Oujosama!
by hanaruppi
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis yang tangguh, berani, dan kuat. Bahkan di sekolah, dia dikenal sebagai murid yang sering berkelahi. Ada satu hal yang paling dibencinya di dunia: yakuza. Tapi siapa sangka, kakek yang selama ini tidak pernah diketahuinya ada merupakan pimpinan klan yakuza paling ditakuti di Konoha!
1. Strength and Love

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning! Cerita ini mengandung adegan kekerasan!

didedikasikan untuk para pecinta kisah yakuza

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Oujo-sama!**

by

hanaruppi

* * *

Riuh sorak-sorai menggema di sepanjang koridor kelas 3-B siang itu. Hampir seisi kelas berkerumun di sana, menyaksikan dua gadis berseragam yang tengah baku hantam. Tak ada satu pun yang berusaha memisahkan mereka. Anak-anak itu justru kelihatan menikmati _tontonan_ yang sedang seru.

Salah satu dari kedua gadis yang berkelahi tampak kelelahan. Wajahnya dihiasi lebam, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dia baru saja mendapat pukulan keras di pipi kiri tanpa bisa membalas, tubuhnya terhuyung ke tembok. Lawannya menatap tanpa lengah sedikitpun, menunggu serangan balasan.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning jabrik datang dengan wajah panik. "Sakura!" teriaknya pada gadis yang masih berdiri kokoh. Pemuda itu menghampirinya, dan langsung saja dia terkena tendangan si gadis. Naruto terlempar jauh keluar dari kerumunan.

"Jangan mengganggu!" bentak garang gadis bernama Sakura itu.

Spontan anak-anak yang mengerumuni mereka mundur teratur, tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan pemuda jabrik tadi.

"Hyaaaa!"

Karin, yang semula bersandar di tembok tiba-tiba maju menyerang Sakura. Kedua tangannya menjulur seperti ingin menerkam. Namun dia belum beruntung karena Sakura lebih cepat darinya. Sakura menangkap tangan gadis itu, memuntirnya ke belakang hingga tak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menang dariku, Karin," kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan seringai lebar.

"Kau lagi, Sakura?"

Suara seorang pria dewasa terdengar dari belakang kerumunan para murid. Mereka semua terkejut. Kerumunan itu membukakan jalan, dan terlihatlah sosok pria tinggi berambut _bob_ dengan baju _training _hijau. Matanya menatap kedua gadis _petarung_ dengan tajam dari bawah alis hitamnya yang tebal.

"Guy-sensei…" Sakura cepat-cepat melepas kedua tangan Karin.

Mereka tertangkap guru!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Strength and Love**

* * *

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa Sakura maupun Karin lakukan begitu mereka dihadapkan pada Kepala Sekolah Tsunade di ruangannya. Kedua gadis itu hanya diam tertunduk di kursi masing-masing. Kepala sekolah belum bicara apa-apa sejak sepuluh menit mereka datang. Wanita pirang itu hanya menatap mereka berdua, bergantian. Hal itu membuat Sakura merasa sama sekali tidak nyaman. Dia siap menerima makian sepedih apapun, tapi tidak untuk sikap didiamkan begitu.

Guy-sensei berdiri di belakang kursi mereka, mengawasi. Sementara Shizune, asisten sang kepala sekolah, berdiri siaga di sebelahnya. Salah satu lengannya mendekap map tebal berwarna putih.

"Shizune," Tsunade menadahkan tangannya kepada wanita itu. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Shizune segera menyerahkan map padanya.

Karin nampak gelisah. Dia menelan ludah saat Tsunade mengambil pena dan mulai membuka lembar demi lembar halaman map. Degup jantungnya memacu semakin cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian namanya akan tertulis dalam daftar Kasus Kenakalan Murid itu, pikirnya. Tapi dari sudut matanya, Sakura nampak tenang-tenang saja, dia malah kelihatan bosan. Tentu saja, itu karena namanya sudah sering tercatat dalam buku pelanggaran, pikirnya lagi.

"Perkelahian murid perempuan," Tsunade menggumam datar.

Tangannya sudah berhenti menulis dan map putih itu sudah ditutupnya. Pandangannya kembali terfokus pada dua gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Gadis berambut merah muda balas menatapnya, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun tersirat dari mata emerald-nya. Sementara gadis di sebelahnya kelihatan gugup. Dia terus menunduk dan nampak gelisah.

"Kalian tahu apa hukuman bagi murid perempuan yang berani berkelahi di sekolah, terlebih saat jam pelajaran berlangsung?" Mata coklat madu Tsunade menatap Sakura saja, karena memang pertanyaan itu hanya ditujukan pada Sakura yang cukup sering terlibat kasus, terutama perkelahian.

"Skors selama tiga hari," jawab Sakura bosan.

Karin mengangkat kepala, dia syok. "Kojou-sensei, hukuman itu tidak adil bagiku," ucapnya dengan suara gemetar. Shizune dan Guy terkejut, tapi kelihatannya tidak dengan Tsunade. "Aku baru kali ini terlibat, dan ini pun bukan salahku. Dia yang memukulku duluan," Karin menunjuk Sakura tepat di depan hidungnya.

Sakura menepis keras tangan Karin. "Aku tidak akan memukulmu jika kau tidak bersikap buruk," sungut Sakura.

"Sikap buruk apa? Kau selalu melihatku buruk, karena memang tidak ada hal baik dalam kepalamu," balas Karin dengan suara lebih tinggi. Kelihatannya dia lupa bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan kepala sekolah.

Urat di kening Sakura berkedut. "Jaga mulut berbisa-mu itu!" Sakura menggeram. Tangannya mengepal kuat, bersiap-siap melancarkan pukulan yang sempat tertunda ke wajah Karin.

"Huh! Selama ini yang sakit hati dengan cara bicaraku cuma kau. Jangan salahkan aku kalau—"

BRAAAKK!

Tsunade menghantam punggung meja kuat-kuat. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu—kecuali dirinya sendiri tentu saja—terkejut bukan main. Guy melangkah mundur perlahan mendekati pintu, berjaga-jaga kalau wanita itu mengamuk, paling tidak jaraknya dengan pintu keluar hanya selangkah.

"Tenang, Kojou-sama…" Shizune memegangi lengan Tsunade.

Wanita pirang itu menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya sudah nampak tenang kembali, dia bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Apapun alasannya, kalian sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang mulai," katanya.

Reaksi Sakura masih sama, tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun. Karinlah yang jelas sekali nampak terpukul. Wajahnya kelihatan syok dengan _teguran_ Tsunade tadi.

"Kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing. Dan ingat untuk mengambil Surat Pemberitahuan Hukuman di ruanganku setelah jam sekolah usai," kata Tsunade kemudian, disertai isyarat mengusir kedua gadis itu dari sana. Guy-sensei mengantar mereka sampai di ujung koridor, kemudian memerintahkan keduanya kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Sekali lagi dia memastikan kedua gadis itu tidak akan melanjutkan perkelahian babak ke dua.

"Karena kau, aku ikut mendapat hukuman," keluh Karin setelah Guy meninggalkan mereka. Dia berjalan menyeret sepatu, membiarkan Sakura berjalan lebih dulu.

"Rasakan," Sakura menyahut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Langkahnya semakin cepat. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Karin.

"Sakura!"

Naruto dan Ino, gadis pirang berkuncir sahabat Sakura, melangkah menyambutnya dengan wajah cemas dari kejauhan.

"Ah! Awas!" kata Naruto, menunjuk ke belakang Sakura.

Rupanya Karin menyerang Sakura diam-diam. Beruntung Sakura mampu menangkap tangannya, dan memuntirnya sekali lagi.

"Adududuh…" Karin menyeringai kesakitan.

"Pengecut! Beraninya menyerang dari belakang."

Kedua teman Sakura berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah, Sakura! Kalau Kojou lihat kalian berkelahi lagi, hukumanmu bisa lebih berat," Ino menengahi.

"Ino benar. Lepaskan dia, Sakura," kata Naruto.

Sakura menatap Karin dengan benci sekali. Gadis itu menyeringai kesakitan, meski kebencian yang sama tidak pernah tersembunyi dari wajahnya. Sakura akhirnya menuruti kedua temannya. Dia juga sudah lelah melanjutkan perkelahian babak ke dua. Karin tak melepaskan tatapan tajam sambil memegangi bekas cengkraman Sakura yang memerah di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu dia berlari meninggalkan mereka, samar-samar Sakura mendengarnya mengatakan ancaman sebelum menghilang di tikungan.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah mengabaikan Karin?" tanya Ino sewot. "Kalau kau lakukan itu, kau tidak akan dihukum begini."

"Dia menghina orang tuaku," ucap Sakura. Ino dan Naruto saling bertukar pandang, mereka tahu betul Sakura paling sensitif soal orang tua. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau dia mengatai aku dengan segala caci-maki paling hina sekalipun yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi dia bilang orang tuaku tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa maafkan itu."

Menggenggam lembut pundak Sakura, Ino bergumam, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sakura. Tapi bodoh sekali kalau kau melampiaskannya dengan cara kekerasan. Cobalah bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa."

"Kalau aku jadi Sakura, memang itu yang akan kulakukan, memukul wajahnya sampai dia berlutut minta maaf," Naruto malah mengompori, sambil melayangkan tinju ke udara.

"Diam, Naruto!" bentak Ino galak. Naruto cepat-cepat mengatupkan rahang.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti," ucap Sakura akhirnya. "Lain kali aku akan menahan diri," katanya sambil merapikan kemeja.

"Itu bagus." Ino mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura tanpa bisa dihindarinya.

"Tapi kau benar diskors tiga hari?" tanya Naruto. "Artinya tiga hari tidak perlu datang ke sekolah, tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan ya..."

"Kenapa aku mendengar bicaramu itu seperti sesuatu yang asyik, Naruto?" Ino bertampang galak lagi. "Kau mau menggantikan Sakura untuk dihukum?"

"Err, tidak!" sahut Naruto cepat-cepat.

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto, lalu tertawa. "Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menggunakan waktu luangku untuk membantu ayahku di kedai."

"Tapi sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Aku khawatir kau ketinggalan pelajaran," kata Ino masam.

"Jangan cemas. Aku bisa pinjamkan catatanku. Sakura bisa mengandalkanku." Naruto berlagak sok, dia menyeringai lebar seperti biasa.

"Ya! Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan, Naruto," suara Sakura terdengar ironis. Dia lalu tertawa keras bersama Ino. Sementara yang ditertawakan hanya merengut sepanjang koridor.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

"Aku mau mampir ke toko itu dulu. Aku hampir lupa memberi sesuatu untuk ulang tahun ayahku," ucap Sakura pada dua sahabatnya, Naruto dan Ino, saat mereka tengah berjalan pulang bersama menuju rumah masing-masing. Sakura menunjuk sebuah toko aksesori di pinggir jalan.

"Ah, benar juga! Hari ini ayahmu ulang tahun, kan?" seru Ino ceria. Namun beberapa detik kemudian keceriaan itu memudar dari wajah cantiknya, berubah muram. "Tapi hari ini aku ada pelajaran tambahan dari guru privat."

"Aku juga ingin sekali menemanimu dan sekalian mampir untuk memberikan ucapan selamat kepada ayahmu. Tapi ibuku baru saja mengirimiku pesan, menyuruhku cepat-cepat pulang," kata Naruto tak kalah muram, sambil kembali mengantungi ponselnya ke saku kemeja.

Ino menatapnya penuh selidik. "Tidak biasanya kau langsung menurut perintah ibumu."

"Itu karena..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian nyengir lebar, "aku ketahuan memecahkan guci mahal kesayangan Ibu tadi pagi."

Ino menepuk pelan keningnya, menyesal bertanya.

Sakura tertawa. "Tidak apa. Nanti kusampaikan salam kalian pada ayahku."

"Kalau begitu tolong ya, Sakura," ucap Ino. "Besok aku akan mampir."

"Ya. Sampaikan ucapan '_otanjoubi omedeto'_ dariku pada Paman ya!" kata Naruto. "Hadiahnya menyusul."

"Iya, iya. Tidak perlu repot-repot. Terima kasih banyak ya, teman-teman!" Sakura melambaikan tangan pada kedua temannya sebelum sosok mereka menjauh dan menghilang di jalan menurun.

Sakura memasuki pintu toko yang dimaksudnya tadi. Seorang gadis pelayan berseragam menyambutnya dengan ramah.

Di bagian dalam toko, dia menyusuri tiap ruas rak-rak berisi berbagai macam aksesori cantik dan antik yang disusun rapi. Dia belum memutuskan akan membeli apa untuk hadiah ulang tahun ayahnya. Semua barang yang dilihatnya sungguh membuatnya tergiur, tapi harganya terbilang mahal. Hampir semua barang di sana dibanderol dengan harga yang melebihi jumlah uang yang dibawanya sekarang.

Mata emerald Sakura menangkap sebuah mug keramik besar di rak atas. Di sisinya terukir kata 'lucky' dengan huruf latin yang ditulis sambung. Cantik sekali. Ayahnya menyukai barang-barang keramik. Dan menurut Sakura, mug itu cocok sekali untuk hadiahnya. Harganya pun cukup.

Dia bermaksud meminta salah seorang pelayan mengambilkan benda itu. Tubuhnya tak cukup tinggi untuk meraihnya. Namun saat berbalik, tanpa sengaja hiasan keramik berbentuk kucing tersenggol lengannya. Tanpa sempat diraih, benda itu jatuh dan pecah di lantai.

Dalam hitungan detik saja, dua orang pelayan datang. Salah satunya berseru keras begitu melihat pecahan keramik berserakan di lantai, dan salah seorang lagi nampak berang.

"Merusak berarti membeli!" ucapnya tegas.

Sakura melirik label harga yang ditempel di tempat keramik kucing itu berada sebelum terjatuh. Dia menelan ludah. Benda itu hampir dua kali lebih mahal dari mug yang ingin dibelinya. Akhirnya dia hanya mampu membungkukkan badan serendah-rendahnya pada dua pelayan itu.

"_Honto ni gomen nasai._"

"Nona, kerugian ini tidak akan terbayar hanya dengan ucapan maaf," sahut salah satu pelayan dengan ketus. "Kau harus membayar seharga keramik ini!"

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan. "Tapi uangku tidak akan cukup untuk membeli mug dan juga membayar ganti rugi itu," katanya, berharap kedua pelayan dapat memahami keadaannya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah membeli mug. Bayar saja apa yang harus kaubayar!"

Sakura tertunduk. Jika membayar ganti rugi, dia tidak bisa membelikan ayahnya hadiah. Ini bukan perkara mudah. Karena Sakura sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk memberikan sesuatu untuk ayahnya di hari ulang tahunnya. Janji itu sudah lama diikrarkan dalam hatinya.

_Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali sih?_

Ingin sekali rasanya menangis. Tapi Sakura sadar dirinya bukanlah gadis cengeng. Ayahnya sejak dulu mengajarkan padanya untuk menjadi orang yang kuat. Jika dia menangis hanya karena hal ini, dia akan malu sekali pada ayahnya.

"Ini uang ganti ruginya."

Suara seorang lelaki membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dia mengangkat wajah, mendapati pemuda berambut hitam raven menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada salah satu pelayan. Seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya, yang selalu diperhatikannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura sungguh tidak percaya melihat pemuda itu tiba-tiba ada di sana. Membantunya. Seolah malaikat yang turun dari langit untuk memberinya pertolongan.

"_Arigato gozaimasu ne, _Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura saat mereka berjalan berdampingan setelah keluar dari toko aksesori.

"Jangan salah paham," jawab Sasuke datar, seperti biasa. "Kalau sudah punya uang, kembalikan padaku."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan lupa!"

Pikirannya beberapa menit lalu soal kesialan–hari–ini seolah menguap begitu saja saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke adalah keberuntungannya. Meskipun pemuda itu mengatakan hanya meminjamkan uangnya, bagi Sakura itu adalah sebuah pertolongan besar. Kalau tidak ada Sasuke, mug yang ditaksirnya tadi mungkin tidak akan ada dalam bungkusan yang digenggamnya sekarang.

"Itu hadiah untuk seseorang?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Untuk ayahku. Ulang tahunnya hari ini. Aku tidak pernah punya cukup uang untuk memberikannya hadiah. Makanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir, aku menabung untuk ini." Sakura kemudian melempar senyum pada Sasuke. "Kalau saja tadi kau tidak ada, mungkin aku gagal memberikan hadiah untuk Otoosan."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sepintas timbul rasa cemburu dalam hatinya. Sakura pasti dekat sekali dengan ayahnya, pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan mentraktirmu makan _ramen_," kata Sakura bersemangat.

Dia selalu ingin mengatakan itu dari dulu, tapi tak pernah ada kesempatan. Maka inilah saat yang tepat, pikirnya. Sejak satu kelas dengan Sasuke waktu di kelas dua dulu, Sakura hanya bisa mengaguminya dari jauh. Sedangkan pemuda itu—seperti kelihatannya—tak sedikitpun peduli pada Sakura. Rasanya sulit bagi gadis itu untuk menjangkaunya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka makanan berminyak," jawabnya datar.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. _Ramen_ ayahku enak sekali lho! Kau harus mencobanya. Lagi pula rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari sini." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Itu dia kedai ayahku!" Sakura menunjuk kedai kecil dengan papan besar bertuliskan 'Haruno Ramen' di atas pintu masuknya, begitu mereka muncul dari tikungan.

Dari tempat mereka berdiri, Sakura melihat ayahnya sedang membungkuk pada seorang pria tinggi berambut perak, berpakaian serba hitam dan berkacamata hitam, yang juga balas membungkuk pada ayah Sakura di depan pintu kedai. Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar, lalu saling membungkuk lagi sebelum akhirnya pria tinggi itu melambaikan tangan, menuju sebuah sedan hitam.

Mata Sakura membulat saat mengenali wajah pria itu. Meskipun memakai kaca mata, dia tidak ragu akan identitas orang itu.

"Pria tinggi itu terlihat seperti _yakuza."_

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut. "Eh? Err, tidak tahu," jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Aku tidak pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya datang ke kedai. Mungkin dia cuma mampir untuk makan siang. Lagi pula, belum tentu dia _yakuza, _kan?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke, memastikan apakah perkataannya yang barusan itu dapat membuat Sasuke yakin atau tidak. Namun pemuda itu seperti tidak mendengar ucapannya. Perhatiannya tersita sepenuhnya pada sosok pria tinggi tadi sampai orang itu hilang bersama mobilnya dari pandangan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau pasti sudah lapar." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, masuk ke kedai. Dia tidak ingin pemuda itu berpikir macam-macam soal pria tinggi tadi.

"_Irasshaimase!_" ayah Sakura menyambut saat mereka memasuki kedai. "Oh, kau, Sakura! Dan…?" ucapannya menggantung ketika matanya berhenti pada Sasuke. Dia merasa asing dengan pemuda yang datang bersama putrinya itu, karena memang Sasuke belum pernah mampir ke sana sebelumnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura dengan senang hati memperkenalkan.

Toshiro mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada putrinya, yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Sakura, pertanda supaya ayahnya menghentikan sikapnya sebelum Sasuke menyadari itu.

Beruntung Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Dia justru sibuk mengamati seisi kedai. Tempat itu tidak begitu besar, hanya ada enam meja makan untuk empat orang. Konter mini ada di bagian belakang ruangan sebelah kanan dari pintu masuk, dengan dapur yang dibatasi oleh tirai. Meskipun terlihat sederhana, tempat itu cukup bersih. Lantainya kelihatan seperti baru dipel; aroma cemara dari cairan pembersih lantai menguar di seisi ruangan. Ayah Sakura pasti bekerja keras untuk membuat pelanggan merasa nyaman, pikir Sasuke.

Mata onyx-nya kemudian beralih pada sosok pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Di balik ikat kepala putih yang dipakainya, rambut-rambut merah muda pucat mencuat, dengan beberapa helai uban di sana. Dia punya senyuman seramah dan seceria senyum Sakura. Sasuke kini tahu, mata emerald Sakura yang begitu indah diwariskannya dari sang ayah. Pria paruh baya itu memiliki tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak terlalu kekar, malahan terlihat kurus. Melihat perawakannya yang demikian, Sasuke yakin dia adalah seorang pekerja keras.

"_Hajimemashite,_" ucap Haruno Toshiro dengan suara cerianya, dibalas dengan _ojigi_ dari Sasuke. Pria paruh baya itu merasa senang setelah selama ini hanya mendengar cerita tentang pemuda tampan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura, kini dia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan pujaan hati sang putri.

"Otousan, _otanjoubi omedeto!_" ucap Sakura, sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas cantik, diambilnya dari dalam kantung karton yang dibawanya.

Toshiro nampak terkejut. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar diambilnya kotak cantik itu dari genggaman putrinya. Dia menatap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini," katanya dengan suara bergetar. "_Arigatou._" Sesaat berikutnya dia memeluk erat Sakura, air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan ini untuk Otoosan," kata Sakura sambil menahan tangis.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini sudah terlalu cukup untukku."

Sasuke menatap keduanya, dengan tanpa sadar melengkungkan sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Pemandangan itu sangat diimpikannya sejak dulu. Jika saja dia punya ayah seperti ayah Sakura, tentu akan sangat menyenangkan. Namun lagi-lagi hanya rasa cemburu yang didapatkannya.

"Ah, maaf, Uchiha-kun," kata Toshiro canggung setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sakura, sambil menghapus air mata di wajahnya yang telah berhiaskan garis-garis kerut di beberapa tempat. "Aku selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi."

"Hm. Tidak apa," jawab Sasuke, menghapus senyum yang sempat terukir beberapa saat lalu di wajahnya. "_Otanjoubi omedeto._"

Toshiro tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki muda itu. "_Arigatou na!_"

"Oh ya, Ino dan Naruto menitipkan ucapan selamat untuk Toosan," kata Sakura.

"Wah! Kalau begitu, sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada mereka ya."

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Besok mereka akan datang. Jadi Toosan sampaikan sendiri saja. Sekarang lekas buka hadiahnya!" Sakura bersiap-siap merekam dengan kamera ponselnya.

Pelan-pelan, Toshiro melepas kertas cantik pembungkus kado itu. Kemudian matanya berbinar setelah membuka tutup kotak kardus, dikeluarkannya mug putih gading dengan tulisan 'lucky' yang diukir dengan tinta merah menyala.

"Cantik sekali," gumamnya.

"Aku berharap Otoosan selalu diberi keberuntungan," kata Sakura. Sang ayah membalas dengan meletakkan telapak tangan di puncak kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum lagi.

Sakura baru ingat tujuan sebenarnya dia mengajak Sasuke datang ke kedainya. Dia cepat-cepat minta maaf pada pemuda itu, kemudian membereskan kotak hadiah dan bungkusnya yang berserakan di atas meja, membawanya ke ruangan dalam.

"Nah, Uchiha-kun, aku akan memberikan _ramen_ spesial di hari ulang tahunku ini," kata Toshiro bersemangat.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Sasuke merasa canggung saat ayah Sakura dengan sikap antusias yang hampir berlebihan melayaninya; menarikkan kursi untuknya duduk, menanyakan pilihan _ramen_ apa yang diinginkannya, serta saat pria paruh baya itu memuji gaya rambutnya. Kebetulan saat itu tidak ada lagi pelanggan di sana, kecuali Sasuke. Sehingga pemuda itu tidak perlu merasa begitu malu saat diperlakukan spesial.

"Maafkan sikap ayahku ya, Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura saat dia kembali dari dalam, dan orang yang dibicarakan sedang pergi ke dapur kecil yang letaknya persis di belakang konter untuk menyiapkan _ramen _pesanan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa." Sasuke mencoba bersikap tenang kembali. "Ayahmu orang yang menyenangkan." Bukan orang seperti ayahku, itu juga yang ingin dikatakannya. Namun Sasuke hanya menelan ucapan itu. Urusan seperti itu baginya tidak perlu diketahui orang lain.

"Ini dia!" Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Toshiro muncul dari balik tirai membawa nampan berisi semangkuk _ramen_ dengan asap mengepul di atasnya. "Silakan nikmati Shoyu Ramen buatan Haruno Toshiro, spesial untuk Uchiha-kun." Dia tersenyum ceria setelah meletakkan mangkuk itu di hadapan Sasuke.

"_Arigatou._"

Aroma dari ramen itu merasuk ke dalam hidungnya, membuatnya ingin sekali mencicipi. Mienya, kuahnya yang kecoklatan, berbagai lauk di atasnya; _narutomaki_, telur, sayuran, semuanya kelihatan menggoda. Sasuke bahkan hampir lupa dengan ucapannya pada Sakura soal tidak–suka–makanan–berminyak. Dia menahan diri supaya tidak terlihat seperti menjilat ludah sendiri, terlebih lagi Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya; dan ayahnya yang masih berdiri, memperhatikannya tanpa lengah.

"_Itadakimasu,_" ucap Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin, dengan pelan-pelan dia membelah sumpit kayu, dan mengapitnya di antara jari-jari dengan mantap. Dengan sepasang sumpit itu, dia menjepit beberapa helai mie, kemudian mendaratkannya ke dalam mulut.

Sakura dan ayahnya menatap Sasuke penasaran, menerjemahkan mimik wajah lelaki itu saat ini. Seperti penonton sepak bola yang tak mau melepaskan pandangan dari bola saat tendangan penalti. Tapi tidak ada arti apapun yang bisa dibaca dari wajah Sasuke, ekspresinya datar-datar saja seperti biasa.

'Jadi, apa dia menyukainya?' batin Sakura dan ayahnya bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke menelan suapan pertamanya, kemudian menatap Sakura dan ayahnya bergantian. "_Oishii,_" katanya.

Senyum Sakura mengembang, begitu pula Toshiro. Tendangan penalti berhasil menerobos gawang. Mereka ingin sekali melompat dan bersorak. Tapi kenyataannya ini bukan pertandingan sepak bola.

Meskipun berekspresi datar, Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak bohong. Beberapa suap kemudian, Sasuke―seolah lupa dengan sikap dingin dan sok keren yang biasanya―melahap habis _ramen_ seperti orang kelaparan. Hingga meletakkan sepasang sumpit melintang di atas mangkuk yang sudah kosong, dan mengucapkan, "_Gochisosama deshita_."

"Kau boleh tambah," Toshiro menawarkan.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke cepat-cepat.

Memang sebuah sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Tekstur mie yang begitu kenyal dan lembut, kuahnya yang begitu gurih dan sedikit rasa pedas dari lada yang ditambahkan ke dalamnya, membuat Sasuke ingin sekali lagi menikmatinya. Tapi dia kembali teringat pada ucapannya sendiri, "tidak suka makanan berminyak." Akan terlihat sangat konyol baginya jika minta meski hanya satu mangkuk lagi.

"Aku sangat senang kau mau mampir ke kedai kami, Uchiha-kun," kata Toshiro. Hari mulai gelap, dan Sasuke bersiap-siap pulang.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk ramen-nya," kata Sasuke.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang," kata Sakura yang sudah siap di atas sadel sepeda. Pantas saja sejak tadi Sasuke tidak melihatnya, rupanya dia mengambil sepeda di halaman belakang.

"Tidak usah. Seorang gadis tidak boleh berkeliaran malam-malam. Aku sendirian tidak apa-apa."

"Eh? Benar tidak apa-apa?" Sakura turun dengan terpaksa dari sepeda. Dia sedikit tidak setuju dengan komentar Sasuke barusan, seolah menganggapnya lemah. Padahal dia sudah terbiasa berkeliling mengantar pesanan _ramen_ di malam hari. Sakura berusaha mengabaikan rasa sebal itu.

_Sasuke pasti tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Mungkin saja dia mengkhawatirkanku. Kalau begitu apakah Sasuke…_

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura terasa panas.

_Kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak?_

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi," suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Pemuda itu membungkuk pada Toshiro. Setelah itu, perhatiannya beralih pada Sakura. "_Mata ashita._"

Pipi Sakura bersemu lagi. "_Mata ashita…_" gumamnya membalas, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan. Gadis itu terlalu terpukau dengan sosok Sasuke yang tersiram cahaya kemerahan matahari terbenam, membuatnya terlihat lebih keren. Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangan saat pemuda itu beranjak pergi dan belum berhenti meskipun sosoknya tidak lagi nampak. Dia seolah tersihir ketampanannya.

Toshiro hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan senyuman kebapakannya. Belum pernah dilihatnya Sakura seceria ini. Kelihatannya Sasuke yang baik, dia membatin. Tanpa ingin merusak suasan hati putrinya, dia kembali ke dalam kedai.

Lamunan Sakura tidak bertahan lama. Mata emeraldnya tiba-tiba melebar. "Eh? Tadi dia bilang _'mata ashita'_?"

Lututnya jadi lemas, teringat hal buruk yang sejak tadi terlupakan.

_Besok tidak mungkin ketemu Sasuke. Aku sedang diskors! Dan aku belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Otoosan..._

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

Kojou/kojou-sensei: sebutan untuk kepala sekolah

Otanjoubi omedeto: selamat ulang tahun

Honto ni gomen nasai: aku benar-benar minta maaf

Irasshaimase: selamat datang

Hajimemashite: senang berjumpa denganmu

Ojigi: membungkuk sebagai sikap penghormatan

Otoosan/toosan: panggilan untuk ayah

Itadakimasu: diucapkan sebelum makan

Oishii: lezat

Gochisosama deshita: diucapkan setelah selesai makan

Mata ashita: sampai ketemu besok


	2. Something Hard to Forgiving

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

"Aku ingin kalian menuliskan sebuah puisi," kata seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri membelakangi papan tulis di depan kelas. Sepasang mata berwarna _crimson _miliknya menatap wajah murid-muridnya satu per satu. "Tentang ungkapan hati untuk orang tua kalian, ibu ataupun ayah, atau kedua-duanya juga boleh."

Ketukan di pintu membuat perhatiannya teralih. Dia melangkah menghampiri dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang di luar sana.

"Kurenai-sensei, maaf menyela kelas Anda," kata seorang lelaki muda begitu sosoknya terlihat saat pintu dibuka.

Wanita itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya merasa tidak keberatan. "Tidak apa, Kotetsu. Ada apa?"

"Ada tamu untuk Anda, sedang menunggu di ruang guru."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi."

Kurenai menutup kembali pintu setelah pemuda itu pergi. Perhatiannya kembali pada murid-muridnya yang mulai ribut.

"Buat puisi tadi dan kumpulkan pada ketua kelas jika sudah selesai," katanya. "Aku ada keperluan, jadi tidak bisa mendampingi kalian sampai pelajaran selesai. Maaf." Kurenai mengambil map dari atas meja guru, kemudian meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura belum menulis apa pun di atas buku tulisnya. Ada banyak kata-kata yang terlintas dalam pikiran, namun sulit baginya untuk memilih mana yang sebaiknya dipakainya, untuk diuraikan satu sama lain menjadi sebuah kalimat yang indah. Kemudian merangkai beberapa kalimat lainnya sehingga membentuk kesatuan puisi yang bermakna. Tangannya sempat menggoreskan beberapa kata, namun segera mencoretnya karena merasa sama sekali tidak puas, dan mulai dari awal lagi.

Memang meskipun pintar, Sakura kurang pandai merangkai kata-kata. Membuat puisi ataupun mengarang adalah kelemahannya. Terlebih lagi, tugas puisi kali ini adalah ungkapan perasaan kepada orang tua. Sakura berpikir, kata-kata yang dipakai haruslah kata yang tepat dan dapat mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya kepada sang ayah.

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja," kata seorang gadis yang duduk tepat di belakang bangkunya, Karin. "Kau mana mungkin bisa membuatnya, ya 'kan? Kau, yang tidak mengerti kasih sayang orang tua, tidak akan bisa membuat puisi ini. Sekeras apapun berpikir, kau tidak akan pernah bisa. Itu percuma saja."

Sakura masih belum bereaksi. Hanya saja genggamannya pada pena semakin kencang, dia berusaha menahan geram. Sakura tidak ingin terpancing oleh perkataan Karin. Tidak ingin membuat masalah yang tidak perlu. Cukup baginya dipindahkan ke kelas B karena ulahnya beberapa waktu lalu. Jangan sampai hal yang lebih buruk menimpanya.

_Tidak boleh, Sakura. Kau anak baik._

"Tidak punya ibu, mana mungkin dia mengerti arti kasih sayang," Karin belum berhenti mengoceh. "Ayahnya lebih peduli pada _ramen_ daripada anaknya sendiri. Kasihan sekali! Pantas saja kelakuannya seperti anak jalanan. Benar-benar tidak berguna. Jadi benar kata pepatah, 'buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya—"

Tanpa peringatan Sakura berbalik ke belakang bangkunya, mencengkram kerah kemeja Karin, membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Dengan cengkraman yang sangat kuat, tubuh Karin diseret dan dipojokkan ke tembok. Gadis itu tidak bisa melawan, Sakura terlalu kuat untuknya.

Murid seisi kelas mulai ramai. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berani ikut campur. Mereka hanya menonton. Dan kelihatannnya, mereka menantikan sesuatu yang lebih menarik yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Naruto yang mulanya tertidur di atas meja di pojok belakang kelas, terbangun oleh suara-suara ribut itu. Meskipun penasaran dan ingin tahu ada kejadian apa, dia tidak bisa apa-apa karena sulit menerobos kerumunan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dengan mata berapi-api, Sakura menatap Karin. Dia sudah cukup sabar mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan yang tadi diucapkan gadis berkacamata itu. Kini tidak lagi. Ucapan itu terlalu pedih untuk didengarnya. Sudah cukup!

"Tutup mulut kotormu itu!" geram Sakura. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

Bukan ekspresi takut yang diperlihatkan Karin, melainkan tatapan yang seolah menantang. Dengan bangga dia tunjukkan senyuman remeh.

"Aku kasihan padamu. Kau dididik dengan cara yang salah, juga oleh orang yang salah."

Kesabaran Sakura benar-benar habis. Terkadang, manusia lebih mendahulukan tindakan dibandingkan akal sehat. Dan untuk orang yang bertempramen tinggi seperti Sakura, adalah hal yang sulit untuk mengendalikan diri. Maka tanpa ragu-ragu sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di wajah mulus gadis di hadapannya.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Something Hard to Forgiving**

* * *

Sakura menjulurkan kertas terlipat ke hadapannya ayahnya, yang malam itu tengah mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk dan peralatan masak lainnya.

"_Honto ni gomen nasai,_" kata Sakura dengan wajah tertunduk, sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah lelaki paruh baya itu.

Toshiro diam beberapa saat, bergantian menatap kertas yang dipegang putrinya dan sikap yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Dia langsung saja tahu maksud semua itu; Sakura membuat masalah lagi di sekolah.

Toshiro mematikan kran, dan mengambil kain lap untuk mengeringkan tangannya. Kertas dari genggaman Sakura diambilnya. Tanpa perlu membacanya pun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bahwa lembaran itu adalah surat dari sekolah, karena belajar dari sikap Sakura setiap kali memberikan benda itu padanya―ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya. Namun Toshiro tidak ingin membuat Sakura merasa dituduh. Sebagai ayah, membesarkan hati anaknya meski di saat dia bersalah pun adalah hal yang patut dilakukan.

Begitu selesai membaca surat―yang dia bahkan sampai hapal isinya―Toshiro meletakkan kertas itu begitu saja di atas meja. Dia menatap Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih menunduk, tidak ingin bertemu mata dengan sang ayah. Terlalu memalukan baginya. Dia merasa benar-benar telah menjadi anak yang tidak berguna. Dia malu sekali pada ayahnya, karena melakukan kesalahan yang sama sampai tiga kali.

Toshiro masih hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Dia ingin memberikan kesempatan pada putrinya, barangkali gadis itu mau mengakui sesuatu. Dia tahu benar Sakura paling tidak tahan jika didiamkan.

Persis seperti dugaannya, Sakura mulai buka mulut. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan sekali. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, kedua tangannya di atas lutut meremas ujung rok rampel seragamnya. "Maaf karena aku memberikan Otoosan hadiah yang lain, hadiah paling buruk. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi anak baik, aku hanya bisa mengecewakan Otoosan—"

Sakura tersentak saat telapak tangan ayahnya menyentuh lembut puncak kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan dia memberanikan diri menatap sang ayah. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, senyum yang selalu membuat hati Sakura tenang. "Otoosan…"

"Jangan bicara berlebihan begitu," ucap Toshiro. "Kau putriku, Toosan kenal betul sifatmu, Sakura. Pasti ada alasan masuk akal yang membuatmu bertindak seperti itu. Berkelahi dengan teman sekelasmu, apakah karena dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu sakit hati?"

Sakura termenung. Ayahnya seolah tahu semua mengenai dirinya. Memang benar jika Toshiro selalu bilang bahwa dia kenal betul sifat Sakura, ucapan itu bahkan sudah sering kali didengar Sakura. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak sekalipun berminat untuk menceritakannya pada Toshiro. Semua yang dikatakan Karin adalah kata-kata yang tidak perlu didengar ayahnya. Cukuplah hatinya yang tersakiti, tidak untuk ayahnya. Ucapan itu hanya omong kosong, karena Karin tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya ayahnya. Lagi pula dia bicara begitu pasti hanya untuk memancing amarah Sakura dan membuatnya kembali mendapat masalah.

"Tidak mau cerita? Baiklah." Toshiro menghela napas panjang. "Kau memang mirip sekali dengan ibumu."

Ucapannya yang barusan berhasil menarik perhatian Sakura. Dia menatap ayahnya penasaran. Jarang sekali Toshiro menceritakan soal ibunya pada Sakura. Dan karena tidak ingin membuat ayahnya sedih karena jadi teringat akan sosok ibunya, makanya Sakura memilih untuk tidak menanyakan soal itu. Dan pada saat Toshiro mulai mengungkit tentang ibunya dengan sendirinya, itulah kesempatan Sakura untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya akan sosok sang ibu.

"Kau, tipe orang yang suka menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, persis seperti Hinagiku." Mata emerald Toshiro menerawang, mengenang sosok wanita yang dicintainya. "Kalau saja rambutmu perak dan bola matamu kelabu, kau akan jadi seperti kloningnya, Sakura."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Perasaan bangga tumbuh dalam hatinya. Bangga karena bisa begitu mirip dengan ibunya.

"Banyak sifat yang kauwarisi dari Okaasan. Keras kepala, tempramen tinggi... dan berani. Matamu itu, meskipun warnanya seperti mataku, tapi milikmu mewarisi sorot mata yang berani milik Kaasan."

"Benarkah?"

Toshiro mengangguk. Dia kemudian tersenyum. "Hanya saja, tipe lelaki yang kalian suka berbeda." Saat itu Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Kalau Okaasan menyukai orang sepertiku, sedangkan kau kelihatannya lebih suka dengan tipe dingin seperti Uchiha-kun."

Rona merah langsung saja mewarnai tulang pipi Sakura. "Tidak juga! Aku…"

Ayahnya tersenyum lagi, senyum kebapakan yang biasa diperlihatkannya. "Terkadang Kaasan juga bisa terlihat lemah jika dihadapkan pada urusan cinta." Dia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dengan penuh rasa kasih. "Terima kasih karena kau membawanya ke sini. Sepertinya Sasuke pemuda yang baik."

Sakura masih belum bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Gadis mana yang tidak akan tersipu jika ayahnya membicarakan soal pemuda yang disukainya? Terlebih, kesan yang diberikan adalah kesan yang baik.

Namun, teringat akan alasan sebenarnya Sakura membawa Sasuke ke kedai, dia tidak mau menceritakan pada sang ayah. Akan merasa malu sekali jika ayahnya tahu bahwa hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikannya mampu dia beli dari hasil pinjaman uang Sasuke. Memang sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu terjadi jika saja dia tidak dengan ceroboh memecahkan barang mahal di toko aksesori itu. Tapi karena kecerobohannya juga, akhirnya dia punya kesempatan untuk mengajak Sasuke datang ke kedai. Meskipun begitu Sakura tetap saja malu jika ayahnya tahu. Entah itu disebut kesialan atau keberuntungan.

_Tidak buruk juga. Mungkin memang sudah takdir Tuhan. Eh? Kenapa lagi-lagi aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak?!_

"Soal kasusmu itu, bukan berarti aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Sakura," kata Toshiro yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan mangkuk-mangkuknya di bak cucian. "Masalah apapun tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan kekerasan. Toosan tahu kau mudah terbakar emosi. Tapi kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu terus. Kau makin dewasa. Belajarlah untuk berpikir panjang sebelum bertindak."

Kata-kata itu sudah pernah diucapkan Toshiro sebelumnya―pada Hinagiku. Toshiro ingat sekali; di masa-masa sekolah dulu, wanita itu juga sering berkelahi. Dia bahkan pernah memukul lelaki pengganggu yang merebut paksa uang Toshiro. Kalau teringat kejadian itu, Toshiro jadi malu sendiri, tidak seharusnya dia dilindungi wanita...

Oh ya, bukan saatnya mengenang masa lalu.

Toshiro menoleh pada putrinya yang duduk patuh di belakangnya. "Kau mengerti, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan berusaha untuk menahan diri," janjinya. Dia tahu itu bukan hal mudah. Tapi demi ayahnya, dia harus bisa mengubah sikap. Tidak ingin terus-terusan membuatnya ayahnya kecewa dan malu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura teringat pada pria tinggi yang bicara dengan ayahnya di depan kedai waktu dia dan Sasuke datang. Pria itu, Sakura tahu betul siapa dia. Pria yang sangat dibencinya.

"_Orang itu_, mau apa dia datang ke sini?"

"Siapa yang kaumaksud, Sakura?" Toshiro malah balik bertanya, pandangannya sama sekali tidak beralih dari mangkuk yang sedang dicucinya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku lihat Otoosan bicara dengannya di depan kedai. Apa yang diinginkannya?" nada suara Sakura lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Toshiro berhenti mencuci. Sekali lagi dia mematikan kran dan mengeringkan tangan. Kemudian duduk kembali di hadapan Sakura. Dia tahu, untuk masalah yang satu ini, putrinya butuh perhatian lebih.

"Sakura, Toosan selalu mengajarkanmu untuk bicara sopan," ucapnya lembut. "Lelaki itu punya nama. Jangan sebut dia dengan 'orang itu' begitu."

Nampak jelas kebosanan dan ketidak-pedulian di wajah Sakura. Putrinya memang selalu demikian bila diajak bicara soal lelaki tinggi itu. Toshiro tahu dia membencinya.

"Hatake-kun cuma mampir," katanya lagi.

Sakura tidak percaya. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya. _Orang itu_…"

"Sakura!" Toshiro membentak. Meskipun suaranya tidak sebesar guntur yang menggelegar, tapi cukup membuat gadis itu membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Toshiro sebenarnya tidak suka ini, membentak bukanlah caranya dalam menghadapi putrinya. Namun terkadang itu perlu, jika kata-kata halus tidak lagi berguna untuk melunakkan Sakura.

Menghela napas panjang, Toshiro berusaha meredakan kemarahan di dadanya. Matanya menatap dalam mata yang sama milik Sakura. "Kau selalu saja berpikir negatif tentang Hatake Kakashi. Otoosan tahu itu karena kau membencinya. Tapi ketahuilah, Sakura, meskipun dia pernah melakukan kesalahan, bukan berarti hal yang dilakukannya terus-menerus adalah kesalahan. Manusia punya kemampuan untuk memperbaiki diri."

Sakura bergeming. Matanya yang semula menatap sang ayah, kini beralih pada mangkuk-mangkuk yang tertata rapi di rak sehabis dicuci. Hati kecilnya tahu ayahnya tidak berkata salah. Namun rasa bencinya lebih kuat untuk menolak kata-kata itu.

"Memaafkan adalah perbuatan yang mulia. Kau akan menjadi manusia yang berjiwa kesatria bila mampu memaafkan kesalahan orang lain." Toshiro mengangkat wajah Sakura, kemudian menggenggam lembut pundak putrinya itu. "Lagi pula Hatake-kun adalah ke—"

Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya berubah merah. "Bukan!" ucapnya keras. "_Orang itu_ bukan siapa-siapa. Dia bukan keluarga. Dia, ataupun orang-orang yang ada bersamanya, bukan keluarga. Mereka _yakuza_. Orang jahat!" Sakura berlari menaiki tangga, meninggalkan ayahnya begitu saja.

Toshiro tidak bisa menahan putrinya. Pembicaraan soal lelaki bernama Hatake Kakashi selalu berakhir seperti ini. Entah harus bagaimana dia membuat Sakura mengerti.

"Maafkan aku, Hinagiku…" ucapnya lirih.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Siang itu matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik. Sakura mengayuh sepeda, mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan _ramen_ ke beberapa rumah dan kantor. Hari itu banyak sekali pesanan yang harus diantarkan. Letak rumah-rumah pemesan yang berjauhan, belum lagi harus menahan tiupan angin musim gugur yang semakin dingin, tidak membuat Sakura mengeluh.

Namun sepanjang perjalanan, pikirannya tidak pernah lepas dari pertengkarannya dengan sang ayah kemarin malam. Sejak pagi dia belum bicara apapun pada ayahnya. Sementara Toshiro berlagak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ayahnya memang selalu begitu; tidak pernah membawa masalah sampai berlarut-larut. Apalagi pembicaraan soal Hatake Kakashi bukan baru sekali, dan selalu berakhir dengan ketegangan di antara ayah dan anak itu. Sakura merasa bahwa sikap ayahnya yang demikian dimaksudkan untuk memberi kesempatan padanya agar berpikir kembali.

Ya, dia memang selalu terpikirkan akan pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu. Dan rasa benci yang sama timbul kembali dalam hatinya, bahkan semakin menguat. Pertanyaan yang sama selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Apakah salah kalau aku membencinya?

Seolah malaikat berbisik padanya, ucapan ayahnya semalam berdengung terus dalam kepala.

"_Meskipun dia pernah melakukan kesalahan, bukan berarti hal yang dilakukannya terus-menerus adalah kesalahan. Manusia punya kemampuan untuk memperbaiki diri."_

Sakura teringat pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa tersindir. Menyadari dirinya bukanlah manusia yang dimaksud. Mengingat sudah sekian kalinya dia berkelahi, sudah ketiga kalinya dia mendapat surat sanksi dari sekolah, belum lagi hal-hal kecil lain yang luput dari ingatan. Kini yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam batinnya adalah, 'Apakah aku pantas membenci orang lain?'

Lamunannya buyar begitu menyadari dirinya tiba di depan rumah dengan alamat yang dituju. Sakura menepikan sepeda, kemudian turun untuk menekan bel di salah satu balok beton yang didirikan sebagai penyanggah pagar besi. Beberapa saat kemudian, keluarlah sosok pemilik rumah―kedengarannya sedang menggerutu. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura mendapati sosok seorang gadis muncul dari balik pagar yang mengayun terbuka. Gadis itu pun kelihatannya tak kalah terkejut melihat dirinya.

"Karin?!"

"Kau!"

Karin langsung bertampang galak. Lebam yang dihasilkan dari pukulan Sakura terlihat jelas di pipinya. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Tentu saja mengantar _ramen_, bodoh!"

Karin melirik sepeda Sakura, kemudian berkata dengan ketus, "Tidak ada yang pesan_ ramen_ di sini. Kau pasti salah alamat."

"Oh ya? Kulihat hanya ini rumah yang berpapan nama Kumichi di blok ini. Aku tidak mungkin salah."

"Peduli amat! Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang memesan _ramen_ di sini!"

Karin bermaksud menutup pagar, namun tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Kusuruh mengambilkan pesananku, kau malah mengusirnya!" omel lelaki tinggi berambut putih itu. Disingkirkannya Karin tanpa peduli pekikan gadis itu, kemudian membuka pagar lebar-lebar. Dia tersenyum ramah pada Sakura. "Maaf ya, ada sedikit gangguan yang harus dibereskan."

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi pengganggu seperti itu," mata emerald-nya melirik sinis Karin. Kemudian dia menyerahkan kotak pesanan _ramen_ pada lelaki itu. "Silakan."

"Suigetsu! Jangan beli ramen dari gadis itu!" kata Karin dengan suara nyaring. "Atau kau akan menyesal karena perutmu terlanjur sakit dan mengutuki kebodohanmu karena tidak mendengar kata-kataku!"

"Sekarang aku semakin yakin," kata Sakura, "bahwa kau tidak bisa bicara benar selain omong kosong."

"Aaa, _chotto!_" Suigetsu berdiri tepat di antara Sakura dan Karin yang tengah saling memelototi. Pandangannya beralih bergantian pada kedua gadis itu. "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Tidak!" kedua gadis itu menjawab kompak, kemudian saling buang muka.

Sakura beranjak menuju sepedanya. "Aku tidak pernah kenal perempuan yang hanya bisa bicara omong kosong seperti dia," katanya datar, sebelum mengayuh jauh sepedanya, tidak ingin melanjutkan pertengkaran tidak berguna dengan Karin.

"Dasar berandal!" Karin berteriak, meskipun dia tahu Sakura tak mungkin lagi mendengarnya, sosoknya bahkan sudah menghilang di tikungan. Dia memang lebih berani bicara banyak di belakang Sakura.

"Tapi kalian tampak seperti orang yang saling kenal," Suigetsu masih saja menduga-duga. Dia menyusul Karin yang telah beranjak masuk ke rumah. "Jangan-jangan dia yang memukulmu sampai babak belur begitu, Karin?"

"Siapa bilang aku dipukul? Luka-luka ini kudapat karena jatuh di tangga sekolah."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau sedang diskors, kan? Okaasan bilang kau berkelahi dengan teman sekelasmu. Pasti gadis pink itu yang memukulmu."

Karin tidak mau membalas ucapannya. Dia sudah cukup jengkel karena merasa punya ibu yang luar biasa cerewet; hal memalukan saja diceritakan pada orang lain, meskipun kakaknya sendiri.

"Oi, Karin, kenalkan aku padanya dong!"

"_Urusai!_" Karin membentak, dilanjutkan dengan bantingan pintu kamarnya.

Sementara itu Sakura tiba di depan kedai. Semua pesanan telah habis diantarkan. Dia lupa bahwa hari ini Ino dan Naruto akan datang; dia cukup terkejut ketika melihat mereka ada di sana. Sebenarnya keterkejutannya bukan hanya karena itu, namun lebih kepada apa yang sedang dikerjakan kedua sahabatnya itu; Naruto tengah membawakan beberapa mangkuk berisi _ramen_ mengepul ke meja pelanggan di pojok, dan Ino mencatat pesanan di meja pertama dari pintu masuk.

"_Irassha_—Ah! Sakura!" kata Ino begitu menyadari kedatangan Sakura. Naruto―yang menoleh karena mendengar suara Ino―melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat pada Sakura.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil menyeret kedua sahabatnya berkumpul di dekat konter. "Otoosan, kenapa membiarkan mereka melakukan ini?" Sang ayah yang tengah sibuk mengaduk kuah di dalam panci besar juga ikut kena semprot.

Toshiro hanya menyeringai dan memperlihatkan wajah tak berdaya. "_Gomen, _Toosan tidak bisa menolak."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," sahut Ino. "Waktu kami datang tadi, ayahmu sedang kerepotan. Jadi kami membantu."

"Sakura, jangan merasa keberatan begitu. Kami melakukannya dengan senang hati, tanpa merasa direpotkan sedikitpun. Benar deh," kata Naruto.

Sakura menatap Ino dan Naruto bergantian. Antara kesal bercampur senang, entah harus bagaimana dia bersikap. Dia memang senang jika kedua temannya punya kepedulian yang tinggi terhadap dia dan ayahnya. Namun dia tidak ingin mereka melakukan itu karena merasa itu adalah kewajiban sebagai seorang teman. Tapi mungkin egois juga kalau dia terus-terusan menganggap dirinya mampu tanpa perlu merepotkan teman-temannya. Yang jelas, memiliki mereka sebagai teman adalah sebuah keberuntungan.

Mata Sakura menangkap bungkusan yang diletakkan di balik konter. Sakura ingat, Ino dan Naruto kemarin menjanjikan akan memberikan ayahnya hadiah. Entah harus berapa kali dia berterima kasih pada mereka.

Sakura tidak bisa berlarut-larut dalam perasaannya. Pelanggan semakin ramai berdatangan, mereka harus kembali bekerja. Ino kembali menanyakan pesanan pada pelanggan yang baru datang. Naruto mengosongkan sekalian membersihkan meja yang sudah ditinggalkan pelanggan yang sudah pulang dengan perut kenyang, membawa mangkuk-mangkuk kotor ke ruang belakang untuk dicuci oleh Sakura. Sakura tidak perlu lagi mengantarkan pesanan karena seorang lelaki yang bekerja paruh waktu sudah datang untuk mengambil alih tugasnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada karyawan baru di sini," kata Ino pada Sakura saat mengantarkan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor padanya.

"Sai," kata Sakura, "dia bekerja paruh waktu di sini, sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Sai…" Ino menggumam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, dia tidak mendengar jelas apa yang barusan Ino ucapkan.

"Eh? Ah! Tidak," jawab Ino cepat-cepat.

Sakura sempat melihat wajahnya berubah merah, sampai berpikir apakah Ino terlalu lelah bekerja. Seperti yang diketahuinya, gadis itu tidak pernah bekerja berat.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino menjerit. "Sasuke! Ada Sasuke di luar!"

Mangkuk yang sedang digosok Sakura dengan spons hampir saja tergelincir dari tangannya. Dia cepat-cepat melepasnya, membersihkan busa sabun dari tangan dengan air yang mengalir dari kran, mengeringkan tangan, kemudian bergegas menyusul Ino mengintip di celah tirai yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruangan kedai di depan.

Benar saja, pemuda tampan berambut hitam raven yang sangat dikenalnya sudah duduk di pojok ruangan. Naruto tampak sedang menanyainya dengan wajah sumringah, sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan bosan.

"Mimpi apa kau semalam, Sakura? Pangeranmu di sini!" Ino menahan suaranya, tapi jelas sekali dia sedang girang.

Sakura menyuruh Ino diam. Tapi wajahnya nampak lebih sumringah dari wajah Naruto, dan lebih girang daripada Ino. Dia akhirnya menceritakan kejadian kemarin; soal insiden keramik pecah yang berujung dengan acara traktiran untuk Sasuke. Setelah mendengar itu hampir saja suara jeritan Ino membuat perhatian seluruh pelanggan di ruang kedai―termasuk Sasuke―tertuju ke tempat mereka mengintip, jika saja Sakura tidak membungkam mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, lekas temui dia! Ini kesempatanmu, Sakura."

Ino mendorong punggung Sakura keluar dari dapur. Sementara gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan hanya berdiri kaku saat mata onyx Sasuke menangkapnya muncul dari balik tirai. Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya balas menatapnya dengan pandangan datar-datar saja seperti biasa. Pemandangan langka mungkin jika pemuda itu membalas senyumnya.

Dari balik tirai, Ino mendesak Sakura. "Cepat hampiri dia! Jangan berdiri saja di sini!"

Toshiro berusaha menahan tawa di balik konter mini. Adalah saat-saat yang lucu melihat putrinya yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai gadis pemberani, tiba-tiba menjadi gugup saat berhadapan dengan pemuda yang dia sukai.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura di depan meja Sasuke.

Naruto sudah menyingkir setelah Ino dari balik tirai memaksanya pergi dengan gerakan isyarat. Sasuke hanya bergumam pendek seperti biasa, membuat Sakura semakin canggung.

"Kau mau pesan _ramen_ apa?"

"Shoyu saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura bertambah canggung.

Baru saja dia berbalik dan bermaksud pergi ke konter, tapi Ino mengisyaratkan tanda oke padanya dengan jari; supaya Sakura tetap di sana, memberinya kesempatan lebih banyak untuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Sementara pesanan pemuda itu akan diurus oleh Ino. Sakura menggeleng, merasa tidak akan sanggup berlama-lama dengan Sasuke. Tapi Ino memelotot.

"Hari ini kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura berbalik canggung menghadapnya. "Aku… aku sedang diskors."

Dia sebenarnya malu sekali mengatakan itu. Tapi mengarang jawaban pun bukan pilihan tepat. Lagi pula Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa Sakura sering terlibat perkelahian. Dia bahkan menjadi saksi saat Sakura dipindahkan dari kelas mereka; kelas A ke kelas B, karena berkelahi dengan Tayuya dari kelas C di awal semester baru.

"_Sou ka,_" hanya itu komentar Sasuke.

Mengharapkan Sasuke rasanya sulit. Dia pasti tidak menyukai gadis berandal seperti dirinya, pikir Sakura.

Kemudian Naruto datang membawa _ramen_ pesanan Sasuke. Ino cepat-cepat menyuruhnya kembali, tidak ingin pemuda jabrik itu merusak suasana antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku buruk sekali ya?" gumam Sakura begitu Naruto pergi. "Yang bisa kulakukan cuma membuat masalah. Kau juga berpikir begitu 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke yang baru akan membelah sumpit menatapnya kaku, kemudian menaruh kembali sumpit itu di sebelah kanan mangkuknya, seolah membatalkan niatnya untuk makan.

"Ah! _Gomen._ Aku mengganggumu. Silakan lanjutkan. Aku pergi saja."

Belum sampai Sakura mengangkat kaki, suara Sasuke menghentikannya. Saat berbalik lagi, tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Cepat-cepat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kalau mau, kau boleh temani aku di sini," kata Sasuke, pelan sekali. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, duduk saja di sini," kata Sasuke cepat-cepat. Matanya melirik bangku di hadapannya.

_Apa? Sasuke mengijinkanku duduk satu meja dengannya?_

Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Meskipun tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, gadis itu merasa senang sekali. Perasaannya meluap-luap saat ini. Kalau saja tidak sedang di hadapan Sasuke, dia pasti sudah menjerit sekencang mungkin saking senangnya.

"Apa kau tidak pegal berdiri di situ terus?"

Sakura tersedar dari lamunan. Dia menarik bangku di seberang meja Sasuke, duduk dengan canggung di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sama sekali tidak terlintas topik yang tepat untuk dibicarakan. Lagi pula Sasuke sedang asyik sendiri dengan _ramen_-nya. Wajahnya―Sasuke terlihat tampan sekali saat sedang makan. Terlihat anggun sekali, tidak terburu-buru, dan tetap mempertahankan kesan dinginnya.

Sakura tersentak saat pemuda itu menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Gadis itu jadi salah tingkah. Namun kelihatannya Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia kembali menikmati makanannya seolah dunia ini hanya ada dirinya dan semangkuk _ramen_.

Begitu selesai, Sasuke merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis, yang kemudian disodorkannya ke hadapan Sakura.

Gadis itu menatapnya bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Kupikir kau perlu, jadi kupinjamkan buku catatanku untuk kausalin dan kaupelajari. Kau tahu 'kan ujian sekolah diadakan akhir musim ini?"

Pelan-pelan Sakura meraih buku-buku Sasuke, kemudian menatap pemuda itu beberapa saat. "Sasuke-kun, kau… Kenapa berbuat baik sekali padaku?"

"Jangan salah paham," ucapnya datar, seperti yang sudah-sudah. "Sejak awal kita berjuang bersama-sama sebagai murid, dan akan lebih baik kalau kita juga bisa lulus bersama-sama."

"Tapi kau mengharapkanku bisa lulus bersama-sama. Kenapa? Banyak guru yang meragukanku lulus, karena aku terlibat terlalu banyak kasus. Aku bukan murid yang baik. Aku—"

"Manusia tidak selamanya melakukan kesalahan," potong Sasuke. "Manusia punya kemampuan untuk memperbaiki diri."

Sakura tertegun. Apa yang diucapkan Sasuke sama persis seperti apa yang pernah diucapkan ayahnya. Padahal pemuda itu mengetahui bahwa banyak hal buruk dalam dirinya. Namun yang dikatakannya barusan adalah hal di luar dugaan Sakura.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "_Ganbatte. _Aku menunggumu di sekolah," gumamnya.

Dan hal mustahil yang baru saja dilihat Sakura adalah pemuda itu tersenyum! Meskipun terlihat sangat tipis dan hanya sepintas lalu saja, tapi Sakura yakin sekali Sasuke baru saja tersenyum padanya. Sayangnya dia terlalu sibuk terbuai dengan senyuman itu, sampai-sampai baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak di sana. Hanya tertinggal mangkuk kosong dan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Sakura!" Ino datang dengan segudang pertanyaan yang hendak meluncur dari mulutnya. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dia tidak bertanya macam-macam soal—"

Naruto menyikut pelan Ino, mengingatkannya bahwa Sakura masih tersihir oleh pesona Sasuke; gadis itu tengah tersenyum-senyum, seperti orang yang sedang mabuk kepayang.

"Lihat! Dia meminjamkanku buku catatannya!" ucap Sakura girang, menunjukkan buku-buku di atas meja.

Naruto mengeluh panjang. "Padahal aku baru akan meminjamkanmu buku catatan, Sakura."

"Seharusnya kaulakukan lebih cepat," Sakura menyahut tidak peduli.

"Lagi pula," Ino menyambung, "buku yang akan kaupinjamkan itu punya Hinata."

"Kau 'kan tahu sendiri seperti apa tulisanku. Jadi daripada Sakura kesulitan membacanya, lebih baik kupinjamkan buku Hinata yang tulisannya jauh lebih bagus. Yang penting niatku baik," ucapnya polos, membuat Ino dan Sakura tertawa.

"Iya deh, terima kasih," kata Sakura. "Berhubung ada yang lebih dulu berbaik hati padaku, jadi kaukembalikan saja buku itu pada Hinata."

Naruto menanggapinya dengan merengut.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh. Kedai Haruno Ramen baru saja tutup. Ino dan Naruto sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Sakura tidak mengizinkan mereka membantu sampai malam. Sai, si pemuda pekerja paruh waktu, juga sudah pulang setelah selesai membantu bersih-bersih kedai. Hari itu pelanggan datang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ada untungnya juga Ino dan Naruto membantu. Meskipun sedikit, tapi cukup menolong. Tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa terus-terusan merepotkan mereka.

Omong-omong soal Ino, sekali lagi Sakura ingat melihat wajahnya memerah saat berpapasan dengan Sai. Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis itu?

Di saat sedang termenung memikirkan Ino dan Sai saat tengah membilas mangkuk-mangkuk bersabun dengan air mengalir dari kran, Sakura mendengar pintu depan diketuk. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Didengarnya ayahnya membukakan pintu. Tamu ayahnya kah? Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara orang bercakap-cakap; suara ayahnya dan satu lagi suara lelaki asing, terdengar asing tapi seolah dia pernah mendengar suara orang itu. Sakura semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

Dia baru akan mengintip dari balik tirai ketika Toshiro tiba-tiba muncul. Dia tersenyum, tapi nampak sedikit keraguan di wajahnya.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," katanya.

Sakura mengangkat tinggi alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Akan lebih baik kalau kaupastikan sendiri."

Sakura mengikuti langkah ayahnya menuju ruang makan dengan penasaran. Dari balik punggung sang ayah, Sakura melihat sosok seorang lelaki―hanya terlihat punggungnya karena lelaki itu duduk menghadap pintu masuk, dan sosoknya tidak terlalu jelas karena lampu di ruangan itu tidak terlalu terang.

Begitu jarak mereka semakin dekat, Sakura berhenti melangkah. Dia berdiri kaku menatap rambut keperakan milik lelaki itu. Sakura tahu siapa itu, terlebih saat pria itu memalingkan wajah pada Sakura. Hatake Kakashi tersenyum.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

Chotto: tunggu

Sou ka: oh begitu

Urusai: cerewet, berisik


	3. Memaafkan atau Dimaafkan?

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Memaafkan atau Dimaafkan?**

* * *

Sakura berdiri kaku di atas kakinya. Lelaki pemilik rambut perak tersenyum padanya, lelaki yang selama ini dia benci. Hatake Kakashi.

"Halo, Sakura!"

Gadis yang disapa tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap lelaki itu dalam diam, dengan mimik yang sulit ditebak olah siapa pun, ayahnya sekali pun.

"Ayo, duduklah, Sakura," kata Toshiro, tidak ingin suasana terus-menerus membeku. Dia menggiring Sakura ke kursi di hadapan pria berambut perak itu. "Tidak sopan bicara dengan tamu sambil berdiri."

Sakura membiarkan dirinya duduk di hadapan Kakashi. Nyaris seperti boneka; dingin, tidak bicara.

"Akan kutinggalkan kalian berdua," kata Toshiro kemudian. Sakura melirik ayahnya, namun tidak sempat mencegahnya pergi.

Di ruangan itu kini tinggal Sakura dan Hatake Kakashi. Belum ada satu pun yang bicara semenjak Toshiro meninggalkan mereka. Suasana makin beku, seolah ada tembok besar yang menghalangi keduanya.

Sakura nampak tidak peduli. Dia tidak sekalipun menatap lelaki di hadapannya barang sedetik saja. Matanya berpaling ke tempat lain. Namun jelas pikirannya hanya tertuju pada pria itu. Dia sangat tidak menyukai kondisi ini; dihadapkan pada orang yang paling dibencinya. Menghindarinya bukanlah pilihan, Sakura tahu itu. Cepat atau lambat, dia tahu Kakashi akan menemuinya.

"_Ogenki desu ka, _Sakura?" tanya Kakashi akhirnya. Tidak bisa begini terus, pikirnya. Menunggu Sakura bicara atau setidaknya respon–baiknya–lebih–dulu adalah sesuatu yang sulit, dan kemungkinan tidak akan terjadi. Hal itu terus dipikirkannya sejak sebelum datang ke kediaman Haruno. Dan dugaannya memang benar.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak menjawab—lebih tepatnya tidak mau menjawab. Matanya sempat melirik Kakashi, namun kembali beralih. Sikapnya belum mencair.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Dia tersenyum meskipun Sakura tidak melihatnya, tidak ingin nampak frustasi. Sakura bukanlah hal baru, dia pernah menghadapi gadis seperti ini sebelumnya. Hinagiku.

"Kau kelihatan sehat," kata Kakashi. Tidak mendapat jawaban, maka dia ambil kesimpulan sendiri. "Haruno-san pasti merawatmu dengan sangat baik."

Sakura masih bergeming.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, setelah—"

"Sebelas tahun yang lalu," sambar Sakura tanpa diduga. Mata emerald-nya menatap tajam Kakashi.

Lelaki itu tersentak. Dia mengangguk perlahan. "Ya, setelah sebelas tahun yang lalu," gumamnya membenarkan. Dugaannya selama ini benar; Sakura sama sekali tidak melupakan hari itu. Gadis kecil berambut merah muda kesayangannya yang dulu itu memendam kebencian padanya.

"Kau membenciku ya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Dugaannya perlu dibuktikan, meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sangat. Aku sangat membencimu."

Entah harus merasa puas atau sedih, Kakashi baru saja mendapatkan kepastiannya. Dengan penekanan suara di setiap katanya, membuat lelaki itu dapat merasakan kebencian Sakura, lebih dari apa yang diduganya selama ini.

Dengan ragu-ragu, dia menatap sorot kebencian dari mata emerald Sakura. "Apakah… kau mau memaafkanku?"

Sakura hanya menatapnya dalam kebisuan. Lewat sepasang mata Kakashi yang berlainan warna, Sakura teringat masa lalu, masa sebelas tahun yang lalu dimana lelaki itu melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya dibenci hingga sekarang. Malam itu hujan deras. Segerombol lelaki berwajah seram menghadang Sakura dan ibunya. Mereka berusaha lari dari kejaran orang-orang itu. Tak berapa lama, lelaki tinggi berambut perak datang dengan sedan hitam. Dia bicara dengan ibunya―entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sakura yang saat itu masih kecil tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kemudian lelaki itu membawanya pergi, memisahkan genggaman tangannya dari sang ibu, memisahkan keduanya untuk selamanya.

Mata emeraldnya terpejam, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan itu dari kepalanya. Dia kemudian menatap kembali Kakashi, masih dengan tatapan yang sama. "Kau datang cuma untuk ini?"

"Ya. Maafmu sangat penting untukku."

"Kalau begitu kau cuma buang waktu." Sakura bangkit berdiri, beranjak pergi.

"Tolong!" Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya. Dia membungkuk serendah-rendahnya pada Sakura. "Aku berjanji pada Oujo untuk menjagamu. Tapi… aku tidak bisa melakukannya kalau kau membenciku seperti ini. Tolong maafkan aku..."

Tidak bereaksi, masih sama dingin, Sakura meninggalkannya begitu saja.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Langit biru yang indah, tempat awan-awan _cumulus_ menggantung, tempat burung-burung menjelajah dengan kepakan sayapnya, tempat segala makhluk hidup bernaung. Angin musim gugur yang bertiup semilir, suara gemericik air sungai yang mengalir deras, hamparan rerumputan bak permadani hijau, maupun dedaunan berwarna kecoklatan gugur satu per satu tidaklah mengusik pikiran Sakura sedikitpun.

Setelah semua pesanan _ramen_ diantarkan, Sakura mengenyakkan diri di atas rumput di tepi sungai, sekedar untuk melupakan kejadian semalam dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Namun semuanya tidak bisa hilang dari benaknya barang sebentar saja.

Memaafkan adalah hal yang sulit dilakukannya pada Kakashi. Lelaki itu telah memisahkan dirinya dari ibunya, tidak peduli meskipun dia meronta saat itu. Kini Kakashi datang―untuk meminta maaf. Percuma. Permintaan maafnya tidak akan mengembalikan sang ibu padanya. Sekalipun Kakashi memohon sampai bersujud, Sakura enggan memaafkannya.

"Sedang menikmati angin musim gugur?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia bangkit duduk dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya.

"Maaf. Aku sedang lewat sini dan melihatmu," kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih memakai seragam sekolah, blazer abu-abu disampirkan di pundak, membuatnya sore itu terlihat keren sekali di mata Sakura.

Matahari sudah setinggi 45 derajat sebelum terbenam, Sakura lupa bahwa Sasuke selalu lewat jalan itu setiap pulang sekolah. Tidak heran kalau dia sekarang tertangkap basah olehnya sedang melamun di pinggir sungai. Sakura jadi malu sendiri.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke ikut duduk di dekatnya, kemudian merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga suka duduk-duduk di sini," katanya.

"Tidak juga," Sakura cepat-cepat menjawab. "Aku cuma istirahat sebentar."

"_Sou ka._"

"Kau selalu ke tempat ini, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hm." Mata onyx-nya menerawang jauh ke angkasa biru di atas sana. "Aku bosan di rumah. Makanya setiap pulang sekolah, aku mampir ke sini, sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar."

Sakura tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Sasuke bicara sepanjang itu hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol, lebih dari satu kata, bahkan lebih dari satu kalimat!

"Kenapa?" Sasuke melempar pandangan heran padanya.

"Ah, tidak," Sakura menyeringai.

"Terkadang," Sasuke mulai bicara lagi, pandangannya kembali menerawang, "melakukan hal konyol begini pun bisa membuatmu melupakan sedikit masalah."

Rasanya tidak bagi Sakura. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiam diri di tempat itu, tapi kepalanya tetap saja dipenuhi oleh kebenciannya kepada Hatake Kakashi.

"_Ano,_ Sasuke-kun," Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan ini, "apa ada orang yang kaubenci?"

Sasuke menatapnya diam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian menjawab, "Banyak."

"Eh?"

"Banyak orang yang pernah kubenci," dia menambahkan. Sasuke sadar Sakura sepertinya menangkap kata-katanya dengan keliru. "Setiap pergi ke manapun, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan macam orang yang tidak kausukai, maka kau akan membenci orang itu. Tapi tidak selamanya kau akan membenci seseorang."

Pandangan Sasuke menerawang lagi. Dia teringat pada seseorang yang pernah begitu dibencinya, sang kakak. Apapun yang dilakukan kakaknya, tidak akan ada yang benar baginya. Perasaan itu tumbuh hanya karena rasa iri dan egois dalam dirinya. Sasuke merasa bahwa kakaknya adalah satu-satunya pusat perhatian sang ayah. Namun lama-kelamaan Sasuke sadar bahwa membenci kakaknya hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Karena membencinya, dia tidak tahu dan tidak bisa merasakan betapa sang kakak begitu menyayanginya.

"Kertas putih dan bintik hitam," gumam Sasuke. "Kebanyakan orang hanya melihat _bintik hitam_, bukannya _kertas putih_."

Sasuke melempar pandangan pada Sakura―gadis itu sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. Sasuke kemudian merogoh tas, mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dan spidol. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan penuh minat. Dia membuat sebuah bintik hitam kecil di tengah kertas kosong. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kaulihat?"

"Sebuah bintik hitam," jawab Sakura. Kedua alisnya bertaut, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke melakukan itu.

"Masih banyak bagian putih pada kertas ini, tapi yang kaulihat cuma titik hitam yang kubuat. Itu artinya kau tipe orang yang berpandangan sempit. Kau memandang seseorang hanya dari apa yang kaulihat selama ini. Kau tidak memberi kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk melihat apa yang belum kaulihat."

Sasuke menutup bukunya. "Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, manusia punya kemampuan untuk memperbaiki diri. Aku juga pernah membenci seseorang. Tapi aku berusaha untuk memandang _kertas putih_ dalam dirinya."

Sakura merenung. Mungkin semua yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar, pikirnya, bahwa selama ini pikirannya terlalu sempit. Membenci Kakashi, hanya karena satu kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya. Sementara dirinya bukanlah malaikat yang pantas membenci seseorang. Dia bahkan punya banyak _bintik hitam_ di atas kertasnya.

Sakura sempat terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sasuke pernah begitu membenci seseorang, entah siapa dan entah apa alasannya. Tapi pemuda itu bisa mengubah pikirannya, dia mampu memaafkan orang yang dia benci.

_Lalu, kenapa aku begitu angkuh untuk memaafkan Kakashi? Memang, dia minta maaf atau tidak, Okaasan tidak akan pernah kembali._

"Kebencian selamanya hanya akan menyakiti dirimu. Percayalah."

Sakura benar-benar dalam pergolakan batin. Kenangan buruk masa lalu selalu menjadi alasannya untuk membenci Kakashi. Namun hati kecilnya membenarkan ucapan Sasuke, bahwa rasa benci itu membuatnya sakit, entah harus sampai berapa lama dia akan memikulnya. Mungkinkah rasa sakit itu akan hilang jika dia memaafkan Kakashi, merelakan kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya, dan memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri?

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam saat itu. Sakura meminta diri untuk pulang. Perasaannya sudah sangat galau. Lagi pula ayahnya pasti cemas menunggunya terlalu lama.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini," katanya, dia sudah siap di atas sepeda.

Sasuke hanya menggumam singkat. Ditatapnya Sakura mengayuh sepeda, sampai sosoknya semakin menjauh dan menghilang di batas mata memandang. Dia tidak tahu apa masalah yang sedang dihadapi gadis itu, tapi dia berharap Sakura memahami kata-katanya tadi.

"Kuharap kau bisa lebih banyak melihat_ kertas putih."_

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Buku-buku berserakan begitu saja di atas meja belajar Sakura. Semula dia berniat menyalin catatan dari buku Sasuke yang dipinjamkannya kemarin, dan mengerjakan latihan soal matematika. Namun tidak satu hurufpun yang tergores dalam bukunya.

Dia membenamkan wajah dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Isi kepalanya terlalu banyak, tapi semua hanya tentang satu orang, Hatake Kakashi. Kenangan masa lalu, permintaan maafnya kemarin malam, ucapan Sasuke sore tadi; semua berputar dalam kepalanya. Dia kemudian mengangkat wajah. Mata emeraldnya menatap potret seorang wanita berambut perak yang sedang tersenyum―cantik sekali, terbingkai rapi di dalam pigura kayu berukir sederhana, diletakkan di atas buffet kecil di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Okaasan… Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Sosok pria paruh baya berambut merah muda pucat masuk begitu Sakura mempersilakan.

Toshiro duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura, duduk menghadap putrinya yang nampak kacau di meja belajar. "Kau sedang sibuk?" tanyanya. Matanya melirik sebentar ke atas meja yang dipenuhi barang-barang berserakan.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sakura. Memang sejak tadi tidak ada yang dikerjakannya selain melamun.

"Baiklah. Ada yang ingin Toosan ceritakan padamu," kata Toshiro, wajahnya berubah serius.

Sakura menatapnya penuh minat. Sedikit curiga bahwa apa yang akan dikatakan sang ayah ada hubungannya dengan Kakashi.

"Sebelumnya Toosan ingin minta maaf, karena hal ini seharusnya kuceritakan padamu dari dulu. Otoosan tidak menyangka keadaannya akan jadi begini."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Otoosan ceritakan padaku?" tanya Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Ini tentang kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu."

Benar saja. Ini pasti tentang Kakashi, tebak Sakura. Tapi dia memilih untuk diam, memberi kesempatan pada ayahnya untuk bicara. Apapun yang akan didengarnya nanti, dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menyela sampai ayahnya selesai.

"Malam itu, saat kau dan ibumu dikejar orang-orang jahat itu, Kakashi datang untuk membantu. Sebenarnya saat itu kalian bisa saja pergi bertiga dengan mobil yang dibawa Kakashi. Tapi…" dia berhenti sejenak, bersiap-siap dengan reaksi Sakura setelah dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi ibumu memaksa Kakashi untuk membawamu pergi."

"Apa?" suara Sakura meninggi. "Apa yang—"

Toshiro berdehem, cukup keras untuk memotong kalimat penasaran Sakura. Dia ingin putrinya sedikit lagi mendengar ceritanya.

"Kau tahu posisi ibumu 'kan, Sakura?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan penasaran, tidak ingin diganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab. Sakura tentu saja tahu siapa ibunya, bersadarkan cerita-cerita yang sudah didengarnya dari sang ayah sendiri.

Hinagiku, anak tunggal dari keluarga Abura, _yakuza_ yang punya nama besar di Konoha. Ibunya tidak direstui menikah dengan Toshiro yang hanya anak dari seorang pedagang kecil. Hinagiku adalah pewaris satu-satunya Klan Abura, dia yang seharusnya meneruskan bisnis keluarga, dan menikah dengan pria yang juga berasal dari kalangan _yakuza_, untuk meneruskan keturunan yang kelak akan menjadi pewaris bisnis keluarga berikutnya.

Tapi yang dilakukannya adalah pertentangan besar; melarikan diri dengan Toshiro, lelaki lemah namun baik hati yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Hasilnya, selama bertahun-tahun mereka hidup berpindah dari satu kota ke kota lainnya. Menghindar dari kejaran ayah Hinagiku, juga dari musuh yang selama ini mengincar klannya. Bukan begini hidup yang diinginkan Hinagiku untuk keluarganya. Namun itulah hidupnya, tidak akan pernah lepas dari garis keras_ yakuza_.

"Orang-orang itu adalah musuh," kata Toshiro. "Ibumu terlalu keras kepala. Menurutnya, orang-orang itu menginginkan dirinya, maka dia sendiri yang harus menghadapi mereka. Dia menyuruh Kakashi membawamu pergi, meskipun Kakashi menolak dan bersikeras membawa serta ibumu bersamanya. Tapi ibumu tetap memaksanya membawamu pergi. Dia hanya tidak ingin kau melihatnya berkelahi."

"Bohong!" Sakura memotong dengan suara lantang. "Otoosan pasti bohong. Semua yang Toosan ceritakan cuma karangan supaya aku mau memaafkan Kakashi, iya 'kan?"

Toshiro menggeleng lemah. "Toosan tidak perlu lakukan apapun untuk itu. Hanya saja, sangat tidak adil kalau kau menyalahkan bahkan membenci orang lain hanya karena sesuatu yang terpaksa dilakukannya. Salahku, karena tidak menceritakan ini sejak awal."

"Jadi selama ini…" suara Sakura gemetar, "selama ini aku membenci orang yang tidak seharusnya kubenci?"

"Ini semua salah Otoosan," kata Toshiro. Dia tidak kuasa melihat tubuh putrinya menggigil, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa selama ini dia keliru. Tidak ingin putrinya menanggung rasa bersalah itu sendirian.

"Kalau Otoosan tidak cerita, kenapa Kakashi juga tidak? Dia minta maaf padaku sampai begitu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bilang soal keterpaksaannya membawaku waktu itu. Kenapa harus ditutupi, seolah dia membiarkanku membencinya?"

"Kakashi selalu tidak punya pilihan jika dihadapkan pada ibumu. Dia… dia menyayangi ibumu sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi ibumu. Dia akan merasa bersalah kalau kau mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Bagi Kakashi, lebih baik kau menganggapnya penjahat daripada kau mengganggap ibumu egois."

Sakura mengenyakkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. Kedua tangannya menutup wajah, nampak seperti orang frustasi.

"Sakura…"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa," gumamnya.

Terlalu banyak kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya. Membuatnya jengkel; entah pada ayahnya yang menutupi hal itu selama bertahun-tahun, atau pada Kakashi yang juga tidak menceritakan hal itu padanya, atau pada ibunya yang begitu egois menghadapi orang-orang malam itu dan menyuruh Kakashi membawanya pergi, atau bahkan pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu buta.

Sakura teringat ucapan Sasuke sore tadi, bahwa dirinya hanya melihat _bintik hitam_ bukan _kertas putih_. Pikirannya terlalu sempit. Tidak memberikan kesempatan pada dirinya sendiri untuk melihat sisi baik seseorang, melihat apa yang belum dilihatnya.

_Mungkin yang seharusnya dimaafkan adalah aku._

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Sakura tiba di depan gerbang besar bercat merah yang dibuat menyerupai gerbang kuil. Di dalamnya berdiri bangunan rumah bergaya puri Jepang kuno. Bangunannya luas, dikelilingi pepohonan perdu. Begitu melewati gerbang, Sakura menyusuri jalan kecil yang lebarnya hanya bisa dilalui dua orang. Di masing-masing sisinya dipagari tanaman perdu setinggi pinggang. Jalan itu membawanya sampai ke sebuah taman kecil. Sebatang pohon sakura tumbuh di salah satu sisi taman―saat itu hanya nampak seperti pohon kering karena sedang musim gugur. Di bagian tengah taman, barulah Sakura melihat gerbang rumah yang sebenarnya, dengan papan nama 'Abura' yang ditulis dengan huruf kanji menggantung di sana.

Ini adalah rumah ibunya, Klan Abura. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menginjakkan kaki di sana. Alamatnya dia dapat dengan bertanya-tanya pada orang-orang sekitar. Yang dia tahu, Klan Abura adalah kelompok _yakuza_ yang namanya cukup terpandang di Konoha. Jadi sudah pasti mudah menemukan tempat tinggalnya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang menemui Kakashi. Bukan untuk memaafkan, tapi justru dimaafkan oleh Kakashi atas kekeliruannya selama ini. Seperti kalimat yang belakangan sering didengarnya, "Manusia punya kemampuan untuk memperbaiki diri," maka inilah saat baginya untuk memperbaiki diri.

Sakura meraih ketukan di pintu kayu itu yang terbuat dari logam berwarna keemasan, dengan patung kecil berbentuk kepala katak di atasnya. Tiga kali dia mengetuk, kemudian menunggu. Tidak lama setelahnya terdengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat dari balik gerbang kayu itu. Gerbang mengayun membuka, muncul sosok lelaki kurus berpakaian serba hitam seperti yang biasa dipakai Kakashi. Dia memakai kacamata bulat hitam, membuat penampilannya terlihat lucu, alih-alih seram. Dari atas kacamata lucunya itu, dia memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, seolah melihat makhluk yang datang entah dari planet mana.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hatake Kakashi."

Pria itu kembali menjelajahi penampilan Sakura, kemudian nampak seperti berpikir sejenak―mungkin menimbang apakah gadis itu boleh dibiarkan masuk atau tidak.

"Oi, Ebisu, apa yang kau—Eh?" seorang pria lain muncul di belakang Si Kacamata Lucu. Matanya membelalak melihat Sakura. "Kau… Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, meskipun dalam hati bertanya-tanya bagaimana orang itu bisa mengenalnya.

Belum sempat Sakura mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam hatinya, lelaki itu membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi. Dia membungkuk begitu rendah. "_Douzo!_" ucapnya setelah menegakkan kembali punggungnya.

"Yamato, kau kenal gadis ini?" tanya Si Kacamata Lucu yang disebut dengan nama Ebisu.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu mendesis, menyuruhnya diam. "Panggilkan Aniki!" bisiknya. Ebisu kemudian pergi tanpa banyak tanya lagi.

"_Ano,_ aku ingin bertemu Hatake Kakashi," kata Sakura langsung saja. Dia sedikit bingung dengan sikap Yamato padanya tadi, memperlakukannya seolah dia adalah tamu kehormatan.

"Aniki sedang dipanggilkan," jawab Yamato ramah. Lalu menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada Sakura. "Masuklah. Tunggu dia dalam."

"Aniki? Kau adiknya?" tebak Sakura. Kali ini benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tak ada satu pun dari lelaki berambut coklat itu yang mirip dengan Kakashi, jadi setidaknya wajar saja kalau dia bertanya demikian.

Yamato tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Hatake Kakashi adalah seniorku. Aku sudah biasa memanggilnya begitu. Namaku Yamato. _Yoroshiku!_"

"_Yoroshiku,_" balas Sakura dengan kikuk. Meskipun begitu, dia belum mengerti siapa sebenarnya lelaki bernama Yamato ini.

Kemudian Sakura diantar ke dalam bangunan utama yang mirip puri kuno. Dia dijamu di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, hanya seukuran delapan _tatami_. Duduk bersimpuh di atas _zabuton_ yang kelihatannya mewah; berwarna merah darah dengan sulaman huruf kanji 'hi' dari benang berwarna keemasan. Di atas meja eboni berpelitur hitam mengilap diletakkan secangkir _ocha_ dengan asap yang masih mengebul, baru diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan wanita ber-_kimono _dan ber-_make-up_ tebal—Sakura bahkan mengira wanita itu _geisha_.

Mata emerald Sakura menjelajahi seisi ruangan. Di bagian depan ruangan yang dibuat menjorok ke dalam dan lantainya sedikit lebih tinggi menyerupai panggung diletakkan sepasang pedang yang masih terbungkus dalam sabuknya, bertengger tersusun di tempatnya. Di dindingnya digantung sebuah kaligrafi kanji yang panjang menjuntai, bertuliskan 'abura', menegaskan nama pemilik rumah itu. Di kedua sudut ruangan yang menjorok itu berdiri patung dewa berukuran mini, tidak sampai satu meter tingginya, diletakkan dalam kotak kaca. Pada dinding di sisi lain, digantung topeng wajah merah dengan alis dan kumis pirang tebal. Di keningnya tumbuh dua tanduk. Rupanya cukup mengerikan.

Benar-benar tempat tinggal _yakuza_, batin Sakura. Jika bukan untuk minta maaf, Sakura tidak mau datang ke tempat itu. Terlalu mengerikan. Namun tidak ada pilihan baginya, tempat itu satu-satunya akses yang diketahuinya untuk menemukan Kakashi.

Baru juga akan meneguk _ocha_, Sakura mencium bau sesuatu yang menusuk hidung. "Ini… seperti bau hangus," gumam Sakura pada Yamato. Lelaki itu kelihatannya setuju.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara teriakan. Yamato bangkit berdiri dan melesat keluar ruangan. Sakura menyusulnya setelah meletakkan cangkir _ocha_ yang belum sekalipun menyentuh bibirnya. Penasaran juga dengan teriakan itu.

Berlari di belakang Yamato, Sakura berhenti saat lelaki itu juga berhenti persis di ambang pintu ruangan yang mengeluarkan asap mengepul. Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dengan panik saat asap berbau hangus itu mengepung wajahnya.

"Aniki!" panggil Yamato dengan suara keras. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Jangan cemas," sahut sosok lelaki di balik kepulan asap, terbatuk-batuk. Begitu asap mulai menghilang, mata emerald Sakura dapat menangkap dengan jelas siapa lelaki itu. Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi nampak terkejut melihat Sakura di pintu. Kemudian dengan salah tingkah dia menggaruk belakang kepala, sambil tersenyum dengan wajah bodoh. "Sakura… kau datang."

Yamato cepat-cepat pamit diri meninggalkan keduanya. Dia merasa akan ada pembicaraan serius di antara mereka, maka dirinya tidak perlu ikut campur di sana.

"Kau… masak?" Sakura tak berhenti menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan heran, tidak biasa melihatnya dengan celemek yang dipakainya, juga corengan berwarna putih di salah satu pipinya―tepung terigu.

"Begitulah. Hobiku membuat kue," katanya. Matanya melirik sesuatu berwarna hitam yang masih berasap di atas loyang bulat. "Sebenarnya ini akan jadi _strawberry shortcake_ kalau tidak hangus. Aku mencoba memodifikasi resep yang kubaca dari internet. Tapi adonan _cake_-nya hangus karena terlalu lama kutinggal di oven. Gara-gara Ebisu seenaknya meninggalkan selang yang terus menyala, membuat kebun bunga Oujo jadi becek."

"Si Kacamata Lucu itu membukakan pintu untukku," kata Sakura.

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk kecil dan ber-'oh' pendek. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan repot-repot datang ke sini," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu pun teringat tujuan kedatangannya. Dengan sikap canggung, dia membungkuk rendah pada Kakashi. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

Kakashi berdiri mematung. Cepat-cepat dia mengangkat pundak Sakura, menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Kenapa minta maaf padaku?"

"Memang itu yang seharusnya kulakukan. Bukan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf, tapi aku." Sakura menjelaskan semuanya; hal yang diceritakan ayahnya, penyesalan atas kesalah-pahamannya, dan dirinya yang tidak mau melihat _kertas putih_ selain _bintik hitam_ pada diri Kakashi.

"Kuharap kau tidak marah pada Otoosan. Otoosan tidak punya pilihan. Dia cuma tidak ingin keadaan semakin bertambah buruk, karena baginya ini tidak adil untukmu." Sakura tertunduk. "Aku… aku akan terima kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkanku."

Kakashi perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dalam-dalam mata emerald itu. Sorot mata gadis itu mengingatkan dirinya pada Hinagiku. Dia tersenyum, meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Sakura, membuatnya tersentak. "Kalau begitu lupakan saja," ucapnya. "Rasa benci hanya membuat kita sakit. Maka melupakannya adalah hal yang paling baik."

Sakura merasa matanya panas dan berair. Belum pernah dia diperlakukan seperti demikian selain oleh ayahnya. Padahal dia siap menerima jawaban apapun dari Kakashi, sekalipun lelaki itu tidak bisa memaafkan kekeliruannya. Namun yang didapatnya sekarang jauh di luar dugaan. Kakashi begitu saja menyuruhnya melupakan sikap sangat menyebalkan yang selama ini dilakukannya padanya. Sebelum cairan bening itu meluncur dari pelupuk matanya—Sakura tidak ingin Kakashi melihatnya menangis―dia membenamkan wajah pada dada bidang lelaki itu. Diam-diam dia membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

Meskipun sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Sakura yang barusan, Kakashi mendekap tubuh kecil Sakura, membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Berharap kekeliruan dan segala kesalah-pahaman serupa tidak terjadi lagi. Dia tahu Sakura sedang menangis, persis seperti Hinagiku yang selalu menyembunyikan tangisan dalam dadanya.

"Aku senang kau tidak lagi membenciku… Oujo-chan."

Sakura menarik kepalanya cepat-cepat, wajahnya merengut menatap Kakashi. "Kau bau terigu."

Kakashi hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa, dan memoles bubuk putih itu di ujung hidung Sakura. Sakura terlambat menghindar. Dia berniat membalas ulah Kakashi. Perang terigu pun tak bisa dihindari. Sakura dan Kakashi larut dalam canda mereka, seolah tidak pernah terjadi kebencian di antara keduanya.

Hati Kakashi kini lega. Tidak ada lagi kebencian. Dia bisa tertawa lagi bersama Sakura, yang dulu adalah gadis kecil berambut merah muda kesayangannya.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

Ogenki desu ka: apa kabar

Douzo: silakan

Aniki: kakak laki-laki, dalam yakuza biasanya dipakai sebagai panggilan untuk menghormati senior

Tatami: tikar yang biasa dipakai sebagai alas lantai rumah-rumah Jepang

Zabuton: bantal untuk duduk

Hi: api

Ocha: teh


	4. Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

Sakura meraih buku catatan di atas meja belajarnya, di atasnya bertuliskan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' dalam huruf kanji. Untuk beberapa saat, mata emeraldnya menatap tulisan nama itu sambil mengukir senyum. Senyuman itu, senyum penuh rasa terima kasihnya pada si pemilik nama. Sasuke, pemuda yang telah banyak mengubah cara pandangnya, pemuda yang juga menarik perhatiannya sejak setahun yang lalu, pemuda yang selalu membuat wajahnya bersemu kemerahan.

_Sekali lagi aku berhutang padamu, Sasuke._

Sakura memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas dengan sangat hati-hati. Hari ini moodnya sedang bagus, bisa kembali masuk sekolah, bisa kembali bertemu kedua sahabatnya; Ino dan Naruto, dan tentu saja… bisa kembali bertemu Sasuke. Membayangkan hal itu saja, pipi Sakura bersemu. Untunglah di kamarnya yang hanya ada dirinya seorang, tidak ada yang perlu melihat wajah yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Dengan setengah berlari Sakura menuruni tangga. Derap langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi berdebam-debam. Ayahnya hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Semangat sekali hari ini," kata Toshiro, menyodorkan bekal makan siang, yang dimasukkan ke dalam kotak persegi kemudian diikat kain berwarna merah bermotif bunga sakura, kepada putrinya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "_Itekimasu,_" ucapnya ceria. Kemudian melangkah pergi setelah memberikan satu kecupan di pipi sang ayah.

Toshiro masih menatap punggung Sakura yang makin menjauh, kemudian menghilang di tikungan. Lega sekali melihat anak gadisnya kembali ceria, setelah segala kesalah-pahaman yang terjadi dan memuncak beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Haruno-san!" suara seorang lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar. Toshiro berbalik dan menemukan sosok lelaki tinggi berambut keperakan tengah melambaikan tangan padanya sambil memamerkan senyum.

Toshiro tersenyum. "_Ohayou, _Hatake-kun."

"Maaf mendadak. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Kakashi kemudian.

Pandangan Toshiro beralih pada limusin hitam dimana Kakashi berdiri di sebelahnya. Pintu di salah satu sisinya membuka. Keluarlah sosok seseorang yang membuat Toshiro terkejut.

Toshiro cepat-cepat membungkuk. "_Ohayou gozaimasu._"

"Hm. Haruno Toshiro, lama tidak bertemu."

Dengan memberanikan diri, Toshiro menatap mata orang itu, sepasang mata yang sangat dikenalnya.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke**

* * *

Hiruk-pikuk sekolah adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Sakura hari ini. Setelah diliburkan dengan paksa akibat ulahnya sendiri, gadis itu ternyata rindu juga pada sekolah. Obrolan sambil jalan para murid saat memasuki gerbang sekolah, suasana kelas saat sedang belajar, senda gurau teman-temannya saat sedang makan siang di kantin, dan masih banyak hal lain lagi yang membuatnya menyesal harus menjalani skors tiga hari kemarin.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak berbeda dengan murid lain di Konoha Gakuen; rajin belajar, pandai, dan bisa dibilang cukup menaati peraturan-peraturan di sekolah. Hanya saja, dia mendapat citra sebagai murid bengal karena tempramennya yang tinggi sehingga mudah terpancing untuk berkelahi. Bukannya tidak berusaha menjadi anak baik, tapi darah yang mudah panas itu sulit dikendalikannya.

Sakura bersyukur itu semua hampir berakhir. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia memasuki gerbang sekolah dan bisa kembali merasakan nikmatnya jadi murid SMA.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya tertahan. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah sedan biru donker yang berhenti beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah. Seorang pemuda turun dari mobil itu. Sakura mengenalinya, itu Sasuke. Dan ada seorang lagi yang menyusul turun, seorang lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terikat ke belakang tengkuk. Dia tampan, wajahnya hampir serupa dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke, sebuah kotak hitam mengilap. Sasuke nampak enggan menerima kotak itu. Mereka kemudian bercakap-cakap; si lelaki berambut panjang nampak sumringah, sementara Sasuke kelihatan tidak senang.

Sakura dibuat penasaran akan lelaki itu. Dia bermaksud menyusul Sasuke saat pemuda itu melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah. Lagi pula ada yang harus dikembalikannya pada Sasuke. Namun suara Ino dan Naruto yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura menoleh dan melambaikan tangan dengan semangat pada keduanya. Begitu menoleh kembali pada Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah menghilang.

"Sakura, senang sekali bisa melihatmu kembali ke sekolah," ucap Naruto riang.

"Banyak sekali yang sudah kaulewatkan, Sakura!" Ino menambahkan, yang berhasil membuat wajah Sakura masam, namun dengan cepat berubah sumringah hanya dalam hitungan lima detik kemudian.

"Banyak hal juga yang terjadi selama tiga hari ini. Dan ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke!" bisik Sakura.

Ino menjerit, membuat Naruto spontan menutup kedua telingannya, kemudian menggerutu karena salah satu telinganya jadi berdengung. "Dasar cewek! Tadi bisik-bisik, lalu tiba-tiba menjerit begitu."

"Kau harus ceritakan padaku!" Ino meninju pelan lengan Sakura, seolah tidak peduli pada keluhan Naruto.

"Akan kuceritakan saat istirahat makan siang," janji Sakura setelah mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi, pertanda mereka harus cepat-cepat jika tidak ingin terkunci di luar gerbang―penjaga sekolah memberi waktu satu menit sebelum gerbang benar-benar dikunci dan tidak membiarkan murid-murid yang terlambat meskipun lewat satu detik saja.

Sakura dan Naruto berpisah dengan Ino di koridor. Keduanya memasuki ruang kelas 3-B, yang berhadapan dengan ruang kelas 3-A, kelas Ino.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Sakura memang merindukan suasana belajar di kelasnya. Dia semangat sekali begitu Iruka-sensei masuk kelas dan bersiap memulai pelajaran matematika. Meskipun sulit, Sakura berusaha tidak mengacuhkan Karin yang mulai berkomentar tidak enak di belakangnya. Gadis itu memang terbiasa bicara macam-macam, dan itu semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Sakura panas dan mulai berkelahi lagi. Sepertinya dia senang sekali jika Sakura mendapat masalah.

Satu per satu mata pelajaran usai. Sakura mengikuti semuanya dengan baik; memperhatikan penjelasan guru, mencatat rumus ataupun istilah penting, menanyakan hal yang tidak dimengerti, dan yang paling penting; dia berhasil membuat Karin berhenti mengoceh. Untuk sementara gadis berkacamata itu diam, setelah mendapat teguran Sarutobi-sensei saat dia menyeletuk di tengah penjelasan sang guru mengenai sejarah kemerdekaan bangsa Jepang.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Sakura dan Naruto bersama-sama keluar ruangan kelas. Di koridor, mereka kembali bertemu Ino. Sakura bermaksud terlebih dulu ke kelas 3-A, untuk mengembalikan buku catatan milik Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu sudah tidak di sana. Akhirnya bersama Ino dan Naruto, Sakura pergi ke kantin.

Hinata, murid perempuan cantik berambut indigo panjang dari kelas 3-A, ikut bersama mereka setelah Ino mengajaknya―dengan sedikit memaksa. Dia gadis pemalu, dan bicara dengan terbata-bata, apalagi jika dihadapkan dengan Naruto. Sakura yakin gadis itu menyukai Si Rambut Kuning. Tapi kelihatannya si bodoh itu tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Kau bicara berdua saja dengannya?" tanya Ino setengah berteriak dengan mata melotot, setelah Sakura menceritakan soal percakapannya dengan Sasuke di tepi sungai dua hari yang lalu. Mereka kini sedang menyantap makan siang masing-masing di salah satu meja kantin. Beberapa anak menoleh pada mereka suara cempreng Ino.

"Tidak perlu teriak 'kan!" Naruto menggerutu lagi karena sebab yang sama.

"Kita ja-jadi pusat… pe-perhatian," ucap Hinata.

"Tuh! Kau membuat Hinata malu." Sekarang Naruto membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Maaf deh_._ Aku cuma kaget," kata Ino. Perhatiannya kembali pada Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya. "Jadi kalian benar-benar ngobrol?"

"Begitulah," kata Sakura, setelah mata-mata di sekitar mereka tidak lagi memperhatikan. "Dia sudah banyak sekali membantuku, dan—Ah!" mata emerald-nya terpancang pada sesuatu. Spontan tatapan ketiga temannya yang lain mengikuti arah pandangnya. Tampak Sasuke sedang menikmati makan siangnya di meja di sudut kantin.

"Dia sedang sendirian—oh, dia memang selalu begitu. Cepat temui dia!" kata Ino.

Sakura mengumpulkan keberanian dalam beberapa saat. Awalnya dia sama sekali tidak merasa segugup ini hanya untuk mengembalikan buku catatan. Entah mengapa jantungnya jadi berdebar tidak karuan. Begitu merasa siap, Sakura bangkit dari bangku dan melangkah menuju meja Sasuke. Ino melambai penuh semangat saat Sakura menoleh ke mejanya, Naruto nampak cuek saja―perhatiannya lebih kepada makanan di atas meja, sementara Hinata terpaku menatap Naruto.

Beberapa langkah lagi saja Sakura sampai ke meja Sasuke. Namun Karin menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja melesat dari arah lain, dan duduk di bangku di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, Halloween kali ini maukah kau—"

"Maaf. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu," sergah Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Karin kelihatan kesal. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia bangkit dari bangku dan pergi dengan wajah masam dan gerutuan tak jelas.

Sakura masih berdiri diam di tempatnya yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi saja dari meja Sasuke. Seorang Karin baru saja diusirnya. Kelihatannya _mood_ Sasuke sedang tidak baik. Jadi mungkin sebaiknya dia kembali ke mejanya dan akan mengembalikan buku catatan itu setelah pulang sekolah.

Baru saja Sakura berbalik, suara Sasuke menghentikannya. Gadis itu dengan kikuk menghadap Sasuke, dia menyengir kaku. "Hai, Sasuke-kun. _Gomen._ Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu, cuma—"

"Ada perlu denganku?"

Sakura terkesiap. "Aku… aku cuma…" Dia kehilangan kata-kata, bukannya lupa pada buku catatan yang harus dikembalikan.

"Duduklah."

"Eh?"

"Duduk saja. Memangnya kau tidak pegal berdiri di situ terus?"

Ini rasanya seperti _deja vu_ bagi Sakura, sama seperti waktu Sasuke meminjamkannya buku catatan yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Kalau waktu itu di kedai _ramen_, kini di kantin sekolah. Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura diizinkan duduk satu meja dengannya. Membuatnya jadi serba kikuk, membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat.

"_Ano…_" dengan canggung Sakura menyodorkan buku catatan Sasuke ke hadapannya. "Aku ingin mengembalikan buku catatanmu. Terima kasih banyak."

"Hm." Respon singkat yang biasa didapat Sakura dari lelaki itu.

"Bukan cuma karena buku itu," Sakura melanjutkan. "Terima kasih atas ucapanmu sore itu."

"Jadi masalahmu sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Baguslah_,_" ucap Sasuke kemudian, sepintas melengkung senyum samar di sudut bibirnya. Mungkin cepat-cepat dihilangkan sebelum Sakura menyadarinya.

Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang Sasuke bersikap berbeda padanya. Pemuda itu memang dingin, tapi di saat yang bersamaan Sakura merasa lelaki itu bersikap hangat padanya.

Mata emerald Sakura tertuju pada kotak makan di sebelah lengan Sasuke, kotak yang pagi tadi dilihatnya diberikan oleh lelaki berambut panjang padanya. Tutupnya berwarna transparan, Sakura bisa melihat sepotong kue yang dilapisi krim putih dan dihiasi beberapa potong strawberry yang kelihatannya masih segar di atasnya.

"Kau mau ini?" tanya Sasuke, mengejutkan Sakura. Rupanya dia sadar gadis itu terus saja memperhatikan pencuci mulutnya.

"Eh? Tidak," jawab Sakura cepat-cepat. Dia bangkit berdiri. "Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sasuke, Sakura meninggalkannya. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

_Sasuke suka _strawberry short cake!_ Kakashi harus mengajariku cara membuatnya._

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Semua pelajaran akhirnya usai hari itu. Namun Sakura masih ada jadwal berkumpul dengan klub karate di ruang olah raga. Bersama Anko-sensei, mereka berlatih _kata_. Anko-sensei menemukan siasat bertarung baru. Gerakan yang cukup rumit; menggabungkan pukulan dan tendangan.

"Gerakan ini membutuhkan keseimbangan dan kelincahan tubuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan," Anko menjelaskan di atas posisi kuda-kuda. "Perhatikan baik-baik!"

Wanita yang rambut pendeknya dikuncir tinggi itu mengambil napas panjang. Kaki kanannya ditarik ke belakang, menumpu berat badannya di situ. Ke depan mengambil dua langkah cepat, meluruskan enam pukulan kilat dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal kokoh, kemudian melakukan tendangan berputar yang kira-kira akan mengenai pelipis lawan, disusul pukulan sikut dengan lengan kiri, dan terakhir tendangan ke perut. Anko berteriak panjang setelah selesai melakukan aksinya. Murid-muridnya bertepuk tangan riuh dan bersorak ramai memuji gerakannya. Beberapa dari mereka terdengar mengeluh akan sulitnya gerakan itu.

"Aku tidak terima keluhan," sahut Anko lantang. "Karateka tidak boleh mengeluh. Rasa sulit hanya kelihatannya saja. Kalian pasti bisa melakukannya."

Sensei bersabuk hitam itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura. "Kau yang paling cepat menguasai teknik yang kuajarkan. Mau mencoba, Sakura?"

"_Osh!_" sahut Sakura mantap. Dia melangkah maju keluar barisan murid yang duduk mengeliling.

Di tengah ruangan, Sakura memasang kuda-kuda. Dia melakukan gerakan seperti yang dilakukan Anko dengan cukup sempurna. Tepuk tangan teman-temannya membuatnya tersenyum dan semakin bersemangat, apalagi Anko juga ikut bertepuk tangan untuknya.

"Bagus, Sakura! Meskipun masih sedikit kurang cepat, tapi gerakanmu sama sekali tidak salah. Keseimbanganmu juga bagus."

"Masih ada satu gerakan lagi yang akan kuajarkan pada kalian," Anko melanjutkan. "Untuk kali ini, kita butuh matras. Kawamoto, Ibasaki, bantu aku mengambil benda-benda itu di ruang penyimpanan!" perintahnya sebelum beranjak menuju tempat tujuan. Kedua pemuda yang ditunjuk tadi cepat-cepat menyusulnya.

"Sakura, kau harus ajarkan aku!" kata Tayuya, gadis yang dulu pernah berkelahi dengannya. Mereka kini jadi teman satu klub karate yang kompak.

"Huh! Baru segitu saja sudah besar kepala," ucap Karin yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat barisan murid-murid karate. Dia bahkan memakai baju karate, lengkap dengan sabuk biru. Kelihatannya itu milik Mai yang dipinjamnya―teman satu gengnya yang juga anggota klub karate itu nampak tidak berseragam.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Tayuya. Dia menghalangi Sakura, berjaga-jaga agar gadis itu tidak menyerang Karin tiba-tiba. "Ini bukan tempatmu, Nona, sekalipun kau pakai baju karate punya Mai." Gadis itu melirik orang yang dimaksud dengan sinis. Dia memang tidak pernah suka dengan karateka pesolek itu.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Karin menyingkirkan Tayuya dengan kasar. Kemudian menatap galak Sakura. "Aku menantangmu sekali lagi."

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Belum puas dengan kekalahanmu waktu itu?"

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah. Lihat saja! Aku akan membalasmu."

"Terserah kalau itu maumu. Akan kulayani."

Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mencegah mereka. Tayuya mungkin bisa, tapi dia tahu Sakura akan menolak. Bisa-bisa malah dia yang kena imbasnya. Pikirnya, memang beginilah cara Sakura menyelesaikan masalah. Lagi pula sepertinya tidak apa membiarkan mereka bertarung. Keduanya memakai seragam karate dan berada dalam kelas Anko. Orang-orang yang melihat hanya tahu ini adalah _kumite_ yang lazim dilakukan dalam kegiatan karate. Jadi tidak masalah.

Sakura dan Karin mengambil posisi, terpisah dalam jarak beberapa meter. Tayuya dengan senang hati bertindak sebagai wasit. Sebelum bertarung, gadis itu menyuruh mereka melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan antara kedua petarung sebelum bertanding; saling membungkukkan badan sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada masing-masing lawan.

"_Hajime!_" kata Tayuya lantang, setelah keduanya siap dalam kuda-kuda. Dia lekas menyingkir agar tidak terkena serangan salah satu dari mereka.

Karin maju lebih dulu dengan serangan tendangan yang cukup cepat. Beruntung Sakura bisa membaca gerakannya, dia menunduk sebelum kepalanya terhantam. Dan sekali lagi dia berhasil menghindar dari serangan Karin saat gadis itu bermaksud memberinya hantaman sikut di kepala. Belum menyerah, Karin melancarkan pukulan keras―yang ini berhasil mengenai pipi kiri Sakura. Serangannya berhenti, Karin tersenyum puas. Sementara Sakura menyeka darah segar yang keluar di sudut bibirnya. Napasnya tersengal.

Teman-teman Sakura yang menonton dari jarak agak jauh meneriakinya, mendukungnya. Ada beberapa yang mencibir Karin. Dan kawan se-geng gadis itu pun tidak mau kalah membalas dengan sorakan mereka.

"Baru segitu saja sudah kewalahan, Sakura?" kata Karin. "Ke mana dirimu yang tadi dipuji-puji Anko-sensei?"

Seolah tidak peduli dengan ocehan Karin, Sakura memasang lagi kuda-kudanya. Ini kesempatan bagus. Gadis berambut merah itu sedang lengah dengan omong kosongnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura maju tanpa bisa dibaca gerakannya oleh Karin. Beruntung pukulan Sakura berhasil ditangkis, begitu pula yang ke dua. Namun gerakan Sakura semakin cepat sehingga pukulan ke tiga tidak mampu diblok, tepat mengenai perut. Dua pukulan berikutnya juga tidak bisa dihindari. Dan pukulan ke enam berhasil mengenai pipi kanan Karin―balasan atas pukulannya pada pipi Sakura tadi. Karin terhuyung ke belakang. Belum sempat menegakkan tubuh, Sakura melayangkan tandangan berputar. Tepat mengenai pelipis kirinya. Pukulan sikut yang datang berikutnya berhasil membuat hidungnya berdarah. Karin hampir roboh.

Dan serangan terakhir dari teknik baru itu adalah tendangan keras pada perut. Namun belum sampai mengenai perut Karin, serangannya dihentikan. Anko yang datang tiba-tiba mencengkram kaki Sakura, dan menurunkannya dengan kasar.

"_YAMERO!_"

Saat itu, tubuh Karin benar-benar roboh. Dia jatuh terlentang di lantai papan dengan hidung bercucuran darah dan wajah lebam di sana-sini. Tangannya memegangi perut, dia mengerang kesakitan, sementara Sakura mengatur napas.

Anko menatap Karin dan Sakura bergantian. Tatapan terakhirnya berhenti pada Sakura dangan pandangan marah sekali. Namun kelihatannya dia mengurungkan diri untuk memarahi gadis itu sekarang. Perhatiannya dialihkan pada sekumpulan murid karate yang hanya berdiri diam; takut kena semprot omelannya.

"Bawa anak ini ke ruang kesehatan!" bentar Anko.

Tanpa bertanya apapun lagi, dua orang pemuda dan seorang gadis menghampiri Karin. Dia cepat-cepat dibawa keluar dari ruangan besar itu dengan tandu. Tiga gadis teman Karin, termasuk Mai, melempar pandangan sinis pada Sakura. Mereka berbisik-bisik sesuatu. Sakura memang tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang mereka katakan, tapi jelas mereka sedang mencibirnya. Ketiga gadis itu kemudian pergi menyusul Karin setelah Sakura melempar tatapan mengerikan.

"Kau keterlaluan, Sakura," kata Anko, menarik kembali perhatian gadis itu padanya. "Karate bukan untuk mengadu kekuatan. Ini dipakai untuk melindungi, bukan untuk menyakiti."

"Dia yang menantangku," Sakura membela diri.

"Benar, Sensei," Tayuya ikut angkat bicara. "Jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkan Sakura. Ini—"

"DIAM! Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun. Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan, karenanya kau harus menerima hukuman."

"Melaporkanku pada Kojou? Lalu aku akan diskors lagi, atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" Sakura menelan ludah. Dia siap menerima hukuman. "Silakan saja."

Anko menatap Sakura serius. "Kejadian ini tanggung jawabku, terjadi di kelasku, dan karena kelalaianku juga. Kojou-sensei tidak perlu tahu masalah ini. Aku yang akan langsung memberikan hukuman padamu. Kau, Haruno Sakura, dihukum membersihkan ruang olah raga setiap pulang sekolah―selama satu minggu penuh."

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Cuma itu?"

"Bukan 'cuma itu'! Kau harus melakukannya dengan benar! Ingat, selama satu minggu penuh!"

"Tapi Sensei tidak melaporkanku pada Kojou?"

Anko berdecak kesal. "Sudah kubilang ini tanggung jawabku. Jangan berkomentar lagi! Kerjakan saja hukumanmu mulai besok."

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura menatap Anko penuh selidik. Hatinya memang lega karena tidak perlu berurusan dengan kepala sekolah, sehingga terbebas dari masalah besar. Tapi ada kecurigaan dalam hati Sakura soal keputusan yang dikeluarkan Anko padanya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa seolah dilindungi oleh guru itu.

Menghela napas, dia berbalik dan pergi keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Anko beserta teman-temannya yang lain begitu saja.

"Hei, Sakura, mau ke mana?" tanya Tayuya, bermaksud menyusul, namun Anko menahannya.

"Biarkan saja," kata Anko. "Membiarkannya sendiri akan menjernihkan isi kepalanya, juga akan menenangkan hatinya."

Seperti kata Anko, Sakura memang membutuhkan udara segar untuk menenangkan suasana hatinya. Gadis itu menyusuri jalanan kecil menuju halaman belakang gedung sekolah. Di sana adalah tempat paling bagus untuk berdiam diri. Udara di sekitarnya terasa sejuk karena banyak pohon tinggi yang tumbuh. Semuanya _momiji_ berdaun merah. Pemandangan indahnya membuat kesan seolah berada di dunia lain.

Saat melewati kandang kelinci, Sakura melihat Sasuke di dalamnya, sedang mengeruk kotoran yang menumpuk di pojokan kandang. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Dia menoleh, dan nampak sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya. "Hai," sapanya datar, lalu kembali pada aktifitasnya.

"Boleh kubantu?" tanya Sakura, di tangannya sudah ada pengeruk yang diambilnya di sudut ruangan kandang.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," kata Sasuke cepat-cepat. "Lagi pula kau tidak pakai sepatu. Ini bisa mengotori kakimu."

"Tidak apa. Aku biasa lari keliling lapangan tanpa sepatu saat pemanasan sebelum latihan," ucap Sakura yang sudah mulai mengeruk tumpukan kotoran. Dan setelah ini, Sasuke tidak punya alasan lain lagi untuk tidak membiarkan Sakura membantunya.

Selama sekian menit suasana hening, tidak ada percakapan apapun di antara keduanya. Hanya ada suara yang ditimbulkan oleh pengeruk saat bersentuhan dengan lantai kandang. Sakura maupun Sasuke bersikap canggung, sampai-sampai tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sialnya lagi, kandang yang besar dan luas bagi para kelinci itu terlalu sempit untuk mereka berdua, beberapa kali Sasuke dan Sakura saling menyenggol tanpa sengaja.

"Ada darah di mulutmu," kata Sasuke, akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan.

"Yah, sedikit cedera. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa."

Sikap serba canggung dan kikuk antara keduanya ini berlangsung terus selama beberapa menit kemudian. Benar-benar menyiksa.

"Sakura—"

"—Sasuke-kun."

Keduanya serempak memanggil nama satu sama lain.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kau saja dulu."

"Bukan hal penting. Lupakan saja."

"Aku juga."

Suasana tegang itu kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasanya dia terjebak dalam perasaan itu. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari ada yang tidak beres di dalam kandang itu. Entah sejak kapan pintu kandang terbuka lebar. Pelan-pelan dia menghitung jumlah kelinci di dalam sana, ada lima ekor.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling melempar pandang. "Hitomi!" seru keduanya bersamaan. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa satu-satunya kelinci bermata merah di kandang itu lenyap.

"Mungkin belum jauh," kata Sasuke. Dia bergegas keluar, matanya menelusuri sekeliling kandang, berharap menemukan kelinci itu saat itu juga.

"Kalau dia sampai hilang bisa gawat!" kata Sakura, dia nampak frustasi. Dia tahu ini salahnya, karena membiarkan pintu kandang terbuka sejak dia masuk untuk membantu Sasuke.

"Aku akan cari di sebelah sana. Kau cari di sini," kata Sasuke sebelum pergi ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

Sakura mulai mencari ke semak-semak, di balik batang pohon, bahkan di balik tumpukan daun kering. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Menit-menit berlalu dan pencariannya tidak menghasilkan. Sasuke juga belum kembali. Itu artinya dia juga belum berhasil menemukan kelinci bermata merah itu. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ada saja masalah yang dibuatnya. Padahal ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah setelah diskors tiga hari, tapi lihat saja ulahnya seharian ini.

Tiba-tiba sekilas saja Sakura mendengar sesuatu. Dan bukan hanya suara, dia melihat gumpalan bulu-bulu putih muncul di balik sebatang pohon. Rupanya Hitomi di sana. Pelan-pelan Sakura melangkah menghampiri pohon itu, berusaha tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Kelihatannya Hitomi tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Bagus. Dengan mengambil ancang-ancang, Sakura menyergap kelinci itu.

Namun keningnya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Sakura memegangi kening yang masih terasa berdenyut dan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia terbelalak begitu melihat Sasuke di hadapannya―yang juga sedang memegangi keningnya.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"HITOMI!"

Hampir saja terlupakan, Sakura segera mengambil kelinci bermata merah itu. "Ketemu!" Sakura menyeringai, sambil mengangkat kelinci itu ke hadapan Sasuke.

"_Yokatta._" Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum tertahan menatap Sakura. "Keningmu… benjol."

Gadis itu langsung saja meraba-raba bagian yang dimaksud, memastikan ucapan Sasuke. Dia meringis kesakitan begitu jari-jemarinya menyentuh memar kebiruan itu. Kemudian tertawa kecil saat menatap Sasuke. "Kau juga."

"Eh?" Sasuke cepat-cepat menutupi keningnya. Tidak ingin Sakura menganggapnya lucu dengan benjolan di sana.

Setelah mengembalikan Hitomi ke dalam kandang, Sasuke dan Sakura mengobati diri di ruang kesehatan. Saat itu Karin yang dibawa sejak tadi sudah tidak di sana.

"Apa sih memangnya yang kalian kerjakan di kandang kelinci sampai begini?" tanya Rin-sensei, seorang dokter wanita cantik berambut coklat kemerahan, yang tengah menempelkan plester di kening Sakura.

"Kecelakaan kecil saja," jawab Sasuke. Dia sudah selesai diobati sebelum Sakura, kini sedang menyeruput secangkir _ocha _yang dibuatkan Rin-sensei.

Dokter muda itu menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Kemudian menggeleng-geleng maklum. "Dasar remaja," gumamnya. "Dan ini?" tanyanya pada Sakura saat sedang mengusap darah yang sudah mengering di sudut bibir Sakura dengan handuk basah.

"Cedera waktu latihan tadi," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Dia meringis saat handuk basah itu menyentuh lebam di pipi kirinya.

Sebetulnya Rin tidak perlu lagi menanyakan itu. Semua cerita tentang pertarungan ilegal yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu sudah terlanjur didengarnya lebih dulu saat Karin yang sudah tidak berdaya diantar tiga murid karate dan gengnya ke ruang kesehatan. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa-kalinya dia mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Sakura. Jadi tidak perlu mendengar ceritanya pun Rin akan menganggap Sakura habis berkelahi setiap kali datang ke ruang kesehatan.

"Seorang gadis tidak seharusnya berkelahi," kata Rin. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, menuju kotak P3K di sudut ruangan. "Oh sial. Kapasnya habis. Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan pergi dulu, Sakura," katanya bersamaan dengan pintu menutup.

Sakura terenyak di tempat tidur. Pipi kirinya masih terasa kaku dan sakit sekali. Tidak menyangka Karin mampu menyerangnya tanpa terduga begitu. Pelan-pelan dia mengusap handuk basah pada memarnya. Dan mengeluh beberapa kali saat handuk mengenai bagian yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke meraih tangannya, dan mengambil handuk basah yang dipegangnya. "Biar kubantu," ucapnya. Sakura tidak bisa menolak. Dia diam saja saat Sasuke mulai menekan handuk ke pipinya secara perlahan.

Ada perasaan malu yang muncul dalam benak Sakura. Dengan wajah memar begitu, Sasuke pasti tahu kebiasaannya yang suka berkelahi.

_Mana mungkin dia menyukai gadis yang kasar dan berandalan sepertiku._

"Jadi, seorang gadis memang tidak seharusnya berkelahi ya?" gumam Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menatapnya beberapa saat. "Kupikir tidak juga," ucapnya, membuat Sakura terkejut.

Dia merendam handuk ke dalam wadah kecil berisi air hangat, memerasnya, kemudian kembali menekan-nekannya pada memar Sakura.

"Menurutku, berkelahi tidak selalu menjadi hal yang buruk. Setiap tindakan menjadi benar atau baik selama disertai alasan yang masuk akal. Apalagi kalau kau berkelahi karena ingin melindungi sesuatu yang benar atau sesuatu yang berharga." Sasuke menatap Sakura; meskipun tanpa senyum, tapi jelas itu bukan tatapan dingin. "Gadis pemberani itu bagus," katanya.

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba terasa panas. Ucapan Sasuke barusan terdengar seperti pujian di telinganya. Dan tatapannya itu membuat dirinya meleleh. Dia baru sadar bahwa Sasuke berada dekat sekali dengannya. Belum pernah mereka berhadapan sedekat ini. Degup jantung Sakura memacu tidak karuan.

"Aku kembali," ucap Rin-sensei saat membuka pintu tiba-tiba.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menuju kursinya semula. Sementara Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil handuk basah yang diletakkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke di dalam wadah, dan kembali menekannya pada memarnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Persediaan kapas di ruangan Kojou juga habis. Makanya aku harus membelinya ke apotik di belakang sekolah," kata Rin. Alisnya bertaut saat menatap wajah Sakura, warnanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Kau demam?"

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng, kemudian menundukkan wajah. Saat dokter muda itu melirik Sasuke, lelaki itu melempar pandangan ke luar jendela.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

"Sakura."

Sasuke menghampiri saat gadis itu tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Hari sudah semakin sore, dan gedung sekolah pun sudah sepi. Setelah Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari ruang kesehatan, murid-murid yang melakukan kegiatan ekstra kurikulernya sudah membubarkan diri. Kelas karate juga sudah bubar.

"Aku lupa menanyakannya padamu," kata Sasuke. "Aku dan beberapa teman sekelas membentuk kelompok belajar. Kami akan mulai besok setelah pulang sekolah di rumahku. Apa kau mau ikut bergabung?"

Mata Sakura membulat. "Aku? Tapi aku 'kan tidak sekelas denganmu."

"Bukan masalah. Ini bukan kelompok belajar yang dikhususkan untuk anak-anak kelas 3-A. Lagi pula, Kau juga pernah menjadi bagian dari kami."

Sakura diam beberapa saat. Sasuke baru saja mengajaknya bergabung dengan kelompok belajarnya. Ini hanya khayalan di sore hari atau efek benturan keras di kepalanya tadi? Atau Sasuke benar-benar sedang menawarinya sebuah kesempatan bagus?

"Jadi kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Sakura tersadar. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum sumringah. "Ya. Aku akan ikut!"

"Baiklah. _Mata ashita_." Sasuke berjalan kembali ke belakang sekolah. Sepertinya masih ada yang harus diurusnya di kandang kelinci.

Dengan riang Sakura menelusuri trotoar yang di tepinya ditumbuhi pohon _momiji_. Banyak sekali hal menyenangkan yang dirasakannya hari ini, apalagi semua tentang Sasuke. Rasanya dia semakin dekat saja dengan pemuda itu.

_Apa mungkin Sasuke juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku?_ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. _Aku berpikir terlalu jauh!_

Suara klakson mobil menarik Sakura dari alam khayalnya kembali pada kenyataan. Sebuah sedan hitam berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Kaca jendela diturunkan, nampak wajah seorang lelaki tersenyum padanya dari balik kemudi.

"Halo, Oujo-chan!"

"Kakashi? Ngapain kau di sini?"

Lelaki tinggi itu turun dari mobil. "Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, _Nona_." Dia berputar untuk membukakan pintu bangku penumpang. "Naiklah."

"Tidak perlu pakai dijemput segala. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Sakura tak acuh. Dia melangkah meninggalkan Kakashi. Tapi lelaki itu menangkap tangannya.

"Tidak untuk hari ini. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Kakashi sebelum gadis itu melancarkan protes.

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah bertemu dengannya. Sekarang naiklah ke mobil."

"Aku harus memberitahu Otoosan dulu, supaya tidak cemas menungguku."

Kakashi tersenyum penuh maksud. "Aku sudah melakukannya. Dan sekarang cepat naik."

Ucapan itu membuat Sakura menatapnya jengkel, dia tidak lagi punya alasan untuk menolak. Mau tidak mau dia menaiki sedan itu. Membiarkan Kakashi membawanya pergi entah ke mana, entah bertemu siapa.

Sementara itu, sebuah sedan hitam yang lain memasuki halaman belakang sekolah. Anko menghampiri mobil itu. Kemudian membuka pintu depan, dan masuk.

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanyanya pada lelaki yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Ya. Baru saja Aniki membawanya."

Anko tersenyum. "Bagus. Kita juga harus cepat, Yamato!"

"Aku tahu. Kumicho tidak akan suka jika ada anak buahnya yang terlambat," kata Yamato. Dia menghidupkan mobil, dan meluncur meninggalkan sekolah.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

Itekimasu: aku pergi

Yokatta: baguslah, syukurlah

Kata: latihan jurus dalam karate

Kumite: pertandingan

Hajime: mulai

Yamero: hentikan

Kumicho: bos, ketua


	5. Abura Clan

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Abura Clan**

* * *

Sebuah sedan hitam melaju kencang. Gadis berambut merah muda melongok dari balik kaca jendela, menatap bingung jalanan yang dilewatinya.

"Kakashi," kata Sakura pada lelaki yang mengemudikan mobil, sementara pandangannya sendiri masih ke luar jendela, "bukannya ini jalan menuju rumahmu?"

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu melirik Sakura melalui kaca spion tengah. "Rumahku? Maksudmu rumahmu—rumah ibumu?"

Sakura berdecak. "Ya, tempat itulah." Agaknya dia kurang setuju dengan ucapan Kakashi. Gadis itu lalu membalas tatapan Kakashi di spion. "Kita benar akan ke sana? Memangnya siapa sih yang mau bertemu denganku?"

"Jangan banyak tanya dulu. Nanti kau juga tahu."

Mobil keluar dari jalan besar begitu berbelok dan masuk ke ruas jalan yang lebih sempit, hanya cukup dilalui satu mobil dan kendaraan roda dua, yang merupakan jalan satu arah. Jalan-jalan di Konoha rata-rata adalah jalan satu arah, kecuali jalan besar atau jalan tol. Di sebelah kiri jalan adalah sungai lebar yang dipisahkan oleh dataran landai yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau. Air sungai berkilauan memantulkan sinar matahari. Di kanan jalan, rumah-rumah besar berderetan.

Cukup jauh mobil mereka melintasi jalan itu. Setelah membelok ke kanan dan melewati jalan menanjak, Sakura melihat gapura merah di depan bangunan besar. Dia tahu tempat itu, rumah Keluarga Abura yang didatanginya beberapa hari lalu. Rupanya benar Kakashi membawanya ke sana. Yang masih menjadi pertanyaan adalah siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Ingin menanyakan itu pada Kakashi, tapi dia tahu jawaban yang akan diberikannya pasti sama, "Jangan banyak tanya."

Kakashi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Gadis itu turun dengan enggan, kemudian mengekor Kakashi berjalan memasuki bangunan rumah bergaya tradisional itu. Kakashi membawanya ke ruangan yang sama saat Yamato menjamunya beberapa hari lalu. Setelah wanita yang mirip _geisha_ membawakan secangkir _ocha_ untuknya, Kakashi pergi.

"Tunggu di sini. Orang yang ingin menemuimu akan datang sebentar lagi," katanya sebelum menutup pintu geser berlukiskan burung-burung bangau.

Dalam kesendiriannya Sakura berngira-ngira siapa yang akan menemuinya. Yang membuatnya tidak mengerti, mengapa harus di rumah ini? Apakah orang itu ada hubungannya dengan klan pemilik rumah ini?

Sakura melempar pandangan pada taman bonsai di seberang beranda, nampak indah sekali. Ada dua kolam besar, masing-masing di kiri dan kanan taman, berisi ikan-ikan koi yang besar dan berwarna indah. Di tepi kolam dipasang air mancur bambu yang menimbulkan suara ketukan nyaring saat batangan bambu itu dipenuhi air dan bergerak turun membentur batu tepi kolam.

Sakura sampai tidak dapat menahan diri untuk memandang keindahan taman itu lebih dekat. Dia melangkah ke tepi beranda. Sebenarnya ingin turun, namun tidak ada sandal di sana. Lantai papan beranda tempat Sakura berdiri benar-benar mengilat. Mungkin jika tidak berjalan dengan hati-hati dia bisa jatuh terpeleset.

Saat itu Sakura mendengar pintu digeser, terdengar pula langkah terburu-buru menghampirinya. Dan saat dia merasa ada tangan-tangan yang menjulur ingin menangkap punggungnya, Sakura berputar sambil melayangkan tendangan keras. Sesosok pria terpental menghantam meja―meja itu terjungkal, dan si pria mengaduh pelan. Sakura melangkah mendekat untuk memperhatikan siapa yang bermaksud menyerangnya dari belakang barusan. Matanya menangkap pria tua bertubuh tinggi besar. Rambut keperakannya menjuntai panjang melewati bahu. Dia memakai _kimono_ biru tua; nampak seperti orang tua kuno. Dan sekarang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kumicho!" seru Kakashi yang baru saja datang, segera menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri.

"_Daijoubu!_ Aku bisa bangun sendiri," kata orang tua itu sambil bersusah payah bangkit untuk duduk. Darah di hidungnya diseka dengan telapak tangan.

"Dia kuat seperti Hinagiku," pria itu menggumam, mata yang kecil dan tajam melirik Sakura.

Seorang wanita―Sakura terbelalak saat melihatnya memasuki ruangan―tertawa keras menatap orang tua itu. "Dia memiliki insting pertahanan diri yang sangat baik. Dia akan menangkis secara reflek serangan apa saja yang akan mengenai tubuhnya, termasuk serangan pelukan dadakan."

"Anko-sensei?" Sakura menyela, dia menatap bingung wanita berkuncir tinggi itu. "Kenapa ada di sini?"

Anko menyeringai. "Halo, Sakura—atau sekarang aku harus memanggilmu… Oujo-sama."

"Eh?" Sakura menautkan alis. "_Oujo?_"

Tanpa Sakura sadari, pria tua yang ditendangnya tadi meletakkan tangan di puncak kepalanya. Sakura tersentak. Mata emerald-nya menatap sepasang mata kecil orang tua itu yang berwarna kelabu, sama persis dengan mata milik ibunya yang hanya bisa dia lihat dari foto.

"_Okaeri,_ Sakura, cucuku," ucap Jiraiya.

Sakura tertegun. Seumur hidup Sakura tidak pernah tahu, ayahnya tak pernah cerita kalau dia masih punya kakek―salahnya juga tidak pernah bertanya. Memang betul Sakura tidak terlalu ingin tahu soal keluarga ibunya. Dia hanya tahu ibunya adalah anak seorang _yakuza_, dan itu cukup. Tapi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang kakek adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Kumicho-sama, aku dan Kakashi akan menunggu di ruang besar," kata Anko, sebelum dia bersama lelaki berambut keperakan itu meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan kakek dan cucu itu berdua saja.

"Aku ingin bicara banyak denganmu."

Kakek Sakura menggiringnya ke beranda, menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya di atas lantai papan. Dengan sikap serba canggung Sakura mengikuti keinginannya.

"Kau sudah besar, dan mirip sekali dengan ibumu," kata Jiraiya, mengawali pembicaraan.

"Maaf, tadi aku menendangmu… Ojiisan," ucap Sakura, bukan balasan dari kalimat Jiraiya sebelumnya.

Kakek itu tertawa kecil. "Jangan dipikirkan," dia menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. "Kau memang mirip sekali dengan Hinagiku. Bertenaga, penuh semangat—"

"Aku sering mendengar hal itu dari Otoosan. Dan aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

Jiraiya tersenyum masam. "Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku, ya?"

Sakura diam. Pandangannya lurus, menatap ikan-ikan koi yang berenang simpang siur di kolam.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," kata Jiraiya kemudian. "Maaf baru bisa menemuimu sekarang." Matanya menerawang, kembali pada masa lalu. "Sebelas tahun yang lalu, setelah kejadian itu—" dia menatap Sakura, menunggu kira-kira reaksi apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura saat mendengar ucapannya, tapi gadis itu nampak tenang-tenang saja. "Sesuai keinginan ibumu, ayahmu meminta padaku untuk menjauhkanmu dari dunia keras ini."

"Aku tahu Hinagiku bermaksud melindungimu. Dia tidak ingin pihak musuh mengetahui keberadaanmu, supaya kau tidak jadi incaran. Makanya aku membiarkan kau dan ayahmu hidup jauh di pinggiran Konoha, agar tidak menarik perhatian lawan-lawan kami. Walaupun begitu, kalian tetap dalam pengawasan kami―Kakashi dan Anko selalu mengawasimu."

Sakura melempar tatapan pada kakeknya. "Mengawasi? Kakashi? Anko-sensei?"

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin terjadi bahaya apapun padamu. Makanya untuk memastikan kau selalu baik-baik saja, aku menugaskan Kakashi untuk datang mengunjungi rumahmu setiap beberapa periode sekali. Dan begitu kaumasuk ke Konoha Gakuen, aku menugaskan Anko untuk mengawasimu di sekolah. Memastikan kau tetap baik-baik sa—"

"Bukankah itu sama saja dengan memata-mataiku?" nada suara Sakura terdengar tidak senang.

"Kau menganggapnya begitu ya?" Sang kakek menghela napas. "Maaf. Aku melakukan semua itu demi keselamatanmu. Karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu secara langsung, jadi aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku, Sakura."

Jiraiya membungkuk pada Sakura. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menegakkan kembali pundak kakeknya.

"Sudahlah, Ojiisan." Dia akhirnya sadar bahwa egonya mulai lagi menguasai. Memang situasi selalu jadi sulit untuknya setiap dihadapkan pada kenangan pahit sebelas tahun yang lalu. "Maafkan kelakuanku yang egois," ucap Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk.

Jiraiya tersenyum, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut merah muda cucunya. "Kau memang anak Hinagiku," katanya lantas tertawa.

"Ayo, kau pasti lapar. Kita ke ruang besar."

Sakura menyusul kakeknya meninggalkan ruangan, menuju _ruang besar_.

Tempat yang disebut dengan _ruang besar_ itu memang berukuran besar. Ada enam pilar kayu yang dipelitur mengilat, tiga di kiri dan tiga di kanan. Pada pangkalnya digantung topeng-topeng berwajah merah menyeramkan. Di dinding yang menghadap pintu masuk, digantung sebuah kaligrafi kanji yang panjang menjuntai bertuliskan 'abura'; sama seperti di ruangan sebelumnya tempat Sakura menunggu, tapi di sini tidak ada patung dewa berukuran mini yang berdiri di tiap sisinya, melainkan _ikebana_ yang dirangkai indah, ditempatkan dalam vas guci bergambar katak merah.

Di ruangan itu sudah banyak orang berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang yang juga berpelitur hitam mengilap. Kakashi dan Anko termasuk orang-orang yang duduk di sana―mereka duduk berhadapan. Selain mereka berdua, yang dikenal Sakura hanya pria yang duduk di sebelah Kakashi, lelaki bernama Yamato. Sedangkan empat pria lainnya memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti Kakashi maupun Yamato, wajahnya sangat asing bagi Sakura dan seolah-olah mengeluarkan aura mengerikan.

Semua orang itu membungkukkan badan, kedua tangan diletakkan di atas paha dengan kaki duduk bersimpuh, mengucapkan dengan suara lantang dan serempak, "Kumicho! Oujo!" begitu melihat Sakura muncul di pintu bersama Jiraiya.

Sakura menatap mereka semua kebingungan.

"Duduklah di sana, Sakura," kata Jiraiya, yang tanpa Sakura sadari sudah duduk di ujung meja panjang, membelakangi kaligrafi 'abura'. Dia menunjuk ujung lain meja untuk Sakura. Dengan canggung, Sakura duduk di tempat yang dimaksud, di atas _zabuton_ merah bersulam kanji 'hi' dari benang berwarna keemasan. Matanya menatap berkeliling, memandangi para lelaki asing yang duduk semeja dengannya.

"Sambil menunggu hidangannya datang," kata Jiraiya lagi, "aku akan memperkenalkan mereka satu per satu padamu, Sakura."

Tangannya menepuk pundak lelaki yang duduk paling dekat dengannya, lelaki yang memakai ikat kepala, berambut coklat gelap sepanjang bahu, menggigit _senbon_, memandang tak acuh pada setiap orang. "Ini Shiranui Genma. Dia orang yang kupercayakan untuk memimpin wilayah barat."

"_Yoroshiku,_" ucap Genma sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala, nada bicaranya terkesan tak acuh.

"Ini Asuma," Jiraiya menunjuk lelaki di sebelah Genma, lelaki yang menghisap rokok di mulutnya, bercambang tebal, mata coklatnya tajam, namun memandang ramah saat bertemu mata dengan Sakura. "Dia memimpin wilayah selatan."

Asuma melepas rokok dari mulutnya, dan menghembuskan asap yang cukup banyak ke udara. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_" ucapnya.

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, mengusir kepulan asap yang membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Matikan benda itu," kata Jiraiya. Dibalas dengan sahutan malas dari Asuma. Meskipun begitu, dia menuruti kata-katanya. "Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman, Sakura," kata kakeknya kemudian.

Pandangan Jiraiya beralih pada lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Anko, pria yang sejak Sakura melihatnya selalu tertunduk, rambut hitamnya hampir menutupi seluruh wajah. "Ini Nagato, memimpin wilayah utara. Jangan memandang dari tubuhnya yang kelihatan tidak bersemangat, dia itu paling kuat berkelahi."

"_Yoroshiku,_" ucapnya dengan kepala masih tertunduk. Sakura perhatikan, dia seperti orang kurang sehat―wajahnya pucat dan tulang pipinya menonjol. Bukan sesuatu yang salah jika Sakura meragukan kata-kata Jiraiya soal dirinya yang jago berkelahi. Dan agaknya setiap orang yang melihat pria ini akan setuju dengan Sakura.

"Ini Akasuna Sasori. Dia memimpin wilayah timur," suara Jiraiya mengalihkan perhatian Sakura pada lelaki rupawan yang rambut merahnya agak berombak, yang duduk di sisi lain kakeknya. Wajah Sakura sempat bersemu saat Sasori tersenyum padanya, terpukau oleh senyum menawan di wajah tampan itu. Seolah baru tersadar, Sakura menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

_Sasuke punya senyum yang lebih menawan!_

"_Hajimemashite. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_" ucap Sasori setelah menundukkan kepala. Dia tersenyum lagi. Sakura langsung menyimpulkan bahwa dia pria paling ramah yang ada di perkumpulan itu.

"Dan ini—"

"Aku tahu," Sakura memotong kalimat kakeknya. "Yamato, kan?"

Senyum mengembang di wajah Yamato. "Aku senang Oujo mengenaliku," ucapnya bangga.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa posisinya," Sakura menambahkan kata-kata, memudarkan senyum di wajah Yamato.

Kakashi tertawa. "Yamato adalah juniorku," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki bermata besar itu. "Dia orang yang paling kupercaya, dan junior yang sangat setia."

"Tapi… aku juga tidak tahu posisimu, Kakashi."

Kali ini giliran tawa Kakashi mereda. Jiraiya yang menggantikannya tertawa. "Seperti antara Kakashi dan Yamato, begitulah aku dengan Kakashi. Dia pemimpin wilayah pusat. Pengikutku yang paling kupercaya—bukan hanya aku, tapi juga ibumu."

Sakura menatap Kakashi penuh arti. Rasanya dia paham seperti apa ibunya mempercayai lelaki itu. Ibunya bahkan menitipkan dirinya untuk dijaga oleh Kakashi. Sakura jadi benar-benar menyesal dulu pernah membencinya.

"Dan tentu saja kau sudah kenal Anko," Jiraiya membuyarkan lamunan cucunya. "Meskipun hanya sebagai guru karate-mu. Anko memang tidak punya posisi elit dalam organisasi ini, tapi dia wanita yang hebat."

Saat mendengar itu, Anko menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dia tersenyum tersipu. "Kumicho jangan melebih-lebihkan."

"Anko adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kupercaya di sini," tambah Jiraiya, seolah tidak peduli dengan sikap tersipu Anko.

"Anko-sensei memang hebat," kata Sakura.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku 'sensei' di luar sekolah. Begitu keluar gerbang sekolah, aku hanyalah bawahanmu, Oujo."

Baru saja Sakura bermaksud memprotes Anko soal panggilan 'oujo', saat para pelayan―wanita yang berdandan seperti _geisha_―datang membawa makanan. Semua hidangan yang disajikan serba masakan Jepang dengan asap yang masih mengepul di atasnya. Meja panjang itu langsung terisi penuh dalam beberapa detik saja.

"_Itadakimasu,_" ucap Jiraiya sambil membelah sumpit, disusul ucapan yang sama dan serempak oleh semua orang yang ada di meja itu.

Sakura yang terlambat, mengucapkannya dengan berbisik. Dia belum terbiasa dengan cara makan bersama para _yakuza_ ini. Sikap canggung menyelimutinya. Belum pernah dia makan dengan orang sebanyak ini―biasanya hanya berdua saja dengan ayahnya. Sikapnya jadi serba kikuk. Dia bermaksud mengambil beberapa potong daging dan sayuran dari dalam _nabe_, tapi letaknya terlalu jauh. Tiba-tiba Kakashi meraih mangkuk dan sumpit dari genggamannya.

"Biar kuambilkan," katanya. Dengan jangkauannya yang panjang karena postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, juga karena tempatnya lebih dekat dengan _nabe, _Kakashi memindahkan beberapa potong daging yang besar dan sayur juga jamur yang banyak ke dalam mangkuk Sakura.

"Ini," dia memberikannya kembali pada gadis itu.

"_Arigatou,_" ucap Sakura masih canggung. Kakashi mengambilkannya terlalu banyak. Tapi percuma saja tadi dia mencegah, lelaki itu seolah tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Apa yang kalian kerjakan?" tanya Sakura. Isi mangkuknya sudah hampir habis, dan rasa keingin-tahuannya yang besar membuatnya tidak bisa menunggu sampai acara makan selesai. "Maksudku soal memimpin wilayah-wilayah itu. Apakah kalian menguasai seisi Konoha? Kalian penjahat? Apakah pekerjaan kalian membunuh atau merampas?"

Semua mata menatapnya. Beberapa detik kemudian tawa mereka meledak. Sakura menatap semuanya dengan wajah polos. Tidak merasa ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton film _yakuza_?" tanya Asuma.

"Jangan terlalu banyak nonton televisi, Oujo. Tayangannya tidak mendidik," kata Yamato sambil mengangguk-angguk seperti orang tua.

Jiraiya berdehem keras untuk meredakan tawa-tawa itu, dan tindakannya selalu berhasil. "Tidak semua _yakuza_ adalah penjahat atau lintah darat seperti yang ada dalam cerita-cerita itu, Sakura," katanya. "Klan Abura termasuk dalam golongan _yakuza _putih. Kami tidak melakukan bisnis ilegal seperti jual beli narkoba, penyelundupan senjata, praktek penyuapan, pemerasan, apalagi pembunuhan. Kami tidak melakukan hal kotor itu."

"_Yakuza_ putih?" kedua alis Sakura bertaut.

Sang kakek menangguk. "Istilahnya begitu." Jiraiya meletakkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong dan sepasang sumpit di atas meja. Tangannya bersidekap. "_Yakuza_ adalah organisasi yang memiliki sejarah panjang. Akan kuceritakan secara singkat padamu."

Sakura kelihatan tertarik. Dia meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya di atas meja, dan menatap kakeknya penuh minat.

"Pada masa Shogun Tokugawa mulai berkuasa, banyak samurai kehilangan tuan; mereka menjadi _ronin_. Kebanyakan dari mereka memanfaatkan kemampuan pedang yang dimiliki dan menjadi penjahat untuk bertahan hidup. Keberadaan mereka sangat mengganggu masyarakat. Karena itu, kota-kota kecil di Jepang membentuk pasukan pelindung yang disebut dengan _machi-yokko_. Dan pada abad ke-17 mereka dianggap sebagai pahlawan. _Machi-yokko_-lah asal mula _yakuza_. Pada mulanya, mereka adalah pasukan pelindung masyarakat.

"Tapi ada saatnya manusia merasa lebih saat mereka mampu menaklukan musuh. Hukum alam ini yang membuat sebagian dari _machi-yokko_ justru melakukan hal sebalikny;, menjadi preman dan memeras layaknya pekerjaan kotor yang dilakukan _ronin_ yang mereka basmi. Ironi sekali, bukan?" Jiraiya mendramatisi.

"_Machi-yokko_ yang masih memegang teguh sumpahnya untuk melindungi masyarakat diibaratkan sebagai _yakuza_ putih," Jiraiya melanjutkan. "Sebaliknya, mereka yang beralih menjadi sampah masyarakat disebut sebagai _yakuza_ hitam."

"Jadi," Sakura mulai berkomentar, "kalau bukan bisnis ilegal seperti persepsi orang tentang _yakuza _selama ini, apa yang kalian kerjakan?"

"Kami berbisnis properti," jawab Genma sebelum Jiraiya bersuara. "Membeli gedung-gedung yang dijual oleh _yakuza _hitam."

"Membeli tanah-tanah dari _yakuza_ hitam dan para penguasa korup, yang kemudian digunakan untuk membangun fasilitas umum seperti rumah sakit, sekolah, atau pun perusahaan jasa lainnya," Sasori melanjutkan.

Sakura menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Timbul rasa kagum dalam hatinya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan itu. "Kalau begitu, untuk apa kalian menutupi jati diri kalian? Pekerjaan yang kalian lakukan sangat luar biasa!"

"Tidak semua orang bisa berpikir positif dengan cepat sepertimu," kata Nagato. Pernyataannya membuat Sakura terkejut, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan ikut ambil bagian dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Citra buruk terlanjur melekat pada tiap diri _yakuza_," Nagato melanjutkan, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari meja. "Apapun yang akan dilakukan seorang _yakuza_, meski hal baik sekalipun, hanya akan dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang salah oleh masyarakat."

Tanpa bisa mengendalikan diri, Sakura memukul punggung meja. "Tidak adil! Kalian tidak perlu selamanya dicap sebagai penjahat!"

"Makanya kubilang tidak semua orang mampu berpikir positif sepertimu!" suara Nagato meninggi, melempar tatapan mengerikan pada Sakura, membuatnya bergidik. Sekarang gadis itu sangat yakin pada kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan kakeknya bahwa lelaki itu paling kuat berkelahi. Sesaat kemudian, seolah baru sadar akan tindakannya tadi, Nagato kembali menundukkan wajah. "Maaf," gumamnya.

"Tidak semudah yang kaupikirkan, Sakura," Jiraiya mengambil alih pembicaraan, berusaha menormalkan kembali situasi acara makan malam mereka. Tangannya menunjuk mangkuk puding pencuci mulut di hadapan Sakura, menawarkan, namun gadis itu menggeleng enggan.

"Yah… setidaknya ada yang menganggap kita hebat," Kakashi melempar pandang pada Sakura, mata-mata yang lain mengikutinya.

"Kakashi benar," kata Anko. "Dianggap luar biasa oleh Oujo, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Yamato mengangguk setuju. Kakashi, Sasori, juga Jiraiya tersenyum. Sementara Genma tersenyum tak acuh dengan _senbon_ menjepit di antara bibirnya. Asuma mulai kembali menyalakan rokok. Sementara Nagato masih saja menyembunyikan wajah di balik rambut hitamnya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran _yakuza_," gumamnya.

Jiraiya tertawa kecil. "Jangan bicara sombong begitu, Nona Muda. Kau juga bagian dari kami." Tatapannya menjadi serius. "Tidak lama lagi, kau yang akan memimpin Klan Abura."

"Eh?" Sakura terbelalak. "Aku? Memimpin?"

"Memangnya menurutmu siapa?" tanya Genma tak acuh.

"Kenapa aku?" Mata emerald Sakura berkeliling dari satu wajah ke wajah lain, dan berakhir pada Jiraiya. "Kenapa bukan mereka saja yang lebih berpengalaman. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal bisnis ini. Aku tidak mengenal jalan hidup _yakuza_. Aku masih sekolah. Dan lagi… aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Otoosan."

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk memimpin klan ini," kata Jiraiya, membatuk-batukkan diri untuk meyakinkan ucapannya. "Dan kau satu-satunya keturunanku, pewaris generasi ke sembilan."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Orang sukses berawal dari tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," kata Anko. "Kau bisa belajar, Oujo. Kami semua akan membimbingmu."

"Kami semua setuju dan menyatakan kesepakatan kami," sambung Asuma, "bahwa penerus generasi ke sembilan Klan Abura adalah kau, Haruno Sakura."

"Dan," Kakashi ambil bagian, "menjadi pemimpin klan bukan berarti kau harus berpisah dengan ayahmu."

"Itu benar. Kau tetap bisa tinggal dengan ayahmu, dan hidup normal seperti murid sekolah lainnya," Jiraiya menimpali. "Hanya kau yang kuharapkan untuk klan ini, Sakura."

Mata Sakura menatap mata kelabu kakeknya. Kesepian adalah hal paling jelas yang terbaca dari sorot mata itu. Gadis itu merasa kasihan padanya. Adalah hal egois jika selama ini dia merasa bahwa dialah orang yang paling kehilangan Hinagiku.

Saat melihat mata itu, Sakura menyadari tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk ibunya. Setelah kematiannya, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya larut dalam kesedihan dan menyalahkan orang lain atas tragedi itu. Mungkin sebenarnya bukan dia yang paling membutuhkan ibunya, melainkan kakeknya. Rasa kehilangannya selama ini mungkin tidak sebanding dengan kehilangan yang dirasakan Jiraiya. Kakeknya itu bahkan berusaha dengan caranya sendiri untuk memenuhi keinginan putrinya; menjaga Sakura. Dan sedihnya lagi, Sakura baru mengetahui hal itu hari ini.

Mungkin bagi Jiraiya, Sakura adalah harta paling berharga yang ditinggalkan Hinagiku. Dan untuk Sakura pun sebaliknya; Jiraiya adalah peninggalan ibunya yang paling berharga. Sudah saatnya dia melakukan sesuatu untuk ibunya.

Sakura menatap Jiraiya dengan mantap. "Aku akan berusaha," ucapnya lantang.

Jiraiya balas menatapnya dengan wajah lega. Sebelum air matanya meleleh, dia mengangkat cawan _sake_.

"Bersulang untuk Sakura, penerus Klan Abura generasi ke sembilan!"

Aksinya diikuti oleh yang lain, mereka mengangkat cawan _sake_ masing-masing dan bersorak. Sakura tidak minum _sake_, makanya dia hanya bisa ikut bersulang dengan segelas susu coklatnya. Senang baginya bisa berkumpul bersama orang-orang itu.

Kini dia telah menjadi bagian dari Klan Abura, _yakuza_ paling berkuasa di Konoha. Siapa yang menyangka Sakura yang selama ini membenci _yakuza_, justru kini telah menjadi bagian dari mereka.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Haruno Sakura. Masih seperti gadis sebelumnya, berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Meskipun kini sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari kelompok _yakuza_, bukan berarti dia mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa layaknya seorang nona besar. Bukannya Jiraiya tidak menawarkan segala pelayanan spesial untuknya, Sakura sendiri yang menolaknya secara terang-terangan. Baginya yang berubah saat ini hanyalah posisi dan tanggung jawabnya. Dirinya tetaplah Sakura yang dulu, gadis biasa yang lebih suka ke sekolah dengan bus umum.

Sakura mempercepat langkah. Tidak sampai lima menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Sementara jarak ke sekolah masih cukup jauh. Mau tak mau, Sakura harus berlari.

Saat hampir mendekati gerbang, dia melihat sedan biru donker yang pernah dilihatnya kemarin. Sasuke dan lelaki berambut panjang yang mirip dengannya berdiri di sisi mobil. Mereka nampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

Tanpa Sakura duga, lelaki berambut panjang menoleh padanya; memergokinya sedang memandang mereka. Sakura terkesiap, mematung saking terkejutnya.

Sasuke juga melempar pandangan padanya. "Sakura?"

Gadis itu tidak mungkin berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka. Makanya dia memutuskan lebih baik untuk menghampiri kedua lelaki itu. "_Doumo,_" ucapnya canggung pada lelaki berambut panjang―karena dia yang lebih dulu melihatnya. Setelah berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat, Sakura bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah lelaki itu sangat tampan, mirip sekali dengan Sasuke.

"_Ohayou,_" sapa lelaki itu ramah.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu._" Sakura tersenyum canggung, tidak menyangka lelaki itu akan bersikap begitu hangat padanya. "_Ohayou gozaimasu, ne,_ Sasuke-kun," dia melempar senyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Ototou, dia teman sekelasmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Sakura dari kelas B."

"_Sou…_" Lelaki berambut panjang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Dia menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku Itachi, kakak Sasuke."

Sakura sebenarnya tidak perlu heran lagi mengapa wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja, lelaki ini bersikap lebih hangat dan menyenangkan, sesuatu yang sulit didapat dari Sasuke.

"_Hajimemashite. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_" ucap Sakura sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Itachi.

"_Yoroshiku."_

Bersamaan dengan itu, bel sekolah berdering.

"Ayo! Kita harus cepat-cepat," kata Sasuke. Dia menarik tangan Sakura tanpa aba-aba. Gadis itu tak bisa menahannya.

Sebelum benar-benar jauh, Itachi memanggil Sakura. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura," ucapnya masih sambil tersenyum.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala, sambil berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Sasuke menuju gerbang. Begitu sampai di koridor, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Maaf aku menarikmu. Kalau tidak begitu, Itachi akan mengajakmu mengobrol entah sampai kapan dia puas."

"Kakakmu orang yang menyenangkan," kata Sakura. Tapi karena ucapannya ini, Sasuke memutar badan dan pergi. Sakura cepat-cepat menyusul.

"Sasuke-kun, apa aku salah bicara?"

Entah mengapa rasanya Sasuke marah. Apa mungkin Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan? Sasuke hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Namun jelas mimiknya tidak berubah. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar yakin bahwa Sasuke memang sedang marah, entah karena apa dan entah pada siapa.

_Mungkinkah padaku? Karena tadi aku memperhatikan mereka diam-diam?_

Di lain tempat, beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah, Itachi duduk di belakang kemudi sedannya. Sepasang matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang baru saja menjauhi sekolah. Begitu sosok orang yang dipantaunya menghilang di tikungan, Itachi meraih radio penghubung di _dashboard_ dan menekan salah satu tombol.

"Uchiha melapor pada markas. Target terlihat. Aku sudah memastikan orangnya."

"Bagus," suara di seberang sambungan radio menjawab. "Sekarang kembali ke markas. Aku akan memberimu instruksi baru."

"Tapi aku bisa menangkapnya sekarang. Dia masih dalam jangkauan—"

"Jangan gegabah! Belum saatnya menangkap orang itu. Kau bergerak berdasarkan perintah dariku, bukan egomu, Itachi."

"Dimengerti."

"Bagus kalau kau tahu itu. Sekarang kembali ke markas."

"Baik, Kapten." Itachi memutuskan sambungan radio. Menyalakan mesin mobil, meluncur pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.

Sasuke―yang duduk di dekat jendela di kelasnya―sempat melirik ke luar jendela. Mata onyx-nya menangkap sedan biru donker yang baru saja pergi. "Cih!"

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Sakura menyusuri rak-rak buku biologi di sudut perpustakaan. Saat ini waktunya istirahat makan siang. Gadis itu memanfaatkan waktu makannya untuk balajar di perpustakaan karena minggu depan akan dilaksanakan pekan ujian akhir. Setelah mendapatkan beberapa buku yang dicarinya, Sakura kembali ke meja besar di pusat ruangan. Dia duduk di sebelah gadis berambut pirang.

"Aku tidak menemukan buku _Susunan Syaraf Manusia_ di rak-rak itu," katanya sambil meletakkan setumpuk buku di sebelah siku Ino.

"Ah, sayang sekali! Padahal itu yang belum kukuasai," Ino mengeluh. Dia bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Sepertinya harus kubeli. Tapi yang waktu itu kulihat di toko buku tidak selengkap buku itu."

"Tunggu saja. Mungkin tidak lama lagi buku itu dikembalikan," hibur Sakura, yang sudah mulai membuka halaman-halaman salah satu buku yang tadi diambilnya.

Ino melirik sinis temannya itu. "Ya. Dan saat buku itu kembali, waktu ujian sudah tiba!"

Dia meraih buku yang berada paling atas dari tumpukan buku yang diambil Sakura, kemudian membalik beberapa halamannya secara kasar. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. "Benar juga!" ucapnya lantang.

Secara serempak tanpa aba-aba, seluruh penghuni perpustakaan menoleh padanya, melemparkan tatapan jengkel. Beberapa mendesis dengan menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir. Bahkan petugas perpustakaan berdehem keras.

"Tolong jangan ribut di sini," ucapnya pelan, tapi tegas.

"_Sumimasen,_" kata Ino dengan kepala tertunduk. Malu sekali rasanya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Dasar Ino. Kau lupa kita sedang di perpustakaan?" tanyanya tanpa mengangkat hidung dari buku yang sejak tadi dia baca.

Seolah lupa dengan kejadian yang belum berselang dua menit―dia tadi bahkan merasa malu sekali―Ino nyengir pada Sakura dan berkata, "Aku ingat Sasuke punya perpustakaan yang besar. Dia pasti punya buku-buku biologi yang bagus, dan buku tentang susunan syaraf yang lengkap ada di antaranya."

Kemudian matanya melotot, teringat sesuatu. Kursinya digeser lebih dekat dengan Sakura. "Sasuke membuat kelompok belajar di rumahnya. Sudah ada empat orang yang bergabung, dan dia masih menyediakan ruang kosong untuk seorang lagi. Bergabunglah, Sakura!"

Sakura membalas dengan cengiran lebih lebar. "Sudah," kali ini dia benar-benar menatap Ino dan melupakan bukunya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan? Kau tahu dari mana soal ini?" tanya Ino penuh selidik.

"Sasuke sendiri yang mengajakku bergabung."

Ino menatapnya jengkel. Dia kesal karena Sakura tidak cerita padanya. Dan akhirnya sahabatnya itu memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya dengan menceritakan soal ajakan belajar bersama dari Sasuke, ditambah insiden di kandang kelinci. Sepertinya bukan hanya puas, Ino bahkan hampir menjerit sekarang. Beruntung suaranya dapat ditahan.

Dan bicara tentang Sasuke, Sakura jadi ingat soal tadi pagi. "Kau tahu dia punya kakak laki-laki?"

"Siapa? Sasuke? Iya, dia punya." Dan hampir saja Ino menjerit lagi―untung saja dia sempat membungkam sendiri mulutnya. "Ya, Tuhan! Sakura, kakaknya tampan sekali!"

"Aku tahu. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya."

"Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku!" Kelihatannya Ino terlalu bersemangat, sampai menyenggol tumpukan buku tebal di sebelah sikunya, dan sekali lagi dia membuat keributan dengan suara berdebam buku-buku yang jatuh ke lantai. Dia langsung membeku di tempatnya duduk.

Nampaknya pustakawan kehabisan kesabaran. Wanita berkacamata tebal itu turun langsung ke _lapangan_. "Sebaiknya kalian mengobrol di luar," ucapnya galak.

Bersama Sakura, Ino memungut buku-buku bersekaran itu. Setelah beranjak ke meja pustakawan dan selesai melakukan registrasi untuk peminjaman buku, mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan perasaan malu.

"Kalau kau tidak seheboh tadi, kita tidak perlu diusir," gerutu Sakura. Mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor dan menuruni tangga menuju kelas, dengan buku-buku tebal dalam pelukan masing-masing.

"Habis, kau yang memancingku."

"Memancing apa? Aku 'kan cuma menanyakan soal kakak Sasuke."

"Yah… kau lihat sendiri Itachi setampan itu." Tiba-tiba Ino menghentikan langkah. Dia menatap Sakura penuh selidik. "Atau jangan-jangan… kau naksir Itachi?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Kau bicara apa sih! Aku 'kan cuma tanya." Raut wajah Sakura mulai serius. "Aku penasaran. Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke sering diantar olehnya."

"Benar juga. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku juga melihatnya diantar Itachi dengan sedan. Padahal Sasuke selalu ke sekolah dengan bus umum."

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, Sakura juga penasaran dengan sikap marah Sasuke tadi pagi. Dia masih merasa bahwa dialah penyebab kemarahan pemuda itu. Tapi untuk yang ini Sakura enggan memberitahukan Ino.

"Waktu pertama melihatnya, aku benar-benar terkejut," Ino bicara lagi. "Itachi mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, bahkan kurasa lebih tampan—aku tahu bagimu Sasuke yang paling tampan, Sakura."

Sakura hanya menyeringai sambil meninju pelan lengan gadis itu saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Anak-anak Uchiha itu memang keren!" sambung Ino. "Apalagi Itachi seorang polisi."

Tiba-tiba semua buku jatuh dari pelukan Sakura. "Polisi?"

Ino cepat-cepat membantunya memungut buku-buku itu. "Iya, dia polisi di Kesatuan Konoha—Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

"Ya. Tadi aku lihat kecoak merayap di dekat kakiku," Sakura berbohong. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak saat tadi Ino menyebut soal polisi.

Bersamaan dengan itu bel berdering ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tanda waktu istirahat telah habis. Mereka mempercepat langkah menuju kelas. Keduanya berpisah di koridor depan kelas, dan menuju ruang kelas masing-masing.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

Daijoubu: tidak apa-apa

Okaeri: selamat datang kembali

Nabe: panci besar, di dalamnya bisa merebus, daging, jamur, bakso, serta sayuran sekaligus

Ronin: samurai pengelana, tidak punya tuan

Doumo: dalam situasi di atas sama saja dengan 'halo', diucapkan untuk kesopanan

Secara harfiah _oujo_ berarti putri. Dalam organisasi _yakuza_, biasanya _oujo_ dipakai untuk memanggil anak perempuan sang ketua/pemimpin, dan arti kata ini menjadi sama dengan _nona besar_.


	6. Sakura dalam Bahaya?

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

Seorang pria duduk di kursi besar berlengan dalam sebuah ruangan dengan interior bergaya barat. Di belakang kursinya terdapat perapian yang saat itu sedang tidak dinyalakan. Cahaya lampu yang sengaja dipasang remang-remang memberikan kesan suram di dalamnya. Ditambah lagi dengan asap rokok yang hampir memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Pein. Itulah namanya. Seorang pemimpin berdarah dingin yang paling benci dengan kata gagal.

Sebuah ponsel ditempelkan ke telinganya. "Apa yang kaudapat?" dia bertanya datar pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Putri penerus Klan Abura," jawab orang di seberang telepon. Pein menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya mendengar hal ini.

"Murid Konoha Gakuen, tinggal di Blok 6 pusat Konoha, di kedai Haruno Ramen. Cuma seorang gadis kecil yang manis. Aku sudah mengirim lewat email. Bos bisa langsung mengeceknya."

Pein melempar tatapan pada Deidara, lelaki yang duduk bersama laptop di atas meja tidak jauh dari meja besar miliknya. Hanya dengan gestur itu, Deidara langsung memahami keinginan sang bos. Dia mengetikkan sesuatu pada _keyboard_, dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul gambar―sebuah foto―di layar. Tampak gadis berambut merah muda tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang lelaki berambut raven yang sebaya dengan si gadis, dan seorang lagi pria berkuncir. Deidara memperbesar gambar si gadis merah muda, kemudian mencetaknya. Dia bangkit dari kursi dan menyodorkan gambar itu pada Pein.

"Bagaimana, Bos?" suara bertanya dari seberang telepon.

Pria rambut orange itu masih menatap gambar di tangannya, seolah mempelajari sesuatu. Mata emerald yang dilihatnya sekarang membuatnya mengingat seseorang.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura," kata pria di telepon, memancing komentar sang bos, karena sejak tadi dia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Sakura…" Pein menggumam. Jari-jemarinya menyusuri lelukan wajah cantik dalam gambar. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. "Tentu bukan hal sulit bagimu untuk mendapatkannya, kan?"

Pria di seberang telepon terkekeh. "Tidak akan sulit menangani gadis kecil ini," katanya penuh percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu bawa dia padaku hidup-hidup!" kata Pein dengan suara lantang yang tiba-tiba. "Tentu saja, tanpa tergores sedikitpun."

"Te… tentu saja, Bos," lawan bicaranya menjawab dengan suara gemetar sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Tatapan elang Pein kembali pada gambar di tangannya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, Cantik."

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sakura dalam Bahaya?**

* * *

"Sakura," panggil Anko, berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah meneguk air dari botol.

Latihan karate baru saja selesai. Beberapa anak membubarkan diri, dan sebagian masih berkumpul sekedar untuk duduk-duduk istirahat sambil mengobrol―salah satunya adalah Sakura.

"Tidak lupa dengan 'hukuman'-mu, kan?"

Sakura mengusap air yang membasahi bibirnya dengan lengan seragam karatenya. "Tentu tidak, Sensei. Apa aku kelihatan seperti ingin melarikan diri?"

Anko tertawa kecil. "Aku cuma bercanda," katanya. Dia lalu menarik lengan gadis itu, menyingkirkannya dari kumpulan anak-anak lain. Langsung saja Sakura sadar ucapan tadi hanya basa-basi.

Tayuya bangkit berdiri, diikuti kawan-kawannya. "Sakura, kami duluan ya!" Mereka beranjak menuju pintu keluar ruang olahraga setelah Sakura melambaikan tangan.

"Kakashi akan menjemputmu lagi," kata Anko setelah merasa aman membicarakan masalah ini.

Sakura mengangkat tinggi alisnya. "Buat apa? Aku 'kan tidak minta dijemput."

"Malam ini ada pertemuan besar dengan para klan sekutu. Kumicho akan memperkenalkanmu secara resmi pada mereka."

"_Ano,_" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia ingat setelah pulang sekolah ada acara belajar bersama, dan dia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan ajakan Sasuke. "Apa tidak bisa ditunda? Atau pindah ke lain hari? Hari ini aku tidak bisa datang."

Anko menatapnya penuh curiga. "Ada apa, Oujo?"

"Umm, pokoknya ini sesuatu yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Kumohon, Sensei," dia memperlihatkan tatapan merajuk dan meminta belas kasihan pada wanita di hadapannya. "Kalau memang tidak bisa ditunda, aku akan datang, tapi mungkin agak terlambat. Kumohon berikan pengertian pada Jijii."

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sakura tinggalkan itu memang tidak dimengerti, tapi Anko akhirnya menyerah. Nampaknya jurus–wajah–memohon yang dilancarkan Sakura berhasil. Wanita itu menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah. Tapi usahakan jangan terlalu terlambat. Pemimpin klan sekutu adalah orang-orang yang sangat dihormati kakekmu. Kau tidak ingin membuatnya malu, kan?"

"_Wakatta!_" Sakura mengecup kedua pipi Anko tiba-tiba sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. "Tolong ya, Sensei," katanya sebelum berlalu menuju ruang penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan.

Anko hanya menatap sosok gadis merah muda itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu. Dia menggeleng-geleng. Sekarang yang membuatnya pusing adalah bagaimana mengatakan masalah ini pada Jiraiya. Dia berharap orang tua itu bisa mengerti alasan Sakura meski tidak jelas.

Saat Anko baru saja keluar dari gedung olah raga dan berjalan menjauh, dia melihat sosok pemuda berambut raven berjalan menuju gedung yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Anko tahu itu Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda cerdas dari kelas 3-A. Rasa penasaran menghantuinya, ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan anak itu di gedung olahraga yang sudah tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya―kecuali Sakura. Maka Anko memutuskan untuk memata-matai. Dia bersembunyi di balik pintu saat Sasuke melangkah menghampiri Sakura yang kini tengah berlari membungkuk mengepel lantai papan dengan kain basah yang didorong kedua tangannya.

Mendengar derap langkah kaki yang menggaung dalam ruangan itu, Sakura berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan menoleh. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Kupikir kau sudah selesai latihan karate. Aku bermaksud mengajakmu pergi bersama ke rumahku, bersama yang lain juga," kata Sasuke.

"Err, kalian duluan saja. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini." Sakura mengedikkan kepala pada ember di lantai.

"Biar kubantu."

Sasuke baru saja akan beranjak menuju ruang penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan, bermaksud mengambil kain pel lain untuk dipakainya membantu Sakura, namun gadis itu menghalangi jalannya.

"_Dame!_" kata Sakura. "Sebenarnya ini hukuman untukku. Ini tanggung jawabku, makanya harus aku yang melakukannya sendiri."

Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura, terlihat kesungguhan dalam sorot matanya. Dia memang sudah sering melihat gadis itu dihukum. Meskipun kerap kali melakukan kesalahan, Sakura selalu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bukan orang yang suka lari dari tanggung jawab. Hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke diam-diam mengagumi gadis itu.

"_Sou._" Sasuke melangkah mundur. "Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Dua blok dari Halte Karasu, rumah ke tujuh setelah tikungan," katanya.

"Aku ingat," kata Sakura meyakinkan.

"Kami akan menunggumu. _Ganbatte,_" kata Sasuke sebelum berbalik meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

Setelah sosoknya benar-benar menghilang, Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di udara, matanya berkobar. "_Yosh!_ Akan kuselesaikan secepatnya!" teriaknya penuh semangat. Diambilnya kain pel dari ember. Sakura mulai membungkuk lagi, mendorong kain dengan kedua tangannya sambil berlari menyusuri garis-garis lantai papan.

Anko keluar dari persembunyian, menatap Sakura yang sedang bekerja keras menjalani hukuman mengepel lantai gedung olahraga. Senyum mengembang di wajah Anko. Kini dia tahu alasan kuat Sakura datang terlambat ke pertemuan para _yakuza_. Dia tidak lagi ragu untuk mengatakan alasan keterlambatan Sakura pada Jiraiya, dan yakin sekali orang tua itu akan mengerti.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Sakura turun dari bus umum di Halte Karasu. Dia masih ingat betul informasi yang diberitahukan Sasuke soal alamat rumahnya.

Matahari telah menggantung di ufuk barat sekarang. Selama kurang lebih setengah jam dihabiskannya untuk membersihkan seisi gedung olahraga. Melelahkan memang, punggungnya pegal-pegal akibat cukup lama membungkuk saat mengepel.

Dia berjalan menyusuri trotoar sepanjang jalan dari Halte Karasu. Cukup banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kelihatannya mereka adalah para pekerja di pusat bisnis yang tidak jauh letaknya dari tempat itu.

Setelah melewati dua blok, Sakura membelok di tikungan dan memasuki sebuah pemukiman. Rumah-rumah besar berarsitektur modern berjajar di kiri-kanan jalan, kelihatannya kawasan elit. Hampir sama dengan pemukiman letak rumah kakeknya, hanya saja di sini tidak satu pun terlihat rumah bergaya tradisional. Selain itu, sejak tadi Sakura tidak melihat orang lain melintas. Tidak seperti suasana di halte tempatnya turun dari bus, pemukiman itu sepi sekali.

Bunyi kring bel sepeda mengejutkannya. Seorang pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda dengan boks aluminium besar di boncengannya berhenti.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapa si pemuda.

"Hai, Sai. Aku tidak tahu kau mengantar pesanan sampai sejauh ini."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Kedai sedang ramai. Sepertinya kelezatan ramen ayahmu tersebar sampai ke seluruh penjuru Konoha," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"_Yokatta._ Ini berkatmu juga, Sai."

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tidak juga. Tentu saja ini karena kerja keras ayahmu dan dukungan setia darimu," dia tersenyum lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku akan belajar bersama di rumah temanku, di dekat sini." Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Sai. "Tolong katakan pada ayahku, ya! Aku lupa memberitahukannya tadi pagi."

Gadis itu baru ingat belum mengatakan soal belajar bersama ini pada ayahnya. Beruntung dia bertemu Sai, pemuda yang bekerja paruh waktu di kedai.

"Tentu saja. Akan kusampaikan. _Jaa!_" kata Sai sebelum mengayuh sepeda dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Rumah ke tujuh dari tikungan seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke kini ada di hadapan Sakura. Bangunan besar bergaya minimalis yang dibatasi pagar besi tinggi bercat hitam. Di sisi kiri gerbang terpasang papan bertuliskan nama keluarga 'Uchiha' dalam kaligrafi kanji. Dari sela-sela besi pagar, nampak halaman luas yang terkesan kaku; tidak ditanami bunga-bungaan melainkan tumbuhan perdu yang dipangkas pandek. Pijakan-pijakan bulat di atas rumput hijau membentuk jalan setapak menuju beranda rumah.

Sakura baru saja akan menekan bel saat melihat wanita berbalut _kimono_ berwarna gelap dan rambut hitamnya disanggul, keluar dari pintu rumah dan berjalan di atas jalan setapak menuju pagar. Wanita itu menyadari kehadiran Sakura setelah beberapa langkah sebelum sampai di pagar tinggi itu. Sakura segera membungkuk.

"Permisi, aku—"

"Teman Sasuke, ya?" tanya lembut wanita itu.

Dari jarak sedekat itu, Sakura dengan jelas melihat kemiripan wajahnya dengan Sasuke; kulit putih pucat dan sepasang mata onyx yang pekat. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, sorot matanya nampak lebih teduh. Dan sikap ramahnya lebih mirip Itachi, kakaknya.

Sakura membungkuk lagi. "_Hai,_" ucapnya dengan nada pelan. Dia menebak wanita di hadapannya itu adalah ibu Sasuke.

"Masuklah. Sasuke ada di kamarnya bersama yang lain," ucapnya setelah membuka pagar. "Kamarnya ada di lantai dua, dari tangga di sebelah kiri."

Sakura melewati ambang gerbang besi setelah wanita itu memberinya jalan untuk lewat, sementara dia sendiri melangkah keluar dan menutup kembali pagar itu.

"_Doumo,_" ucap Sakura sebelum wanita itu melangkah pergi.

Agak ragu-ragu bagi Sakura memasuki rumah itu. Memang sedikit aneh sikap nyonya rumah; pergi begitu saja sementara tamunya dibiarkan memasuki rumah. Apalagi tidak ada seorang pun yang menyambut gadis itu saat melewati pintu depan. Mungkin mereka tidak punya pelayan, pikir Sakura. Dan walau Sakura mengatakan ucapan permisi pun tetap tidak nampak keberadaan penghuni rumah yang menanggapi.

Tangga yang dimaksud ibu Sasuke tadi berada menghadap pintu masuk. Sakura menghela napas lega karena tidak perlu menyusuri seisi rumah untuk mencarinya. Setelah melepas sepatu, Sakura menapaki satu per satu anak tangga kayu. Matanya melihat sekeliling.

Dia tertarik pada foto-foto yang digantung di sepanjang dinding tangga. Foto pertama yang berukuran paling besar adalah foto keluarga. Sakura mengenali wanita yang berbalut kimono berwarna gelap dengan rambut disanggul―dalam foto itu nampak jauh lebih muda dibandingkan wanita yang ditemuinya di depan pagar tadi. Sambil tersenyum tipis, wanita itu duduk di samping seorang pria paruh baya. Pria itu memiliki garis wajah tegas yang dibingkai rambut raven. Mata onyx-nya menatap tajam bak mata elang. Tidak ada senyum di bibirnya. Dia memakai seragam kepolisian lengkap.

Mengingat ucapan Ino soal Itachi yang seorang polisi, melihat pria dalam foto itu, membuat Sakura berkesimpulan bahwa mereka memang keluarga polisi. Entah mengapa tiap kali teringat kata _polisi_, Sakura jadi gelisah.

Di belakang wanita dan pria berseragam polisi, berdiri dua orang lelaki. Sakura hampir mengira lelaki di sebelah kanan adalah Sasuke. Dia menyadari kekeliruannya saat memperhatikan anak laki-laki di sebelah kiri―dialah Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Usianya mungkin sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun, wajahnya masih imut sekali. Dan yang membuat Sakura tercengang adalah anak itu sedang tersenyum―senyuman lebar. Rupanya Sasuke kecil tidak sedingin Sasuke 17 tahun.

Sementara lelaki yang sempat Sakura keliru mengenalinya pastilah Itachi. Dalam foto itu mungkin usianya seumuran dengan Sasuke yang sekarang. Dia benar-benar mirip Sasuke saat itu, terlebih lagi rambutnya belum sepanjang sekarang. Dan sama seperti Sasuke, wajahnya nampak dingin. Rasanya berbeda sekali dengan Itachi yang tadi pagi ditemuinya.

Mata Sakura beralih ke foto berikutnya. Potret Itachi yang sudah sedikit lebih dewasa dengan seragam polisi lengkap, seperti pria paruh baya di foto sebelumnya. Di belakang Itachi berdiri sang ibu, tidak ada ayahnya di sana. Sepertinya potret itu diambil setelah pelantikan Itachi.

Foto-foto berikutnya juga serupa; potret kelulusan Sasuke mulai SD sampai SMP.

Yang terakhir, foto di ujung tangga―yang sepertinya juga foto keluarga. Pengambilan potret itu kelihatannya belum lama. Penampilan orang-orang dalam potret tidak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan mereka sekarang. Yang membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya adalah tidak ada ayah Sasuke di dalamnya. Bahkan satu-satunya potret yang menampakkan pria itu hanya foto pertama di kaki tangga tadi. Mungkinkah ayah Sasuke meninggal tidak lama setelah pengambilan foto itu?

Akibat terus memikirkan hal itu, Sakura menubruk seseorang saat membelok di lorong lantai dua. Begitu mendongakkan wajah, dilihatnya Itachi. Cepat-cepat Sakura membungkuk minta maaf.

Seolah tidak memedulikan kecerobohan gadis itu, Itachi tersenyum. "Sasuke ada di kamarnya. Itu," dia menunjukkan pintu di ujung lorong.

Baru saja Sakura mau berterima-kasih, suara Sasuke mencegah. Saat gadis itu menoleh, pemuda itu meraih tangannya. "Ayo."

Sasuke menariknya ke ruangan di ujung lorong yang ditunjuk Itachi tadi setelah melempar pandangan sinis pada kakaknya. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih pada Itachi tanpa bisa bertahan dari tarikan tangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu baru melepasnya saat mereka memasuki kamar. Sudah ada beberapa anak yang berkumpul di sana; Ino, Hinata, Gaara, dan Naruto. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja persegi berkaki rendah di lantai berkarpet abu-abu. Buku-buku berserakan. Di sebelah Ino duduk, menumpuk buku-buku tebal. Terletak di susunan paling atas buku berjudul _Susunan Syaraf Manusia_, buku yang diinginkan sekali oleh Ino.

Menyadari kedatangan sobatnya, Ino menoleh. "Sakura!" dia berseru nyaring, membuat anak-anak di sekelilingnya terkejut dan spontan menutup telinga.

Sakura segera bergabung dengan mereka, duduk di sebelah Hinata. Sementara Sasuke mengatakan akan mengambilkan dulu minuman untuknya. Sakura tidak sempat menolak.

"Gaara dan Hinata juga ikut, ya?" Sakura melempar pandangan pada kedua anak itu. "Beruntungnya ada Si Pintar Fisika dan Si Pintar Bahasa Inggris!"

Gaara terkenal dengan otaknya yang pintar Fisika sejak kelas satu, sementara Hinata sering mengikuti lomba pidato Bahasa Inggris antar sekolah dan tidak jarang mendapatkan juara pertama. Anehnya gadis itu setiap kali berhadapan dengan Naruto, kelancaran berbicaranya jadi terganggu.

"Kami juga beruntung karena Si Pintar Matematika mau bergabung," celetuk Gaara.

"Bahagianya berada di sekeliling orang-orang pintar," kata Naruto. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit rasa iri.

Selain ketiga anak tadi, Sasuke nomor satu dalam pelajaran Biologi. Begitu juga dengan Ino―meskipun kepintarannya belum bisa menyaingi pemuda itu. Tentu saja di antara mereka hanya Naruto yang termasuk murid biasa-biasa saja, bahkan bisa dibilang kurang pandai.

"Kau juga pintar, Naruto―pintar bicara," kata Ino, memancing tawa yang lain.

"Setidaknya ada hal yang kukuasai," Naruto berbesar hati. Begitulah dia, berusaha tidak memandang segala hal dari kekurangannya. Sifatnya itu yang membuatnya bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja, termasuk sekelompok anak pintar ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mau ikut belajar bersama kami. Kau 'kan paling anti ikut perkumpulan membosankan," kata Sakura. Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke datang dan menyodorkan segelas minuman dingin padanya. "_Arigatou,_" ucapnya pada Sasuke yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

Naruto bergidik. "Aku ngeri melihat nilai di raport semester lalu."

"Akhirnya kau sadar belajar itu penting," Sasuke berkomentar, yang kemudian dibalas dengan juluran lidah Si Jabrik. Tanpa menghiraukannya, Sasuke membalik beberapa halaman buku kumpulan soal, dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di sana.

Kegiatan belajar bersama itu berlangsung dengan santai. Ada yang menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, ada pula yang sibuk menjawab soal dari buku kumpulan soal seperti Sasuke. Di saat berikutnya mereka berdiskusi, memecahkan soal yang sulit bersama-sama.

Naruto kesulitan menjawab soal matematika dari pekerjaan rumahnya. Dengan wajah meminta belas kasihan, dia merengek pada Sakura untuk membantunya menyelesaikan soal itu. Gadis itu dengan sabar menuntun Naruto, mengajarkan rumus-rumus yang berhubungan, kemudian menghitungnya dengan benar sehingga mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat. Agak jengkel juga saat menjelaskan rumus itu, Sakura harus mengulang beberapa kali penjelasan baru Naruto mengerti. Belum lagi saat dia menghitung dengan keliru.

"Kau harus mencari persamaannya dulu, Naruto," kata Sakura jengkel, kesabarannya hampir habis. Beruntung dering ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian. "Permisi sebentar," katanya sambil bergegas keluar kamar Sasuke.

Sakura menautkan alis begitu melihat nomor asing yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Ragu-ragu gadis itu menjawab, "_Moshimoshi?_"

"Sakura!"

Sakura membulatkan mata. Dia tahu suara parau itu. "Jijii?"

"Ya, ini aku, kakekmu tersayang."

Sakura memutar mata dengan bosan. "Ada apa meneleponku?"

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tidak punya hutang padaku, Nona Muda. Aku menyuruh Anko menyampaikan pesanku, tapi kau malah tidak bisa datang tepat waktu."

Gadis itu terkekeh. "_Gomen._ Ada urusan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan."

"Aku tahu―Anko mengatakannya padaku. Kakashi akan menjemputmu di sana. Cepat berikan alamat rumah temanmu itu."

Mata Sakura melebar lagi. "Jijii tahu dari mana?" Seingatnya, dia tidak memberitahukan soal belajar bersama ini pada Anko―dan tentu saja dia tidak tahu kalau Anko mengintip pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke sewaktu di gedung olah raga.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Cepat beri tahukan alamatnya."

"Tidak mau! Memangnya Jijii mau teman-temanku melihatku dijemput _yakuza_?"

"Jangan cerewet! Kalau perlu Kakashi menyamar supaya mereka tidak curiga."

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Dan aku tidak lupa di mana rumah Jijii," bersamaan dengan itu Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dia mendengus kesal. "Dasar orang tua merepotkan."

Baru saja melangkah masuk ke kamar Sasuke, Ino menarik tangan Sakura. "Ayo! Bantu aku mengambil beberapa buku di perpustakaan," katanya.

Sakura yang tidak bisa menolak karena terkejut, terpaksa cepat-cepat meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja belajar Sasuke.

Perpustakaan yang Ino maksud berada di lantai bawah, tidak jauh dari tangga dan pintu masuk. Tempat itu cukup besar untuk disebut sebagai perpustakaan pribadi. Empat rak setinggi langit-langit dan selebar dinding diletakkan di tiga sisi ruangan. Di tengah terdapat meja besar berlaci banyak dan kursi putar berpunggung. Lampu baca berdiri di sudut atas meja.

Banyak sekali jenis buku yang ditemukan Sakura di sana, mulai dari buku ilmiah, sejarah, novel, kumpulan sajak, maupun buku yang berbau politik. Cukup banyak pula buku berbahasa asing, baik itu Bahasa Inggris, Jerman, Arab, juga Cina. Sekitar tujuh puluh persennya adalah buku-buku tua.

"Kurasa perpustakaan ini lebih lengkap dibandingkan perpustakaan sekolah," gumam Sakura, matanya masih menelusuri tiap ruas rak buku raksasa itu.

"Makanya aku merasa rugi kalau datang ke sini tanpa meminjam buku," sahut Ino. Gadis itu mengambil beberapa buku tebal dari barisan rak paling bawah. "Di perpustakaan sekolah, aku tidak akan mendapatkan kamus biologi selengkap ini, meskipun yang ini berbahasa Inggris."

Sakura melempar pandangan pada Ino. "Hei, kau mau meminjam semua buku itu?" Dia ingat setumpuk buku tebal di kamar Sasuke, dan kini gadis pirang itu bermaksud menambahkannya dengan dua buku tebal yang baru diambilnya.

"Sasuke tidak keberatan," jawab Ino sewot.

"Kau yang _keberatan_. Berapa kilo coba yang harus kaubawa pulang itu?"

Ino hanya terkekeh. "Ayahku akan mampir menjemput."

Sakura ingat ayah Ino bekerja di salah satu perusahaan ternama yang berkantor di pusat bisnis yang tadi dia lewati sebelum sampai di rumah Sasuke. Mungkin Ino memintanya datang menjemput, berhubung jarak pemukiman ini tidak terlalu jauh dari wilayah kantor sang ayah. Gadis itu memang manja pada ayahnya.

"Aku butuh buku-buku ini supaya bisa melampaui Sasuke," ucap Ino lagi, yang kali ini membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. Gadis pirang itu kemudian meletakkan dua buku tebal tadi di atas meja. "Ini bukan cuma persiapan untuk pekan ujian minggu depan, tapi juga bekal untuk ujian masuk Universitas Konoha."

"Oh ya, kau jadi ambil jurusan di Fakultas Kedokteran?"

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Aku banyak berdiskusi dengan Sasuke, dia tahu banyak tentang kampus itu―Kau jangan cemburu ya, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu kok!"

"Aku tahu," Sakura melemparnya dengan pembatas buku.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau mau lanjut ke mana, Sakura?"

"Aku?" Sakura terdiam. Kemudian menjawab setelah berpikir beberapa saat. "Aku akan meneruskan usaha kakekku."

"Kakek?" kedua alis Ino bertaut.

"_Ano,_ maksudku usaha kedai ramen ayahku, usaha yang diturunkan dari kakekku," kata Sakura cepat-cepat. Dia lupa Ino belum tahu apa-apa tentang Jiraiya, juga keluarga barunya. Untuk sementara, pikirnya akan lebih baik gadis pirang itu tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini.

Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk sok paham. "Tapi, sayang sekali kalau kau tidak melanjutkan ke universitas. Kalau kendalanya adalah biaya, kau 'kan bisa ikut program beasiswa."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku punya mimpi membuat restoran ramen yang besar."

Itulah tekad Sakura sejak kecil. Melihat ayahnya bekerja keras setiap hari di kedai, tumbuh keinginan dan tekad kuat untuk memajukan usaha itu jadi lebih baik lagi. Selain itu, Sakura kini seorang pewaris Klan Abura. Entah sejak kapan dia punya tekad untuk meneruskan usaha kakeknya. Sebagaimana dia menyayangi ibunya, begitu pula rasa sayangnya pada sang kakek mulai tumbuh.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang baik, Sakura…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kalau kau sudah selesai, kita lekas kembali ke atas."

Ino membawa kedua buku tebal tadi dalam pelukannya. Kedua gadis itu kembali menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Jarum jam di dinding kamar Sasuke menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Kelompok belajar Sasuke menyudahi kegiatan belajar bersama mereka. Ino pamit lebih dulu begitu mobil ayahnya tiba. Dia menawari teman-temannya untuk ikut menumpang, tapi mereka menolak dengan sopan. Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura memilih pulang bersama dengan bus umum.

"Kepalaku seperti mau pecah saja!" keluh Naruto saat mereka tiba di Halte Karasu. Angka-angka seolah masih berputar di kepalanya.

"Itu baru soal untuk dua rumus, kau sudah mengeluh begitu," kata Gaara. "Masih ada belasan rumus yang harus kaukuasai untuk ujian minggu depan."

"_Yabbaii…_" gumam Si Jabrik dengan nada putus asa.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ka– kalau Naruto-kun belajar terus, pasti bisa," katanya tanpa memandang langsung wajah Naruto. Seperti biasanya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, lipatan-lipatan yang tadi menggaris di keningnya lenyap. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Cuma kau yang selalu menyemangatiku."

Mendengar ucapannya, wajah Hinata memerah. Gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan rona itu dari pandangan siapa saja, terutama Naruto. Beruntung pemuda jabrik itu sedang mengalihkan perhatian pada Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan tasnya.

"Sakura, aku mohon belas kasihanmu…" pintanya. Naruto berharap besar gadis itu mau mengajarinya lagi, tidak peduli sudah berapa kali pukulan gulungan kertas melayang ke kepalanya saat dia tidak juga mengerti penjelasan yang diberikan gadis itu.

Seolah tidak memedulikan Naruto, Sakura merogoh-rogoh tas, sibuk mencari sesuatu. Semua kantung sudah diperiksa, tapi benda yang dicarinya tidak juga ketemu. Tiba-tiba ingat. "Ah! Ponselku tertinggal di kamar Sasuke!" dia berseru. Sakura baru ingat, saat hendak masuk ke kamar Sasuke, Ino menariknya ke perpustakaan, dan sebelumnya menaruh ponselnya di atas meja belajar pemuda itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bus yang mereka tunggu datang.

"Aku harus kembali," kata Sakura setelah berbalik dan berlari ke jalan sebelumnya.

"Tapi―" Gaara berusaha mencegah.

"Kalian duluan saja!" teriak Sakura saat dirinya sudah berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari halte.

Sakura terus berlari meskipun kakinya mulai lelah. Tidak peduli dengan napas yang tersengal. Dia bisa saja meminta Sasuke membawakannya ke sekolah besok. Tapi sesuatu yang menakutkan membuatnya harus mendapatkan benda itu saat ini juga. Dia khawatir kakeknya akan menelepon lagi, dan celakalah bila Sasuke yang menjawab teleponnya. Dia tidak ingin identitasnya sebagai cucu _yakuza_ diketahui oleh Sasuke, seolah itu akan menjadi akhir dari hidupnya.

Namun langkah Sakura harus terhenti. Sebuah sedan hitam berhenti melintang di hadapannya, menghalagi jalannya. Sakura curiga. Mobil itu bukan sedan yang biasa dipakai Kakashi, atau mobil siapa saja yang pernah dilihatnya di rumah kakeknya. Saat dia berbalik untuk lari, sedan hitam yang lain menghadang. Dua lelaki bertubuh besar dan berpakaian serba hitam turun dari mobil yang datang pertama. Mereka menghampiri Sakura. Disusul dua orang lagi dari mobil yang lain. Mereka mengepung gadis itu.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sakura. Dia sudah memasang kuda-kuda, kedua tangannya mengepal, matanya mengawasi orang-orang itu, bersiap pada gerakan serangan yang bisa saja datang tiba-tiba.

Alih-alih menyerang, keluar seorang lagi dari mobil pertama. Lelaki berpostur tinggi, memakai kemeja hitam bermotif awan merah. Bagian depannya tidak dikancing, sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang dan lekukan otot-otot di perutnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu disisir licin ke belakang. Dia memakai kalung berbandul lingkaran seperti cincin dan bentuk segitiga di tengahnya, seperti sebuah simbol mencurigakan.

"Jangan takut, Gadis Manis," gumam lelaki itu. Dia menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan.

Hampir tidak Sakura sadari seseorang di belakangnya bermaksud menyergap. Dengan gesit Sakura menopang tangan pada pundak pria berkacamata hitam di depannya, dan memberikan tendangan pada orang di belakangnya tadi. Si kacamata kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga terhuyung mundur menabrak mobil di belakangnya. Tinju dilayangkan Sakura pada dua orang lagi yang menyerang, berhasil mengenai perut keduanya secara bergantian. Si kacamata yang berhasil kembali mendapatkan keseimbangannya, maju menyerang. Tapi Sakura bergerak lebih cepat, menendang ke arah selangkangannya. Serangan itu sukses membuatnya berdiri kaku, kacamata hitamnya lepas.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa tubuhnya tertangkap dari belakang, mulutnya dibekap sesuatu seperti sapu tangan. Dari benda itu, dia mencium aroma yang memusingkan. Saat melirikkan mata pada orang yang membekapnya, samar-samar Sakura melihat wajah pria berambut abu-abu tadi.

"Kau cukup menyusahkan juga," pria itu menggumam.

Sakura masih berusaha melepaskan tangan yang membekapnya. Tapi tenaganya semakin lemah. Aroma dari sapu tangan itu membuat pandangannya kabur. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, samar-samar dia melihat sosok pemuda berlari menghampirinya, seperti Sasuke…

"Sakura!"

Sasuke datang berlari dan pukulannya nyaris mengenai pria berambut abu-abu yang membekap Sakura―yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Pria itu berhasil menghindar dan menyerahkan Sakura pada seorang anak buahnya yang berhasil bangkit lagi. Dua orang lagi menyusul pulih. Si kacamata yang tadi merasakan kengiluan di selangkangannya pun kelihatannya sudah baikan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sakura?" Sasuke menggeram.

Pria itu tersenyum kecut. "Bukan urusanmu, Bocah! Jangan ikut campur!"

Setelah memberi aba-aba, ketiga orang maju menyerang Sasuke. Berbekal latihan _kendo_ yang sering diikutinya saat dulu di SMP, Sasuke berhasil menghindari serangan mereka. Dia merebut tongkat kayu yang digunakan salah satu orang yang menyerang, dan menyerang balik mereka menggunakan benda itu seolah pedang. Pukulan-pukulan mereka dibalasnya dengan pukulan pedang kayu. Satu per satu dari mereka pun roboh lagi.

Melihat pasukannya tumbang, pria berambut abu-abu memerintahkan satu-satunya anak buahnya yang tersisa―yang sedang memegangi Sakura―untuk maju menghabisi Sasuke, sementara Sakura diambil alih olehnya. Tidak sulit bagi Sasuke melumpuhkan satu orang lagi. Hanya dengan menghindar dari pukulan–tanpa–perhitungan, Sasuke memukul keras pundak orang itu saat dia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan langsung tersungkur ke aspal. Jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Cukup," gumam pria yang tersisa, si rambut abu-abu. Tangannya kini memegang sepucuk pistol dengan pelatuk yang siap ditarik kapan saja, ditodongkan ke arah Sasuke. "Aku sangat menikmati pertarungan tadi, Nak. Kau memang lawan yang tangguh, aku suka itu. Tapi, _game is over._"

Sasuke menjatuhkan tongkat kayu di tangannya, kedua tangannya di angkat ke udara, menyerah. Dengan napas tersengal, dia berdiri mematung di atas kakinya. Matanya menatap lurus ke ujung pistol, yang mungkin beberapa detik lagi akan meletuskan peluru untuk menghujam tubuhnya. Dia membiarkan degup jantungnya terdengar begitu keras, karena mungkin sebentar lagi dia tidak akan pernah mendengarnya berdetak untuk selamanya.

Di tengah situasi yang menegangkan ini, sulit bagi Sasuke untuk bertindak. Sakura ada di tangan lelaki itu, sementara pistol yang siap membunuh kapan saja ada di tangannya yang lain. Pilihannya adalah dia atau Sakura yang akan mati.

Sasuke mengenal pistol yang dipegang si rambut abu-abu. Tipe Compact M, berisi delapan peluru. Dia tidak bisa menduga apakah senjata itu masih berisi peluru lengkap atau tidak. Jika saja tahu berapa jumlah pasti peluru di dalam pistolnya, Sasuke bisa saja memperkirakan gerakan menghindar sampai pelurunya ditembakkan hingga habis dan dia bisa langsung menyerang di saat itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan Sakura.

Akhirnya Sasuke bisa mendengar desing peluru di udara menusuk keheningan malam yang tegang itu. Dia memejamkan mata, bersiap menyambut peluru itu di tubuhnya.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

Jijii: kakek, asal katanya 'jii' atau 'ojii'

Wakatta: tahu, mengerti

Dame: jangan

Doumo: dalam hal ini berarti ucapan terima kasih

Yabbaii: astaga, ya ampun


	7. Akatsuki Mulai Bergerak

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

Desing peluru meluncur di tengah udara malam yang tenang. Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke menghitung mundur, merapalkan dalam hati tiap detik seirama debaran jantungnya.

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…

Suara teriakan seorang lelaki menggema. Sasuke membuka mata, memeriksa setiap jengkal tubuhnya, memastikan di mana peluru itu bersarang. Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada darah, tidak ada rasa sakit. Sasuke mengangkat wajah, menemukan sosok lelaki berambut abu-abu berdiri kaku beberapa meter di hadapannya, tengah memegangi telapak tangan kanannya yang mengucurkan darah segar. Pistol yang semula dalam genggamannya, kini jatuh tergeletak tak berarti di depan kakinya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah mana lelaki terluka itu memandang. Matanya menangkap sosok tinggi yang dikenalnya; Itachi masih menodongkan pistol dalam keadaan siap sambil melangkah mendekat.

Tanpa ingin buang waktu―dan menurutnya ini memang saat yang tepat―Sasuke berlari ke arah lelaki terluka yang masih berdiri kaku itu, dengan sigap dia merebut Sakura yang saat itu tergeletak di tanah, membawanya menjauhi lelaki itu.

Si rambut abu-abu yang terluka terkejut akan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Namun dia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dengan situasi yang semakin mendesak, dia tak punya pilihan selain masuk kembali ke mobil. Saat itu pun, keempat kaki tangannya bangkit satu per satu. Setelah diperintahkan, cepat-cepat mereka meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

Itachi perlahan-lahan menurunkan todongan pistolnya. Mata onyx-nya masih mengawasi dua sedan hitam yang melaju pergi sampai menghilang di ujung jalanan gelap.

"Hidan," dia menggeram.

"Terima kasih untuk datang tepat waktu," kata Sasuke, datang menghampiri Itachi dengan Sakura dalam gendongannya.

Itachi mengembalikan pistol ke dalam sarungnya yang diikatkan di sabuk celana. "Dia tidak apa-apa?" matanya beralih pada wajah pucat Sakura.

"Sakura dibius. Ada apa ini, Itachi?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Itachi berbalik dan melangkah pergi menuju rumahnya. "Sebaiknya kita antar dia pulang. Aku tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan kecemasan orang tuanya," ucapnya kemudian.

Meskipun kesal karena tidak dihiraukan, Sasuke menyusul. Kakaknya benar; yang harus dilakukan sekarang adalah membawa Sakura ke tempat aman—rumahnya. Bukannya merelakan pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Sasuke hanya menganggap itu sebagai hutang yang harus dibayar Itachi nanti. Bagaimanapun dia harus mendapatkan jawaban.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Akatsuki Mulai Bergerak**

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak sudah repot-repot mengantarkan Sakura pulang," Toshiro membungkuk rendah pada kakak-beradik Uchiha di depan pintu kedai Haruno Ramen.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, dia luar biasa kalang kabut saat Sakura tiba di rumah dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Membiarkan Sasuke membawanya ke kamar, sementara dia hanya mengikuti di belakang dengan perasaan cemas.

"Jangan sungkan, Haruno-san," ucap Itachi setelah Toshiro menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Ini sudah sepantasnya kulakukan sebagai seorang polisi."

Toshiro mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya diliputi kecemasan. "Belakangan ini, kulihat di televisi semakin banyak tindak kejahatan yang terjadi di Konoha. Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan."

"Aku minta maaf. Kalau aku tidak mengajaknya ke rumah, mungkin Sakura tidak akan diserang perampok itu," sesal Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Uchiha-kun. Kalian cuma belajar bersama. Kejadian seperti ini bisa dibilang kecelakaan, siapa pun tidak bisa menduganya. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Haruno-san," Itachi mengalihkan perhatian pria paruh baya itu. Matanya menatap serius. "Karena Anda sendiri tahu bagaimana situasi Konoha akhir-akhir ini, sebaiknya jangan biarkan Sakura pulang terlalu larut. Lebih bagus lagi kalau dia pulang ke rumah setelah jam sekolah selesai."

Sekilas saja terbersit kecemasan dalam nada bicaranya, Sasuke merasakan itu. Dia yakin sekali kakaknya tahu sesuatu tentang orang-orang yang menyerang Sakura tadi. Tentu saja mereka bukan sekedar perampok seperti yang mereka ceritakan pada ayah Sakura. Itachi pasti kenal betul siapa mereka.

Toshiro mengumbar senyum kebapakannya. "_Wakatta. _Sekali lagi terima kasih," dia membungkuk lagi saat Itachi memasuki sedan biru metalik miliknya.

"Paman, ini milik Sakura, tertinggal di kamarku."

Sasuke menyerahkan ponsel berwarna merah muda susu, dua buah _sakuranbo_ plastik menggantung di sana, menimbulkan bunyi krincing saat bergoncang atau terbentur satu sama lainnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Uchiha-kun. Sakura pasti senang kau mengantarnya."

Sasuke membungkuk, kemudian menyusul Itachi ke dalam mobil.

Dari belakang kemudi, Itachi membawa sedannya itu meluncur cepat meninggalkan kedai Haruno Ramen, meninggalkan pria paruh baya yang terus menatap kepergian mereka, sampai sosok mereka hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

"Kau kenal orang-orang itu, kan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, saat mobil yang mereka naiki melaju cepat di jalan besar. Wajahnya berpaling pada kakaknya. "Siapa mereka?"

Itachi belum bicara. Mata onyx-nya menatap lurus ke depan, sementara kedua tangannya menempel pada kemudi. Dia berpikir. Mungkin tidak ada gunanya menghindari topik pembicaraan itu. Sasuke kelihatan yakin sekali akan mendapatkan jawaban. Mengelak dari anak itu bukan hal mudah. Jadi kelihatannya Itachi tidak punya pilihan selain menjawab.

"Orang yang tangannya kutembak bernama Hidan." Itachi kemudian diam sesaat, menunggu reaksi adiknya lewat ekor mata, tapi tidak ada respon apapun. Ucapannya mungkin belum cukup membuatnya terkejut. Maka dia melanjutkan, "Dia orang Akatsuki."

Kali ini Itachi puas, Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Akatsuki? Bukankah mereka _yakuza_ yang masuk dalam daftar hitam Kepolisian Konoha?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan tanya dari mana kau tahu soal itu."

"Kenapa Akatsuki mengincar Sakura? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Itachi singkat, membuat adiknya tidak sabaran, namun tetap diam untuk menunggu ucapan selanjutnya. Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, Itachi diam saja.

"Apakah mereka bermaksud menculik Sakura untuk memperdagangkannya?"

Kakaknya menggeleng. "Akatsuki memang melakukan praktik penjualan gadis-gadis, tapi korbannya selalu diambil dari desa-desa kecil. Mereka tidak akan ambil resiko dengan menculik gadis kota."

"Jadi kenapa mereka mengincar Sakura?"

Itachi melempar pandangan pada Sasuke. Terlihat jelas rasa ingin tahu dari wajah adiknya. "Itu yang ingin kuselidiki," katanya setelah perhatiannya kembali pada jalan besar di depannya.

Memang ada hal besar yang mengganjal pikiran Itachi saat ini. Akatsuki adalah _yakuza_ yang selama ini menjadi target utama Kepolisian Konoha. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka berhasil lolos, terlalu licin untuk ditangkap. Meski pernah tertangkap pun, mereka mampu lepas dari jerat hukum. Itulah Akatsuki, organisasi kejahatan yang paling sulit diberantas. Akatsuki telah terbiasa melakukan pembunuhan keji, pemerasan, praktik suap, perdagangan senjata—dan tentu saja tak satu pun dari tindak kejahatan itu mampu menyeret mereka ke penjara atau tiang gantungan. Mereka terlalu cerdik untuk melenyapkan bukti.

Namun kali ini, apa maksud penyerangan Akatsuki terhadap Sakura? Jelas ada yang mereka incar dari gadis itu. Tapi apa? Sakura hanya gadis 17 tahun, anak dari seorang penjual _ramen_ di kedai kecil. Kalau harta yang mereka inginkan, jelas Itachi keliru.

Kejadian ini membuat kepalanya terasa berputar. Namun yang saat ini lebih dicemaskannya adalah pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dari ekor matanya, dilihatnya sang adik tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Itu sudah pasti Sakura.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi tanpa berpaling padanya, matanya terus menatap ke depan.

Sasuke hanya melirik, dia tidak suka gangguan saat sedang berpikir. Terlebih lagi, kakaknya tidak memberi petunjuk apapun soal _yakuza _yang disebut dengan Akatsuki itu.

"Tidak perlu ikut campur masalah ini. Serahkan pada polisi."

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak perlu ikut campur' itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara tidak senang. "Kau mau bilang kalau aku harus diam saja dan melupakan kejadian tadi?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kau yang mengambil kesimpulan sendiri."

"Nada bicaramu yang membuatku mengambil kesimpulan begitu." Sasuke mendengus jengkel. "Kalau kau mengira aku akan menurutimu, kau keliru. Sakura diserang tanpa sebab. Dia…" pemuda itu seolah berhenti untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Dia temanku. Mana bisa aku diam saja."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi tidak ada gunanya kau ikut campur. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Akatsuki."

"Jadi kenapa tidak memberi-tahukanku saja?"

Tiba-tiba Itachi menginjak pedal rem dalam-dalam, nyaris membuat mobil itu menukik. Sedan biru metalik yang mereka naiki berhenti mendadak. Beruntung tidak ada satu pun kendaraan di belakang mereka yang berjarak dekat, sehingga kecelakaan tidak perlu mereka alami.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Sasuke memberanikan diri menoleh pada kakaknya. Dia tahu pertanyaannya yang terakhir baru saja memancing amarah Itachi. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Sasuke kesal karena kakaknya selalu melarangnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kau persis seperti Ayah," gumam Itachi. "Kau tahu, sifat keras kepalamu itu bisa menjadi penggali lubang kuburmu sendiri." Mata onyx-nya beralih pada Sasuke, ada sebuah kilatan di sana. "Anak kecil tidak usah ikut campur urusan polisi!"

Dia menginjak pedal gas, membawa mereka berdua kembali ke rumah.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa setelah ucapan Itachi tadi. Memang sangat menjengkelkan untuknya. Namun dia tidak bisa bertindak jika kakaknya sudah membawa-bawa ayah mereka.

Kejadian beberapa tahun silam membayang dalam benak Sasuke. Dia berlari-lari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Saat kaki-kakinya yang kecil tak mampu lagi melaju, tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai yang dingin. Tangan lembut ibunya mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, membawanya dalam gendongan. Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan, dimana sosok pria tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Ibunya tak peduli beberapa perawat berseragam biru yang berusaha menghalangi dan memintanya menunggu di luar; wanita itu menerobos dengan paksa, menghampiri suaminya.

Sasuke kecil menjerit melihat ayahnya terbaring dengan darah yang masih berlumuran di dadanya. Dia terkejut akan kedatangan sang kakak. Itachi menghambur pada ayahnya, menggenggam tangannya, wajahnya tampak begitu cemas. Tak berapa lama setelahnya, genggaman itu mengendur. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Itachi; dia menunduk, rambut depannya menutupi wajah. Tapi Sasuke dapat melihat tetesan air jatuh dari ujung dagunya, menetes di atas tangannya yang mengepal kuat.

Kejadian yang sudah lama sekali berlalu. Namun Sasuke selalu bergidik tiap kali mengingatnya. Saat itu dia masih anak-anak, masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti semuanya. Sampai sekarang pun dia belum tahu apa yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal, Itachi tidak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi Sasuke yakin kali ini. Mempelajari sikap Itachi beberapa saat lalu, dari cara kakaknya bicara, Sasuke tahu benar bahwa Itachi tidak menginginkan kejadian yang sama terulang lagi, yang kali ini bisa menimpa dirinya. Sasuke tahu Itachi begitu menyayanginya, melebihi apapun.

_Akatsuki. Mungkinkah mereka penyebab kematian Ayah?_

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Sakura membuka pelupuk matanya perlahan-lahan. Pandangannya masih kabur. Sedikit demi sedikit, objek yang ditangkap matanya mulai jelas. Wajah mengerikan berkerut-kerut, mata kecil tajam yang mengancam, rambut perak menjuntai yang menggelitik lengannya…

Sakura menjerit. Kakinya menendang sekuat tenaga sosok menyeramkan yang dilihatnya itu. Sosok itu sukses membentur lemari dengan tubuh terjengkang, menimbulkan suara ribut luar biasa saat buku-buku di atasnya jatuh tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Toshiro yang sedang sibuk dengan rebusan kuah _ramen _di dapur kedai beranjak menuju tangga. Namun Kakashi menghalanginya.

"Jangan khawatir. Itu sudah biasa," katanya sambil tersenyum. Perhatiannya kembali pada daun-daun bawang yang harus kembali diirisnya.

Meskipun tidak mengerti, Toshiro melihat keyakinan di wajah Kakashi. Akhirnya dia hanya berteriak ke arah tangga untuk memastikan keadaan, "_Daijoubu?_" Dan dia tersenyum lega setelah mendengar teriakan jawaban dari lantai atas. Dengan semangat dia kembali mengaduk rebusan kuah _ramen_ di dalam panci besar.

Sakura menggosok-gosok mata. "Jijii?!"

Bermaksud bangkit untuk membantu kakeknya yang tertimpa buku-buku akibat ulahnya, gadis itu tiba-tiba merasakan pusing. Tubuhnya jatuh kembali di atas _futon_.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bangun dengan cara yang biasa saja, Sakura?" keluh Jiraiya setelah berhasil menyingkirkan buku-buku tebal dari pundak dan kepalanya. Pria tua itu menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidung akibat tendangan dari Sakura tadi.

"Jijii sendiri, kenapa ada di kamarku? Dan kanapa menatapku dengan wajah menyeramkan begitu waktu aku bangun tadi?"

Sakura memberikan dua lembar tisu pada kakeknya, yang kemudian dipakainya untuk menyumpal hidung. Setelahnya, gadis itu kembali memegangi kepala, rasa pusingnya belum hilang.

"Aku cuma khawatir." Jiraiya memindahkan posisi duduknya ke dekat _futon_ Sakura. "Kepalamu terasa pusing? Itu pasti karena efek obat bius."

Sakura menatap kakeknya. Dengan ucapannya barusan, dia teringat kejadian mengerikan tadi malam, saat orang-orang bertubuh besar berpakaian serba hitam mencegatnya di tengah jalan sepi. Dia melawan, namun pada akhirnya dia tertangkap, mulutnya dibekap dengan sapu tangan yang beraroma memusingkan, hingga akhirnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Tapi sebelum semuanya jadi gelap, Sakura yakin mendengar suara Sasuke, bahkan melihat sosoknya. Namun rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Ayahmu meneleponku semalam," Jiraiya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Kau diantar pulang temanmu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Temanmu bilang, kau diserang perampok. Tapi sepertinya Toshiro mencurigai sesuatu, makanya dia langsung menghubungiku."

Saat Jiraiya mengatakan Sakura diantar pulang oleh temannya, gadis itu yakin _teman_ yang dimaksud kakeknya adalah Sasuke. Jadi, suara dan sosok Sasuke yang dilihatnya sebelum pingsan itu pasti nyata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jiraiya bertanya.

Sakura terkesiap. Kakeknya menatap serius, menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan. Gadis itu sedikit bimbang untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. Melihat kecemasan dari sorot mata sang kakek, dia tahu ini pasti masalah serius, dan berhubungan erat dengan Klan Abura.

"Orang-orang bertampang _yakuza_ mencegatku di jalan waktu aku mau kembali ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal," kata Sakura akhirnya. "Mereka ingin menangkapku."

"Seperti apa pemimpinnya?"

Sakura mengingat-ingat kembali pria-pria besar itu. Satu di antaranya memang nampak paling dominan, pria-pria lain menuruti instruksinya. Itu pasti yang dimaksud Jiraiya.

"Tingginya tidak lebih dari Kakashi. Rambutnya abu-abu, disisir klimis ke belakang. Dia pakai kalung berbandul seperti cincin dengan bentuk segitiga di tengahnya."

"Itu Hidan," kata Kakashi, muncul di ambang pintu.

Sakura melempar pandangan padanya, terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi rasa keterkejutannya itu tidak mengalahkan rasa penasarannya akan topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Hidan?" tanya Sakura. "Kalian tahu siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka ingin menangkapku?"

"Akatsuki," kata Jiraiya.

"Akatsuki? Apa itu?"

"Akatsuki adalah _yakuza_ hitam, seperti yang pernah kuceritakan padamu." Jiraiya menghela napas panjang. "Begitu cepatnya mereka mengetahui tentangmu, pewaris generasi ke sembilan Klan Abura. Aku seharusnya lebih mewaspadai ini sejak awal."

Sakura tertegun. Bahaya yang mengincarnya adalah nyata, bukan lagi hanya bayang-bayang dan kecemasan yang dipikirkannya setelah mengetahui dirinya adalah bagian dari _yakuza_. Dia tidak terkejut, hal ini sudah diduganya sebelum dirinya menyetujui untuk mewarisi klan. Ini adalah resiko hidupnya.

"Sakura," Jiraiya melipat tangan di dada. Matanya menatap lurus pada mata emerald di hadapannya, "Mereka terlalu berbahaya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu lagi. Mulai hari ini Kakashi akan menjadi pengawal pribadimu."

Mata Sakura melebar. Sontak dia bangkit terdiri, menatap kakeknya penuh tanya, kemudian berganti menatap Kakashi. "Pengawal? Aku tidak butuh pengawal!" ucapnya lantang. "Aku bukan gadis kecil yang harus selalu dilindungi—"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan semalam?" potong Jiraiya, mata kecilnya masih menatap lurus mata Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Aku… aku cuma lengah," gadis itu berkilah. "Itu karena aku belum tahu siapa mereka. Kalau saja Jijii mempengingatkanku tentang mereka sejak awal, aku—"

"Tidak ada 'kalau'," Jiraiya sekali lagi memotongnya, dan kali ini berhasil membuat Sakura bungkam karena penekanan suaranya. "Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko apapun terhadapmu."

Pria paruh baya itu bangkit dari duduknya, balas menatap Sakura yang nampak begitu jengkel namun tidak bisa berkata apapun. "Tidak peduli begaimana reaksimu, terima atau tidak, Kakashi tetap akan menjadi pengawalmu."

Sebelum melangkah keluar, di ambang pintu langkahnya terhenti. "Satu lagi." Kepalanya menoleh kembali pada Sakura. "Jauhi Uchiha," ucapnya datar, juga tegas sekaligus mengandung nada mengancam.

Untuk yang satu ini Sakura tidak bisa menolerir. "Tunggu, Jijii!" dia mengejar sang kakek sampai ke ambang pintu, tapi orang tua itu sudah menghilang di ujung tangga.

"Kenapa Jijii mengatakan itu?" tanyanya frustasi pada Kakashi, sebab tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditanyai di sana. "Apa maksudnya menyuruhku menjauhi Sasuke?"

Lelaki rambut perak itu menggenggam kedua pundak Sakura, berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali pada tempo normal dengan sentuhan lembut itu. "Kurasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan itu. Kau harus buru-buru, kan?" Kakashi mengedikkan kepala pada jam yang menggantung di dinding kamar Sakura, menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit.

Benar saja. Seolah dibuat lupa akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi dengan sihir, Sakura masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu secara kasar saking terburu-burunya, menimbulkan bunyi menyentak yang keras. Dia akan terlambat ke sekolah.

"Cepat ya, Oujo-chan," kata Kakashi sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Kakashi," panggil Jiraiya begitu lelaki tinggi itu sampai pada anak tangga paling bawah. Dengan nada bicara yang seperti itu, Kakashi paham benar bahwa ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan pemimpinnya itu padanya.

"Ya, Kumicho-sama?"

"Aku tahu Sakura tidak mudah untukmu, tapi hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan. Maaf merepotkanmu lagi."

Lelaki berambut perak itu menggeleng. "Ini sudah seharusnya. Lagi pula aku mulai terbiasa. Dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinagiku-sama."

Jiraiya menghela napas. "Memang. Justru karena itu aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Jangan sampai kejadian yang menimpa putriku terulang lagi pada cucuku." Saat mengatakan itu, Kakashi dapat melihat sorot kesedihan dari matanya yang kecil.

"Aku akan menjaganya," Kakashi berjanji.

"Aku mohon padamu," kata Jiraiya sebelum masuk ke mobil. Kaca jendela perlahan turun, dan menampakkan kembali wajahnya yang masih diselimuti kekhawatiran. "Jangan biarkan dia berbuat macam-macam," katanya lagi.

"Aku mengerti."

"Anda sudah mau pulang, Jiraiya-sama?" Toshiro setengah berlari keluar kedai, sepertinya tidak ingin melewatkan kepergian ayah mertuanya. Wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran yang sama. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan kejadian semalam?"

Jiraiya tersenyum, meskipun nampak agak dipaksakan. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Toshiro cemas, walau sebenarnya apa yang akan dikatakannya tidak akan banyak membantu.

"Selama ada Kakashi, kau tidak perlu cemas," katanya.

Toshiro pun tersenyum. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Terus-terusan menunjukkan wajah cemas hanya akan menambah beban Jiraiya maupun Kakashi, terlebih Sakura, pikirnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan Kakashi tinggal di sini," Jiraiya melanjutkan.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Toshiro cepat-cepat diiringi senyumnya yang biasa.

"Baiklah. Dengan begini aku bisa sedikit tenang," kata Jiraiya sebelum menaikkan kembali kaca jendela. Setelah itu, limusin hitamnya meninggalkan Toshiro dan Kakashi yang masih berdiri di depan kedai sampai mobilnya menghilang di tikungan.

Jiraiya sadar bahaya yang kini sedang mengincar klannya bukanlah main-main. Sepintar apapun dia menyembunyikan cucunya selama ini, pada akhirnya Akatsuki mengetahuinya. Mereka boleh saja gagal mendapatkan Sakura tadi malam, tapi jangan harap usaha ke dua juga akan gagal.

Hanya satu cara yang bisa dilakukannya untuk sementara ini; mengawal Sakura. Jiraiya tahu gadis itu tidak akan terima begitu saja. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang suka dikelilingi lelaki bertubuh besar—sama seperti ibunya. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia berharap Kakashi mampu menghadapinya. Karena yang lebih mengkhawatirkan dari Akatsuki justru Sakura sendiri.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Pein menatap jengah lelaki yang bersimpuh di hadapannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Hidan menemuinya dengan tangan terluka, membawa berita kegagalan dirinya mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya dibawanya ke hadapan bos.

Seharusnya dia sudah hapal, bahwa bosnya itu paling tidak suka dengan kata _gagal_.

Pein menjatuhkan diri di kursi berlengan kesayangannya. Lelah sejak tadi hanya berputar-putar akibat menahan emosi. Semua lelaki berpakaian serba hitam-merah yang juga ada di dalam ruangan itu tidak berani berkata apapun. Bahkan bergerak sedikit saja tidak kuasa, mereka terlalu tertekan dengan atmosfir ini.

"Lucu," kata Pein dengan nada datar. "Kau sendiri bilang dia cuma gadis kecil. Lalu kenapa kau gagal, Hidan?" matanya menatap tajam lelaki terluka di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Bos. Gadis itu pasti sudah di sini, kalau saja tidak ada Uchiha waktu itu," jawab Hidan. Dia memegangi telapak tangannya yang kini dibalut perban, sesekali menyeringai karena merasakan sakitnya.

"Uchiha? Apa kau tidak salah lihat?"

"Mana mungkin aku salah mengenali mata onyx itu," jawab Hidan agak tersinggung atas keraguan bosnya. "Dia yang menembak tanganku. Sebelumnya, Uchiha yang muda datang lebih dulu. Mereka benar-benar pengganggu!"

"Kalau begitu Hidan tidak mungkin salah, Pein," gumam wanita berkimono biru gelap, yang tengah berdiri di sebelah kursi berlengan tadi. Konan. Satu-satunya anggota wanita dalam perkumpulan mereka.

Sang bos melempar pandangan padanya.

"Yang menembak tangannya pasti Itachi, anak sulung Uchiha yang bekerja sebagai polisi penyelidik di Kesatuan Konoha," wanita itu melanjutkan. "Deidara melaporkan akhir-akhir ini dia sering memantau gerakan kita. Ingat saat Hidan mengirim gambar gadis itu padamu? Itachi ada di sana, mengobrol dengan gadis itu di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan yang muda itu, pasti Sasuke, adik Itachi. Setelah kuminta Deidara menyelidikinya, didapatkan kesimpulan bahwa dia berteman dengan gadis Haruno."

"Cih!" agaknya Pein, sang bos, sulit menerima ucapan itu. Tapi kalimat-kalimat itu keluar dari orang yang paling dipercayainya. "Tapi, Konan, bukankah Abura dan Uchiha tidak saling _cocok_?"

Wanita cantik yang kepalanya dihiasi dengan bunga berwarna biru itu tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa Jiraiya tidak tahu soal kedekatan cucunya dengan Uchiha bungsu. Sedangkan Itachi, sama seperti kita sebelumnya, tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah pewaris ke sembilan Klan Abura."

Pein diam selama beberapa saat. Nampaknya dia mulai mengerti situasinya. Perlahan-lahan bibirnya melengkung, menyunggingkan senyuman lebar yang kemudian berubah menjadi seringai mengerikan. Matanya berkilat.

"Dengan kata lain, Sakura tidak tahu dia menjalin hubungan akrab dengan anak dari pembunuh ibunya?"

Konan hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis seperti sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan menghukumku 'kan, Bos?" tanya Hidan yang masih meringkuk di lantai, menunggu kepastian. "Kegagalan ini bukan karena kesalahanku saja."

Pein menoleh, menatap lelaki terluka itu seolah dia adalah seekor anjing yang minta dikasihani. "Kau minta pengampunan?" tanyanya datar.

"Tentu saja. Itu pantas untukku."

Pein menikmati situasi ini, situasi dimana pengampunannya sangat dibutuhkan oleh seorang yang kecil tidak berdaya di hadapannya. Tatapan penuh permohonan itu sungguh adalah sesuatu yang disukainya.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu mati," kata Pein.

Mendengar itu, Hidan bangkit berdiri dengan wajah penuh kelegaan, disertai tepukan-tepukan mendukung di punggung oleh anak-anak buahnya.

"Tapi," suara sang bos menghapus senyumnya. "Kau harus mendapat hukuman kecil atas kelalaianmu." Matanya melirik ke arah seorang pria tinggi berambut jabrik dan membawa pedang di punggungnya. "Kisame-san tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Siap, Bos." Pria tinggi itu melangkah maju dari tempatnya, menghampiri Hidan di tengah ruangan. Wajahnya nampak senang sekali.

"Tu– tunggu!" Hidan melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada Pein. "_Yubitsume?_"

"Kau keberatan? Jadi kau lebih suka hukuman mati dari pada potong jari?"

"Tidak." Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Hidan.

"Bagus. Potong dua jarinya!"

"Tidak, Bos! Kenapa dua jari?" tuntut lelaki berambut abu-abu itu.

Pein menatapnya bosan. Dia merubah posisi duduknya. "Begitu bodohkah kau sampai tidak menyadari kelalaianmu sendiri? Konan, katakan kenapa dua jarinya harus dipotong."

Wanita cantik itu menatap Hidan dengan tatapan kasihan. Dia mulai mendikte, "Satu untuk menebus sikapmu yang selalu gegabah, tidak memperkirakan kemungkinan munculnya penghalang. Dan yang satunya untuk sikap meremehkan musuh. Jangan kaupikir di hadapanmu adalah seorang gadis kecil hanya karena matamu melihat demikian."

Pein tertawa keras. Tapi tidak ada satu pun anggotanya yang berani ikut tertawa.

Hidan menelan ludah. Dia tidak punya pilihan, karena tidak mungkin memilih mati untuk menghindari hukuman ini, karena dia masih ingin hidup untuk membalas dendam. Setelah ini, dia tidak akan selihai dulu memainkan pedang. Tanpa jari kelingking―ditambah lagi dengan jari manis―seorang yang jago pedang sekalipun tidak akan mampu memegang pedang dengan baik.

Akatsuki adalah salah satu _yakuza_ yang masih setia bertarung menggunakan pedang. Hampir seluruh anggotanya adalah orang yang jago pedang. Senjata api seperti pistol, hanya dipakai di saat-saat tertentu saja, seperti misalnya saat penculikan Sakura kemarin malam, atau pemerasan. Mereka lebih suka menggunakan pedang saat terjadi perang antar geng maupun antar klan. Bagi mereka, itu adalah pertarungan yang sakral, dan wajib dimenangkan dengan cara leluhur mereka dulu, yakni pertarungan pedang.

Karena itu _yubitsume_ menjadi hukuman yang paling ditakuti para _yakuza,_ lebih-lebih dari hukuman mati.

"Berikan tanganmu," perintah Kisame. Dia mencabut pedang dari sarung yang menggantung menyerong di punggung.

Ragu-ragu Hidan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dia melempar pandangan memohon pada pria itu. "Lakukan dengan cepat."

Kisame menyeringai. "Cepat atau tidak, kujamin rasanya akan sama saja." Dia terkekeh senang.

Hidan tidak bicara lagi. Matanya dipejamkan begitu Kisame mulai mengangkat pedang. Beberapa detik kemudian dia merasakan sakit luar biasa pada jari kelingking sekaligus jari manisnya. Bersamaan dengan itu dia mengerang. Begitu membuka mata, dilihatnya kedua jari itu telah putus sampai ke buku jari, meneteskan banyak darah yang mengotori lantai. Potongan kedua jarinya tergeletak di sana, digenangi kubangan darah.

"Bawa dia keluar dan bersihkan itu!" perintah Pein.

Secepat mungkin para anak buah Hidan yang sejak tadi berdiri ketakutan di belakang pemimpinnya menggapai kedua lengannya, membopongnya seperti orang tak berdaya—padahal yang terluka hanya dua jari di tangan kanannya. Dia lemas karena syok.

"Kau ingin aku menangkap anak itu lagi?" tanya Hidan dengan nada geram, sebelum anak-anak buahnya membawanya melewati ambang pintu. "Kalau perlu sekalian dengan kedua Uchiha sialan itu!"

Pein tertawa. "Tidak sekarang. Sembuhkan saja dulu tanganmu."

Dia tahu Hidan sedang dendam untuk kedua jarinya. Tapi dendamnya bukan tertuju padanya—karena dia tentu saja tidak akan berani melakukan itu. Sasarannya sudah pasti Uchiha. Pein senang, sebab dengan menumbuhkan rasa benci itu, membereskan Uchiha akan mudah.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, Bos?" tanya Deidara setelah Hidan dibawa pergi. "Apa kau punya strategi baru untuk menangkap Haruno Sakura?"

"Untuk sementara sebaiknya jangan dekati gadis itu dulu," sahut Konan. "Kegagalan Hidan semalam, membuat gerakan kita semakin diwaspadai."

"Konan benar."

Pein bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati sisi jendela bertirai putih. Pandangannya terlempar ke luar. "Daripada itu, aku punya rencana yang lebih seru." Dia berbalik untuk menatap seluruh bawahannya yang mengelilingi ruangan itu. "Dengan rencana ini, mendapatkan pewaris Klan Abura bukanlah hal sulit."

Lelaki berambut orange itu mengembangkan senyum, senyum mengerikan yang menghiasi wajah penuh tindik.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

Futon: kasur lipat

_Yubitsume_ adalah hukuman potong jari. Ini merupakan tradisi hukuman untuk para _yakuza _yang melakukan kesalahan. Dipotong mulai dari jari kelingking, sepanjang buku jarinya. Jika melakukan kesalahan lagi, jari yang akan dipotong adalah jari berikutnya. Hukuman ini berguna supaya si terhukum menjadi sulit memegang pedang, agar dia memahami benar kesalahannya sehingga tidak akan mengulanginya di lain waktu.


	8. Kenyataan yang Tak Terbantahkan

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Kenyataan yang Tak Terbantahkan**

* * *

Sakura menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan matanya tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan jalan; pepohonan gundul di sepanjang tepi jalan yang daunnya sudah meranggas sejak awal musim gugur, gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi ke angkasa biru, serta orang-orang yang malang-melintang di ruas jalan. Namun pikirannya hanya terpaku pada satu hal―ucapan sang kakek sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya terus mengiang di kepalanya.

"_Ne,_ Kakashi," Sakura menggumam, pandangannya masih tertuju ke luar jendela.

"_Hai?_" Lelaki itu hanya meliriknya sekali lewat kaca spion. Dia harus tetap berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil.

"Jijii punya hubungan apa dengan keluarga Uchiha? Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Jijii menyuruhku menjauhi mereka. Aku ingin tahu alasannya."

"Jadi masih memikirkan itu, ya?"

Sakura melempar tatapan kesal pada Kakashi. "Tentu saja! Aku paling tidak suka ada orang yang mengatur dengan siapa aku harus berteman, walaupun itu Jijii. Apalagi alasannya tidak jelas." Gadis itu bersandar ke punggung kursi sambil mendengus. "Aku memang sudah menerimanya sebagai kakekku. Tapi bukan berarti Jijii bisa seenaknya mengatur hidupku. Jijii tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan kehidupanku. Pertemuan kami bahkan belum sampai satu minggu!"

"Oujo-chan, untuk mengenal seseorang tidak penting sudah berapa lama kau bertemu dengannya," kata Kakashi. "Asal bisa mengerti dan memahami perasaannya, itu sudah cukup. Kumicho tidak butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mengenalmu, karena memang kau mirip dengan ibumu. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya cepat mengerti bagaimana dirimu."

"Bukannya hidup Okaasan dulu diatur Jijii? Sekarang orang tua itu mau mengatur hidupku juga?"

"Bicaramu sarkastik sekali."

"Bukan sarkastik. Ini dugaan yang masuk akal! Jijii tidak mengerti apapun tentang diriku."

"Kumicho tahu lebih banyak dari yang kausadari, Sakura." Ucapan Kakashi dengan suara yang begitu tenang membuat gadis itu bungkam. "Karena sangat mengerti sifatmu, makanya Kumicho mengatakan hal itu. Tiap orang punya cara yang berbeda-beda untuk melindungi orang yang disayanginya. Kau sudah terbiasa dengan cara ayahmu memperlakukanmu. Dan biasakan-dirilah dengan cara kakekmu memperlakukanmu. Ayah dan kakek, mereka sama-sama menyanyangimu, Oujo-chan—dengan caranya masing-masing."

Sakura masih cemberut. "Aku cuma ingin tahu alasan Jijii melarangku berteman dengan Sasuke. Memangnya salah?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Kakashi. "Siapapun berhak mengetahui alasan dari setiap tindakan yang akan atau harus dilakukannya. Tapi terkadang ada hal yang tidak perlu didasari oleh alasan. Salah satunya karena untuk kebaikan orang itu sendiri."

"Kebaikan?" Sakura menautkan alis. "Kenapa menjauhi Sasuke jadi kebaikan buatku?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kakashi menepikan mobil karena mereka sudah sampai di jalur lurus menuju gerbang Konoha Gakuen.

Melempar tatapan disertai senyuman pada Sakura yang duduk di jok belakang, Kakashi berkata, "Sesi tanya-jawab selesai! Oujo-chan silakan turun dan bergegaslah masuk gerbang atau nanti kau terlambat." Dia menunjuk-nunjukkan jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sakura tahu Kakashi akan terus menghindari pertanyaan itu. Masih dengan wajah kesal, dia turun dari mobil. Kemudian berjalan tak acuh meninggalkan Kakashi dalam sedannya setelah membanting pintu.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Oujo-chan!" Kakashi berteriak sambil melongokkan kepala keluar jendela. Dia melambaikan tangan. "_Ganbatte kudasai!_"

Sakura tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia berlari sebelum gerbang sekolah benar-benar ditutup oleh penjaga. Lagi pula bisa gawat jika ada yang melihatnya diantar Kakashi ke sekolah.

Saat melewati koridor di depan kelas, Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya—lebih tepatnya ke kelasnya, karena kelas mereka bersebelahan. Sakura tertegun. Sasuke yang dilihatnya hari ini tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Ada lebam keunguan di sudut bibirnya, dan sebuah plester menempel di pelipis kanannya. Sakura tahu apa yang menyebabkan wajahnya jadi seperti itu.

"_Ohayou_," ucap Sasuke. Sikapnya biasa saja, seolah tak ada yang pernah terjadi.

"_Ohayo_, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menjawab tanpa semangat. Matanya masih terpaku pada lebam dan plester di wajah Sasuke. "Wajahmu… Maaf membuatmu jadi begini." Sakura membungkukkan badan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu? Tidak ada yang terluka, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih karena Sasuke-kun sudah menolongku semalam."

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Kalau kemarin aku tidak mengajakmu belajar bersama di rumahku, mungkin kejadian semalam tidak akan menimpamu," kata Sasuke setelahnya.

_Sasuke…_

"Sudahlah," kata Sasuke lagi sebelum Sakura sempat bicara. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

Bel pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai baru saja berdering. Itu artinya mereka harus bergegas memasuki kelas.

"_Ano_," Sakura mencegah Sasuke memasuki kelas. Dia mengambil ponsel warna merah muda susu dengan gantungan _sakuranbo_ dari salah satu kantung tasnya, diperlihatkan pada pemuda itu. "_Arigatou_," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis yang hanya nampak di sudut bibir sebelum memasuki ruang kelasnya.

Sakura kembali menyimpan ponsel ke tempatnya semula, sambil bersenandung riang menuju bangkunya. Dia ingat saat ayahnya memberikan ponsel itu padanya tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah, katanya Sasuke yang mengantarnya.

Sudah banyak yang dilakukan Sasuke untuknya setelah kejadian semalam. Menolongnya dari para _yakuza_, mengantarnya ke rumah, mengembalikan ponselnya yang tertinggal, serta banyak hal lain yang Sakura takkan bisa membalasnya hanya dengan ucapan terima kasih. Ini yang membuat Sakura semakin tidak mengerti alasan sang kakek menyuruhnya menjauhi lelaki itu. Sudah jelas Sasuke bukan orang jahat. Dia cuma pemuda yang tidak terlalu suka menonjolkan diri, dan dia memiliki hati yang baik di balik sikapnya yang lebih sering terkesan dingin. Sasuke juga berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Ayah dan kakaknya adalah anggota polisi…

_Polisi. Apakah itu alasannya?_

Sakura hampir lupa bahwa kakeknya adalah seorang _yakuza_. Biar bagaimanapun _yakuza_ tak pernah cocok dengan polisi, pikirnya. Setidaknya kebanyakan cerita yang didengarnya demikian. Walaupun Klan Abura tergolong dalam _yakuza_ putih, bukan tidak mungkin mereka pernah bermasalah dengan polisi. Nagato pernah bilang bahwa citra buruk terlanjur melekat pada tiap diri _yakuza_; apapun yang akan dilakukan seorang _yakuza_—meski itu hal baik sekalipun—hanya akan dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang salah oleh masyarakat. Dan hal itu juga bisa saja berlaku bagi polisi. Bukan tidak mungkin polisi tidak peduli mereka berlaku baik atau tidak, dan menganggap _yakuza_ tetaplah _yakuza_.

Sakura menghela napas.

Kalau memang benar karena itu alasannya, dia tidak akan peduli. Masalah yang pernah terjadi antara kakeknya dengan Uchiha sebagai musuh antara _yakuza_ dan polisi bukan urusannya. Masalah orang tua tidak perlu dibawa sampai ke anak-cucu, pikirnya.

Kedatangan Iruka-sensei untuk memulai kelas dengan pelajaran matematika menghentikan Sakura dari lamunan.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

"Sakura!"

Ino memanggil saat gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Langkahnya dipercepat agar bisa menyusul sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak makan di kantin?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng. "Ibasaki dan Kawamoto menarikku ke kelas 3-C, ada perayaan kecil untuk ulang tahun Tayuya di sana," katanya, sebelum mereka berdua melangkah melewati ambang pintu dan menghadapi seorang wanita pustakawan di balik mejanya.

"Aku kok tidak diajak?"

"Cuma perayaan kecil di antara anak-anak klub karate," kata Sakura sambil nyengir.

Mereka menyerahkan kartu anggota masing-masing pada pustakawan. Wanita berkacamata tebal itu menatap keduanya ketus, terutama Ino. Dia masih ingat saat mereka membuat kekacauan. Dari balik kacamata, tatapan matanya menyiratkan ancaman agar mereka tidak lagi berulah. Ino yang sadar betul situasinya, hanya nyengir lebar pada wanita itu sebelum menyusul Sakura ke sebuah meja di sudut ruangan terdalam.

Setelah mendapatkan buku-buku yang dicari, Sakura meletakkannya bertumpuk di atas meja. Menarik sebuah kursi, membuka buku pertama, gadis itu mulai terhanyut dalam bacaan. Suara Ino yang memanggil-manggil namanya tidak didengar. Sampai-sampai Si Pirang itu harus menyingkirkan buku dari hidung Sakura.

"Apa sih?" Sakura menatapnya kesal.

Ino menarik kursi lebih dekat pada kawannya itu. Wajahnya dibuat agar Sakura penasaran. "Kau sudah tahu?" suaranya membisik—karena saat itu dilihatnya wanita pustakawan sedang mengawasi mereka dari balik mejanya. "Tadi malam Sasuke-mu diserang perampok!"

Melihat ada perubahan dalam tatapan mata Sakura, Ino yakin gadis itu terkejut. Dia sedang mendapat perhatian penuh saat ini. Gaya bicaranya kini dibuat lebih dramatis lagi.

"Saat semalam dia pergi ke supermarket di ujung jalan komplek, tiba-tiba seseorang menghadang jalannya, meminta Sasuke menyerahkan dompet dan semua barang berharga yang dia bawa. Sasuke tentu saja menolak. Kemudian satu per satu kawan orang itu muncul. Mereka membawa balok-balok kayu dan sepotong tiang besi sebagai alat pukul. Mereka menyerang Sasuke!" Mata Ino membelalak.

"Yah, mungkin pacarmu itu memang jago bela diri. Tapi sendirian menghadapi lima orang pasti membuatnya kewalahan." Tiba-tiba tatapannya menerawang. "Untungnya Itachi segera datang menolong…" Mata aqua-nya berbinar-binar kagum.

Sakura menatapnya bosan. Dia tahu cerita sebenarnya yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak mungkin begitu. Tipe pendiam seperti pemuda itu pasti hanya mengatakan tidak lebih dari satu kalimat alasan saat orang-orang heran melihat lebam di wajahnya. "Aku diserang perampok." Pasti hanya begitu, pikir Sakura. Yang didengarnya dari Ino hanyalah cerita yang dikembangkan terlalu berlebihan. Si pirang itu memang terkadang suka kelewat dramatis pada hal-hal yang jarang terjadi. Menurut Sakura, Ino lebih berbakat menjadi seorang penulis dibandingkan cita-citanya menjadi dokter.

Namun, Sakura bingung juga. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Atau mungkin dia memang tidak tahu bahwa orang-orang yang menyerangnya semalam adalah _yakuza_, mengingat cerita ayahnya yang mengatakan Itachi menyebut serangan itu sebagai aksi perampokan. Atau mungkin juga Sasuke hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Semalam dia bersama Itachi, tidak mungkin seorang polisi tidak mengenali _yakuza_.

Apapun itu, tetap saja Sakura tidak yakin. Karena Sasuke sudah cerita begitu, rasanya dia juga tidak perlu menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ino. Lagi pula Sakura tidak berniat membesar-besarkan masalah itu. Cukup malam tadi saja dia lengah. Lain waktu, dia tidak akan membiarkan Akatsuki bertindak seenaknya lagi terhadap dirinya.

"Ino," Sakura membuyarkan lamunan gadis pirang itu—pikirannya mengawang-awang seusai menceritakan aksi kepahlawanan Itachi pada insiden perampokan semalam. "Kayaknya aku tidak akan ikut kelompok belajar kalian lagi," kata Sakura.

Mata aqua Ino membulat. "_Doushite?_"

"Kau tahu sendiri belakangan ini banyak perampokan. Konoha sedang tidak aman—sebenarnya bukan itu yang kutakutkan. Aku cuma tidak mau membuat ayahku khawatir tiap kali pulang malam," Sakura beralasan.

Keinginannya untuk tidak lagi belajar bersama di rumah Sasuke bukan juga karena ucapan Jiraiya yang melarangnya berteman dengan pemuda itu. Sama sekali bukan karena itu. Untuk sementara, Sakura hanya tidak ingin berkeliaran seenaknya. Dia tidak mau memancing Akatsuki. Bukan juga karena dia takut menghadapi mereka lagi. Hanya saja, dia tahu situasinya sedang berbahaya. Jika bertindak seenaknya, dikhawatirkan menimbulkan masalah baru bagi Klan Abura. Sakura paling tidak suka merepotkan orang lain.

"Kalau begitu, kita belajar di rumahmu saja," kata Ino kemudian.

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukannya tidak mau, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan kalian pulang malam dari rumahku. Sudah kubilang 'kan, situasi kota belakangan ini cukup berbahaya. Lagi pula tidak ada ruangan yang cukup untuk kita." Ditatapnya Ino penuh perhatian, berusaha agar sahabatnya itu mengerti tanpa banyak interupsi lagi.

Beruntung bel pertanda waktu istirahat selesai, berdering nyaring. Sakura memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera kembali ke kelas, sebelum Ino berkata macam-macam.

Si Pirang masih diam di atas bangkunya di perpustakaan. Melihat sikap Sakura seperti itu, dia yakin sekali ada yang sedang disembunyikannya. Tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya. Namun tentang apa itu, Ino tidak bisa mengira-ngira.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu saja hari itu. Berjam-jam berkutat dengan pelajaran, kemudian ditambah latihan karate dengan jurus-jurus lama yang sudah dikuasai semua oleh Sakura—akibat pertarungan ilegalnya dengan Karin beberapa hari yang lalu, untuk sementara Anko meniadakan latihan jurus baru.

"Sampai ketemu besok!"

Tayuya dan kawan-kawannya yang lain melambai pada Sakura sebelum meninggalkan gedung olah raga. Sementara gadis itu tetap tinggal di sana, karena masih harus menjalani hukuman bersih-bersih yang belum habis masanya.

Saat menoleh ke pintu masuk gedung, dilihatnya Ino, Naruto, Gaara, dan Hinata melintas. Sakura mengintip dari balik pintu, menatap punggung mereka yang semakin jauh. Sayang juga sebenarnya tidak mengikuti belajar kelompok itu. Bukan hanya karena bisa berbagi ilmu bersama, berkumpul dengan teman-teman dapat membuat Sakura lupa pada hal-hal lain yang membuatnya penat, walau hanya sebentar. Setidaknya bersenda-gurau sedikit akan membuat pikirannya lebih segar. Namun apa boleh buat. Situasinya sedang tidak memungkinkan.

Begitu memutar tubuh kembali, Sakura dikejutkan oleh Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Gadis itu hanya nyengir untuk menutupi sikap serba salah tingkahnya.

"Kudengar dari Ino, kau tidak lagi ikut belajar bersama kami," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum pahit sambil mengangguk. "_Gomen ne._ Aku tidak ingin membuat ayahku khawatir," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Selama beberapa saat, dia hanya menatap Sakura lewat matanya. Gadis itu melihat ada kekhawatiran di balik mata onyx itu. Mungkin Sasuke masih merasa bersalah, karena saat tadi pagi pun dia menyesalkan ajakannya belajar bersama di rumahnya.

"_Wakatta,_" gumam Sasuke kemudian. Senyuman tipis mengembang di sudut bibirnya. "_Jaa ne,_" katanya lagi sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sakura terus memandang punggungnya yang semakin jauh. Entah mengapa rasanya ada kecanggungan antara dia dan Sasuke setelah peristiwa semalam.

"Sasuke-kun, ya…" Anko menggumam tepat di belakang Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut setengah mati. Dia melemparkan tatapan jengkel pada guru karatenya itu.

"Jangan tiba-tiba bersuara begitu di belakangku!" kata Sakura ketus. "Bikin kaget saja."

Anko tertawa kecil, kemudian cepat-cepat minta maaf. Disikutnya pelan nona mudanya itu. "Boleh juga seleramu, Oujo!" katanya lagi, yang kali ini berhasil membuat wajah Sakura merona. "Tidak salah memang kalau Oujo naksir padanya," Anko melanjutkan, tidak peduli bagaimana semakin merahnya wajah Sakura. "Selain tampan, Sasuke-kun juga cerdas. Dan kelihatannya, dia pemuda yang baik."

"Bukan cuma kelihatannya, Sasuke memang baik—baik sekali malah!" Sakura menyambung. Wajahnya tidak lagi merona seperti tadi. Senyum tersipunya telah sirna. Dia melempar tatapan menuntut jawaban pada Anko. "Lalu apa alasan Jijii melarangku berteman dengannya?"

Mata Anko tampak membulat, terkejut. Dia bahkan tidak tahu ada larangan seperti itu.

"Sasuke tidak pernah menyakitiku," kata Sakura lagi. "Dia selalu membantuku di saat aku susah. Kalau dihitung-hitung, entah sudah berapa kali dia menolongku. Sasuke itu cowok yang baik sekali, juga berasal dari keluarga baik-baik." Tiba-tiba suaranya tertahan. "Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?" Anko menatapnya penasaran.

Sakura balas menatapnya, dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah ingin wanita itu mengerti. "Hanya saja, dia berasal dari keluarga polisi," gumamnya. "Jijii memang pernah bilang bahwa Klan Abura adalah _yakuza _yang baik. Tapi _yakuza_ tetap saja musuh polisi, bukan? Apa mungkin pernah ada perselisihan antara Jijii dengan polisi—Uchiha?"

Anko diam seribu kata. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sakura kali ini. Selama masa pengabdiannya pada Klan Abura, dia tidak pernah mendengar tentang Uchiha disebut-sebut dalam perkumpulan mereka. Kalaupun pernah ada perselisihan antara Abura dengan Uchiha, dia yakin bukan karena itu Jiraiya melarang Sakura berteman dengan Sasuke. Tuannya itu bukan tipe orang yang suka menyimpan dendam sampai berlarut-larut. Pasti ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal, Anko meyakini diri sendiri.

"Entahlah," katanya kemudian setelah menghela napas. "Aku baru enam tahun bergabung dengan Klan Abura. Jadi tidak tahu-menahu soal itu. Kumicho memang misterius, terkadang sulit menebak jalan pikirannya." Dia tidak punya ide lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Oujo, Jiraiya-sama mengatakan itu pasti untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Jadi tidak perlu pusing-pusing lagi memikirkan alasannya, _okay?_" katanya lagi sambil melemparkan senyum pada gadis itu.

Wajah Sakura mengerucut. "Ucapan Sensei sama saja dengan Kakashi. Aku bosan mendengarnya!" sahutnya ketus.

"Ah!" Anko pura-pura melihat jam di tangannya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Lima belas menit lagi Kakashi datang. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu ya, Oujo!" katanya sambil berlalu sebelum Sakura bertanya macam-macam lagi.

Gadis itu melangkah malas ke dalam gedung olahraga. Dibilang tidak perlu dipikirkan pun, satu-satunya yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini justru hanya soal larangan Jiraiya itu. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kakek tua itu memang susah sekali dipahami jalan pikirannya. Tidak heran hubunganya dengan Hinagiku tak pernah berjalan baik.

Setelah pekerjaan mengepel lantainya beres, Sakura pergi ke halaman belakang. Sambil menunggu Kakashi datang, dia ingin bermain sebentar dengan kelinci-kelinci lucu yang biasa diurus oleh Sasuke. Mengusap lembut bulu-bulu putihnya, memberi sejumput rumput dan sayuran segar ke mulutnya yang bergigi lucu, dan melihat mereka melompat ke sana-sini di dalam kandang membuat pikiran Sakura jadi sedikit santai.

Sakura menangkap satu-satunya kelinci bermata merah. Dengan kedua tangan diangkatnya tubuh bulat berbulu itu ke hadapan wajahnya, mata merahnya dan mata emerald Sakura saling bertatapan.

"Kalau boleh memilih," kata Sakura, "aku ingin jadi kelinci saja, sepertimu, Hitomi. Kerjanya cuma makan dan makan saja sampai badanmu bulat. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang bikin pusing kepala."

Seolah mengerti ucapannya, kedua telinga Hitomi yang panjang bergerak-gerak. Hidungnya mengendus-endus. Sakura mengambilkan sepotong wortel dari wadah makanan di salah satu sudut kandang. Disodorkannya ujung wortel itu ke mulut Hitomi. Namun tiba-tiba kelinci itu menggigit jarinya.

"Aduh!" Sakura mendapati jari telunjuknya berdarah.

Hitomi melepaskan diri dari gendongannya. Dia melompat keluar kandang melewati pintu yang terbuka lebar, berlari dengan lincah ke rerumputan di luar. Sakura cepat-cepat mengejarnya. Kesal sekali dia, kelinci mata merah itu senang sekali membuatnya kerepotan. Sakura membungkuk ke semak-semak. Matanya mencari-cari bulu putih yang mungkin saja bersembunyi di balik dedaunan itu. Langkahnya mengendap-endap agar tidak menimbulkan suara gesekan dengan dedaunan kering di atas tanah.

Mendadak dirinya tersentak oleh suara tawa seseorang. Punggung Sakura menegak tiba-tiba. Ditajamkannya kedua telinganya, terpusat pada suara tawa itu, suara tawa seorang pria tua yang terdengar tidak asing. Hanya saja, suara itu tidak mungkin didengarnya di sana. Jadi mungkin saja dia salah dengar. Namun semakin jelas suara itu terdengar, semakin ragu dia pada pendengarannya sendiri. Pelan-pelan Sakura mendekat ke pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca—Hitomi membawanya sampai ke belakang ruang kepala sekolah. Sakura ingin mengintip sebentar saja, hanya untuk memastikan siapa pemilik suara yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati itu.

Pelan-pelan kepalanya muncul di tepi pintu yang terbuka. Pandangannya sedikit terhalang oleh tirai renda putih. Sakura menyibaknya sedikit. Matanya berkeliaran ke sekeliling ruangan.

Duduk di atas sofa motif bunga besar-besar wanita pirang yang tengah menyeruput minuman dengan begitu anggunnya dari cangkir keramik di tangannya, itu Tsunade. Saat melirik ke sofa yang satunya, mata Sakura membelalak. Seorang pria tua bertubuh besar, rambut panjangnya yang putih menjuntai melewati pundak, sedang tertawa dengan suara paraunya yang begitu khas.

"Jijii?!"

Beruntung Sakura dapat menahan suaranya. Suara tawa yang didengarnya sejak tadi ternyata benar milik kakeknya. Gadis itu hanya tidak percaya Jiraiya bisa ada di sekolahnya—bahkan di ruang kepala sekolah. Bukankah identitasnya seharusnya dirahasiakan? Lalu apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

Sakura memperhatikan kedua orang itu baik-baik. Suasana pembicaraan mereka kelihatan santai saja, seperti dua orang yang sudah lama saling mengenal. Bahkan sesekali Jiraiya mengucapkan kata-kata gombal pada Tsunade yang membuat perut Sakura terasa geli. Orang tua itu bisa genit juga rupanya, pikir Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari dia hanya dikelilingi oleh lelaki-lelaki bertampang menyeramkan. Tidak ada wanita yang pantas digodai—Anko tidak termasuk hitungan.

Kembali pada rasa penasarannya di awal, kenapa kakeknya berada di sekolah? Sakura tahu sekali mengintip dan menguping bukanlah perbuatan baik. Tapi untuk mengobati rasa penasaran, mungkin tidak ada salahnya—Pemikiran ini hanya untuk membuatnya tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kalau saja dulu kau menerimaku," kata Jiraiya, "kau tidak akan jadi wanita kesepian, yang menghabiskan waktu-waktu membosankan di sekolah seperti ini."

Tsunade meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja dengan bosan. "Siapa bilang aku kesepian?" ucapnya tak acuh. "Murid-murid tidak pernah membuatku bosan. Setiap hari ada saja yang berulah di antara mereka, membuatku dengan singkat melupakan tragedi menyedihkan yang merenggut Dan."

Saat itu, Sakura bisa melihat perubahan di raut wajah tua yang masih nampak cantik milik Tsunade. Kesedihan itu tidak bisa ditutupinya, meski bibirnya mengulas senyum. Sakura pernah mendengar cerita tentang suami kepala sekolahnya. Pria itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta listrik hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan tragis yang membuat Tsunade trauma melakukan perjalanan dengan kereta. Di dinding ruang kerjanya, digantung pigura besar yang memuat foto mendiang sang suami. Kelihatan sekali wanita itu sangat kehilangan.

"Sampai kapanpun aku memang tidak akan pernah menang dari Dan, ya…" gumam Jiraiya. Orang tua itu menghela napas panjang. "Dia memang pria yang sangat baik. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti sekali dirimu."

"Masih saja bicara begitu. Kau mau Tsubaki-san di sana cemburu mendengar ucapanmu?"

Jiraiya tertawa, yang kemudian disusul dengan senyuman oleh Tsunade. Wanita itu juga tahu bahwa ucapan pria tua itu hanya semacam gurauan, yang selalu dikatakannya tiap kali mereka bertemu. Hanya untuk mengenang masa-masa muda mereka dulu, saat dia menolak mentah-mentah cinta Jiraiya. Namun setelahnya lelaki itu mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik, yang kemudian memberinya seorang putri yang cantik bernama Hinagiku.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, nasib kita sama, ya?" Jiraiya menghapuskan lamunan Tsunade. Pandangannya menerawang. "Kau dan aku sama-sama ditinggalkan orang-orang yang kita sayangi," katanya.

"Setidaknya kau masih memiliki Hinagiku," Tsunade menyambung. "Gadis yang begitu ceria dan bersemangat—mirip sekali dengan seseorang," matanya melirik Jiraiya sambil melempar senyum. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia pasti sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik."

Jiraiya menatapnya dengan padangan menyesal. Dia baru ingat Tsunade belum tahu satu hal mengenai putri semata-wayangnya. "Hina sudah menyusul ibunya," dia menggumam. "Tewas saat diserang sekelompok orang jahat yang sudah lama mengincarnya."

Senyum yang tadi mengembang di wajah Tsunade sirna seketika. Mata coklat madunya yang besar mulai tergenang cairan bening. Sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke pipi, wanita itu segera menghapus air matanya. Usai menghela napas panjang dia berkata, "Berita yang sangat mengejutkan," gumamnya dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

"Hinagiku adalah murid yang paling tidak bisa kulupakan, dia murid kesayanganku," katanya lagi setelah dapat menguasai emosinya dengan lebih baik. "Bukan karena kepandaiannya dalam matematika atau prestasinya dalam ilmu bela diri. Tapi kelakuannya yang membuat anak itu istimewa. Setiap hari ada saja ulahnya. Dia memang paling pandai membuatku naik darah. Tapi aku paham, itu cuma salah satu cara baginya untuk melepaskan diri dari segala kekangan dan peraturan yang mengikatnya."

Jiraiya mengubah posisi duduknya. Dia tahu betul Tsunade sedang menyindirnya. Dia pun menyadari bahwa caranya dulu itu salah. Mengatur putri satu-satunya dengan bermacam-macam aturan yang harus diikuti dan larangan yang tidak boleh dilanggar hanyalah membuat gadisnya jadi pemberontak, yang kemudian menyusahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hinagiku pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat terkesan," Tsunade melanjutkan, "Saat itu dia baru saja berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya, dan aku memarahinya habis-habisan—waktu itu aku adalah wali kelasnya. Kutanyakan padanya, mau jadi apa dia nanti, jika kelakuannya terus seburuk itu. Hina bilang, 'Aku cuma ingin membuat Otousan mengerti bahwa aku juga punya hidup yang bisa kujalani dengan aturanku sendiri. Suatu hari nanti, akan kutunjukkan padanya seorang bayi mungil, yang akan menyadarkannya bahwa hidupku bisa terus berlanjut bahagia tanpa diatur olehnya.'"

Sebuah senyum kebapakan melengkung di wajah tua Jiraiya. "Ya, dia sudah melakukannya," dia menggumam. "Bayi mungil yang kini tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sama persis seperti dirinya—mungkin ini karma buatku."

Tsunade tertawa kecil. "Persis sekali, jika saja rambutnya bukan merah muda dan warna matanya kelabu seperti matamu," katanya. "Waktu pertama kali melihat Sakura, aku merasakannya—seolah Hinagiku yang sedang kuhadapi. Semangat dan keceriaannya sama seperti Hina. Otak cerdasnya juga pasti diturunkan dari ibunya. Dan yang kusesalkan, sifat pemberontak dan keras kepala juga diwariskannya."

Di balik pintu kaca itu, Sakura tak bisa menahan senyuman. Dia bangga sekali jika disamakan dengan sang ibu. Betapa kagumnya dia pada ibunya. Tiap kali mendengar kisah tentangnya, selalu ada perasaan meluap-luap dalam dada Sakura. Hanya saja, kebanggaan itu selalu berujung pilu dan duka. Bukan hanya cerita-cerita membanggakan yang ingin didengarnya, Sakura juga ingin sekali bila sosok ibunya itu benar-benar berada di sisinya. Tentu kebanggaan itu akan terasa lebih sempurna.

"Apa pemuda Uchiha satu kelas dengan Sakura?" tanya Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

Sakura menahan napas. Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kakeknya mulai menyinggung soal Sasuke. Jika menguping beberapa saat lagi, mungkin dia akan mendapat jawaban atas rasa penasarannya sejak tadi.

"Tidak," kata Tsunade. "Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid kelas 3-A. Mereka memang pernah sekelas, sebelum cucumu dipindahkan ke kelas B karena kebiasaannya yang suka berkelahi." Mata coklat madunya menatap Jiraiya penasaran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kautanyakan itu?"

Cangkir teh yang masih terisi penuh di atas meja diraih Jiraiya. "Aku cuma khawatir kalau Sakura bergaul terlalu dekat dengan anak itu," gumamnya sebelum menyeruput teh.

Bukan lagi tatapan penasaran yang kini dilemparkan Tsunade padanya, melainkan tatapan menuduh. Kemudian wanita berambut pirang itu tertawa tertahan. "Kau masih saja sama kolotnya seperti dulu!" dia mencibir. "Belum puas dengan Hina, sekarang kau mau membatasi pergaulan cucumu?"

"Bukan begitu," gumam Jiraiya. Nada suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar sedang bergurau, dia kelihatan serius kali ini. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura terluka perasaannya, saat dia tahu bahwa yang menjadi teman baiknya selama ini adalah anak dari orang yang telah membunuh ibunya."

Bagai tersambar petir, Sakura mematung. Matanya membelalak. Perlu waktu lama untuk mencerna kata-kata kakeknya. Dia tidak yakin atas apa yang baru didengarnya itu. Indera pendengarannya pasti sedang terganggu.

Tsunade melempar tatapan tidak mengerti pada Jiraiya.

Sementara orang tua itu menyeruput habis tehnya, kemudian meletakkan cangkir yang telah kosong ke tempatnya semula. Pandangannya beralih pada wanita di hadapannya. Dia mulia bercerita.

"Saat malam penyerangan itu, seorang anak buah kepercayaanku yang bernama Sasori datang bersama pasukannya untuk menolong Hinagiku. Tapi mereka terlambat. Hina sudah tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan luka tembak parah di perutnya. Sasori melihat seseorang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Hinagiku terkapar, seorang polisi yang berdiri menatap mereka, tangannya memegang pistol yang masih berasap," suaranya tertahan. "Orang itu, Uchiha Fugaku," katanya lagi dengan penekanan kata, membuat suara paraunya terdengar semakin berat.

"Dia almarhum ayah Sasuke," Tsunade menggumam. Tubuhnya menggigil. Tak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa untuk cerita yang baru saja didengarnya. Mengetahui hal itu, dia tak bisa membayangkan perasaan Sakura jika nanti gadis itu tahu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari halaman belakang ruangannya. Tsunade cepat-cepat bangkit dari sofa empuknya menuju pintu geser kaca yang menghubungkan ke halaman belakang, untuk mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan suara gaduh itu. Jiraiya menyusul di belakangnya.

Di dekat pintu geser, sebuah pot tanah liat jatuh pecah. Saat itu pula didengarnya suara berisik dari balik semak di dekat tembok pembatas. Muncul seekor makhluk bulat berbulu putih, melompat ke rerumputan di tengah halaman.

Tsunade menangkapnya dan membawanya dalam gendongan. "Ternyata kau, Hitomi-chan. Dasar kelinci nakal!" diusapnya lembut bulu-bulu putih kelinci bermata merah itu.

Namun dugaan Jiraiya saat itu tidak sama seperti apa yang dikira Tsunade. Di rerumputan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, mata hitamnya yang kecil itu mendapati gantungan _sakuranbo_. Diambilnya benda bergemerincing itu. Sambil menyimpannya di dalam saku di balik kerah kimononya, Jiraiya menyimpulkan sesuatu.

**Tsudzuku…**

* * *

doushite: kenapa?


	9. Terabaikan

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Terabaikan**

* * *

Sakura berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Masih dengan seragam karate, tanpa alas kaki―dan kepingan hati yang terluka setelah mendengar sebuah kenyataan tentang kematian ibunya. Kematian bukan lagi hal baru yang merapuhkan ketegaran hatinya. Kenyataan yang menyebabkan kematian itulah yang kini membuatnya sesak dalam kepedihan.

"_Teman baiknya selama ini adalah anak dari orang yang telah membunuh ibunya."_

Kalimat dari mulut sang kakek terus-menerus mengiang di benak Sakura.

Teman baiknya. Sasuke. Ayah Sasuke yang membunuh ibunya.

_Sasuke... Kenapa harus Sasuke...?_

Sakura tersungkur. Lututnya mendarat di rumput yang mulai basah oleh hujan yang belum lama turun. Di depan pusara ibunya, air mata Sakura berderai jatuh. Sakura terisak. Dia tidak peduli. Toh tidak ada yang akan mendengar isakannya di antara pusara-pusara bisu di komplek pemakaman itu. Derasnya hujan menyembunyikan raung pilunya dari kelam dunia sore itu. Dia hanya bisa menangis―menjerit, jika itu dapat memberinya jawaban. Tapi siapa yang bisa memberinya jawaban atas pertanyaan terbesarnya. Mengapa semua ini terjadi?

Matanya yang kini sembab menatap putus asa pada batu nisan pusara sang ibu. Air mata yang tersamarkan oleh tetesan hujan mengalir di pipinya.

_Okaasan, aku tidak ingin membenci Sasuke... Aku tidak ingin membenci Sasuke..._

Sakura membenamkan wajah dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Tangisnya semakin pecah.

Di tengah isakan pilu, Sakura mendengar langkah kaki berhenti di belakangnya. Hujan belum reda, tapi dia tidak lagi merasakan rintik air membasahi tubuhnya. Wajahnya terangkat, mendapati sebuah payung hitam menadah di atas kepalanya. Pelan-pelan dia menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria asing tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan berlama-lama di bawah hujan, kau bisa sakit," katanya nampak peduli.

Sakura bangkit berdiri. "Terima kasih. Tapi Paman tidak perlu repot-repot memayungiku."

Pria itu tersenyum lagi. Dia nampak ramah dan baik, meski tindikan berderet di hidungnya. Dari atas kerahnya tersingkap sedikit gambar ujung tato berwarna merah dan kelabu kehijauan yang terukir di sebelah kiri lehernya, Sakura juga sempat melihat tato di pergelangan tangannya yang memegang payung. Sakura lebih banyak yakin pria itu anggota yakuza. Entah anggota klan kakeknya atau bukan. Tapi dia tidak yakin jika pria itu adalah yakuza dari kelompok musuh yang bisa saja membahayakannya. Itu agak kurang masuk akal, mengingat komplek pemakaman itu berada dalam wilayah sentral kekuasaan Klan Abura. Kecil kemungkinan dapat dimasuki musuh tanpa ketahuan.

"Maaf aku menganggu kalian berdua," kata pria itu.

Sakura menggeleng. Buru-buru dia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma sedang bercerita dengan Okaasan."

"Jadi dia ibumu?"

"Ya. Meninggal sebelas tahun yang lalu."

"Kalau begitu, kau masih kecil sekali waktu itu?"

Sakura bergeming. Dia menelan ludah demi menahan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya akibat berusaha keras menahan tangis. Beda dengan tadi, kini di sebelahnya ada orang lain yang akan menyaksikan kesedihannya. Sakura tidak ingin dikasihani.

"Maaf ya, Paman membuatmu sedih lagi."

Pria itu memakaikan jaketnya yang berwarna coklat tanah pada pundak Sakura. Gadis itu berusaha menolak, namun pria itu tidak peduli. "Sudah kubilang kau bisa sakit," katanya.

"Kau sama keras kepalanya dengan gadisku." Pria itu menatap pusara di bawah pohon bunga kamboja putih jauh di seberang barisan makam ibu Sakura. "Wanita yang sangat kucintai," gumamnya.

Nampak cahaya matanya meredup, diselubungi kabut kesedihan dari cerita kelam di masa lalu. Kasihan sekali paman itu, pikir Sakura. Dia pasti benar-benar mencintai wanita itu. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa rambut pria itu berwarna orange, baru nampak jika diperhatikan benar-benar karena gelapnya langit sore ditambah awan mendung yang menaungi langit di atas kepala mereka.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa dia meninggal?"

Pria itu melempar tatapan pada Sakura. Dia jadi menyesal menanyakan itu. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa tanpa pikir panjang menanyakan hal yang sensitif begitu pada orang yang tidak dikenal. Memang terkadang Sakura ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya atas rasa penasarannya yang berlebihan.

"Maaf," kata Sakura. "Aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Bunuh diri. Dia bunuh diri," jawab pria itu.

Sekarang Sakura sungguh-sungguh merasa menyesal telah bertanya. Sambil menunduk dia berkata, "Maaf..."

"Itu bukan salahmu." Pria itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura.

"Hujannya belum berhenti juga. Tidak baik berlama-lama di sini. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Mau Paman antar?" Pria berambut orange itu memperlihatkan senyuman baik hatinya. "Paman bawa mobil. Kau boleh menumpang."

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Toshiro mengintip jam di dashboard mobil Kakashi. Hampir pukul enam. Sebentar lagi hari jadi gelap, dan dia masih belum tahu keberadaan putrinya saat ini. Dengan gelisah dia tidak berhenti mengucap doa dalam hati, meminta pada Sang Maha Kuasa agar menjaga Sakura di manapun gadis itu berada.

Duduk di belakang kemudi, Kakashi melirik ayah Sakura yang tengah khusyuk berdoa sambil memejamkan mata. Pelan dia mengenggam pundak pria paruh baya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Haruno-san. Seharusnya aku menjaga Sakura dengan baik."

Toshiro menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. "Jangan meminta maaf, Hatake-kun. Anak itu memang begitu. Selalu saja merepotkan orang lain." Dia menghela napas.

"Kumicho bilang, Sakura mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Kepala Sekolah soal pembunuh Hinagiku-sama. Sakura pasti terkejut sekali begitu tahu bahwa orang yang membunuh ibunya adalah ayah dari teman dekatnya di sekolah," kata Kakashi.

Toshiro melempar pandangan pada lelaki itu. Dia kelihatan bingung. "Maksudmu, Hatake-kun? Pembunuh Hinagiku? Ayah dari teman dekat Sakura di sekolah?"

Sekarang justru Kakashi yang tidak paham. "Kumicho bukannya sudah menceritakan soal itu pada Haruno-san?"

"Cerita apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Kakashi mengusap frustasi kepalanya. Dia pikir identitas pembunuh ibu Sakura sudah menjadi rahasia dia, Jiraiya, dan ayah Sakura sendiri. Nyatanya orang tua itu tidak menceritakan apapun pada Haruno Toshiro. Keterlaluan sekali. Wajar jika masalah ini tidak diceritakan pada Sakura. Tapi tidak juga pada suami Hinagiku sendiri? Entah terbuat dari apa hati kakek jompo itu! Kakashi mengumpatnya dalam hati.

Kini mau tidak mau Kakashi sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya pada Toshiro. Sudah terlanjur keluar di ujung lidah tadi. Bagaimanapun ayah Sakura memang harus tahu. Toh Sakura sendiri juga sudah tahu―sekalipun itu dari mencuri dengar.

Setelah mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari Kakashi, Toshiro menghela napas berat. Dia tahu Kakashi tidak mungkin berbohong, anggota Klan Abura yang menjadi saksi kematian Hinagiku juga tidak mungkin berbohong. Tapi bagaimanapun sulit baginya mempercayai bahwa polisi bernama Uchiha Fugaku adalah orang yang membunuh isteri tercintanya.

Toshiro ingat pria itu pernah datang ke rumah mereka pagi-pagi sekali, bicara empat mata dengan Hinagiku di ruang tamu mereka yang kecil selama beberapa menit―entah membicarakan apa. Kedatangannya yang pertama kali itu di saat orang-orang dari musuh Jiraiya sedang gencar ingin menangkap mereka. Setelah pertemuan empat mata dengan Uchiha Fugaku, Hinagiku hanya mengatakan pada Toshiro bahwa orang itu akan menolong mereka. Hinagiku sungguh-sungguh percaya padanya, maka Toshiro pun percaya. Tapi kini setelah sebelas tahun akhirnya dia mengetahui bahwa pembunuh isterinya adalah Fugaku sendiri, ada rasa sakit yang dalam di hatinya. Kepercayaannya dikhianati. Tapi Hinagiku pasti lebih sakit saat kejadian itu; saat ditodongkan pistol oleh Uchiha Fugaku.

"Sakura pasti di sana."

Kakashi terkejut. Dia melempar tatapan penasaran pada Toshiro yang saat ini nampak yakin.

"Sakura pasti sedang _mengadu_ pada ibunya," kata Toshiro lagi.

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Kakashi memutar kemudi menuju komplek pemakaman Konoha, tempat di mana Hinagiku bersemayam selama sebelas tahun ini. Tak peduli hujan bertambah deras, justru laju mobilnya semakin kencang. Hari sudah berubah gelap sekarang. Satu-satunya harapan mereka adalah Sakura benar-benar berada di sana.

Gerbang besar Pemakaman Umum Konoha sudah nampak dari persimpangan jalan. Namun sebelum Kakashi membelokkan mobil, dia melihat pria tinggi berambut orange berdiri di dekat pohon paling besar di pinggir jalan. Dia kenal betul wajah itu. Wajah musuh nomor satu Klan Abura, pemimpin yakuza hitam dari Klan Akatsuki―Pein.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Pein tersenyum penuh maksud.

Banting stir ke kanan, Kakashi menancap gas, nyaris membuat mobil berguling. Toshiro terkejut setengah mati. Kakashi hanya meminta maaf singkat dan langsung melempar pandang pada pohon besar tempatnya tadi melihat Pein. Dia sudah hilang. Secepat angin. Mata Kakashi mencari-cari di antara pepohonan di sebelah kanan jalan. Di jalur keluar-masuk komplek pemakaman pun tidak ada Porsche merah-hitam yang selalu menjadi mobil kesayangan Pein. Kakashi cepat-cepat menghubungi Genma agar memeriksa setiap mobil yang melintas di sekitar komplek pemakaman, untuk memastikan bahwa Pein tidak berkamuflase dengan mobil biasa.

"Ada apa?" Toshiro bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Tadi aku melihat Pein, pemimpin Akatsuki."

Kakashi yakin tidak perlu menceritakan siapa Akatsuki itu. Toshiro tidak mungkin tidak mengenal musuh Jiraiya yang selama ini mengejar mereka untuk menangkap Hinagiku dan Sakura.

"Jika Pein ada di sini, itu artinya kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menemukan Sakura."

Kakashi menghentikan mobil tepat di depan gerbang pemakaman. Dia berlari turun, disusul Toshiro yang tergopoh-gopoh di belakangnya. Mereka menerobos derasnya hujan, sambil berteriak memanggil nama Sakura. Sampai di pusara Hinagiku, langkah-langkah letih mereka terhenti. Namun degup jantung mereka bertambah kencang ketika mengetahui Sakura tidak ada di sana.

"Apakah kita terlambat?" tanya Toshiro putus asa.

Pandangan Kakashi beredar. Komplek pemakaman itu sepi. Hujan deras mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Haruno-san, tunggulah di mobil. Aku akan mencari dulu di sekitar sini. Mudah-mudahan saja belum terlambat."

Toshiro mengangguk. Dia berlari melawan arah siraman hujan menuju mobil Kakashi. Tergopoh-gopoh dalam langkah lelah, sambil sesekali berteriak nama Sakura. Tapi suaranya tertelan riuh hujan dan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang. Di balik air hujan yang dingin membasahi wajahnya, air matanya yang hangat mengalir putus asa.

_Sakura..._

_Kembali, Nak..._

_Otoosan mohon..._

Kakashi berlari tak tentu arah. Tenggorokannya sudah sakit berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Sakura. Di langit kilat menyambar-nyambar, seolah merasa terusik oleh suara teriakan Kakashi. Tetap saja dia tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun. Menemukan Sakura saat ini hampir mustahil rasanya. Dia pun menyerah. Dia harus kembali ke mobil, dan dengan berat hati mengabarkan pada Toshiro bahwa putrinya tidak ditemukan. Hal paling berat yang harus dilakukan Kakashi.

Tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup, Kakashi masuk ke sedannya. Dia hanya menggeleng lemah ketika Toshiro melempar tatapan penuh harap padanya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Kakashi.

Pria paruh baya yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya berusaha tersenyum. "Kita pulang saja, menunggu kabar dari yang lainnya."

Kakashi baru saja menyalakan mesin mobil ketika ponsel Toshiro yang ditinggal di atas dashboard bergetar dan berdering. Sepasang mata emerald Toshiro membelalak melihat nama Sakura muncul di layar ponsel. Dia berseru girang sambil memperlihatkannya pada Kakashi. Alih-alih senang, Kakashi justru menaruh kecurigaan.

"Tolong di-_loadspeaker_. Kita tidak tahu apakah yang menelepon itu Sakura sendiri atau..." Kakashi tidak tega melanjutkan saat melihat wajah Toshiro yang tadinya ceria, kini mendung berawan lagi mendengar kata-katanya.

Toshiro mengikuti permintaan Kakashi. Masuk akal juga apa yang lelaki itu katakan. Sakura yang saat ini diduga dibawa kabur oleh Akatsuki belum tentu bisa menelepon. Jika dia benar-benar diculik, sudah tentu yang menghubunginya saat ini adalah...

"Sakura?" ragu-ragu Toshiro menjawab telepon.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Dari seberang telepon samar-samar terdengar seperti isak tangis.

Toshiro dan Kakashi semakin gelisah.

"Sakura, apa itu kau?"

"Otoosaaaaaan! Ke mana saja sih? Kenapa belum pulang juga? Aku kelaparan..."

Kedua pria di dalam mobil itu saling bertukar pandang. Wajah Kakashi berubah jadi aneh sekali. Sementara Toshiro mulai bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Ini benar-benar kau, Saku?" dia mengusap cairan bening yang tertahan di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Tentu saja ini aku. Memangnya Otoosan lupa suaraku? Eh? Toosan menangis? Kenapa menangis?"

"Tidak, Toosan tidak menangis! Sudah. Aku akan segera pulang. Kau baik-baik ya di rumah."

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Toshiro tidak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur pada Tuhan. Di sebelahnya, Kakashi bisa bernapas lega. Tapi dalam hati dia mengancam. Jika sampai di rumah nanti, gadis itu harus merasakan hukuman yang setimpal setelah membuat seluruh anggota klan kerepotan, dan yang paling berat adalah karena membuat ayahnya menangis.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Sedan hitam Kakashi berhenti di depan kedai Haruno Ramen. Terlihat dari luar lampu di ruangan kedai menyala terang. Toshiro segera turun tanpa menunggu Kakashi. Dia masuk dan menemukan Sakura di meja dekat konter sedang menata tiga mangkuk berisi ramen dengan kuah yang masih mengepul. Gadis itu menoleh, wajahnya nampak senang sekali melihat ayahnya sudah kembali. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian wajah ceria itu berubah heran.

"Kenapa Otoosan basah kuyup begitu?"

Toshiro tidak menjawab. Dia melangkah menghampiri anak gadisnya, memeluknya erat dengan tubuh gemetar karena sisa-sisa kecemasan. Air matanya tumpah di pundak Sakura.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..." suaranya gemetar.

Sakura melepas pelukan sang ayah. Dia menatap wajahnya, nampak jelas kecemasan itu. Air mata ayahnya diseka dengan lembut. Sakura merasa bersalah sekali.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Toosan lihat, kan? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau membuat kami semua cemas. Ke mana saja sih?" tanya Kakashi yang baru tiba. "Paling tidak beri kabar. Ponselmu susah sekali dihubungi."

"Ponselku mati. Baterainya habis," Sakura beralasan. "Maaf. Tadi dari pulang sekolah aku mampir dulu ke rumah Ino."

"Tanpa membawa pulang tas, seragam, dan sepatumu?" Kakashi meletakkan barang-barang Sakura di atas meja lain yang kosong. Tatapannya yang penuh kecurigaan dilemparkan pada gadis itu. "Kau tahu siapa orang pertama yang ayahmu hubungi waktu mencarimu? Yamanaka Ino. Teman yang kau sebut tadi. Tapi kau tidak di sana. Jadi ke mana kau sebenarnya, Oujo?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Wajahnya menunduk, tidak ingin menatap Kakashi yang jelas sekali sedang marah besar. Belum pernah dia melihat Kakashi seperti itu, belum pernah dia mendengar nada suaranya setinggi itu. Masalah ini pasti serius sekali baginya.

"Kau tahu, saat ini kondisinya sedang sulit. Musuh-musuh kakekmu di luar sana tidak pernah berhenti mengincarmu. Jangan bertindak seenaknya! Apa kau tidak sedih melihat ayahmu menangis mencemaskanmu, eh? Kau tidak kasihan melihat kami kerepotan mencarimu? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya kami pada keselamatanmu, Oujo?"

Wajah Sakura menunduk semakin dalam. Melihatnya begitu, hati Kakashi melunak.

"Sakura... Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

Gadis itu direngkuhnya. Namun Sakura tidak suka. Dia memaksa diri untuk lepas. Tanpa ingin menatap wajah Kakashi, gadis itu berpaling. Dia pergi meninggalkan Kakashi bersama ayahnya di ruangan itu. Dia berlari menaiki tangga kayu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Sakura pasti masih syok. Sebaiknya biarkan dia sendiri dulu," kata Toshiro. "Yang penting sekarang Sakura baik-baik saja. Itu sudah cukup."

Dia memberi handuk pada Kakashi dan menyuruhnya mengganti pakaian. Sambil memandang haru pada tiga mangkuk ramen yang mulai dingin, Toshiro duduk di bangku dan menghela napas. "Dia pasti susah payah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita," katanya.

"Tidak ada rasanya," kata Kakashi yang sudah muncul kembali dengan pakaian kering dan langsung menyeruput kuah ramen dengan sendok di atas meja. Toshiro tertawa kecil seusai mencicipi ramen dari mangkuk yang lain, mengundang Kakashi untuk ikut tertawa. "Dia benar-benar payah soal memasak. Seperti Hina-sama."

Toshiro mengangguk. "Kuahnya terlalu banyak. Kelihatannya dia lupa memasukkan _soyu_. Kalau Hinagiku dulu justru membuatnya terlalu asin."

Kakashi tertawa lagi. Mengenang bagaimana parahnya selera masakan nona besarnya itu. Karena sifatnya yang terlalu cuek dengan urusan rumah tangga, Hinagiku tidak pernah mau repot-repot melibatkan diri, apalagi untuk urusan di dapur. Tapi yang lucu, dia memaksa Kakashi mengajarinya memasak _kare_ untuk dibawa pada Toshiro yang sedang terserang demam tinggi pada suatu musim dingin bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kakashi juga tidak melupakan saat-saat Hinagiku membujuknya untuk mengajari membuat _cupcake_ yang baru dia tahu sebagai kue kesukaan Toshiro. Semalaman Hinagiku begadang membuatnya, hingga keesokan harinya kue itu hangus ditinggal tidur. Sesudahnya dia mengurung diri di kamar karena merasa tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk memberikan lelaki itu kue favorit di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hina menangis seharian di kamar?" tanya Toshiro penasaran.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku membujuknya untuk membeli saja kue itu di toko, tapi dia tetap tidak mau. Tukang ngambek. Sama persis seperti seseorang." Pandangannya beralih pada pintu geser yang tertutup rapat di ujung tangga lantai dua.

"Ya. Sakura mewarisi sifat itu seratus persen dari ibunya."

Suara mobil berhenti di depan kedai mengalihkan perhatian mereka setelah itu. Kakashi yang sudah hapal benar deru mesin mobil itu segera keluar untuk menyambut tamu mereka. Jiraiya turun dari limusin hitam, disusul Shiranui Genma masuk ke kedai. Toshiro menyambut mereka dengan ramah seperti biasanya, menawarkan ramen spesial dan minuman hangat, namun Jiraiya menolak dengan sopan.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Saat aku dan Hatake-kun tiba di rumah, dia baik-baik saja," kata Toshiro, melempar pandangan pada Kakashi untuk mendukung ucapannya.

"Ya, Oujo kelihatan baik-baik saja seperti biasanya. Keras kepala seperti biasanya," kata Kakashi. Rasa marahnya muncul lagi mengingat jawaban bohong Sakura saat tadi dia meminta penjelasan. Tapi Kakashi tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah itu. Kakeknya sudah pasti paham tanpa perlu diceritakan.

Perhatian Kakashi beralih pada Genma. "Kau menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Pein?"

Lelaki yang mulutnya tak pernah lepas dari _senbon_ itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada petunjuk apapun. Kau salah lihat barangkali. Tahu sendiri 'kan anggota kita banyak yang berkeliaran di sekitar pemakaman? Nekat sekali dia jika berani muncul di sana. Aku tidak yakin dia sebodoh itu untuk mengabaikan soal itu."

Kakashi tahu yang dipikirkan Genma itu benar. Pein tidak sebodoh itu untuk sembarangan masuk ke wilayah musuh. Yang dilihatnya waktu itu mungkin tidak nyata. Mungkin hanya tipuan mata yang tercipta dari rasa takutnya sendiri akan kehadiran lelaki itu di sana. _Dia_ muncul karena Kakashi berpikir seperti itu. Apalagi saat itu perasaannya sedang gelisah, takut akan keselamatan Sakura yang mungkin sedang terancam. Cukup masuk akal jika Pein yang dilihatnya hanya bayangan semu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melihat anak itu." Jiraiya melangkah menuju tangga kayu sendirian.

"_Ano_, mungkin Sakura sudah tidur," kata Toshiro.

"Aku akan berikan kecupan selamat tidur kalau begitu."

Di depan pintu kamar Sakura, Jiraiya mengetuk beberapa kali. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Mungkin Toshiro benar, gadis itu sudah terlelap. Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu geser kamar Sakura. Tidak dikunci. Jiraiya langsung saja menggesernya lebar-lebar tapi tetap hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan keributan yang bisa membangunkan cucunya.

Namun di ambang pintu langkah Jiraiya terhenti. Dia terkejut melihat Sakura duduk di pinggir jendela, sebagian badannya berada di luar. Mata Jiraiya membelalak.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di situ?" cepat-cepat dia menarik tangan Sakura untuk turun.

Gadis itu menarik lepas tangannya. Wajahnya menatap sebal sang kakek. "Aku cuma sedang melihat bintang. Jijii pikir aku mau bunuh diri, huh?"

Jiraiya terkekeh. Malu juga dia sudah salah paham begitu.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tidak boleh. Di sini terlalu sempit kalau ditambah―Kyaa! Sudah kubilang tidak boleh! Aduh, sempit nih..."

Jiraiya tidak tanggung-tanggung duduk di sebelah Sakura, meskipun lebar jendela itu benar-benar sempit untuk diduduki mereka berdua. Sakura menatap kakeknya sebal. Dia paling tidak suka jam-jam kesendiriannya diganggu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia tak sampai hati juga mengusir kakeknya dari sana.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama kesal, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada angkasa gelap yang dihiasi kelap-kelip bintang. Sehabis hujan, suara jangkrik terdengar semakin nyaring dan merdu. Indah sekali suasananya. Aroma tanah basah menambah kesan menyenangkan dalam hatinya. Mood-nya perlahan-lahan kembali baik. Sakura memperhatikan satu bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Seolah menyadari, bintang itu berkelip padanya. Tuhan, indah sekali alam ciptaan-Mu...

"Apa bagusnya melihat bintang?" tanya Jiraiya, mengaburkan angan-angan indah Sakura.

"Bagus, untuk orang yang menyukainya," ketus Sakura. "Orang yang banyak tanya seperti Jijii tidak akan mengerti. Diam saja, dan nikmati saja apa yang dilihat."

"Uuh... galak sekali. Kau jadi judes begitu pasti karena lapar." Jiraiya kemudian memberikan sekotak _takoyaki_ pada cucunya. "Untukmu. Tidak pakai mayonaise, _katsuoboshi_-nya ekstra banyak."

Sakura tidak segera menerimanya. Dia menatap curiga sang kakek; curiga bagaimana kakeknya tahu selera _takoyaki_ kesukaannya―oh ya, bocoran itu sudah pasti dari ayahnya. Dia yakin ada maksud di balik sikap baik hati Jiraiya saat itu. Tapi perut kelaparan Sakura terlanjur meraung-raung. Aroma _takoyaki_ yang ditangkap oleh sel abu-abu di kepalanya segera mengirim sinyal pada penghuni perut untuk berdemo dan memaksanya menerima hadiah istimewa dari sang kakek.

Jiraiya tak bisa menahan tawa melihat cucunya makan _takoyaki_ dengan lahap. Meski tengah asyik makan, mata Sakura tak henti menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Maaf ya, Saku. Kau jadi dengar semuanya," Jiraiya menggumam.

"Dengar apa?"

"Semua yang kaudengar di ruang kepala sekolah."

Sakura melahap _takoyaki_ lagi, berusaha nampak tidak peduli. "Apa? Aku tidak dengar apapun."

"Begitu ya? Apa mungkin seekor kelinci punya gantungan ponsel yang sama persis dengan punyamu?"

Jiraiya memamerkan buah _sakuranbo_ plastik berwarna merah di tangannya. Mata Sakura membulat. Dia baru menyadari hiasan itu tidak lagi menggantung di ponselnya sejak meninggalkan sekolah. Tanpa bisa berkilah lagi, Sakura mengambilnya dari tangan Jiraiya. Namun dia diam. Mulutnya hanya dibuat sibuk mengunyah _takoyaki_.

"Aku berniat menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tapi menunggu waktu yang tepat," kata Jiraiya. "Itu kenapa aku selalu bilang padamu untuk tidak bergaul terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha. Bukan apa-apa, aku khawatir kau terluka begitu tahu kenyataannya."

"Jadi itu benar?"

Sakura nampaknya sudah kehilangan selera makan. _Takoyaki_ di dalam boks masih tersisa dua buah, tapi Sakura tidak sedikitpun berminat menyentuhnya. Pandangannya lurus pada Jiraiya.

"Orang yang membunuh Okaasan benar ayah Sasuke?"

Jiraiya menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sekali lagi dia menceritakan kejadian mengerikan di malam yang telah berlalu sebelas tahun itu. Bagian yang Sakura ingat hanya pada saat dirinya yang masih kecil dibawa paksa oleh Kakashi, masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan sang ibu di tempat itu. Jiraiya bilang, Sasori yang datang kemudian tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Hinagiku. Dia sudah terkapar di aspal, hujan deras yang turun malam itu mengalirkan darah segarnya di sepanjang jalan. Terpisah beberapa langkah dari tempat Hinagiku terbaring, berdiri Uchiha Fugaku; tangannya memegang pistol yang masih berasap. Sasori menjadi incaran selanjutnya, salah satu lengannya menjadi sasaran tembak. Namun dia berhasil melarikan diri dengan membawa tubuh Hinagiku yang sudah tidak bernyawa kembali ke kediaman Klan Abura, dan dia sendiri nyaris tewas kehabisan darah.

"Malam yang mengerikan bagi kami semua. Tidak ada anggota kami yang tewas, tapi kami nyaris kehilangan Sasori," gumam Jiraiya. "Dan sebagai bayaran dari semua itu... kami harus merelakan Hinagiku."

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Terlalu sedih baginya mengingat dan membayangkan lagi tragedi malam itu. Dia menelan ludah, menahan sakit di tenggorokan. Kakeknya tidak boleh melihat air matanya jatuh.

"Setelah itu, kudengar kabar bahwa kapten kepolisian wilayah Konoha, Uchiha Fugaku, ditemukan tewas tidak jauh dari tempat ibumu dibunuh. Berita yang tersebar di media menyebutkan dia tewas dalam pertempuran yakuza. Dan menurut laporan dari hasil penyelidikan kepolisian Konoha, Uchiha Fugaku tewas di tangan anak buah Pein. Sebetulnya tidak satu pun anggota kami yang melihat itu, aku menarik mereka semua kembali ke rumah setelah menemukan jasad Hinagiku."

Sekarang Sakura paham mengapa tidak ada foto ayah Sasuke dalam potret keluarga mereka yang dilihatnya di dinding tangga. Rupanya ayah Sasuke sudah tewas tidak lama setelah membunuh ibunya. Sakura tidak tahu apakah keluarga Uchiha tahu bahwa sebelum ayah mereka meninggal, dia lebih dulu membunuh seorang wanita tak berdosa yang memiliki gadis kecil dan suami yang amat dicintainya. Sakura tidak tahu apakah kesedihannya kehilangan ibu sama dengan kesedihan yang dirasakan Sasuke setelah kehilangan ayahnya.

Belaian tangan Jiraiya di kepalanya membuat lamunannya buyar. Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Setelah tahu semua ini, apakah kau membenci keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Jiraiya.

Sakura diam lagi. Tatapannya terlempar pada bintang yang bersinar paling terang di atas mereka. Bintang itu berkelip lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Sakura sambil menelan ludah. Dia dapat merasakan amarah muncul dalam hatinya. "Selama ini aku memendam kebencian pada orang yang telah membunuh Okaasan, meskipun aku belum tahu siapa dia. Tapi sekarang setelah aku tahu, aku menyesal. Lebih baik aku tidak pernah tahu siapa pembunuh Kaasan."

Sepasang mata emeraldnya yang indah berpaling pada Jiraiya.

"Kalau aku membenci keluarga Uchiha karena apa yang telah ayah mereka lakukan pada ibuku; kalau aku membenci Sasuke... apakah aku termasuk orang yang bodoh?"

Jiraiya membelai lagi rambut merah muda cucunya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. "Aku mengerti kalau kau membencinya. Tapi perasaan itu tidak akan pernah mengobati lukamu; perasaan itu tidak akan pernah membawa Hinagiku kembali pada kita. Kau paham?"

"Hmmm." Sakura menunduk. "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku nanti ketika bertemu dengannya."

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Sinar matahari pagi menerpa masuk ke kamar Sakura lewat jendela yang sengaja dibuka lebar-lebar. Rasanya hangat sekali di kulitnya. Gadis itu senang berlama-lama di sana, membiarkan cahaya matahari menyengat kulitnya yang pucat selama beberapa menit. Menatap langit yang indah membiru dari bawah atap, menikmati nyanyian burung-burung kecil yang bertengger di tali jemuran tetangga, merasakan desau angin yang membelai anak rambutnya.

"Oujo!"

Suara Kakashi yang memanggil-manggilnya dari lantai bawah sejak tadi diabaikan. Sakura masih ingin berlama-lama di depan jendela.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya digeser. Muncul Kakashi di ambang pintu. "Sakura, kau tidak dengar?"

Mendengar nada suara Kakashi yang tidak enak, Sakura turun dari jendela dengan enggan. Dia tahu harus segera bersiap-siap. Jam kedisiplinan Kakashi tidak akan menolerir keterlambatan apapun. Meski jam masuk sekolah masih satu jam lagi, dan jarak dari rumahnya ke sekolah bisa dicapai hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, tetap saja Kakashi punya jam kedisiplinannya sendiri.

"Yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Kakashi saat Sakura mengambil tas yang sudah disiapkannya di atas kursi belajar. Gadis itu hanya menggumam singkat, tak acuh.

"Pensil dan penghapus?"

"Hm."

"Rautan―"

Sakura melempar tatapan jengkel padanya. "Aku bukan anak SD lagi. Tidak perlu mendikte apa-apa yang harus kupersiapkan. Aku bisa sendiri," ucapnya ketus. Dia mendahului Kakashi menuruni tangga, langkahnya lurus menuju pintu depan. Ayahnya bahkan sampai harus mengingatkannya membawa _bento_ yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja kedai. Sakura berpamitan singkat, dan cepat-cepat masuk ke mobil sebelum Kakashi membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dari luar Kakashi mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela mobil. Sakura melihatnya memegang kartu peserta ujian miliknya. Ini hari pertama ujian akhir, fatal akibatnya jika kartu itu tidak dibawanya ke sekolah. Dengan merasa tak enak hati setelah membentak lelaki itu di kamarnya, Sakura menurunkan kaca jendela dan mengambil kartu ujiannya.

Dia teringat pesan kakeknya tadi malam. Kakeknya tahu Sakura sedang kesal dengan Kakashi karena sikapnya yang menurut Sakura berlebihan dalam menjaganya. Sakura tidak suka Kakashi mengatur kebebasannya, ke manapun Sakura pergi itu bukan urusan Kakashi. Apalagi sampai harus memarahinya di depan ayahnya sendiri. Sakura benci pada Kakashi yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Tapi mengingat apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya semalam, Sakura berusaha mengerti. Kakashi bersikap begitu karena perasaan bersalahnya pada Hinagiku; Kakashi tidak bisa melindunginya dengan baik. Kakashi tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayanginya untuk ke dua kalinya.

"_Walaupun dia menyebalkan, tapi begitulah caranya menyayangimu, Saku. Kau harus mengerti dia. Kakashi tidak punya siapapun lagi setelah Hinagiku meninggal. Dia hanya punya kau."_

Sakura juga masih ingat apa yang Kakashi ucapkan tadi sore ketika dia dan ayahnya pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"_Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."_

Sakura menelan ludah. Mengingat sikapnya yang selalu ketus pada Kakashi. Sejak dulu. Sejak dia salah paham dan memendam perasaan benci yang keliru pada Kakashi. Sakura tak bisa membayangkan betapa menderitanya Kakashi atas sikapnya itu. Sakura merasa jahat sekali.

"Oujo-chan, kau melamun?" Kakashi melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Apa kita sudah berbaikan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Kakashi nampak tidak paham. "Maafkan aku, ya? Aku tahu aku salah. Kau boleh menghukumku dengan cara apapun yang kausuka."

Lelaki itu diam sejenak, nampak berpikir sesuatu. Sakura jadi menyesal mengatakan Kakashi boleh menghukumnya apa saja. Jangan-jangan Kakashi sedang merencanakan sesuatu sebagai hukuman untuk membalas kelakukannya. Tapi apa itu? Memikirkannya mengerikan sekali. Sakura bergidik. Sejurus kemudian Kakashi malah tertawa. Rambut di atas kepalanya diacak-acak, sehingga poni yang sudah ditata sedemikian cantiknya menjadi berantakan. Sakura cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tangan usil Kakashi dan menyisir poninya dengan jari-jari.

"Aku akan menghukummu lain kali, Oujo-chan. Sekarang kita harus segera berangkat, atau kau akan ketinggalan jam ujian pertama," kata Kakashi yang melompat masuk ke belakang kemudi.

Meskipun kesal, Sakura lega mendengar Kakashi memanggilnya dengan 'Oujo-chan' lagi. Itu artinya dia sudah tidak marah. Syukurlah. Kalau nanti ketemu Jijii, Sakura tidak perlu dipaksa minta maaf pada Kakashi di hadapan semua anggota klan.

Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit lagi sebelum bel dibunyikan ketika mobil Kakashi tiba di persimpangan jalan dekat sekolah. Seperti biasanya, Sakura tidak boleh muncul di sekolah bersama Kakashi atau siapapun anggota klan. Itu bisa membahayakan identitasnya. Meskipun Kepala Sekolah sudah tahu semuanya; guru-guru, pemilik yayasan, apalagi orang tua murid beserta para murid tidak mungkin akan menerimanya begitu saja jika mereka tahu ada cucu pemimpin yakuza di sekolah mereka. Riwayat Sakura di Konoha Gakuen akan berakhir sebelum waktunya.

Sakura melambai pada Kakashi dan melangkah menuju sekolah. Hari ini matahari bersinar lebih terik, tapi udaranya justru berangsur dingin. Musim dingin sebentar lagi datang. Sakura merapatkan syal di lehernya. Dia bersin dan hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan bening ketika angin berembus agak kencang. Pasti gara-gara kehujanan saat kemarin di makam. Sakura menyemprot kencang ingusnya ke tisu, kemudian melemparnya tepat masuk ke tempat sampah di tepi jalan. Hidungnya jadi merah. Dia bersin sekali lagi. Buang ingus sekali lagi. Kepalanya jadi berat. Gawat. Mudah-mudahan saja ini tidak akan menganggu konsentrasinya mengerjakan soal ujian nanti.

Langkahnya terhenti. Di depan gerbang, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri sendirian, menatap jalan yang ramai dilalui murid-murid yang baru datang. Dia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Sakura menelan ludah. Hal yang ditakutkannya sejak kemarin akhirnya benar-benar terjadi. Dia tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang saat ini menguasai hatinya. Tapi dia ingin menghindari Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin sampai bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Menundukkan wajah, Sakura melanjutkan langkah, lebih terburu-buru sekarang. Dia mengekor pada segerombolan murid lain yang datang bersamaan hendak melewati gerbang. Dalam hati berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sakura."

Dia keliru. Memangnya siapa yang tidak dengan mudah mengenali rambut merah muda mencolok itu?

Sakura mau tidak mau menoleh. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke, berusaha terlihat normal. "_Ohayou,_" ucapnya berbasa-basi.

"_Ohayou._ Kupikir kau terlambat―mana boleh terlambat di hari pertama ujian akhir," kata Sasuke, disusul dengan senyuman tipis super menawan yang selama ini menjadi momen yang paling ditunggu oleh Sakura. Tapi saat ini senyuman itu tidak lagi membuat jatungnya berdebar-debar. Sakura merasa ironis sekali.

Keramahan di wajah Sasuke mendadak hilang. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Cuma sedikit flu," kata Sakura sambil cepat-cepat menggosok hidung.

"_Sou ka._ Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Oh ya," Sasuke merogoh tas, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah pensil mekanik cantik berwarna merah muda pada Sakura, "ini untukmu. Itachi menitipkannya. Dia kemarin ke Oto. Untuk penyemangat ujian katanya." Sakura bisa melihat pensil yang sama namun berwarna biru disematkan di saku kemeja Sasuke.

"_Arigatou,_" jawabnya singkat. Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi ini. Sasuke jadi baik sekali justru di saat dia ingin menghindari lelaki itu. "Maaf. Aku harus buru-buru," katanya sambil berlalu.

Sasuke merasa sikap Sakura aneh sekali pagi ini. Bukan karena dia mengatakan sedang flu, tapi Sasuke yakin ada hal lain yang membuatnya jadi lain dari biasanya. Diperhatikannya langkah terburu-buru Sakura, seolah ingin lekas pergi dari hadapannya. Sampai-sampai menabrak Guy-sensei. Pensil darinya yang hanya dimasukkan Sakura selewat saja di saku kemejanya terjatuh―tapi kelihatannya Sakura tidak menyadari itu. Setelah meminta maaf pada Guy-sensei, dia cepat-cepat pergi menuju ruang kelasnya.

Sasuke memungut pensil berwarna merah muda itu di atas tanah. Debu yang mengotorinya dibersihkan. Sasuke akan mengembalikannya pada Sakura di kelasnya. Tapi sesampainya di sana, dilihatnya gadis itu sedang menatap ke luar jendela kelas, membelakangi pintu. Memunggunginya.

Terpaksa dia menghentikan langkah Naruto yang kebetulan baru datang. "Tolong berikan ini pada Sakura. Tadi jatuh di depan gerbang," katanya.

"Kenapa tidak berikan sendiri, Teme?"

"Aku sedang tidak bisa bertemu dengannya," katanya sambil berlalu.

"Oi..." Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya sih?"

Di dalam kelas, Sakura mengusap cairang bening di sudut-sudut matanya sebelum sempat mengalir. Dadanya sesak.

**Tsudzuku...**

* * *

Saya minta maaf banget karena entah berapa tahun nggak ngapdet ff ini *membungkuk*

Makasih buat temen-temen yang masih nungguin kelanjutan ceritanya. Insya Allah bila tak ada aral melintang, akan saya update per minggu sampai final chapter.

Bagi yang udah lupa ceritanya gimana, silakan baca dari awal :D #digiling

Makasih udah mampir!

salam,

**hanaruppi**


	10. Itachi Menyelidiki

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Itachi Menyelidiki**

* * *

Sedan biru metalik melaju dalam kecepatan rendah, membelah jalan pemukiman di seputar Konoha Gakuen pagi itu. Itachi meneguk kopi kalengan sambil matanya tak lepas menatap sekitar jalanan yang dilaluinya.

Hari ini sebetulnya dia tidak ada tugas dari Kapten Ibiki untuk mengintai target yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini berada di bawah pengawasannya―dia sedang bebas tugas, cuti tahunan yang belum pernah dipergunakannya selama sepanjang tahun ini. Tapi Itachi sengaja mencuri waktu untuk melakukan pengintaian sendiri. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Hidan ataupun anggota Akatsuki lain tidak lagi berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah setelah penyerangan mereka terhadap Sakura beberapa waktu lalu.

Kali ini dia memilih untuk tidak lagi berpura-pura mengantar adiknya ke sekolah. Dia harus berhenti sebelum Sasuke menyadari. Jika terlambat, entah alasan apa yang harus dikarangnya agar Sasuke berhenti bertanya.

Adiknya itu, meski mengatakan tidak tertarik dengan urusan polisi dan memilih masa depan di bidang kesehatan ketimbang meneruskan profesi ayah mereka, tetap saja paling antusias jika dihadapkan dengan kasus-kasus yang dia tangani. Apalagi soal yakuza. Itachi merasa adiknya memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada orang-orang seperti itu. Atau mungkin karena kali ini teman gadisnya terlibat? Entahlah. Rasanya aneh memikirkan Sasuke mau merepotkan diri hanya karena seorang gadis. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Sasuke sudah dewasa. Itachi menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana sikap adiknya di hadapan seorang gadis manis bernama Sakura itu.

Itachi tertawa sendiri.

Tapi kemudian tawanya itu disimpan. Saat ini bukan waktunya untuk mengurusi percintaan anak SMA.

Keningnya berkerut. Atau mungkin salah satu penyebab Sasuke jadi antusias adalah karena kematian ayah mereka yang berkaitan erat dengan yakuza? Dalam pembicaraan mereka setelah penyerangan terhadap Sakura, Sasuke menyebut-nyebut soal daftar hitam Kepolisian Konoha. Sasuke tahu persis bahwa Akatsuki termasuk di dalamnya. Itachi memang tidak tahu dari mana adiknya mendapatkan informasi tersebut. Sudah pasti diam-diam dia melakukan penyelidikan sendiri. Itachi juga tidak tahu sudah sejauh mana Sasuke mengetahui soal Akatsuki. Yang jelas, Sasuke tidak boleh sampai terlibat jauh. Akatsuki adalah musuh berbahaya. Itachi tidak ingin jika kejadian yang sama sebelas tahun lalu terjadi lagi. Tidak boleh ada lagi yang jadi korban.

Radio yang sedang memutar lagu jazz dari salah satu penyanyi Amerika terkenal yang baru dua hari lalu meninggal itu dimatikan Itachi. Sepasang matanya melihat sebuah sedan hitam klasik berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Nomor polisi itu dia tahu sekali milik siapa. Itachi menepikan mobil, tapi tidak mematikan mesinnya.

Turun dari sedan itu seorang gadis berseragam Konoha Gakuen. Gadis yang rambut merah mudanya panjang terurai melewati bahu, menyampirkan tas di pundak, menutup pintu mobil dan melambaikan tangan ke arah seseorang di bangku pengemudi.

_Haruno Sakura diantar ke sekolah oleh Hatake Kakashi?_

Itachi tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa anak gadis seorang penjual ramen pergi ke sekolah diantar oleh kaki tangan seorang pemimpin yakuza? Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Haruno Sakura dengan Klan Abura?

Dia mengingat-ingat lagi malam di mana Sakura hendak diculik oleh Akatsuki. Di antara berbagai penyebab yang diduga-duga, tidak ada satupun yang masuk akal. Karena Akatsuki pastilah menculik Sakura bukan dengan tujuan menjualnya, mengingat target mereka selalu gadis yang diambil dari desa kecil. Juga bukan karena harta, sudah jelas ayah Sakura tidak memiliki apapun untuk memperkaya Akatsuki. Tapi jika ini ada hubungannya dengan Abura, mungkin ada pecahan _puzzle_ yang bisa menghubungkan semuanya.

Itachi mengambil cacatan pribadinya yang selalu dia bawa ke manapun, tersimpan di saku dalam blazer. Membuka halaman demi halaman, mencari kata "Klan Abura" di antara catatannya yang lain. Seingatnya dia pernah menulis soal itu, beberapa tahun lalu. Oh, bukan. Dia mencatat informasi mengenai mereka begitu dia tahu bahwa seseorang dari Klan Abura terlibat dalam kasus kematian ayahnya.

Ketika itu matanya menemukan kata yang dia cari dalam catatan. Hanya beberapa lembar. Sedikit sekali?

* * *

Klan Abura.

Pemimpinnya bernama Jiraiya. Anak satu-satunya terbunuh di malam Ayah tewas oleh tembakan seorang anggota Akatsuki: Hinagiku. Jiraiya memiliki seorang kaki tangan kepercayaan, namanya Hatake Kakashi. Dia selalu memakai audi hitam klasik bernomor polisi KH888.

* * *

Di bawah catatan itu menempel sebuah potongan foto. Wajah Hatake Kakashi. Potret yang pernah diam-diam diambil Itachi waktu pertama kali mengintainya.

Itachi menghela napas. Dengan informasi sesedikit itu serta sebuah foto tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya soal hubungan Abura dengan Sakura. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk membuntuti mobil Kakashi.

Dari jarak yang aman, Itachi tidak melepas pandang sedikitpun pada sedan hitam itu. Sampai dia menyadari bahwa jalan yang mereka lalui adalah jalan yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Itachi ingat pernah melewati jalan itu; sewaktu mengantar Sakura pulang setelah penyerangan di dekat rumahnya. Benar dugaannya. Sedan hitam Kakashi berhenti di depan kedai Haruno Ramen. Itachi menepikan mobil di dekat kotak pos yang jaraknya empat bangunan dari kedai itu. Dilihatnya Kakashi turun dari mobil dan masuk ke kedai.

Itachi sebenarnya ingin sekali turun dan mencari tahu apa yang Hatake Kakashi lakukan di kedai Sakura. Setelah mengantar seorang anak gadis ke sekolah, kini dia berurusan dengan ayahnya? Ada apa sebenarnya? Jarum jam di tangannya berputar lama sekali. Baru satu jam berlalu tapi rasanya sudah seperempat abad dia menunggu di dalam mobil.

Dia baru saja akan turun untuk membeli sekaleng kopi lagi, ketika Kakashi muncul keluar dari kedai dan naik kembali ke mobilnya. Itachi menyalakan mobil. Pelan-pelan dibuntutinya lagi sedan hitam Kakashi. Mereka masuk ke jalan besar menuju tengah kota. Itachi tidak punya ide ke mana tujuan Kakashi. Dia menebak, lelaki itu hendak kembali ke kediaman tuan besarnya.

Di depan, mobil Kakashi berbelok memasuki jalan yang lebih kecil. Perumahan biasa. Melewati sederet pertokoan kecil. Melintasi jembatan di atas sungai. Menyebrangi rel kereta. Hingga tiba di persimpangan jalan, mereka terpisah tiga mobil menunggu antrian lampu merah. Saat lampu berganti hijau, mobil Kakashi membelok masuk ke sebuah pemukiman lagi. Tapi entah mengapa setelah Itachi berbelok, mobil Kakashi sudah lenyap. Cepat sekali dia menghilang. Di depan ada persimpangan lagi. Itachi tidak yakin jalan mana yang diambil Kakashi. Belum sempat Itachi memutuskan, sedan hitam yang sejak tadi dibuntutinya melaju dari tikungan sebelah kiri dan menghadang jalannya.

Itachi ketahuan.

Lelaki berambut perak itu turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendekat. Itachi terpaksa ikut turun untuk menghadapinya. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, melarikan diri bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, sekalipun itu sangat bisa dilakukannya hanya dengan memutar kemudi dan tancap gas. Tapi Itachi tidak suka begitu. Jika dia lakukan itu, maka kesempatannya untuk mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya sejak tadi akan jadi sia-sia.

Kakashi melepas kacamata hitam, menatap Itachi dengan wajah tak senang. "Apa urusan Anda membuntutiku―sejak di sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Maaf. Aku sedang menyelidiki kasus penyerangan yang dialami oleh seorang siswi Konoha Gakuen. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang tadi turun dari mobilmu. Aku Uchiha Itachi, dari Kepolisian Konoha," kata Itachi sembari menunjukkan identitas kepolisiannya, beruntung dia selalu membawa benda itu meski sedang tidak bertugas.

Kakashi menatap sinis benda itu. Kemudian kembali menatapnya masih dengan wajah tak suka. "Tidak perlu lakukan itu, aku sudah tahu siapa kau. Putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku, Kapten dari Divisi Investigasi Kepolisian Konoha," katanya tanpa cela.

"Kau kenal ayahku?"

Kakashi mendengus. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa pada orang yang telah membunuh nona besarku?"

Mata Itachi membelalak tak bercaya. "Apa maksudmu, Hatake-san?"

"Tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu persis apa yang kumaksud."

Sepasang mata Kakashi yang berlainan warna itu berkilat. Seakan-akan kejadian mengerikan di malam sebelas tahun yang lalu terpantul pada kedua bola matanya.

Itachi entah mengapa tidak bisa menahan kemarahan yang membuncah dalam dada. Apalagi melihat tatapan permusuhan dan sorot mata kebencian di wajah Kakashi. Seolah Kakashi sedang menatap penjahat paling keji di dunia. Bukan dia. Bukan karena dia yang ditatap begitu sehingga dia jadi marah. Tapi karena dia tidak suka ayahnya dituduh sembarangan. Tangannya merampas kerah kemeja Kakashi dengan kasar.

"Ayahku bukan pembunuh!" dia menggeram.

Kakashi mendorong Itachi ke belakang, melepas cengkraman tangannya dari kemejanya.

"Itu bukan urusanku," katanya. Sambil membetulkan dasi dan meluruskan blazer hitamnya, Kakashi berkata lagi, "Yang akan jadi masalah adalah jika kau tidak berhenti menyelidiki soal Sakura. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengganggu hidupnya. Dia sudah terlalu terluka dengan kematian ibunya. Kau mengerti 'kan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ayah?"

Kakashi berbalik tanpa memedulikan Itachi yang terserang kegalauan hebat. Lututnya lemas, sakit di dadanya hampir membuatnya sesak napas. Itachi jatuh di bangku pengemudi. Terduduk lemah, seperti orang yang tidak berdaya.

_Ayahku yang membunuh ibu Sakura?_

_Tidak mungkin!_

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Kehilangan ayah. Tidak akan pernah mudah bagi Itachi. Bagaimanapun caranya. Kapanpun kejadiannya. Apapun penyebabnya. Sebetulnya _kehilangan_ adalah kata yang paling dibencinya. Kehilangan, sesuatu kondisi dimana seseorang diharuskan terbiasa untuk tidak merasakan apa yang biasa dilaluinya. Ketika Itachi kehilangan ayah, dia tidak akan lagi pernah sarapan bersama sang ayah. Tidak akan pernah lagi mengobrol panjang lebar menghabiskan malam dengan ayahnya. Tidak akan pernah pergi memancing bersama tiap akhir pekan dengan ayahnya. Semua yang biasa dia lalui bersama sang ayah, berubah menjadi _kenangan_. Dia dipaksa terbiasa dengan segala ketiadaan itu.

Kehilangan itu menyakitkan. Terutama jika yang hilang itu adalah seseorang yang dicintai.

_Kau mengerti 'kan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ayah?_

Tentu saja Itachi mengerti. Sakit rasanya―Tidak, lebih dari kata _sakit_. Membiasakan diri pada ketiadaan dari sesuatu yang biasa dilalui itu rasanya mustahil. Cinta dan kasih sayang tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh apapun. Sekali hilang, maka _kekosongan_ adalah penggantinya.

Itachi mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Itachi mengerti bagaimana penderitaan Sakura.

Tapi mendengar pernyataan bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh, Itachi tidak akan pernah mempercayai itu. Dia tahu ayahnya seperti apa. Kakashi pasti salah. Anggaplah ini sebagai penolakan egois dari seorang anak yang tidak ingin mendapatkan kecacatan pada ayahnya. Tapi... Tidak. Itachi betul-betul tahu bagaimana ayahnya. Dia akan buktikan.

_Ayahku bukan pembunuh!_

Mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung besar. Markas Kepolisian Konaha. Dengan langkah cepat tanpa ingin membuang waktu satu detik pun Itachi berjalan memasuki lobi. Di lift dia bertemu beberapa rekan kerja dari divisi lain dan seorang dari divisi yang sama dengannya. Temannya terheran-heran untuk apa dia di sana sementara tiga hari ini dia sedang bebas tugas.

"Hanya kangen dengan tumpukan laporan kasus," katanya dengan nada gurau. Ketiga temannya tertawa.

Itachi berpisah dengan teman-temannya ketika lift berhenti di lantai lima. Dia sendiri masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan hingga lantai dua puluh. Gudang arsip dan dokumen ada di lantai paling atas gedung itu. Di sana laporan semua kasus yang pernah terjadi di Konoha disimpan dengan rapi dalam perpustakaan dokumen dan arsip. Kasus pertempuran besar antara Akatsuki dengan Klan Abura yang menewaskan ayahnya pun masih disimpan di sana. Itachi memang pernah mencari beberapa data soal kasus itu beberapa tahun lalu, tapi tidak menemukan banyak petunjuk. Kali ini dia ingin mencarinya lagi, barangkali dulu dia melewatkan suatu petunjuk penting.

Sebenarnya tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke gudang arsip. Sekalipun seorang polisi yang terdaftar di kesatuan, perlu adanya surat perintah atau surat tugas langsung dari kapten atau atasan sebagai satu-satunya tiket masuk. Tapi sampai saat ini Itachi tidak mengalami kesulitan soal itu. Ayame, petugas jaga yang sedang piket mengizinkannya masuk cuma-cuma tanpa banyak tanya. Itu karena wanita itu diam-diam menyukainya sejak masuk di akademi. Itachi pura-pura saja tidak tahu. Tapi dia juga tidak bermaksud memanfaatkan perasaan Ayame untuk memudahkan kepentingannya sendiri.

Dan beruntung hari ini Kapten Ibiki sedang tidak di kantor. Akan lebih sulit menghindarinya, karena dia bukan orang yang mau menerima alasan apapun. Seorang perfeksionis, yang menginginkan segala hal terjadi sesuai rencananya. Sudah pasti Itachi tidak akan punya kesempatan ke gudang arsip walau hanya semenit.

Itachi tidak memerlukan waktu berjam-jam untuk menemukan arsip yang dicarinya, karena memang dia masih hapal betul di mana letak arsip itu disimpan. Sebuah map bersampul plastik merah dengan label _Pertempuran Akatsuki-Abura, 2 Desember 1998 _diambilnya dari loker arsip nomor dua dari atas. Berkas itu masih sama. Tanda rahasia―sehelai benang halus berwarna putih―yang sengaja dia selipkan di salah satu halaman masih ada di tempat yang sama, di halaman yang sama dan bentuknya tidak berubah. Itu artinya tidak ada seorang pun yang memegang berkas tersebut setelah dia sendiri yang menggunakannya beberapa tahun silam.

Kasus ini memang belum ditutup, masa kadaluarsanya masih tujuh tahun lagi. Namun kasus sebelas tahun silam ini seolah terabaikan karena pihak penyelidik yang dulu bertugas tidak mampu menemukan bukti-bukti kuat untuk menangkap pelaku utama dalam bentrokan itu. Sementara polisi-polisi sekarang hanya disibukkan dengan kegiatan gelap Akatsuki dan kelompok kriminal lainnya yang memang tidak akan ada habisnya. Itachi tahu diam-diam Kapten Ibiki mengumpulkan informasi soal kasus ini, terutama kematian ayah Itachi yang terasa janggal olehnya. Saat dulu ayahnya masih hidup, Kapten Ibiki adalah seniornya dan merupakan partner terbaiknya di kesatuan. Itachi yakin sekali bahwa Kapten Ibiki sama seperti dirinya, yakin bahwa Uchiha Fugaku bukan pembunuh.

Berkas kasus itu tidak memberikan banyak petunjuk padanya. Sudah habis halamannya dibolak-balik, Itachi tidak menemukan suatu pun yang dapat menjadi titik terang. Datanya terlalu sedikit. Mungkin dia tidak akan dapat apa-apa lagi di gudang arsip itu.

Ketika hampir putus asa, Itachi punya ide lain. Dia ingat ada tempat yang belum diselidikinya. Entah mengapa dia baru menyadari itu hari ini, padahal sudah bertahun-tahun dia menyelidiki. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari sesuatu di sana.

Ya. Itachi harus pulang. Di rumah, di ruang kerjanya―dulu ruang kerja ayahnya. Mungkin sang ayah menyimpan sesuatu di sana.

Masih dengan langkah terburu-buru Itachi memasuki pintu depan rumahnya, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan salam. Ibunya muncul dari ambang pintu dapur, melongok heran dan menegurnya. Itachi seolah tidak dengar, dia lewat begitu saja di lorong dengan langkah setengah berlari.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Itachi menghambur ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Matanya tertuju pertama kali pada loker besi bersusun berisi arsip-arsip lama. Jika saja ibunya belum membuangnya, arsip milik ayahnya pasti masih ada di sana. Satu per satu label diperiksa Itachi. Tidak ada. Di dalam loker itu memang ada beberapa arsip ayahnya, tapi hanya kasus-kasus pembunuhan dan perampokan yang tidak melibatkan Akatsuki maupun Abura. Semua rak loker sudah diperiksa. Tidak ada satupun yang dia temukan.

Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Dari mana lagi dia harus memulai? Di mana lagi dia harus mencari? Itachi tidak punya ide. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa diminta bekerja sama hanya Kapten Ibiki. Tapi itu tidak akan membantu. Memintanya untuk bersama-sama menyelidiki kasus ini sama saja seperti menabur benih di atas pasir; tidak akan ada hasilnya. Kapten Ibiki adalah orang yang berdisiplin ketat pada peraturan. Dia tidak akan terang-terangan mau menyelidiki ini bersama-sama dengannya.

Itachi merasa sangat tidak berguna. Tidak bisa berbuat apapun demi menyelamatkan nama baik sang ayah. Bagaimana ini? Itachi tidak rela ayahnya dituduh sebagai pembunuh. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Dia menghantam loker itu kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak peduli rasa sakitnya. Sedih di hatinya lebih pedih dibandingkan rasa sakit di tangannya.

Akibat hantaman keras itu, loker bergoyang sehingga hampir semua lacinya jatuh. Beruntung itu tidak terjadi. Karena jika tidak, ruangan kerjanya pasti jadi berantakan sekali. Siap-siap saja dia lembur di sana untuk merapikan semua kekacauan. Tapi sesuatu dari atas loker jatuh ke lantai. Sebuah replika karet Kamen Rider mini yang sudah rusak dan terselimut debu tebal. Salah satu lengannya hilang, dan kakinya patah karena benturan keras saat tadi jatuh ke lantai. Itachi memungutnya, menepis debunya hingga sedikit lebih bersih.

Itu milik Sasuke. Dulu adiknya suka sekali Kamen Rider, sampai-sampai rela menyimpan semua uang jajan demi mengoleksi replika Kamen Rider dari semua seri. Itachi jadi ingat keributan yang terdengar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Waktu itu Sasuke masuk ke sana dan mengajak ayah mereka bermain dengan replika Kamen Rider-nya. Tapi ayahnya membentak karena sedang sibuk bekerja dan tidak ingin diganggu. Akibatnya Sasuke kecil menangis kencang, dan melempar mainannya sampai rusak. Dia segera digendong ibunya keluar ruangan. Pasti waktu itu ayahnya menyimpan replika Kamen Rider itu di atas loker supaya Sasuke tidak merengek lagi memintanya bermain bersama. Itachi tersenyum mengenangnya.

Replika Kamen Rider milik Sasuke kemudian disimpan di laci paling atas. Kalau nanti ditanyakan pada Sasuke, adiknya pasti pura-pura tidak ingat. Sasuke yang sekarang dengan yang dulu memang sama sekali berbeda. Waktu dapat membuat seseorang berubah.

Di dalam laci itu, Itachi menemukan sebuah ponsel yang sudah tidak aktif lagi. Dia tidak ingat ayahnya pernah memiliki ponsel itu. Saat ditanyakan pada ibunya, dugaannya memang benar. Ponsel itu milik ayahnya dulu. Ibunya bilang ayahnya memiliki dua ponsel; satu untuk urusan pekerjaan, dan satu untuk urusan pribadi dan keluarga.

Ponsel itu sudah lama mati. Baterainya soak karena lama tidak diaktifkan. Itachi menggunakan baterai ponselnya sendiri untuk mencoba menghidupkan ponsel ayahnya. Sebenarnya dia penasaran. Barangkali ada yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk soal kasus itu di sana. Itachi hampir mengira usahanya mengganti baterai ponsel dengan miliknya tidak berhasil, ketika dilihatnya layar ponsel sang ayah menyala biru. Dalam hitungan menit, tampilan di layar nampak normal. Rupanya ponsel itu masih bisa berfungsi.

Di bagian atas layar, muncul ikon email baru yang berkedip-kedip. Ada email yang belum sempat dibaca ayahnya. Penasaran, Itachi membuka email tersebut. Alisnya bertaut. Email itu kelihatan ganjil. Alamat email pengirim adalah alamat email ayahnya dari ponselnya yang biasa.

_Untuk apa Ayah mengirim email pada ponselnya sendiri?_

Rasa penasarannya bertambah. Itachi melihat halaman pesannya lebih ke bawah. Pesan itu terlihat seperti email yang diteruskan. Di bawah pesan kosong, tertulis sebuah alamat email lain yang menjadi pengirim pesan sebelumnya. Ada nama Hinagiku di sana. Itachi tahu itu nama anak pemimpin Klan Abura yang terbunuh malam itu―yang tidak lain adalah ibu Sakura. Pesan yang ditulisnya begitu singkat. Kelihatannya ditulis dalam situasi genting.

* * *

_Aku terdesak. Tuan lupakan saja rencana kita. Anda dan pasukan masih bisa menangkap mereka. Tolong jangan datang sendirian! Terlalu berbahaya. Anda tahu mereka pintar memutarbalikkan fakta._

* * *

Tanggal pengiriman yang tercantum di bawahnya 2 Desember 1998, pukul 11.17 PM. Tepat tiga jam sebelum ayahnya ditemukan tewas di Kanzen malam itu.

Ayahnya pasti sengaja meneruskan pesan dari Hinagiku ke alamat email di ponselnya yang lain. Tidak ada jawaban lain; pasti untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja ponsel utamanya tidak kembali. Dan benar dugaan ayahnya. Bukan hanya ponsel, dirinya sendiri kembali dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Sementara ponselnya ditemukan remuk di dekat jasadnya.

Itachi menggenggam kuat-kuat ponsel usang itu di tangannya. Matanya berkilat marah. Setelah menemukan petunjuk ini, dia yakin bisa membongkar kasus sebelas tahun lalu di Kanzen. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa bukan ayahnya yang membunuh ibu Sakura. Ayahnya hanya dijebak!

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Sakura duduk termenung di koridor sekolah. Dipandanginya pensil mekanik merah muda pemberian Sasuke. Pensil yang cantik. Dan cocok sekali dengan warna rambutnya. Dia mengingat-ingat lagi saat meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja di pintu gerbang. Membayangkan betapa jahatnya dia kemarin. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Membenci Sasuke bukan keinginannya. Tapi ketika bertemu dengannya, Sakura ingin pergi saja dari hadapannya.

_Mungkinkah aku mulai membenci Sasuke?_

Dia mengintip jam. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit menunggu, tapi Kakashi belum juga datang menjemput. Anko bilang Kakashi sedang ada urusan penting, dan menyuruhnya menunggu dengan sabar sampai dia datang. Kalau begini terus mana bisa Sakura sabar. Dia sudah hampir bosan.

Tapi dari ujung koridor terdengar suara lelaki dan derap-derap langkah. Tidak lama kemudian muncul Karin, bersama seorang pemuda yang pernah dilihatnya waktu mengantar ramen di rumahnya.

"Ayolah, Karin. Kumohon bantu aku kali ini. Aku benar-benar butuh."

Suigetsu membuntuti gadis berambut panjang itu sambil menarik-narik lengannya. Karin nampak kesal. Dia menghentakkan tangannya dan melempar tatapan jengkel pada pemuda itu.

"Waktu itu juga kau bilang begitu," bentaknya. "Uangku sudah habis. Yang terakhir sudah kuberikan semuanya padamu seminggu yang lalu. Ingat?"

Suigetsu jatuh berlutut. Wajahnya benar-benar kasihan. "Imotou, kumohon... kau tidak ingin melihatku mati, kan?" Sekali lagi dia menarik lengan Karin.

"Mati saja sana! Salahmu sendiri pinjam uang ke komplotan yakuza. Apa kau sinting, eh? Kalau sudah begini, baru kau memohon-mohon bantuan padaku. Menyusahkan saja!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi waktu itu aku sedang butuh sekali. Karin, tolonglah. Kau 'kan selalu punya simpanan―"

Karin menepis kasar tangan kakaknya. "Tidak dengar, ya? Kubilang uangku sudah habis. Kenapa dulu waktu mau pinjam uang, kau tidak berpikir akan mengemis-ngemis seperti ini? Sekarang tanggung sendiri masalahmu. Aku tidak peduli!"

Pandangan Karin tiba-tiba terlempar pada Sakura yang masih duduk di bangkunya memperhatikan mereka. Gadis yang memang sudah marah itu nampak semakin tidak senang melihat pembicaraan dirinya dan sang kakak sedang dinikmati oleh orang lain. Apalagi orang itu adalah musuh abadinya di sekolah.

Sakura bangkit dari bangku dan lekas pergi. Dia sedang tidak _mood_ berkelahi.

Sambil menunggu Kakashi datang, Sakura merasa lebih baik berjalan-jalan ke halaman belakang sekolah. Pemandangan di sana selalu bisa membuat _mood_-nya baikan. Di sana juga ada kelinci-kelinci lucu yang menggemaskan.

Tapi mengingat soal kelinci, langkah Sakura ke sana menjadi berat. Pasti ada Sasuke. Dia selalu di sana tiap pulang sekolah. Karena memelihara dan merawat kelinci adalah tugas kelompok kelas _science _yang dipilih Sasuke dan timnya di tahun pertama mereka sekolah. Setelah tugas itu, Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya merawat kelinci meskipun hanya seorang diri, terkadang dibantu Hinata, karena teman satu timnya yang lain sebetulnya kurang menyukai binatang. Hingga akhirnya mengurus kelinci di halaman belakang menjadi kegiatan rutinnya seorang diri setiap pulang sekolah.

Sakura salah mengira. Tidak ada Sasuke di sana, melainkan Rin-sensei. Dokter sekolahnya itu sibuk sekali di dalam kandang. Katanya dua ekor kelinci sedang tidak sehat. Mereka diam saja di pojok kandang, rumput dan wortelnya juga tidak dimakan. Suhu tubuh dua kelinci itu naik. Rin bermaksud membawa mereka ke klinik hewan di dekat sekolah.

"Sakura, tolong bawakan yang seekor lagi ke dalam mobilku," pinta Rin-sensei setelah keluar dari kandang dengan membawa seekor kelinci sakit dalam gendongannya.

Sakura menurut. Dia menyusul dengan menggendong kelinci sakit yang lain. Badan bulatnya menggigil dan suhu tubuhnya memang lebih hangat dari biasanya. Dengan hati-hati Sakura membawanya ke mobil Rin. Mereka diletakkan di dalam kotak plastik yang diberi alas kain tebal di jok penumpang.

Dari balik kemudi, Rin melempar senyum pada siswi yang sudah repot-repot membantunya. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Semoga mereka cepat sembuh," kata Sakura sambil menutup pintu mobil.

Rin menaikkan kaca jendela dan menghidupkan mobil. Perjalanan itu tidak akan lama, klinik hewan terdekat hanya beberapa blok dari sekolahnya. Sakura melambaikan tangan pada sedan mini yang mulai menjauh.

Tapi Sakura baru melihat dompet kulit berwarna _maroon_ tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Itu pasti milik Rin-sensei. Mobilnya masih kelihatan di ujung jalan. Sakura mencoba mengejar, mungkin masih sempat. Dia memaksa kaki-kakinya berlari lebih cepat, sambil berteriak memanggil Rin-sensei. Sedan mini itu terus melaju tanpa hambatan, seolah tidak peduli sedikitpun pada seorang gadis yang sudah terengah-engah mengejarnya di belakang.

Sakura tidak kuat lagi. Dia tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk berlari lebih jauh. Singkat dan pasti mobil Rin-sensei sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Tidak akan bisa dikejar. Lebih baik kembali ke sekolah. Setelah Kakashi datang, Sakura akan mengantarkannya langsung ke klinik. Dia tahu di mana tempatnya.

Rupanya cukup jauh juga dia mengejar Rin. Tapi jalan yang dilaluinya itu bukan jalan yang biasa dia lewati. Tempat itu sekalipun dekat dengan sekolah, tetap saja terasa begitu asing bagi Sakura. Sudah begitu suasananya sepi sekali. Mirip dengan suasana di perumahan Sasuke, hampir seperti komplek pemakaman. Tempat-tempat sepi begitu membuatnya khawatir jika tiba-tiba didatangi sekelompok orang jahat yang hendak menculiknya, seperti yang dilakukan Akatsuki padanya tempo hari. Terlalu sepi. Jika dia berteriak minta pertolongan, entah akan ada yang dengar atau tidak.

Tapi Sakura merasa mendengar teriakan betulan. Jeritan. Suara perempuan. Sakura memasang pendengarannya lebih tajam. Suara itu semakin jelas, dibarengi dengan suara pukulan, suara tiang besi jatuh ke tanah. Terdengar suara jeritan lagi.

Penasaran, Sakura mengikuti asal suara-suara mencurigakan itu. Dia mengintip di balik pagar salah satu rumah. Matanya membulat. Terpaut beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, kakak laki-laki Karin yang dipergokinya tadi sedang berhadapan dengan tiga orang pria bertampang seram. Sekali lihat saja, Sakura yakin orang-orang itu adalah yakuza. Kemungkinan mereka adalah orang-orang yang disebut Karin dalam pembicaraan mereka tadi di koridor.

Ketiga orang itu mengepung Suigetsu sendirian. Nampak tidak imbang sekali. Tubuh Sugetsu yang setipis papan selancar menghadapi lelaki-lelaki kekar yang bersenjatakan pedang kayu dan pemukul besi. Sementara Suigetsu tidak memegang senjata apapun. Sepotong tiang besi tergeletak di tanah, jauh dari kakinya. Mungkin tadinya itu digunakannya sebagai senjata, namun berhasil disingkirkan oleh ketiga lawannya. Saat ini kelihatannya sudah bukan lagi ronde pertama. Wajah Suigetsu sudah setengah babak belur, kakinya pincang sebelah, dan dia kehilangan senjata. Karin di tempat yang jauh dari jangkauannya berteriak-teriak sembari meronta seperti orang kalap. Dia dipegangi oleh laki-laki lain yang juga berlengan kekar.

"Lepaskan Karin! Kalian cuma berurusan denganku, tidak ada hubungannya dengan adikku," kata Suigetsu, lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

Dua laki-laki yakuza itu tertawa. Meremehkan permintaannya. Dan yang seorang lagi―yang tubuhnya paling kecil di antara ketiga lelaki itu, tapi tampak paling pintar di antara yang lain―membuang ludah di hadapan Suigetsu. Wajahnya kelihatan tak senang.

"Kau melanggar peraturan," katanya dengan suara parau. "Kami akan memberimu pelajaran sebagai hukuman. Dan gadis itu," wajahnya menoleh Karin yang menatapnya dengan jijik, pria itu malah berbalik pada Sugetsu dengan senyuman penuh maksud, "adikmu jadi ganti rugi atas hutang beserta bunganya yang tidak bisa kaulunasi."

"Kurang ajar! Kau tidak bisa begitu!"

Suigetsu maju menyerang pria itu tanpa perhitungan. Akibatnya dia tidak bisa menahan bogem mentah yang bersarang di perutnya. Tubuhnya jatuh, meringkuk di tanah menahan sakit. Pria yang berlagak sebagai pemimpin itu menyingkir, sementara dua lelaki lain menghajar Suigetsu habis-habisan saat dia mencoba berdiri dan melawan lagi. Wajahnya disikut. Perutnya dipukul berkali-kali hingga darah keluar dari mulutnya. Kakinya ditendang hingga jatuh. Kemudian rambutnya ditarik ke belakang, wajahnya yang sudah hancur-hancuran itu ditertawakan dengan tidak manusiawi.

Pemimpin mereka memberi kode. Dua dari mereka menegakkan punggung Suigetsu, masing-masing memegangi lengannya, dia dibuat berlutut. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak berdaya sekarang. Pria yang memimpin mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Benda itu berkilau terkena cahaya matahari sore. Karin menjerit.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! LEPASKAN DIA!"

Percuma saja dia berjuang melepaskan diri. Justru dengan begitu tenaganya terkuras, sehingga tubuhnya jadi lemas, dan hanya bisa berteriak memohon agar kakaknya tidak disakiti. Air matanya berderai-derai. Dia mungkin tidak tahu bahwa hati orang-orang jahat itu tidak akan tersentuh sedikitpun dengan kesedihan dan ketakutannya.

Pemimpinnya tertawa keras-keras. Pisau lipat di tangannya siap menghunus tubuh tak berdaya Suigetsu.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum―ARRGH!"

Pergelangan tangannya dipuntir keras-keras oleh Sakura yang datang tepat waktu sebelum pisau itu menancap di perut Suigetsu. Pisau itu jatuh ke tanah, dan cepat-cepat diinjak Sakura sebelum salah satu pria yang memegangi Suigetsu menyerangnya. Sakura memutar tendangan ke udara dengan kakinya yang lain, melempar pasir ke wajah pria itu. Matanya kemasukan debu.

"Ups! Maaf sengaja."

Pria yang memimpin berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sakura. "Gadis sialan! Berani-beraninya ikut campur!"

Dia menyerang, tapi Sakura berhasil menghindar dengan cepat dan menendangnya hingga jatuh terpental ke belakang. Sakura menggunakan kesempatan sebelum dia bangkit untuk menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Jurus tendangan dan pukulan maut ajaran Anko akan dipraktikannya sekali lagi.

Mata Sakura tidak lepas mengawasi lawannya. Pria itu bangkit, tapi tidak langsung menyerang Sakura. Nampaknya dia menyadari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa lagi keras-keras.

"Kalian tahu siapa gadis ini?" matanya yang kecil dan licik itu beralih pada ketiga temannya. "Malam ini kita bersenang-senang! Karena gadis kecil di depan mata kalian ini adalah pewaris ke sembilan Klan Abura!" Dia tertawa lebih keras lagi, disusul suara-suara senang di belakang Sakura.

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Mereka mengetahui identitasnya. Situasinya lebih berbahaya sekarang. Tapi sedikitpun Sakura tidak takut. Jurusnya sudah siap di atas kuda-kuda. Dia menggosok hidung dengan penuh gaya, dan menantang pria banyak bicara itu untuk maju.

Kaki kanannya ditarik ke belakang begitu pria itu menyerang. Sakura maju dengan dua langkah cepat. Pukulan si pria berhasil dipatahkan. Gilirannya menyerang dengan pukulan kilat yang dilancarkan ke perut. Tapi belum sampai enam pukulan, pria itu menyerang dengan sikut. Sakura berhasil membuat jarak sehingga serangan itu gagal mengenainya. Dia maju lagi dengan memutar tendangan, sasarannya adalah pelipis. Belum selesai. Sakura menyerang lagi dengan sikutnya yang diarahkan ke dagu hingga hidung pria itu mengucurkan darah, dia jatuh terhuyung. Namun dalam hitungan detik dia bangkit, menyerang Sakura dengan pisau lipat yang berhasil diambilnya lagi. Sakura melangkah mundur, tapi ujung pisau menggores luka yang panjang di lengannya.

Tiba-tiba lelaki di belakang menangkap Sakura dengan tali yang dililit kuat. Tubuhnya diangkat ke pundak orang berbadan besar itu. Sakura berusaha berontak dan melepaskan diri, tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Cepat bawa ke mobil!" kata pemimpinnya.

Suigetsu yang dari tadi dipegangi akhirnya dilepaskan. Pria yang melepasnya menyusul sang ketua bersama lelaki yang membopong Sakura menuju mobil butut mereka. Begitu juga dengan lelaki yang memegangi Karin. Mereka berdua ditinggalkan. Kini mereka tidak ada lagi harganya bagi keempat yakuza itu. Karin yang sudah terbebas segera berlari menghampiri kakaknya. Sambil menangis dia menatap kepergian Sakura bersama orang-orang jahat. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Pada saat itu juga, sebuah tong sampah kaleng melayang menghantam kepala lelaki yang membopong Sakura. Dia roboh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ketiga lelaki lain melempar pandangan pada Kakashi yang tengah berdiri di dekat tumpukan plastik sampah dan tong-tong kaleng lain.

"Oujo, cepat lari!" teriaknya.

Sakura yang terlepas dari cengkraman pria itu mengambil kesempatan untuk berlari ke tempat Kakashi, sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali yang melilit tubuhnya. Tapi pemimpin mereka berhasil menangkapnya.

Melihatnya terdesak, Kakashi tidak tinggal diam. Dia menghajar dua lelaki lain yang mencoba menghalanginya menyelamatkan Sakura. Jurus bela dirinya jauh lebih bagus dari peragaan yang setiap hari didemokan oleh Anko. Banyak gerakan tipuan yang berhasil menjadi senjatanya. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Kakashi bertarung. Kakashi benar-benar memukau. Tidak sampai lima menit, satu per satu pria berbadan besar itu roboh. Setelan hitam-putih yang dipakainya bahkan tidak kotor sama sekali.

"Hebat sekali, Jagoan. Tapi bagaimana dengan ini?" Pemimpin yakuza itu menodongkan ujung pisau lipatnya ke wajah Sakura. Dia puas sekali melihat Kakashi tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Pisau lipat lagi?" ketus Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan pisau lipat, Nona Muda?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... itu tidak akan berhasil!"

Sakura menginjak kuat-kuat kaki pria itu. Dia mengerang kencang, atau hampir menjerit seperti perempuan? Tidak peduli, Sakura meraih tangannya yang memegang pisau lipat selagi dia lengah. Sekali lagi Sakura memuntirnya hingga pisau itu lepas dari genggaman. Kali ini rasanya lebih sakit, karena sebelumnya Sakura pernah memuntirnya di tempat yang sama. Saat pria itu hendak menyerang Sakura, Kakashi menendang bekas kaleng minuman yang ditemukannya di tanah, tepat mengenai kaki si pria jahat hingga dia jatuh. Tapi rupanya dia belum mau menyerah. Matanya tertuju pada pisau lipatnya. Tangannya menjulur. Kakashi menginjaknya sebelum pisau sempat diraih.

Sakura memungut pisau lipat milik pria itu. "Sudah kubilang jangan pisau lipat lagi. Ini tidak akan pernah berhasil," katanya sebelum melempar benda itu hingga masuk tepat ke dalam tong sampah.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat pergi. Aku sudah menghubungi polisi sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai," kata Kakashi.

Pria yang menjadi pemimpin kelompok yakuza itu bangkit dengan susah payah. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan selain melarikan diri sebelum polisi tiba di lokasi. Mereka beruntung Kakashi tidak sampai membunuh satu orang pun dari mereka. Si ketua menyeret seorang kawannya yang belum sadarkan diri karena hantaman tong sampah dari Kakashi di kepalanya. Dua orang lagi menyusul menuju mobil butut mereka dengan saling menopang. Malang benar mereka hari ini. Kerugian akibat hutang Suigetsu tidak terbayar, apalagi imbalan untuk menangkap Sakura. Benar-benar sekelompok pecundang.

"Ya Tuhan, lenganmu berdarah!" kata Kakashi yang baru menyadari luka yang masih meneteskan darah segar di lengan Sakura. Cepat-cepat dia memeriksanya, khawatir menjadi luka serius yang bisa saja menginfeksi gadis itu.

Sakura menarik lengannya sambil menyembunyikan rasa sakit dari wajahnya. "Cuma goresan yang tidak dalam. Diberi obat juga sembuh," katanya sambil membungkus luka dengan handuk kecil yang biasa dia pakai saat latihan karate. Jika tidak begini, Kakashi akan mulai lagi berceramah panjang lebar soal pentingnya keselamatan dirinya bagi lelaki itu. Padahal itu hanya kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan. Sakura tidak akan mati hanya karena goresan dari pisau lipat sialan itu.

"Nekat sekali kau panggil polisi ke sini," kata Sakura lagi.

Kakashi yang sedang membetulkan letak dasinya melempar wajah konyol. "Kau serius?"

Sakura angkat bahu. Jadi, tadi itu Kakashi hanya menggertak? Oh yang benar saja! Bagaimana bisa dia percaya? Sakura merasa geli sendiri.

"Mereka pergi," Kakashi menunjuk Karin yang tengah susah payah memapah Suigetsu meninggalkan tempat itu. "Gadis itu temanmu, kan?" Wajah Kakashi serius menatap Sakura. "Mereka tahu sesuatu?"

"Mereka dengar semuanya," kata Sakura tak acuh. Dia mendahului Kakashi menuju sedan hitamnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Ingin roboh rasanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap cari sekolah baru."

**Tsudzuku...**


	11. I'm a Yakuza Girl

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**I'm a Yakuza Girl**

* * *

Seminggu penuh menjalani pekan ujian benar-benar menguras pikiran para murid. Bukan hanya terbebani menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dalam tes tertulis, tapi juga menghadapi tekanan pada hal-hal lain yang membuat kepala cepat penat. Bagi murid-murid yang duduk di kelas tiga―tahun terakhir―ujian ini adalah awal dari pertempuran mereka untuk dapat melanjutkan sekolah ke universitas idaman masing-masing. Setelah ujian akhir sekolah usai, mereka masih harus dihadapkan pada ujian seleksi masuk universitas yang benar-benar ketat dan sulit. Sedikitpun mereka tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu selain untuk belajar.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolah ke universitas manapun. Dia akan meneruskan bisnis kakeknya, dan bekerja keras untuk mengembangkan kedai ramen milik ayahnya. Sakura tidak perlu terbebani dengan ujian masuk universitas. Meski begitu, dia tetap belajar keras untuk menghadapi ujian akhir sekolahnya. Dia tetap harus menyelesaikan sekolah dengan prestasi yang membanggakan. Untuk itulah selama ini ayahnya menyekolahkannya. Kakek dan seluruh orang di klan juga pasti bangga memiliki penerus klan yang berotak cemerlang. Ya. Sakura harus berjuang untuk mereka juga.

Hari ini hari terakhir pekan ujian. Setelah hari ini, mungkin Sakura akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mengurusi pekerjaan-pekerjaan yakuza―belajar menjadi Nona Besar. Oh, ya ampun! Perutnya jadi mulas memikirkan itu.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa belum ada huru-hara di sekolah setelah Karin mengetahui identitasnya yang merupakan bagian dari keluarga yakuza. Dia pikir gadis itu akan mengatakan semuanya pada guru atau kepala sekolah. Atau menggosipkannya dengan teman-temannya. Atau diam-diam menempelkan pengumuman besar di mading sekolah. Tapi kelihatannya Karin tidak melakukan itu.

Ketika berpapasan dengannya di sekolah setelah kejadian buruk dengan empat yakuza seminggu yang lalu, Sakura merasa sikap Karin memang berbeda. Dia yang biasanya selalu mencibir dengan kata-kata pedas dan menyakitkan, berubah menjadi bungkam seribu bahasa. Gadis itu bahkan menghindari bertemu mata dengannya. Begitu juga setiap kali teman-temannya yang hobi bergosip itu melihat Sakura dan langsung berbisik-bisik tentang kejelekannya, Karin justru mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengan topik lain dan mengajak mereka pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Sikap Karin jadi aneh. Dan itu justru mengganggu pikiran Sakura. Karin jadi seperti itu entah karena dia merasa berhutang budi setelah ditolong dari para yakuza, atau karena dia kini tahu bahwa musuh abadinya di Konoha Gakuen adalah seorang penerus dari klan yakuza paling berkuasa di Konoha. Apapun sebabnya, Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Selama identitasnya belum terbongkar, dia masih bisa bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

Lagi pula ada hal lain yang lebih menyita pikiran Sakura. Tentang Sasuke. Setelah ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan gerbang beberapa hari lalu, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi kelihatan batang hidungnya di hadapan Sakura. Atau mungkin dia merasa Sakura sedang menjauhinya? Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana jika nanti mereka benar-benar menjauh. Tidak tahu apakah itu akan membuatnya lega. Atau malah sebaliknya.

"Kalian sedang ada masalah, ya?" tanya Ino dengan wajah penasaran di sela-sela makan siang.

"Eh?" Sakura bengong.

"Kau dan Sasuke! Belakangan ini aku tidak lagi melihat kalian saling bicara. Bukannya kau dan Sasuke sudah begitu dekat?" Ino mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, wajahnya yang makin penasaran menatap Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kami."

Sakura tidak menyadari rona di pipinya, tapi itu terlalu jelas bagi Ino. Matanya yang menghindar ketika menjawab pertanyaan itu salah satu ciri bahwa dia sedang berbohong. Ino menyenggol rusuknya sambil tersenyum usil.

"Jangan malu-malu. Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku," katanya dengan kedua alis bergerak naik-turun, seperti sebuah kode rahasia yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami," kata Sakura. Menghela napas sambil bersandar ke bangku, wajahnya berubah jadi serius. "Kita sedang ujian, sibuk dengan soal masing-masing. Mana sempat mengobrol. Kau tahu sendiri, Sasuke tidak bisa diganggu jika sudah tenggelam dengan urusannya sendiri. Biarkan saja dia konsentrasi dengan itu. Biar dia lolos ujian masuk Konoha Univ. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya."

Ino sesaat terdiam. Ucapan yang didengarnya itu terasa aneh keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ino merasa seolah Sakura tidak peduli lagi dengan apa-apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke, tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Aneh. Tidak biasanya Sakura begitu. Bukankah dulu dia yang paling berisik soal Sasuke? Bukankah dulu dia yang paling ingin disapa oleh Sasuke? Bukankah dulu dia yang paling ingin terlibat dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke? Lalu sekarang ke mana Sakura yang dulu?

"Kau aneh," kata Ino.

Sakura berhenti menyedot susu coklat. Dia meletakkan kotak susu di atas meja. "Apanya?"

"Kau. Bicaramu tadi seolah-olah kau tidak peduli lagi pada Sasuke. Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini, Sakura?"

Wajah Ino ditatapnya tanpa berkedip, dia benar-benar serius sekarang. Ino pasti berpikir sesuatu telah terjadi padanya.

"Aku berubah selera," jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Wajar saja, kan? Kau juga begitu―semua gadis begitu. Hari ini mati-matian menggilai si _ano_ dari kelas _eto_, minggu depan sudah menyanjung-nyanjung si _eto_ dari kelas _ano_. Itu hal yang biasa, kan―"

"Tapi kau tidak begitu, Sakura," sergah Ino, nampak kesal. "Aku tahu kau bukan gadis seperti itu."

Sakura bergeming. Timbul rasa bersalah dalam hatinya karena tidak bisa memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia ingin menjauhi Sasuke. Sebagai sahabat, Sakura ingin sekali menceritakan semuanya pada Ino. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa. Bagaimana nanti Ino akan mengerti ketika Sakura mengatakan alasan itu adalah karena ayah Sasuke merupakan penyebab kesedihannya selama sebelas tahun ini? Bagaimana Ino akan paham mengapa bisa ayah Sasuke membunuh ibunya? Bagaimana Ino akan paham bahwa ibu Sakura adalah seorang yakuza? Terlalu rumit. Semua itu lebih baik disimpannya sendiri.

"Aku cuma tidak ingin lagi peduli dengan Sasuke," kata Sakura akhirnya. "Apa tidak boleh?"

Ino tak acuh. Dia mengaduk-aduk jus strawberry dengan enggan. Kelihatannya dia menyerah. Ino tahu selalu ada batasan-batasan; mana yang harus diceritakan dan mana yang perlu disimpan sendiri. Sekalipun bersahabat, tidak semua hal dari sahabatmu perlu kauketahui. Dia pernah baca itu di buku pengembangan diri. Tapi wajahnya sekarang kelihatan sebal sekali.

"Baiklah. Kau peduli atau tidak, aku cuma mau mengoreksi kata-katamu tadi," Ino bicara lagi. "Sasuke bukannya mau melanjutkan ke Konoha Univ. Dia berubah pikiran―bayangkan dia memutuskan itu cuma dalam semalam! Dia sudah mendaftar ujian masuk ke Cambridge."

Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan 'oh' pendek. Ino tahu jelas apa maksudnya itu. Sakura sungguh-sungguh tidak minat lagi membicarakan lebih banyak tentang Sasuke.

"Terus, kau mau melanjutkan ke mana, Ino? Apa kau juga akan sekolah di luar negeri?" tanya Sakura. Benar, kan? Sahabatnya itu tidak lagi menyebut-nyebut soal Sasuke.

"Sebetulnya aku mau sekali. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari ayah dan ibuku," Ino nyengir. "Lagi pula kalau aku pergi, nanti kau sendirian."

Sakura menimpuknya dengan sedotan bekas.

"Itu benar. Naruto dan Gaara akan masuk ke universitas yang sama di Suna," kata Ino. "Si bodoh itu akan mengambil Jurusan Hukum, katanya. Yah, kurasa itu cocok. Dia 'kan orang yang paling pintar bicara di antara kita." Ino tertawa, mengundang Sakura ikut tergelak bersamanya. "Sementara Hinata, dia akan ke London. Ikut paman dan sepupunya, Neji," kata Ino lagi.

Membayangkan akan berpisah dengan teman-temannya membuat Sakura bersedih duluan. Mereka pasti akan sangat dirindukan. Entah kapan dia dan semua temannya bisa berkumpul lagi seperti saat-saat masih bersekolah. Bersenda gurau, saling melempar lelucon, dan saling berbagi cerita tentang hidup masing-masing yang tentunya sudah banyak berubah.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terpikirkan Sasuke. Jika nanti pemuda itu benar-benar pergi ke Inggris, apakah suatu hari nanti mereka akan bertemu lagi? Namun Sakura tidak yakin apakah itu akan membuat hatinya bahagia. Saat ini pun sebenarnya dia lega mendengar bahwa Sasuke akan pergi ke luar negeri. Itu benar-benar melegakan. Untuk beberapa waktu dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mungkin dengan perpisahan itu perasaannya pada Sasuke akan menjadi jelas. Apakah nanti dia akan bersedih atau senang ketika jarak ribuan mil memisahkan mereka, Sakura akan menunggu hingga hari itu tiba.

Setelah ujian selesai, Sakura dengan langkah cepat menghampiri kelas 3-A. Sengaja setelah menunggu beberapa menit untuk membiarkan para murid lain―terhitung Ino―meninggalkan kelas. Karena dia ada perlu dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak khawatir akan melewatkan pemuda itu, karena dia tahu betul Sasuke punya kebiasaan meninggalkan ruangan setelah kelas kosong. Tapi rupanya hari ini perhitungannya salah. Sasuke sudah tidak ada di kelas. Satu-satunya tempat terakhir di sekolah yang paling memungkinkan adalah halaman belakang―kandang kelinci. Sasuke pasti sedang sibuk mengeruk kotoran di sana.

Dan untuk ke dua kalinya Sakura salah perhitungan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat. Yang ada hanya Rin-sensei, di dalam kandang sibuk mengisi wadah makanan para kelinci dengan beberapa potong wortel.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapa Rin saat menyadari kehadiran gadis itu.

Sakura teringat dompet Rin yang tempo hari terjatuh di depan sekolah―sebelum perkelahian dengan empat yakuza payah itu. Dia cepat-cepat memberikannya pada Rin.

"Kupikir benda ini sudah hilang," kata Rin setelahnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Sakura."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng. "Maaf, aku lupa. Baru sempat mengembalikannya pada Sensei."

"Tidak apa! Tidak ada barang berharga di dalamnya, selain foto-foto lama dan kumpulan struk belanja. Jadi sebenarnya kalau hilang juga tidak masalah." Rin tertawa. "Tapi terima kasih ya. Dulu dompet ini tunanganku yang belikan. Mungkin juga dia akan ngambek kalau benar-benar hilang."

Sakura menyegir saja. Tidak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Rin-sensei memang agak aneh. Tapi dia lucu, dan tentu saja baik hati.

Mata Rin yang besar dan indah berwarna coklat itu menangkap perban yang melilit lengan Sakura. Pandangannya menyelidiki. "Kau berkelahi lagi?"

Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan menjawab dengan jujur bahwa luka itu didapatnya akibat bertarung sengit dengan sekelompok _yakuza_. (Gara-gara itu Sakura teringat lagi dengan pisau lipat. Dia jadi muak dalam hati.) Sakura beralasan hari itu dia bertemu dengan pencopet di jalan, dan pencopet itu menyerangnya dengan pisau lipat. (Dalam hati dia bertanya kenapa bisa menyebut pisau lipat lagi.) Sakura mengatakan itu hanya luka ringan dan sudah hampir sembuh. Perbannya saja yang belum dilepas, untuk dipakainya sebagai alasan agar Guy-sensei tidak menyuruhnya membereskan peralatan olahraga pada saat pengambilan nilai atletik.

Untunglah Rin percaya begitu saja tanpa banyak bertanya. Dia malah tertawa mendengar cerita karangan Sakura soal alasan menghindar dari perintah Guy.

"Kau berbaikanlah dengannya. Kalian 'kan sebentar lagi meninggalkan sekolah," kata Rin.

Sakura baru akan memprotes, ketika Sasuke datang membawa satu kantong plastik penuh rerumputan segar. Matanya tertuju pada gadis itu, kemudian cepat-cepat pandangannya dialihkan. Dia meminta maaf pada Rin yang telah bersedia merepotkan diri mengambil alih tugasnya memberi makan kelinci, sementara dia harus mengambil makanan kelinci pesanannya yang baru tiba di gerbang depan. Rin mengatakan ketidakberatannya, sambil memaklumi bahwa minggu ini masih dalam pekan ujian, Sasuke pasti tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus kelinci-kelinci itu.

Tiba-tiba Rin berseru. "Aku lupa Kojou-sensei menyuruhku memetik tanaman obat," katanya. Dia bilang Tsunade ingin membuat teh, kondisinya sedang kurang fit. Cepat-cepat dia pamit pada Sasuke dan Sakura, meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana.

Suasana berubah hening.

Sasuke tahu sikap Sakura masih sama seperti pada saat dia meninggalkannya di gerbang minggu lalu. Meski tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sakura berubah, dia tetap saja bersikap seperti biasanya, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Santai saja dia memasukkan kantung berisi rumput itu ke tempat penyimpanan makanan di samping kandang.

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang," katanya memecah keheningan.

"Sebenarnya aku mencarimu," kata Sakura. Tangannya mengulur pada Sasuke, menyerahkan sebuah pensil mekanik merah muda pemberian pemuda itu minggu lalu. "Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku pada Itachi-nii. Dan ini," satu lagi benda diberikannya pada Sasuke, sebuah amplop kecil berwarna biru. "Uang untuk membayar ganti rugi boneka keramik yang dulu kupecahkan di toko aksesori. Maaf lama baru kukembalikan."

Sasuke menahan tawa di sudut bibirnya. "Waktu kubilang meminjamkannya itu cuma bercanda. Lagi pula pensil ini diberikan Itachi untukmu sebagai hadiah."

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin mengembalikannya saja," gumam Sakura.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa menolak dengan alasan apapun. Sakura nampak sungguh-sungguh ingin menjauhinya. Meski bingung dengan sebabnya, Sasuke merasa tidak berhak menanyakan itu pada Sakura. Mungkin dia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Entah apa itu.

Tapi sebelum gadis itu pergi, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebaiknya berhati-hati dengan Akatsuki―Kau ingat kawanan yang waktu itu menyerangmu? Mereka Akatsuki, kelompok yakuza yang sedang diincar polisi. Aku cuma ingin mengingatkan. Mungkin saja mereka masih mengincarmu. Pemimpinnya―"

"Aku tahu," sahut Sakura. "Aku tahu siapa Akatsuki. Kau tidak perlu lagi repot-repot mencari tahu soal mereka."

Itu terdengar kasar sekali. Tapi Sakura tidak akan menarik kata-katanya. Hatinya memang sedih, dia tidak bisa berbohong. Namun perasaan untuk menjauhi Sasuke lebih kuat menguasai hatinya. Sudah cukup Sasuke membantunya selama ini. Dari hal-hal kecil, sampai hal besar yang hampir mengancam nyawanya. Cukup malam itu saja Sasuke menolongnya keluar dari bahaya. Tidak untuk berikutnya. Sakura tidak akan sanggup menanggung hutang budi pada keluarga orang yang telah membunuh ibunya.

"Apapun yang berhubungan denganku, tidak usah kau pedulikan lagi."

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Malam yang terasa begitu panjang selalu dilewatinya seorang diri. Menatap ke halaman. Memandangi bintang-bintang, meresapi nyanyian jangkrik dan gemercik air mancur bambu di kolam, menikmati desau angin dingin di penghujung musim gugur.

Jiraiya tak pernah merasa kesepian seperti ini dalam hidupnya―sebelum putri satu-satunya meninggalkan rumah untuk menjalani hidup pilihannya sendiri, meninggalkannya dengan rasa sesal yang mendalam.

Saat Hinagiku masih ada, setiap malam dihabiskannya dengan menatap bintang bersama. Putrinya senang mengenalkan nama-nama rasi bintang yang tak pernah dia tahu seumur hidup. Kemudian dengan ujung jarinya menunjuk bintang-bintang, membuat gambar imajiner yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Sesekali bercerita tentang sekolah. Dan sering kali mengatakan tentang keinginannya untuk menjadi wanita yang hidup normal, tanpa lelaki-lelaki kekar di sekelilingnya, tanpa sikap penghormatan menyambutnya, dan tentu saja tanpa rasa was-was akan penyerangan dari kelompok orang jahat yang selalu mengintainya.

Dia adalah gadis yang ajaib. Putri terbaik. Anak kesayangannya. Namun Jiraiya terlambat memahami bagaimana memberinya kebahagiaan yang diimpikannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinagiku..."

Pintu geser di belakangnya diketuk. Jiraiya cepat-cepat menghapus cairan bening yang menggantung di sudut matanya. Setelah dia menyahut, pintu menggeser terbuka. Akasuna Sasori muncul sambil berlutut menunggu izin masuk ruangan.

"Oh, kau, Sasori. Pas sekali kau datang. Masuklah. Temani aku minum teh," kata Jiraiya.

Sasori melangkah masuk, kemudian duduk di seberang meja menghadap tuannya. Jiraiya meletakkan cawan kecil untuknya dan menuangkan teh hijau hangat ke dalamnya. Meski Jiraiya berusaha tampak biasa, Sasori dapat melihat bekas-bekas kesedihan di wajah itu.

"Anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya belum menjawab. Dia hanya sibuk menyesapi aroma teh dengan nikmat, meneguknya perlahan, dan meletakkan kembali cawannya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. Pandangannya terlempar keluar. Nampak sekali beban pikiran itu di matanya. Terdengar desahnya pelan dan berat.

"Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Sakura," katanya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada Sasori. Dia tersenyum, meski nampak memaksakan diri. "Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Baik sekali. Dalam waktu singkat, Oujo sudah mulai menguasai cara-cara berbisnis dengan yakuza. Dan kelihatannya, dia lebih pintar membuat perhitungan untung-rugi dalam transaksi pembelian dengan para pejabat serakah―dia mengalahkan semua strategi Asuma," kata Sasori disertai tawa.

Itu terdengar melegakan bagi Jiraiya. Bukan hanya benar-benar tersenyum, dia bahkan bisa tertawa lepas sekarang.

"Sudah kuduga Sakura mewarisi otak Hinagiku," katanya. "Tsunade bilang dia pandai matematika."

Sasori mengangguk-angguk setelah meneguk tehnya. "Otaknya memang cerdas. Tapi dia tipe yang tidak berani ambil resiko. Oujo terlalu berhati-hati. Itu bisa membuatnya kesulitan dalam bertindak."

"Ya. Dia masih harus banyak belajar untuk itu," kata Jiraiya.

"Sakura sangat mengagumkan. Tapi mungkin dia tidak akan seperti itu, jika saja dulu Hinagiku menikah denganku," gumam Sasori, menyita penuh perhatian Jiraiya.

Sasori adalah seorang pemuda dari keluarga Akasuna, klan kecil yang sudah sekian puluh tahun menjalin hubungan dekat dengan Klan Abura. Keluarga itu turun-temurun mewariskan generasi muda terbaik yang diangkat oleh kepala keluarga Abura menjadi orang kepercayaan dalam organisasi. Beberapa dari pemuda Akasuna generasi sebelumnya diresmikan menjadi bagian keluarga dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Dulu Jiraiya bermaksud menikahkan putrinya dengan Sasori. Bukan hanya dengan tujuan mengeratkan tali kekeluargaan dengan Akasuna, tapi juga karena Sasori diyakininya sebagai sosok yang paling cocok mendampingi putrinya untuk memimpin klan. Namun Hinagiku menolak, walaupun tidak secara langsung. Putrinya justru memilih pemuda lain dari kalangan yang berbeda, dan pergi jauh bersamanya untuk menghindar dari penentangannya.

Sasori pasti kecewa sekali. Meskipun dia mengatakan mendukung apapun yang dilakukan Hinagiku dan tidak akan memaksakan hidupnya, tetap saja kekecewaan itu pasti ada dalam hatinya.

"Dengan siapapun dia menikah pada akhirnya," kata Jiraiya sambil mengisi kembali teh ke dalam cawan miliknya dan milik Sasori, "aku yakin anaknya tetap akan sama keras kepala seperti dia."

Sasori tertawa. Menghapus sebersit raut kekecewaan yang tadi sempat menghinggapi wajahnya.

"Oh ya, kau ke mari untuk melaporkan sesuatu?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu langsung teringat akan tujuannya datang menemui Jiraiya. Dia mengubah sikap duduk. Wajahnya berubah lebih serius.

"Anak buahku menemukan komplotan _kurokuza*_ yang menyerang Oujo tempo hari di dekat sekolahnya," katanya. "Empat orang yakuza yang biasa berkumpul di distrik game online Izakaya. Mereka pemberi pinjaman uang dengan bunga berlipat. Sasarannya anak-anak muda yang biasa memasang taruhan di sana."

"Izakaya? Bukankah tempat itu ada di Oto?" tanya Jiraiya.

Sasori mengangguk. "Benar. Identitas Haruno Sakura sebagai penerus Klan Abura sudah tersebar sampai ke sana. Sudah lebih jauh dari Kirigakure―wilayah kekuasaan Akatsuki."

"Sudah pasti begitu," kata Jiraiya. "Jika Akatsuki sudah tahu soal Sakura, maka sudah tidak ada lagi tempat aman baginya di manapun. Keputusanku menempatkan Kakashi sebagai pengawalnya memang tidak keliru."

"Bukankah sudah saatnya memberitahukan tentang Pein pada Oujo?"

Jiraiya melempar tatapan. "Tidak. Itu tidak boleh," jawabnya tegas. "Aku tidak mau membuat Sakura dihantui bayang-bayang wajah liciknya. Itu tidak perlu, Sasori. Ada Kakashi di sampingnya, yang selalu menjaganya ke manapun dia pergi. Ada Anko, yang melindunginya di sekolah. Kita tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kumicho, Anda lupa? Pein bukan orang jahat biasa. Kita tidak tahu sejauh apa rencana yang bisa dibuatnya untuk menghancurkan Abura."

Beban berat yang semula telah lenyap itu kembali lagi menggelapkan wajah Jiraiya. Sasori bukan bermaksud membuat tuannya sulit, tapi apa yang dikatakannya masuk akal. Tidak boleh sedikitpun Jiraiya meremehkan Pein dan Akatsuki-nya. Karena dulu ketika Jiraiya berpikir sama, kematian Hinagikulah yang tertinggal sebagai rasa penyesalan. Jika Jiraiya tidak ingin mengulang penyesalan yang sama, maka dia harus berhenti berpikir bahwa Sakura dalam kondisi yang aman.

Jiraiya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tahu. Tapi karena itu juga aku yakin, Sakura akan segera tahu jika bertemu dengannya. Dia punya insting yang bagus untuk mengenali penjahat―seperti ibunya."

Sambil menyeruput teh, Sasori tidak menjawab lagi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Jiraiya.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Musim dingin.

Salju menutupi seluruh tanah pemakaman bak selimut putih raksasa. Pohon-pohon sakura dan kamboja telah menggugurkan semua daun dan bunganya, meninggalkan batang kokoh berwarna coklat tua bersama ranting dan cabang kering, kesepian, menanti datangnya musim semi yang masih jauh.

Jejak-jejak sepatu boot tertinggal di belakang langkah Sakura. Udara terasa semakin dingin, namun tidak membuatnya sedikitpun mengurungkan niat untuk mengunjungi makam ibunya. Seikat bunga aster berwarna kuning diletakkannya di atas pusara. Hari ini tepat dua belas tahun peringatan meninggalnya sang ibu.

Sakura duduk berlutut, tidak peduli dinginnya salju menembus celana jeansnya. Kedua tangannya didekap di dada. Wajahnya menunduk sambil memejamkan mata. Dia larut dalam doa.

Jika saja ibunya masih hidup, mungkin mereka saat ini sedang berkumpul menghangatkan diri di ruang keluarga kecil mereka, menikmati hangatnya teh jahe yang selalu paling enak buatan ayahnya sembari bertukar cerita hingga larut malam. Setelah itu ibunya akan mengantarnya tidur. Sakura bisa memberi sang ibu kecupan sayangnya di pipi, kemudian memeluknya erat, dan mengatakan betapa dia menyayanginya.

Tapi angan-angan tetaplah angan-angan. Ibunya sudah lama pergi. Dan Sakura harus menerima kenyataan itu.

Sakura mengangkat wajah. Dipandanginya bunga-bunga aster kuning yang kini sudah terkulai layu diselimuti udara dingin. Bunga itu dipetiknya dari kebun di rumah sang kakek sejak sebelum datang musim dingin, disimpan dan dijaganya di dalam kamar, diberi udara yang lembab agar tetap segar, demi mempertahankan keindahannya untuk dipersembahkan pada sang ibu. Namun bunga tetaplah tanaman yang tidak akan mampu bertahan dalam udara dingin. Walau dijaga bagaimanapun, tetap akan layu. Sama seperti hatinya yang telah layu setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke hanyalah musim dingin dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak sanggup menatap wajahnya," gumam Sakura. Bercerita tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke. Seakan-akan sang ibu mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu aku jahat. Membencinya memang tidak adil untuknya. Tapi apakahnya ayahnya pernah berpikir membunuh Okaasan akan adil untukku? Tidak. Dia membunuh Okaasan karena tidak berpikir sampai ke sana."

Sakura menghapus air mata di pipi yang sudah tidak mampu lagi dibendungnya.

Ponselnya bergetar. Kakashi mengiriminya pesan singkat untuk menyuruhnya tidak berlama-lama karena sebentar lagi hujan salju akan turun. Lelaki itu tadi disuruh menunggu saja di mobil di depan gerbang pemakaman. Sakura tidak suka Kakashi melihatnya ketika berurai air mata seperti saat ini. Sakura membalas pesan Kakashi hanya dengan _emoticon_ cemberut. Ponselnya dimasukkan kembali ke saku mantel.

Sakura hampir berteriak ketika berbalik mendapati pria berambut orange berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa Paman mengejutkanmu?"

Gadis itu tertawa untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar akibat terkejut. "Sedikit. Paman hobi sekali muncul tiba-tiba," guraunya.

"Maaf. Kupikir kau dengar suara langkahku," kata pria itu. "Kau sedang serius sekali tadi."

Sakura nyengir saja. Dia tentu tidak akan mengatakan bahwa dia habis menangis. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi di sini," katanya kemudian. "Paman sepertinya rajin mengunjungi isteri Paman ya? Romantis sekali."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Bukan isteri. Kami belum sempat menikah," katanya. Melihat wajah Sakura berubah muram dan menyesal, cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tapi ini pertemuan yang menyenangkan! Hanya saja di tempat yang kurang tepat." Sepasang matanya tertuju pada bunga-bunga di atas pusara Hinagiku. "Aster kuning?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Hadiah untuk Okaasan, bunga favoritnya."

"_Dia_ juga suka sekali aster kuning. Kebetulan yang aneh, ya?" kata pria itu. "Sebenarnya dia suka semua jenis aster. Tapi baginya, kuning adalah warna yang ceria dan membawa perasaan semangat saat memandangnya."

"Sepertinya ibuku punya alasan yang sama. Okaasan adalah ibu yang penuh dengan keceriaan. Aku selalu bahagia berada di dekatnya." Sakura menghela napas, sekali lagi menyesali keadaan yang memaksanya tumbuh besar tanpa sosok ibu. Menyadari matanya mulai panas, cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pikiran. "Okaasan punya kebun aster yang indah. Sekarang kakekku yang merawatnya."

Pria itu tak berkomentar. Sejak tadi hanya diam, menatap kosong wajah Sakura. Gadis itu jadi canggung.

"Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Merasa bersalah, pria itu cepat-cepat minta maaf. Dia mengatakan menyesal telah membuat Sakura tak enak hati. Katanya, mendengar Sakura bercerita tentang ibunya membuatnya terkenang mendiang kekasihnya yang telah lama meninggal. Wajahnya nampak sedih sekali. Sakura bisa melihat penyesalan mendalam dari sorot matanya.

"Seharusnya aku bisa melindunginya," pria itu menggumam.

Kisah sedih tentang kematian sang kekasih pun mengalir dari mulutnya. Wanita yang cantik dan begitu dibanggakannya. Meski manusia tak ada yang sempurna, baginya sang kekasih adalah jelmaan bidadari yang diciptakan tanpa cela. Wanita yang dipilihnya. Wanita yang dipujanya. Wanita yang dicintainya. Semua berlalu begitu indah dalam hidupnya bersama sang kekasih hati. Namun suatu hari kebahagiaan itu harus terhenti, tatkala sang kekasih mengatakan jatuh cinta pada pria lain. Itu sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Namun membiarkannya pergi adalah cara terakhir untuk mempertahankan cintanya pada sang kekasih, mempertahankannya di dalam hati saja.

Tapi ternyata cinta untuk dirinya masih membekas di relung hati sang kekasih. Meski telah pergi dengan pria yang membuatnya berpaling, sang kekasih tak bisa melupakan hari-hari bahagia yang pernah dilalui dengannya. Secercah cinta yang tertinggal. Bagaimanapun membuat hati wanita yang rapuh tak akan sanggup bertahan di antara dua pilihan. Hingga akhirnya sang kekasih memilih untuk tidak memilih―dengan mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Mungkin seharusnya dulu tidak kulepas dia pergi," katanya dalam lamunan.

Sakura mengusap-usap lengan pria itu saat ceritanya terhenti. Dia pasti sedang berusaha menahan air mata. Kisah yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Sakura sendiri hampir menangis mendengarnya. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaan wanita itu ketika harus memilih antara pria yang rela melepasnya demi cintanya atau pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk ke dua kalinya. Jika Sakura yang berada pada posisi itu, dia juga pasti akan dilanda kebimbangan hebat.

Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia teringat pada Sasuke? Kebimbangan wanita itu sama sekali tidak sama dengan apa yang sedang dirasakannya pada pemuda itu. Sakura mungkin masih bingung dengan perasaannya kini. Namun setiap kali bertatapan, Sakura semakin paham bahwa dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengannya.

Mengingat nama Sasuke membuatnya pusing. Ya, mungkin sudah seharusnya dia kembali. Kakashi pasti sudah gelisah menunggunya di gerbang depan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria berambut orange kini dengan wajah setengah cemas.

"Hm. Aku ingin pulang saja. Sudah mulai hujan salju," kata Sakura. Rupanya yang dikatakan Kakashi benar soal cuaca―butiran-butiran salju satu per satu turun di atas kepala mereka.

"Mau Paman antar?"

"Tidak usah. Temanku menunggu di depan."

Sakura membungkuk dan berterima kasih atas waktu mengobrol yang singkat itu.

"Sampai jumpa... Sakura."

Tubuhnya terasa membeku. Matanya tertuju lurus pada pria berambut orange itu―pria itu tersenyum, senyum aneh yang baru dilihatnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar kencang. Pertanda buruk. Dia tahu harus segera pergi dari sana sebelum...

Sakura berlari. Sekuat apapun kakinya bisa berlari. Sejauh apapun kakinya bisa membawanya. Dia tidak boleh tertangkap. Pria berambut orange itu, entah siapa dia. Tapi Sakura benar-benar ingin melarikan diri darinya. Saat tadi pria itu menyebut namanya, perasaannya tercincang-cincang. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa selama pertemuan dengan pria itu tidak sedikitpun dia merasa curiga. Rasa takutnya justru muncul setelah pria itu menyebut namanya secara mengerikan.

Sakura menjerit ketika menabrak Kakashi yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" Kakashi memperhatikan wajah ketakutan gadis itu, serta napasnya yang memburu seolah baru saja melihat hantu.

Mengatur napas, Sakura berusaha menjawab dengan suara normal. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja."

Kakashi tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Matanya terlempar jauh memandang ke belakang Sakura, mencari sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu ketakutan. Tapi Sakura cepat-cepat menariknya masuk ke mobil. Mau tak mau, Kakashi harus melupakan rasa penasarannya. Jadwal mereka hari ini padat. Sakura harus segera tiba di kediaman Klan Abura untuk dikenalkan kakeknya pada kolega bisnis keluarga mereka.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Paman baik hati. Kesan pertama Sakura pada pria tinggi berwajah penuh tindikan yang sudah dua kali ditemuinya di pemakaman. Ya, Sakura tidak sedikitpun berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu jahat. Dia datang menghibur setiap kali Sakura habis menangis. Bercerita dengan gaya bicara yang lucu. Dia penuh perhatian dan peduli padanya. Dia juga mengalami penderitaan yang sama dengannya―kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintai. Tapi tiba-tiba pria itu menyebutkan namanya. Sakura tidak ingat pernah menyebutkan namanya sendiri pada lelaki itu.

_Jadi bagaimana dia tahu namaku?_

Sakura mengurungkan niat untuk menceritakan masalah ini pada Kakashi ataupun pada ayahnya. Ada perasaan ganjil di hatinya. Jika pria itu dari Akatsuki, seharusnya dia sudah ada di tangan mereka sekarang. Alih-alih menculik atau membunuhnya, pria itu justru datang dua kali dan bersikap seperti seorang paman baik hati. Tapi yang juga menjadi pertanyaan Sakura adalah kisah tentang kekasihnya. Apa maksudnya dia menceritakan semua itu padanya?

Bola basket yang melesat lurus dari tengah lapangan menghantam kepala Sakura. Lamunannya buyar tiba-tiba.

Sakura memegangi kepala, menahan pusing akibat hantaman itu. Dilihatnya Mai tertawa keras dari bawah tiang ring sambil menyalahkannya yang duduk bengong saja di pinggir lapangan. Tapi Karin mendesis keras untuk membuatnya berhenti tertawa.

"Maaf, tidak sengaja. Kami akan ganti bermain lompat tali," kata gadis itu sambil menyeret Mai masuk ke ruang peralatan olahraga.

Naruto mengambil bola yang tadi dilempar Mai, di dekat kaki Sakura. Dia duduk di sebelah gadis itu. "Sudah lama aku tidak lihat kalian berkelahi lagi. Kayaknya Karin belakangan ini sering menghindarimu, ya? Perhatikan tidak, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil memutar-mutar bola basket di atas jarinya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Sedang gencatan senjata barangkali," jawabnya tak acuh.

Suara nyaring peluit yang ditiup Guy-sensei berikutnya menjadi tanda bahwa kelas olahraga telah berakhir. Secara teratur semua murid kelas 3-B menuju ruang ganti perempuan dan laki-laki masing-masing untuk mengenakan kembali seragam sekolah.

Setelah ini mereka melanjutkan kelas bersama Iruka-sensei. Bukan untuk mengulas pelajaran matematika, tapi menjalani bimbingan konseling untuk memantapkan pilihan ke universitas mana mereka akan melanjutkan pendidikan. Satu per satu murid bergiliran bicara dengan Iruka-sensei di ruangannya. Murid-murid yang belum mendapat giliran atau yang sudah selesai dengan Iruka, disuruhnya menunggu dengan tertib di kelas.

Sakura duduk dengan bosan di kursinya. Mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan wali kelasnya tadi. Penawaran beasiswa yang menggiurkan, universitas-universitas populer dan paling diminati se-Konoha ditawarkan padanya. Tapi semua ditolaknya. Sakura sudah pernah bilang pada Ino. Bukan masalah tidak adanya dana sehingga dia tidak melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Yang menjadi prioritasnya kini adalah kakek dan ayahnya. Itu saja. Mungkin jika nanti ada kesempatan, Sakura baru akan mendaftar ke salah satu universitas yang ditawari Iruka-sensei.

Keriuhan yang terdengar tiba-tiba dari halaman depan sekolah menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Segera saja mereka mengerubungi jendela dan melongokkan kepala keluar, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di luar. Suasana kelas yang semula tertib mendadak tak terkendali.

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Dia berdiri di sebelah Naruto, meminta sedikit tempat untuk mengintip ke jendela.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu. Ada sekerumun orang berdemo di depan ruangan Kojou. Tapi kayaknya mereka orang tua murid deh," kata Naruto. "Wah, lihat! Itu ayahnya Hinata, kan?"

Pemuda jabrik itu menunjuk pria yang berada di barisan paling depan, memegang alat pengeras suara, berbicara lantang menghadap Tsunade yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya. Nada suaranya terdengar emosi, bicara tanpa jeda, menuduh, menuntut. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, ketua komite Persatuan Orang Tua Murid dan Guru. Seperti kata Naruto, dia adalah ayah Hinata. Dan dia merupakan orang yang dekat dengan pemilik yayasan.

"Tidak boleh ada anggota kriminal di sekolah ini! Kami tidak terima jika anak-anak kami bergaul dengan kriminal. Apa jadinya mereka nanti? Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan! Anak itu harus dikeluarkan!"

Sakura melangkah mundur. Dia tahu. Yang sedang menjadi masalah para orang tua murid itu adalah dirinya. Dia ketahuan. Identitas aslinya sudah ketahuan.

Sakura sebetulnya tidak terlalu terkejut. Dia sudah siap jika saat-saat seperti ini terjadi. Dan sudah pasti akan terjadi, hanya menunggu waktu. Sakura tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Tidak juga Karin, yang waktu itu sudah lebih dulu mengetahui indentitasnya.

Jika sudah begini, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menyerah. Dia tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya di Konoha Gakuen. Meskipun Tsunade adalah sahabat dekat kakeknya, dan sudah mengetahui identitasnya bahkan sebelum dia lahir, itu tidak menjamin apapun. Para orang tua murid tidak akan membiarkannya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan anak-anak mereka. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak itu―memangnya siapa yang mau bergaul dengan cucu seorang yakuza? Lebih-lebih ketua yayasan. Dia tidak akan sudi menerima seseorang yang dicap kriminal oleh masyarakat umum sebagai murid di sekolahnya.

Sakura membereskan meja, memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas. Dia beranjak keluar kelas.

"Sakura, mau ke mana kau?" cegah Naruto. "Pikirmu huru-hara di luar sana bisa membuat kita pulang cepat, eh?" dia tertawa bergurau.

Tapi Sakura tidak tertawa. Dia bergeming di depan pintu. Sementara teman-teman sekelasnya mulai berbisik-bisik. Sakura bisa mendengar itu. Mereka sepertinya mulai mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka mulai mengerti siapa yang sedang menjadi biang masalahnya. Naruto satu-satunya murid yang masih kelihatan bingung.

"Aku harus pergi, Naruto," kata Sakura sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

Sepeninggalnya, kelas menjadi riuh. Anak-anak itu kini mengerubungi jendela yang menghadap ke koridor, menatap Sakura masih sambil bicara macam-macam tentangnya.

"Hei, kenapa begitu? Sakura!" Naruto menyusul. Dia berhasil menangkap lengan gadis itu. "Maksudmu yang dibicarakan mereka itu... kau?" dia menatap Sakura dengan wajah aneh. Tiba-tiba tawanya meledak. "Kau dari keluarga _yakuza_ apa? Ayahmu 'kan pedagang ramen paling ramah sedunia. Bagaimana bisa mereka bilang kau itu yakuza?" Tawanya reda sendiri melihat wajah Sakura yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan senang.

"Itu tidak benar 'kan, Sakura?" sekarang dia bertanya ragu-ragu.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia melanjutkan langkah-langkahnya di sepanjang koridor. Menatap wajah-wajah penasaran, wajah-wajah benci, dan wajah-wajah bingung murid lain yang ramai memperhatikannya dari balik jendela kelas masing-masing. Di depan kelas 3-A, Ino berdiri menatapnya bisu. Sakura tidak tahu gadis itu memikirkan apa tentangnya sekarang. Mimik wajahnya sulit diartikan. Entah dia marah, atau kecewa, atau kasihan. Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak tahu apakah setelah ini Ino masih menganggapnya sahabat atau justru sebaliknya.

Iruka-sensei muncul dari ujung lorong. Langkahnya cepat-cepat. Dia menyuruh para murid kembali tertib di dalam kelas masing-masing.

"Sakura, untuk apa bawa tas? Cepat kembali ke kelas, tidak perlu pusingkan masalah di luar. Situasinya masih terkendali. Tenang saja―"

"Tidak, Sensei," kata Sakura. "Semua sudah jelas, kan? Aku harus pergi."

Iruka tertawa hampir persis seperti Naruto sebelum ini. "Yang benar saja! Ini pasti cuma salah paham," katanya. "Kami semua tahu kau cuma gadis biasa, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kuberitahu satu rahasia. Mereka benar. Aku adalah cucu seorang _yakuza_."

**Tsudzuku...**

* * *

kurokuza: yakuza hitam


	12. Bandul Patahan Hati

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Bandul Patahan Hati**

* * *

"Aku adalah cucu seorang _yakuza_."

Semua pandangan yang mengintip dari balik jendela kelas-kelas itu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Mereka riuh lagi. Berbisik-bisik, mengucapkan macam-macam kata buruk, mengungkapkan ketidak-sukaan mereka, dan ada yang jelas-jelas mengusirnya dari sekolah. Tapi telinga Sakura tidak akan panas karena itu.

Dia tahu tidak pernah ada orang yang menganggap bahwa yakuza itu hebat. Asuma benar. Genma benar. Nagato benar. Kakeknya benar―tidak semua orang bisa menerima keberadaan yakuza di lingkungan mereka. Dan dia tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan bahwa tidak semua yakuza itu jahat. Tidak ada gunanya. Sekali saja cap jelek menempel pada seseorang atau sekelompok orang, perbuatan baik seribu kali pun tidak akan melunturkan cap yang sudah terlanjur melekat.

Suara-suara minor terdengar lebih riuh ketika Sakura tiba di halaman. Semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Bermacam ejekan dan penghinaan bertubi-tubi menyerangnya. Beruntung saja belum ada telur atau tomat busuk yang dilemparkan padanya. Wajah-wajah orang tua murid yang sejak tadi berdemo nampak jijik menatapnya. Jelas sekali mereka membencinya―hanya karena Sakura adalah cucu seorang yakuza. Tatapan-tatapan benci itu lebih dingin daripada salju yang diinjak Sakura.

Hyuuga Hiashi melangkah maju dari pasukan demo. Alat pengeras suara siap berteriak di depan mulutnya.

"Haruno Sakura, kau sudah tahu situasinya? Kau tidak punya tempat lagi di sini," katanya. Sengaja dia bicara menggunakan pengeras suara, padahal jelas-jelas Sakura dapat mendengar suaranya sekalipun dia hanya bergumam. Sudah tentu tujuannya agar semua orang di sekolah bisa mendengar dengan jelas _pengadilan_ untuknya.

"Maafkan aku. Karena salahku keributan ini terjadi," kata Sakura.

Dia membungkuk rendah pada Hiashi, pada semua orang tua murid, juga pada para murid yang menonton dari jendela. Tapi serangan telur yang entah datang dari mana berhasil mengenai punggungnya. Itu yang pertama. Serangan ke dua mengenai kepala. Dan yang ke tiga berhasil ditangkap Anko dengan tangannya.

Telur itu diremasnya kuat-kuat. Tatapan matanya memusuhi, memandang siapa saja di sekeliling mereka, termasuk anak-anak yang menonton di jendela.

"Kurang ajar! Menghina nona mudaku seperti ini!" ucapnya lantang. Dia memasang kuda-kuda. "Kalau berani, ayo maju lawan aku! Jangan cuma bisa melempar telur sembunyi-sembunyi, pengecut!"

Sakura menahannya. "Sudahlah, Sensei. Tidak perlu seperti itu. Jangan rusak karirmu, biar aku saja yang hadapi ini," katanya setengah berbisik.

"Mana bisa begitu! Tugasku di sekolah ini adalah menjagamu, Oujo. Jika ada yang menghina dan menyakitimu, aku yang akan pasang badan lebih dulu."

"Wah, wah! Rupanya kau punya kaki tangan di sini," kata Hiashi, masih menggunakan alat pengeras suara. "Seorang guru pula. Bagaimana ini, Kojou-sensei? Di mana tanggung jawab Anda sebagai pemimpin di sekolah ini? Apa Anda ingin menjatuhkan nama baik Konoha Gakuen? Membiarkan dua orang yakuza berkeliaran di sekolah―atau mungkin masih ada anggota lain yang menyamar?"

"Jaga ucapan Anda, Hiashi-san!" Anko membentak. "Apa salahnya seorang anak yakuza bersekolah?"

"Tidak. Siapapun berhak untuk sekolah," kata Hiashi. "Tapi salahnya adalah keberadaannya di sini―di sekolah umum. _Yakuza_ tidak akan pernah mendapat tempat di manapun. _Kriminal_ harusnya tetap bersama dengan kriminal."

Anko mungkin sudah melayangkan tinju ke wajah pria itu jika Sakura tidak menahannya. Nonanya mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tidak bertindak sembarangan.

"Dia tidak harus pergi dari sini."

Suara lantang yang mengejutkan itu datang dari belakang kerumunan. Seluruh perhatian seketika tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut panjang. Sakura menatap musuh abadinya. Karin.

"Sakura tidak harus pergi dari sini," Karin mengulang. "Tidak, hanya karena dia seorang yakuza."

Karin melangkah menghampiri Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, tapi tiba-tiba dia menarik salah satu tangan Sakura dan menurunkan lengan _cardigan_ seragamnya. Semua orang dapat melihat bekas luka memanjang yang masih merah di lengan Sakura.

"Kalian tahu bekas luka ini didapatnya dari mana?" tanya Karin pada wajah-wajah penasaran itu. Lengan Sakura diturunkan kembali sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Sekelompok orang jahat yang menyobeknya―waktu dia berusaha menolongku. Kalian tahu? Aku dan Haruno Sakura adalah musuh abadi di sekolah ini. Kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa, apalagi saling berbaik hati. Tapi dia menolongku waktu itu. Tanpa memedulikan kebencian di antara kami."

Karin menatap mereka semua dengan dramatis. "Dia menolongku. Jika tidak, kakakku mungkin sudah mati di tangan orang-orang jahat itu, dan aku tidak akan berdiri di sini untuk mengakui ini semua."

Sakura bergeming menatap gadis itu. Yang diucapkannya benar, mereka adalah musuh abadi. Tapi lihatlah apa yang Karin lakukan untuknya. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa bersalah setengah mati, pernah berpikir Karin akan memajang pengumuman soal identitas aslinya di mading; atau menggosipinya dengan teman-temannya yang pandai bicara bohong; atau mengadukan soal itu pada siapa saja yang berwenang untuk mengeluarkannya dari sekolah. Justru saat ini Karin bicara lantang membelanya. Sakura sungguh-sungguh ingin menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Tapi dia tetap saja kriminal."

"Ya, dia tidak pantas di sini."

"Aku tidak mau anakku bergaul dengan gadis yang suka berkelahi seperti itu."

"Keluarkan dia!"

Nampaknya pembelaan Karin tidak cukup berpengaruh pada mereka, terutama para orang tua. Suara-suara minor masih bergaung memenuhi udara.

Sakura tidak peduli. Dia sudah terlalu terharu atas tindakan Karin. Sekalipun harus dikeluarkan, dia hanya ingin diberi kesempatan untuk berterima kasih pada gadis itu, dan mengucapkan banyak kata maaf atas segala kebencian dan sikap menyebalkan yang selama ini dia berikan padanya.

Apa yang dilakukan Karin mungkin tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura. Tapi karena keberaniannya, muncul pembela baru yang tidak takut menentang orang-orang dewasa. Ino maju ke tengah halaman, berdiri di sisi Sakura.

"Sakura tidak boleh pergi. Walaupun sekarang aku tahu dia seorang yakuza, itu tidak akan pernah merusak persahabatan di antara kami. Iya 'kan, Sakura?" Ino melempar senyum padanya, dan menggenggam tangannya untuk memberinya kekuatan. Kemudian matanya beralih pada para orang tua murid, menatap benci mereka tanpa gentar. "Terbuat dari apa hati kalian, kalau sampai tega memutuskan persahabatan di antara kami di sini, hanya karena Sakura seorang yakuza?"

"Sakura adalah teman kami," kata Naruto yang sekarang berdiri di sisi Sakura yang lain. Dia ikut menggenggam tangannya seperti Ino, mengatakan lewat tatapan bahwa Sakura tidak pernah sendirian. "Tidak peduli dia yakuza atau putri seorang pembunuh sekalipun, sampai kapanpun tetap akan menjadi teman terbaik kami!"

"Teman-teman..." Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya.

Tayuya ikut maju membela. Dia berdiri berdampingan dengan Anko, memasang badan melindungi Sakura. "Tidak ada hubungannya yakuza dengan sekolah. Siapapun tidak bisa mengusir Sakura karena itu!"

Hiashi menatap benci anak-anak itu. Sama seperti caranya menatap Sakura. Dia paling tidak suka ditentang. Apalagi oleh anak-anak. Tapi dia perlu lebih bersabar, karena yang terakhir melawannya adalah putrinya sendiri.

Hinata melangkah langsung menghadapi sang ayah.

"Sakura sudah bersama dengan kami selama tiga tahun ini. Belajar, berjuang, bersahabat. Semua dilewatinya bersama dengan kami. Karena itu Sakura punya hak yang sama dengan kami―menyelesaikan sekolah bersama-sama. Tidak peduli siapa kakeknya. Tidak peduli dari mana keluarganya berasal. Sakura tetaplah murid Konoha Gakuen. Sama seperti kami."

Hinata menyatakan semuanya dengan baik. Ino, Naruto, Tayuya―semua teman Sakura setuju ucapannya itu mewakili perasaan mereka. Dan bukan hanya para sahabat Sakura, ucapan itu juga nampaknya mulai berpengaruh pada para orang tua. Mereka saling berbisik, seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Beberapa murid yang menonton di jendela mulai berani berteriak menyatakan dukungannya untuk mempertahankan Sakura. Suara-suara minor yang sebelumnya menggaung ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, kini tenggelam oleh teriakan para pendukungnya.

Dalam situasi seperti itu, Tsunade mengambil kesempatan untuk mengendalikan keadaan. Dia berdehem keras, menyita seluruh perhatian.

"Anda semua menyaksikan sendiri," katanya pada para orang tua murid. "Latar belakang keluarga ataupun status sosial tidak mempengaruhi seorang anak untuk mendapat tempat di sekolah. Anak-anak ini sendiri yang menentukan, sejauh mana mereka bisa berarti bagi teman-temannya."

Semua orang bergeming. Masing-masing mereka tahu bahwa ucapan Tsunade benar. Para orang tua murid kini tidak lagi berani bersuara, karena suara mereka tidak ada lagi artinya bagi murid-murid Konoha Gakuen.

Pandangan Tsunade beralih pada wanita tua bertubuh pendek yang muncul di belakangnya. Pemilik yayasan Konoha Gakuen. "Chiyo-san, aku tahu Anda selalu bijak dalam memutuskan perkara," kata Tsunade sebelum melangkah pergi. Dia paling tidak cocok dengan wanita tua itu.

Chiyo diam sejenak. Matanya yang berkantung tebal dengan tatapan sayu itu tertuju pada Sakura. Dia tentu saja kenal gadis itu; murid perempuan yang paling sering berkelahi, tapi juga satu-satunya murid kelas B yang selalu berada di peringkat sepuluh besar juara umum sepanjang sejarah Konoha Gakuen. Chiyo tahu apa yang akan menjadi keputusan terbaik untuk semua pihak. Bibirnya yang dihiasi kerutan itu mengembangkan senyum.

"Baiklah. Semua sudah jelas," katanya. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diributkan. Haruno Sakura, kembali ke kelasmu. Anak-anak, kembali belajar seperti biasa! Anggap saja ribut-ribut ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Riuh sorak kegembiraan mengalir dari dalam gedung sekolah menuju ke halaman. Para murid yang banyak mendukung Sakura tersenyum lega. Mereka memanggil-manggil nama Sakura―seolah lupa pada pesan kepala yayasan untuk kembali belajar. Di halaman, Sakura dipeluk teman-teman yang membelanya. Dia terharu. Dan tidak kuasa menahan air mata tanda kesyukurannya atas anugrah sahabat-sahabat yang baik dari Tuhan. Dia memeluk mereka semua dengan bangga.

Para orang tua murid yang sebelumnya mencibir dan berniat mengusir Sakura, kini mendekatinya dan mengucapkan maaf atas penilaian buruk mereka. Sementara beberapa dari mereka yang tetap tidak setuju untuk membiarkan seorang yakuza belajar di Konoha Gakuen, mengekor kepala yayasan ke dalam ruangannya. Mereka menuntut dengan keras kepala, namun Chiyo hanya menanggapi dengan sikap tak acuh. Satu-satunya solusi yang ditawarkannya adalah mencari sekolah baru bagi anak-anak mereka. Setelah dikatakan begitu, orang-orang tua itu bungkam.

Karin hendak kembali ke kelas. Namun sebelum meninggalkan halaman, Sakura memanggil namanya. Kedua gadis itu saling menatap―untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa tatapan benci.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Gadis berambut merah itu bersikap tak acuh. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbalik pergi. Sakura tidak melihat saja ada senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

_Yang seharusnya berterima kasih adalah aku, Sakura._

"Ya ampun! Dia masih saja begitu!" sahut Ino setelah Karin menghilang di ujung koridor.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Dia memang menyebalkan," ucapnya gurau.

Di jendela kelas 3-A, Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang memandang ke halaman, mengarahkan pandangannya pada dia dan teman-temannya―Sasuke menatapnya. Tapi setelah Sakura memergokinya di sana, Sasuke langsung menghilang dari jendela.

_Sekarang dia sudah tahu siapa aku. Dia sudah tahu ayahnya melakukan kesalahan besar pada ibuku._

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Rasanya aneh, ketika semua orang sudah tahu siapa identitasmu sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi bukan identitas biasa. Mereka bersikap canggung setiap kali bicara denganmu. Mereka sebisa mungkin menghindari bertemu mata denganmu. Setiap jam makan siang, mereka membiarkanmu memasuki kantin lebih dulu agar kau bisa memilih meja sesuka hati, dan mereka bersedia duduk di mana saja tempat tersisa. Setiap melewati koridor, mereka menyingkir teratur untuk memberimu jalan selebar-lebarnya―padahal ukuran tubuhmu tidak sampai makan seperempat lebar koridor.

Itulah yang dialami Sakura setelah identitasnya sebagai cucu seorang yakuza terbongkar. Murid-murid di sekolah jadi bersikap aneh padanya. Entah mereka segan, atau... takut? Yang jelas, bagi Sakura itu lebih buruk daripada dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Yang masih sama tanpa perubahan apapun adalah Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto, dan Tayuya. Mereka benar-benar tidak peduli siapa Sakura sebenarnya. Ino tetap setia dengannya menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahat untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Hinata dan Gaara masih suka makan siang bersamanya sambil mendiskusikan berbagai macam hal. Naruto tidak pernah puas menantangnya berduel basket di sela-sela kelas olahraga padahal dia tahu dia yang akan selalu menang. Begitu juga Tayuya, yang selalu meminta padanya diajarkan jurus-jurus sulit dari Anko. Itu membuat Sakura sedikit lega.

Sakura telah menceritakan tentang keluarga yakuza-nya pada Ino dan Naruto, kisahnya selama hidup terpisah dari sang kakek hingga bertemu kembali. Namun tentang ibunya yang tewas dibunuh oleh ayah Sasuke tidak ingin diceritakan. Cerita tentang kematian ibunya masih belum berubah seperti yang sudah teman-temannya ketahui―meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sakura juga bercerita tentang pekerjaan keluarga kakeknya yang membuatnya sendiri begitu bangga. Orang-orang perlu tahu bahwa klannya bukanlah yakuza yang jahat. Mereka perlu tahu bahwa tidak semua yakuza itu kriminal. Meski Sakura tahu yang akan mempercayai itu hanya kedua temannya―tidak semua orang.

Tapi setelah menceritakan tentang keluarganya, Sakura jadi menyesal. Ino dan Naruto penasaran setengah mati dengan orang-orang di Rumah Abura.

"Boleh ya, Saku? Izinkan kami mengunjungi kakek dan keluargamu," rengek Naruto.

Ino yang biasanya menentang permintaan Naruto yang aneh-aneh, kali ini justru mendukungnya. Dia mengangguk penuh semangat sampai poni rambutnya lompat-lompat. "Ya! Bagaimana kami bisa disebut sahabat baik, kalau tidak berkenalan dengan kakekmu yang luar biasa itu, Sakura? Kami tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan."

Sakura tahu itu cuma alasan mereka agar bisa datang ke rumah kakeknya dan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri seperti apa hidupnya para yakuza.

"Tapi kakekku bukan orang yang ramah," Sakura beralasan. "Dia galak. Dia... menyeramkan. Kalian tahu 'kan, _yakuza_?" Wajahnya dibuat menakutkan.

Ucapannya nampak berpengaruh. Ino dan Naruto bertukar pandang. Keduanya sudah sering menonton film ataupun drama televisi tentang yakuza. Mereka membayangkan kakek Sakura seperti salah satu tokoh yakuza yang bertubuh besar, berwajah menyeramkan dengan codet-codet bekas pedang, tato di sekujur tubuh, dan memiliki suara mengerikan seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tiba-tiba mereka menggigil. Sakura menertawakannya.

"Oujo, Kakashi sudah di depan," kata Anko menghampiri mereka. Pandangannya beralih pada Naruto dan Ino yang sedang berkhayal menyeramkan. "Hei, kenapa dengan kalian?"

"Mereka ingin sekali ketemu Jijii. Sudah kuberitahu, mereka jadi ketakutan begitu," Sakura tidak bisa menahan geli.

Anko nampak tidak mengerti. Tapi di kepalanya terlintas ide bagus. "Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut pulang saja dengan Oujo? Kumicho sedang di rumah―"

Rusuknya disenggol Sakura, gadis itu mengedipkan mata tak jelas padanya. Anko salah mengerti isyarat itu. Pikirnya Sakura senang jika kedua temannya bisa ikut pulang bersama. Ino dan Naruto diseretnya menuju gerbang sekolah sebelum Sakura sempat mencegah.

Sakura hanya bisa menepuk jidat. Menyesal sekali tadi mengatakan pada Anko soal keinginan Ino dan Naruto.

"Ayo! Aku kenalkan kalian pada supir pribadi Oujo!" seru Anko penuh semangat.

Ino melempar tatapan pada Sakura yang menyusul tanpa minat di belakang mereka. "Kau tidak pernah bilang punya supir pribadi."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bilang, Ino!" sahut Sakura gemas.

Di depan gerbang, Kakashi melambai-lambaikan tangan penuh semangat pada ketiga anak itu, padahal jarak mereka masih cukup jauh dari sana. Sakura rasanya ingin menutup wajah dengan kantung plastik. Kakashi membuatnya malu. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengancam Kakashi agar tidak muncul di sekolah meskipun identitasnya sudah ketahuan. Melihatnya menampakkan diri terang-terangan begitu sudah jelas Kakashi tidak menyimak ancamannya―atau ancaman itu dianggapnya remeh.

"_Konnichi wa!_" ucapnya ramah sekali pada Ino dan Naruto setelah Anko melepas mereka padanya. Dia membungkuk dengan formal, menarik perhatian murid-murid lain yang baru keluar gerbang. Sakura pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Mata biru aqua Ino menatap takjub lelaki tinggi yang berdiri di samping sedan hitam itu. Seolah-olah melihat aktor Hollywood pujaannya, atau bintang drama televisi favorit yang posternya memenuhi dinding kamarnya. Lain lagi dengan Naruto, yang membuatnya terbelalak adalah sedan klasik yang cat hitamnya masih mengilat cantik. Tipe lama, keluaran tahun 1965, tapi nampak begitu terawat dan baru. Yang seperti itu selama ini hanya bisa dilihatnya di majalah-majalah mobil langganan ayahnya.

"Halo! Aku Hatake Kakashi, pengawal pribadi Oujo-chan," katanya sambil menebar senyum. Sakura jengah.

"Tidak perlu perkenalkan diri begitu. Mereka mau ketemu Jijii, bukan kau," kata Sakura sembari melompat ke jok depan.

"Dia bohong! Aku Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kakashi-san," sergah Ino. Senyum genitnya melebar. "Nama yang pas sekali dengan orangnya," dia menggumam.

Matanya menjelajahi Kakashi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Bukan hanya terpesona dengan wajah tampannya, tapi juga tubuh tinggi jenjang dan postur atletisnya yang menawan. Begitu juga dengan cara berpakaiannya yang menurut Ino sangat keren. Setelan serba hitam dan kemeja putih di balik blazer; mengingatkannya pada Agen Jay di film _MIB_, atau Frank Martin dalam _Transporter_―wajah Kakashi juga tidak kalah tampan dari Jason Satham, pikir Ino sambil tersenyum-senyum penuh maksud.

Sementara itu Naruto mengelus permukaan sedan Kakashi, seakan-akan sedang melihat benda asing paling memukau yang belum pernah ada di muka bumi. _Body_ yang begitu mulus tanpa goresan sedikit pun. _Velg_ mengilap dan kokoh. Logo Audi di bumper depan berkilau seperti berlian. Klasik tapi sempurna. Benar-benar memanjakan mata. Naruto bertambah takjub ketika memandangi interior mobil―sampai tidak menyadari telah masuk mobil orang tanpa dipersilakan dulu atau paling tidak mengucapkan permisi.

Tapi Kakashi tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Ino. "Silakan, Nona Yamanaka yang cantik."

Ino masuk dengan gaya sok anggun. Dia sedang mengkhayal jadi putri. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lemah lembut. Kakashi menutupkan pintu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Apa-apaan 'Nona Yamanaka yang cantik' itu? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa menggombal," ketus Sakura setelah Kakashi duduk di belakang kemudi. Wajahnya nampak sangat tidak senang.

Kakashi melempar senyum. "Ini pelayanan. Seorang pelayan harus bisa bersikap seperti itu."

"Kau tidak pernah melayaniku begitu."

"Hei, kau cemburu ya?" sahut Ino. "Tenang saja, Oujo-sama. Aku tidak akan merebut posisimu."

Kakashi tertawa.

Alih-alih, Sakura mendengus jengkel. Mereka hanya main-main, dia tahu. Tapi baginya itu sama sekali tidak lucu―dan payah. Lewat spion tengah, matanya menangkap Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan tatapan kosong di belakang. Pemuda itu seperti sedang berada di dunia lain.

"Kenapa dia?" Sakura menoleh pada Ino yang duduk persis di belakangnya.

"Aku juga tidak dengar suaranya sejak ketemu," kata Kakashi. "Dia baik-baik saja?"

Ino memutar mata. "Naruto lagi mabok mobil keren."

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Ino. Selama perjalanan, Naruto mulai mengoceh lagi, semua celotehannya tidak lepas dari tema mobil klasik. Semua ditanyakan pada Kakashi. Mulai dari jenis, spesifikasi mesin, cara perawatan, dan segala hal. Ino sampai tak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya-tanya pada Kakashi tentang dirinya yang sejak tadi ingin dia ketahui.

Begitu tiba di Rumah Abura, Naruto bahkan tidak terlalu dibuat takjub dengan bentuk bangunan rumah dan gerbang besar berwarna merah mencolok yang berdiri kokoh menyambut mereka―tidak seperti Ino, dan juga Sakura waktu pertama kali mendatangi kediaman Klan Abura itu.

Kakashi langsung mengajak Naruto ke garasi untuk memperlihatkan padanya koleksi mobil yang lebih keren. Juga memperkenalkannya pada Shiranui Genma, anggota Klan Abura yang paling menggemari mobil sekaligus orang yang memiliki koleksi mobil itu. Jika Naruto berbincang dengannya pasti lebih menarik, sementara Kakashi mengaku dirinya tidak terlalu mengerti soal mobil. Audi klasik yang biasa dikendarainya adalah satu-satunya mobil yang dia mengerti seluk-beluknya, karena sudah dia rawat sejak diberikan Jiraiya untuk mengantar Hinagiku ke mana saja.

Sakura membiarkan Naruto di sana, sementara dia mengajak Ino berkeliling. Memperlihatkan _dojo_ kecil tempat Anko dan Sakura berlatih karate, yang juga sering digunakan anggota lain untuk berlatih pedang. Melewati taman bonsai yang mengelilingi hampir setengah bangunan rumah. Menunjukkan kebun aster milik sang ibu yang kini terselimuti salju tebal.

"Pasti indah sekali saat musim semi," kata Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Datanglah minum teh di sini musim semi nanti."

"Bolehkah?" mata biru aqua Ino membelalak. Sahabatnya menjawab dengan anggukan dan sebuah senyum.

Mereka melanjutkan berkeliling. Sakura hendak membawanya ke Ruang Besar. Ino pasti takjub melihat ornamen-ornamen yakuza di sana. Kebetulan sore itu sedang tidak banyak orang di rumah, Ruang Besar pasti sedang kosong. Kakeknya juga belum kembali, seperti kata Ebisu yang mereka temui di gerbang depan tadi.

Saat melewati beranda, Asuma sedang duduk di depan sebuah ruangan sambil mengasah pedang. Sakura menyapanya, Ino ber-_ojigi_ di belakang.

"Murid-murid Konoha Gakuen," kata Asuma. "Ayahku mengajar di sana. Guru Sejarah, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kalian tahu, kan?"

Sakura dan Ino bertukar pandang. Mulut keduanya menganga lebar. Tidak seorangpun dari mereka menyangka ada yakuza lain di Konoha Gakuen. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa selama ini Sarutobi-sensei yang mengajarkan pelajaran Sejarah hingga selalu membuatnya menguap berkali-kali sepanjang pelajaran adalah ayah Asuma.

"Jadi... Sarutobi-sensei juga seorang... yakuza?" mata Ino berkedip-kedip tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba Asuma tertawa. "Bukan seperti itu. Ayahku orang biasa. Aku berasal dari keluarga biasa," katanya.

Kemudian dia bercerita tentang masa mudanya yang penuh dengan gejolak. Sifatnya tempramental, mudah marah dan suka berkelahi. Karena itu dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Karena itu pula dia bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya. Asuma kemudian memutuskan pergi dari rumah dan hidup di jalan. Bergabung dengan kelompok bandit jalanan; hidup dari merampok orang-orang, mabuk-mabukan, berkelahi, berjudi di pusat game. Sehingga pada akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa bukan begitu jalan hidup yang dia inginkan. Setelah itu dia disingkirkan dari kelompoknya, dibuang secara hina di jalan. Kemudian ditemukan oleh Nagato yang berbelas kasih membawanya pada Klan Abura. Sejak saat itulah hidupnya sebagai seorang yakuza dimulai.

"Jadi Asuma-san lebih bahagia tinggal _di sini_?" tanya Ino.

"Bukan bahagia seperti kau menemukan belahan jiwa," kata Asuma. "Lebih kepada titik terang dalam hidup. Di sini aku menemukan jati diriku. Aku lebih memahami seperti apa diriku. Tepatnya seperti menemukan pijakan yang kokoh."

Ino mengangguk-angguk sambil mencoba memahami kata-katanya.

"Apa tidak merindukan keluargamu, Asuma-san?" giliran Sakura bertanya.

Asuma diam sejenak. Rokoknya dilepas dari bibir, asap dari dalam mulutnya dikepulkan ke udara. Kemudian dia melempar senyum pada Sakura. "Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak merindukan mereka. Dua tahun yang lalu, aku datang berkunjung untuk pertama kalinya ke rumah Ayah. Untuk berbaikan. Awalnya dia terkejut sekali mengetahui aku bergabung dengan yakuza. Tapi sekarang semua berjalan baik-baik saja."

Nampaknya memang sudah tidak ada masalah apapun antara Asuma dengan Sarutobi-sensei. Sakura dan Ino bisa mengartikan senyuman kelegaan itu dari wajahnya. Sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkannya, Asuma berpesan untuk menyampaikan salamnya pada sang ayah saat kedua gadis itu bertemu dengannya di sekolah.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu Sarutobi-sensei punya anak seorang anggota yakuza," komentar Ino saat mereka berjalan di koridor.

"Selama ini kau 'kan juga tidak tahu kalau sahabatmu ini cucu seorang yakuza," Sakura menyahut.

Ino terkekeh menyadari itu. Dia meninju pelan lengan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu balas mendorong tubuhnya. Sebetulnya tidak terlalu kuat, namun keseimbangan Ino hilang dan menubruk pria yang muncul dari tikungan.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku―"

Ino tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata karena pria yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya melempar tatapan mengerikan dari bawah rambut depannya yang menutupi sebagian wajah. Menyeramkan sekali, pikir Ino. Tatapan matanya seperti pisau yang mengiris. Paras wajahnya menakutkan; pipi tirus dengan rahang tajam, bibirnya terkatup rapat seolah-olah Ino bisa mati seketika saat dia membuka mulut.

"Maafkan kami, Nagato-san. Ini Ino, temanku yang sedang berkunjung," kata Sakura, sambil menyenggol rusuk Ino sebagai suatu isyarat.

Gadis pirang itu cepat-cepat memberi salam dengan gugup. "_Ko__–__ konnichi wa_."

Pria itu tidak membalas salamnya. Wajahnya semakin menunduk, hingga seluruh wajahnya kini tertutupi rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. Ino tidak lagi melihat tatapan membunuh itu. Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja.

"Lain kali jangan bercanda di koridor," gumamnya di ujung koridor.

Ino menghela napas lega. Tubuhnya benar-benar menggigil tadi. Dia mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi keningnya.

"Kupikir aku akan mati tadi itu," katanya.

Sakura tertawa. Sungguh-sungguh tertawa. Ino mendesisnya supaya diam, dan mengingatkannya kembali soal peringatan Nagato sebelum menghilang di ujung koridor. Tapi tawa Sakura semakin keras.

"Nagato-san itu orang yang baik," kata Sakura. "Matanya mungkin menakutkan. Tapi dia benaran baik! Dia jarang bicara, karena itu kurang pandai mengobrol dengan orang-orang. Dia _Nagato_ yang tadi diceritakan Asuma-san. Ingat?"

Ino hanya mengangguk. Tapi sebenarnya perasaan takutnya tadi belum hilang.

"Oujo-sama!"

Yamato muncul di ujung koridor tempat tadi Nagato berbelok. Pria itu seperti biasanya, selalu ceria dan penuh semangat. Dia membungkuk memberi hormat yang menurut Sakura selalu terkesan berlebihan, juga memperkenalkan diri pada Ino dengan cara yang hampir sama.

"Aku merasa sangat terhormat bisa bertemu dengan teman sekolah Oujo," katanya. Membuat Ino canggung.

"Pas sekali! Aku mau mengantar Ino melihat-lihat Ruang Besar," kata Sakura.

"Tapi Ruang Besar sedang ditata untuk persiapan makan malam. Oujo tidak boleh ke sana sebelum semuanya beres," kata Yamato mengecewakan.

Sebagai gantinya, lelaki itu bersedia mengantar mereka berkeliling lagi.

Yamato memamerkan sebuah dapur yang ruangannya terbilang cukup besar untuk ukuran dapur biasa. Ada lebih dari satu pemanggang kue, dan macam-macam peralatan memasak yang disimpan di lemari besar di salah satu sisi ruangan. Lemari lain yang lebih besar laci-lacinya digunakan untuk menyimpan bahan-bahan masakan. Yamato bilang dapur itu milik Kakashi. Seniornya itu hobi sekali membuat kue. Setiap hari bisa dihabiskannya sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh jam di dapur untuk mencoba resep-resep baru―yang entah itu didapatnya dari internet, buku kumpulan resep yang dibelinya di toko, atau juga resep eksperimennya sendiri.

Sakura tidak terkejut lagi, karena dia sendiri pernah melihat Kakashi membuat kue hingga hangus saat dulu dia datang untuk minta maaf. Rupanya memang hobi Kakashi membuat kue. Di rumah pun, Kakashi sering membantu ayahnya di dapur. Terkadang jika ayahnya tak sempat, Kakashi yang memasak makan malam atau juga sarapan. _Bento_ yang dibuatkan Kakashi memang enak sekali, walaupun bagi Sakura masakan paling enak tetaplah buatan ayahnya.

"Kupikir Kakashi itu cuma semacam supir atau pengawalmu, Sakura," gumam Ino sambil memperhatikan alat pengocok telur yang modelnya belum pernah dia lihat.

"Supir, pengawal, asisten, tukang masak, _waker_ berjalan yang bisa bicara―itulah tugasnya," kata Sakura. "Kakashi hampir melakukan semuanya untukku."

"_Sou ka. _Benar-benar tipe orang yang bisa diandalkan, ya?"

"Itu karena Aniki sangat menyanyagi Oujo," Yamato menimpali. Perhatian Ino berpaling padanya.

Kisah yang kemudian diceritakannya pada Ino sudah pernah didengar Sakura. Bahwa Kakashi adalah orang yang paling loyal dalam pengabdian, terutama pada ibu Sakura. Dan Kakashi merasa sangat bersalah pada kematian ibu Sakura, sehingga berjanji pada mendiang nona besarnya itu dan pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga dan melindungi Sakura.

Tapi yang selanjutnya diceritakan Yamato belum pernah sekalipun Sakura tahu.

"Aniki dulu tinggal di Ame, sebuah kota kecil di daerah pegunungan. Kudengar orang tuanya punya toko kue kecil―kurasa bakatnya memasak berasal dari sana."

Waktu usia Kakashi tujuh tahun, rumah dan toko kuenya terbakar. Orang tuanya meninggal dan semua harta bendanya habis. Yang tersisa hanyalah Kakashi kecil yang tinggal sebatang kara. Karena tidak mau dikirim ke panti asuhan, Kakashi melarikan diri hingga ke Oto. Dia bertemu seorang pria yang bersedia memberinya tumpangan hidup. Kakashi kecil yang masih polos percaya bahwa pria itu orang baik yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menjaganya. Namun anggapan itu sirna ketika Kakashi mulai diajarinya mencuri. Kakashi muda tidak punya pilihan, karena dia tidak punya tempat bernaung selain pada pria itu. Lama-kelamaan Kakashi terbiasa dengan profesinya. Mencuri. Demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan hidup pria yang memberinya tempat berteduh.

Suatu hari Kakashi beroperasi di sebuah tempat wisata pemandian air panas di daerah Oto. Hari itu dia berhasil mengambil dompet milik seorang gadis muda yang tergabung dalam rombongan tur sekolah. Hinagiku. Tapi tanpa diduga, gadis itu menyadari aksinya dan segera mengejar untuk merebut dompetnya kembali. Kakashi muda ketakutan. Selama ini dia mencuri, belum pernah sekalipun dia tertangkap. Kakashi muda jatuh berlutut di hadapan Hinagiku dengan tubuh gemetar. Gadis itu bisa saja membawanya ke polisi dan setelah itu dia harus menjalani hari-hari suram di dalam penjara.

Tapi Hinagiku tidak melakukannya. Gadis tomboy yang saat itu baru beranjak remaja justru menyadarkan Kakashi dengan kalimat yang tidak pernah dia lupa seumur hidup.

"_Kau selalu punya pilihan. Mau menjalani hidup seperti apa, hanya kau yang memilihnya. Setiap manusia punya kesempatan untuk memilih yang benar."_

Mendengar itu Kakashi jatuh menangis. Terdengar pilu sekali. Hinagiku tak kuasa meninggalkannya. Dia dapat merasakan anak lelaki itu telah melewati hidup yang tidak mudah. Kemudian Hinagiku mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Kakashi dibawanya pulang ke Konoha, dimintanya pada sang ayah untuk membiarkannya tinggal di rumah mereka.

"Semenjak hari itu, Aniki memperlakukan Hina-sama dengan sangat hormat," kata Yamato. "Hina-sama memang selalu baik padanya. Makanya Aniki menganggapnya seperti kakak. Menghormatinya melebihi siapapun, menyayanginya melebihi apapun, dan akan menjaganya dengan segenap jiwa raga."

Di kursinya, Ino menyeka sudut matanya. Dia habis menangis. "Cerita yang mengharukan sekali," isaknya.

"Jadi begitu ya..." gumam Sakura. Matanya merenung. "Kadang sikapnya yang berlebihan menjagaku itu membuatku kesal. Aku merasa dia terlalu perhatian atau apa. Aku sangat tidak suka. Tapi... mungkin aku seharusnya lebih mengerti dia."

"Setelah ibumu meninggal, cuma kau yang dia sayangi, Sakura," Ino menimpali. "Kakashi pasti tidak ingin kehilangan lagi orang yang disayanginya." Gadis pirang itu tersenyum tulus pada Sakura, sembari tangannya mengusap lembut punggung sahabatnya itu.

Sakura membalas senyumnya. "Aku mengerti."

"Tapi jangan bilang Aniki aku pernah ceritakan ini pada kalian, ya?" Yamato tiba-tiba membuyarkan suasana haru. Wajahnya nampak cemas di balik tembok. Setelah kedua gadis itu mengangguk dan membuatnya yakin dengan janji untuk tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Kakashi, dia meninggalkan ruangan. Katanya masih ada pekerjaan.

Pandangan Ino terlempar pada Sakura. Entah mengapa mimik wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelum ini. Sakura yakin ada sesuatu di balik senyumnya.

"Jadi kau menjauhi Sasuke karena _ini_?" dia bertanya.

"Apa?" Sakura pura-pura tidak paham.

Ino turun dari kursi, melangkah ke dekat jendela, tatapan matanya terlempar jauh ke luar. "Karena kau dari keluarga yakuza, sementara Sasuke dari keluarga polisi. Dua keluarga yang tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan bersama. Oh, sungguh malang. Seperti kisah _Romeo And Juliet_," dia mulai berandai-andai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang mirip cerita itu, Ino!" sahut Sakura.

"Kalian sama-sama dari keluarga yang tidak bisa bersatu. Seperti itu, kan?"

Sakura menggeleng sambil memutar bola mata. "Sama sekali tidak mirip! Lagi pula bukan karena itu aku menjauhi Sasuke."

Tatapan Ino terlempar. "Lalu karena apa?"

Sakura membisu. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak usah bicara. Tapi sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali menceritakan alasannya pada Ino. Sakura paling tidak tahan berlama-lama menyimpan sesuatu dari sahabatnya. Lagi pula sebelum ini dia menutupi masalahnya dari Ino karena identitasnya belum diketahui. Setelah tahu bahwa Sakura berasal dari keluarga yakuza, mungkin Ino akan paham alasannya menjauhi Sasuke.

Tapi belum sempat Sakura menceritakannya, Yamato kembali untuk menjemput mereka ke Ruang Besar. Makan malam sudah dihidangkan, dan para anggota klan sudah berkumpul menunggunya di sana. Sakura berbisik pada Ino untuk menceritakannya nanti.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Penjamuan makan malam di Ruang Besar Klan Abura bagi Ino dan Naruto sama seperti yang dirasakan Sakura saat pertama kali datang ke rumah itu. Mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan, duduk dengan canggung di atas _zabuton_ merah bersulam benang berwarna emas yang membentuk huruf _hi_. Sakura duduk berseberangan dengan mereka.

Di sepanjang dua sisi meja besar itu duduk pria-pria berwajah seram bersetelan hitam-putih seperti Kakashi dan Yamato. Anko adalah satu-satunya wanita yang duduk di sana yang bersetelan seperti para pria itu. Ino tersenyum manis pada Asuma, namun senyumnya berubah canggung pada Nagato. Satu lagi pria yang tidak dikenalnya, Naruto bilang namanya Shiranui Genma. Ino ingat Kakashi menyebut nama itu saat tadi hendak mengajak Naruto melihat koleksi mobil di garasi. Gadis pirang itu juga tersenyum ramah pada Ebisu yang memiliki tugas mulia merawat kebun bunga milik ibu Sakura. Pria-pria _yakuza_ yang menyenangkan, pikir Ino.

Bermacam-macam makanan enak telah lengkap disuguhkan di atas meja. Tapi tidak satu orang pun menyentuhnya karena peraturan keluarga membolehkan acara makan dimulai ketika semua anggota sudah lengkap berkumpul. Naruto nampak gelisah di atas _zabuton_-nya, kelihatannya sudah kelaparan. Dia berbisik pada Ino, dan langsung mendapat cubitan di paha dari gadis itu.

"Jijii ke mana sih?" tanya Sakura tak sabaran pada Kakashi.

Lelaki itu mengintip jam tangan. "Seharusnya sudah di sini."

Sakura berdecak, Kakashi tak menjawab pertanyaan. "Kalau belum boleh makan, harusnya jangan panggil kami dulu," katanya kesal. Dia bangkit berdiri hendak pergi, namun langkah-langkah yang terdengar di depan pintu geser menghentikannya.

"Itu pasti Kumicho," kata Anko. "Oujo, ayo cepat duduk."

Ino dan Naruto tiba-tiba tegang duduk di tempatnya. Jantung mereka berdebar kencang. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan tentang gambaran sosok pemimpin yakuza yang sering muncul di drama televisi atau film menghantui benak kedua anak itu. Mata mereka tak lepas dari pintu. Ketika pintu bergeser, adrenalin mereka memuncak. Naruto dan Ino menyembunyikan gigil tubuh mereka sebisa mungkin.

Sosok pria tua bertubuh besar dengan rambut panjang putih yang menjuntai melewati pundak itu nampak menyeramkan. Sepasang matanya yang kecil dan tajam terlempar pada Ino dan Naruto, membuat keduanya membeku di tempat. Langkah tegapnya seolah mampu meruntuhkan bumi dan membenamkan mereka saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba suara para anggotanya di Ruangan Besar lantang menyambut, mereka membungkuk mantap memberi hormat padanya. Ino dan Naruto dengan canggung mengikuti mereka.

"Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sakura berbisik. "Bersikap biasa saja."

Kedua teman Sakura duduk tegak lagi. Tapi mereka tetap bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Kelihatan sekali mereka canggung. Akhirnya keduanya hanya menundukkan wajah menatap mangkuk mereka masing-masing yang masih tertelungkup di atas meja.

Jiraiya belum duduk. Ino dan Naruto tidak tahu apa yang hendak dilakukannya karena tiba-tiba pria tua itu mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas, kemudian mengambil sesuatu di balik punggung. Mereka pikir benda itu mungkin pedang! Naruto tidak tahan ingin ke kamar kecil. Tapi tiba-tiba saja terdengar petikan senar _shamisen_ ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Benda yang diambil Jiraiya di balik punggungnya bukan pedang melainkan sepasang kipas lipat berwarna putih dengan bulatan merah di tengah, seperti bendera Jepang. Dan entah kapan dia memasang topeng muka merah berhidung panjang di wajahnya. Jiraiya mulai menari sambil bernyanyi _enka_ seiring alunan _shamisen_.

Naruto dan Ino seperti sedang menonton pertunjukan _kabuki_. Seluruh anggota yang duduk di meja makan bertepuk tangan mengiringi tarian pemimpin mereka. Sementara Sakura menepuk jidat, tidak ingin memandang kedua temannya setelah dibuat malu oleh tingkah sang kakek.

"_Irasshai_..."

Jiraiya mengakhiri pertunjukkan singkatnya dengan menuangkan _sake_ ke dalam cawan Ino dan Naruto. "Selamat datang di Rumah Abura," ucapnya ramah dan penuh semangat setelah melepas topengnya yang menyeramkan.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," kata Ino penuh sopan santun. "Tapi kami belum cukup umur untuk minum _sake_."

"Ah, benar juga! Tolong gantikan dengan _ocha_," kata Jiraiya pada pelayan yang berpakaian kimono. Dengan segera minuman kedua tamunya diganti sesuai dengan permintaannya. Jiraiya sudah duduk di atas _zabuton_-nya dan menebar senyuman ramah pada Ino dan Naruto. "Senang sekali bisa menyambut teman-teman Sakura di sini. Sering-seringlah berkunjung," katanya.

Ino menggeleng. "Kami merasa berterima kasih diperbolehkan datang."

"Menyenangkan sekali," kata Naruto. "Ternyata paman-paman di sini tidak seperti yakuza yang biasa kulihat di televisi."

"Ya. Ojiisan juga ramah sekali. Bukan begitu, Sakura?" Ino melempar pandangan pada gadis berambut merah muda.

Dia nampak tidak berselera.

"Oujo, kau baik-baik saja?" Kakashi yang mencemaskannya duluan.

"Hm. Tidak apa-apa. Jijii membuat nafsu makanku hilang," ucapnya tak acuh. Kakeknya memprotes. Meja makan jadi riuh menertawakan mereka.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung meriah. Naruto yang tidak pernah kehilangan selera makan, mencoba semua jenis hidangan di atas meja. Perutnya cukup menampung itu semua―sebelum Ino menegurnya untuk menjaga kesopanan. Jiraiya bertanya banyak hal pada kedua teman dekat cucunya itu. Tentang kehidupan sekolah, tentang hal-hal yang sedang tren di kalangan anak muda, dan tentu saja tentang Sakura. Malas mendengar cerita tentang dirinya sendiri, Sakura sibuk menghabiskan _gyoza_ juga asinan lobak dan wortel di hadapannya. Sepertinya dia lupa soal hilangnya nafsu makan yang dia katakan sebelum ini.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Jiraiya mengantar Ino dan Naruto ke pelataran. Hari sudah terlalu gelap sehingga lebih baik jika keduanya segera pulang. Yamato sudah siap di dalam mobil untuk mengantar mereka. Jiraiya menawarkan Ino dan Naruto untuk diantar sampai ke rumah masing-masing, namun mereka menolak. Tapi Jiraiya memaksa untuk mengantar mereka ke stasiun karena jaraknya cukup jauh dari Rumah Abura.

"Sakura, terima kasih ya sudah mengizinkan kami main," kata Ino sebelum naik ke mobil.

"Lain kali kami boleh main lagi, kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura memandang kakeknya beberapa saat, kemudian menjawab. "Tentu saja. Jijii tidak akan kesepian kalau ada kalian."

Jiraiya tertawa dalam suara beratnya. Dia membelai kepala cucunya. "Datanglah lagi, kapanpun kalian mau. Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untuk kalian," katanya.

Ino dan Naruto melambaikan tangan pada kakek dan cucu itu sebelum masuk ke mobil. Yamato membawa mereka pergi meninggalkan halaman bersalju.

"Baiklah. Aku juga harus siap-siap," kata Sakura, melangkah menuju mobil Kakashi.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja pulang. Jijii pikir aku mau menginap?"

"Ya. Malam ini kau harus. Besok ada pertemuan dengan orang-orang dari pusat. Kau harus menggantikanku _meeting_ dengan mereka, karena aku ada urusan lain," kata Jiraiya tanpa memberi kesempatan pada cucunya untuk protes.

Sakura mendengus kesal pada punggung kakeknya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura menginap di Rumah Abura. Untuk pertama kalinya pula dia menginjakkan kaki di kamar sang ibu. Ruangan yang besar, persis seperti kamar seorang putri. Berbeda dengan ruangan-ruangan lain di dalam rumah yang berdesain tradisional, kamar itu dibangun dengan desain modern seperti ruang kamar pada rumah kebanyakan. Mungkin ibunya tidak terlalu suka nuansa tradisional, pikir Sakura.

Temboknya dilapisi kertas dinding berwarna dasar coklat pastel, dihiasi gambar bunga aster kuning dan putih kecil-kecil. Langit-langitnya menyerupai langit malam sungguhan, hitam pekat bertabur titik-titik bercahaya yang membentuk macam-macam rasi indah. Benar kata ayahnya, sang ibu penggemar berat bintang-bintang.

Benda-benda peninggalan ibunya masih tersimpan rapi, diletakkan seperti pada mulanya di tempatnya masing-masing. Lemari pakaian yang masih menyimpan beberapa stel pakaian ibunya kala muda. Tempat tidur empuk berselimut tebal dan hangat berwarna kuning pastel. Meja rias. Meja belajar di dekat pintu geser kaca menuju beranda. Dari pintu itu, Sakura dapat melihat langsung taman aster ibunya. Dan rak buku yang tidak terlalu besar namun dipadati buku-buku tebal, berdiri di sisi lain pintu beranda. Sakura membaca judul-judul bukunya. Sebagian besar buku roman; sisanya buku _science_ seperti perbintangan, sejarah Jepang, dan bank soal matematika.

Tidak disangka ibunya memiliki novel cinta terkenal _Romeo And Juliet_ karya William Shakespeare yang tadi siang disebut-sebut Ino. Rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk membaca sedikit tentang kisah cinta menyedihkan itu.

Tapi sebuah benda jatuh saat Sakura membuka beberapa halaman.

Sakura memungut gelang berwarna perak yang jatuh di dekat kakinya. Diamatinya gelang itu. Sebuah bandul berbentuk patahan separuh hati menggantung di sana. Sakura berpikir sejenak. Rasanya pernah melihat bandul seperti itu sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya tercekat. Sakura ingat. Bandul patahan hati itu memang pernah dia lihat sebelum ini. Menggantung di pergelangan tangan pria berambut orange yang pernah berbaik hati menawarinya tumpangan pulang.

Pria asing yang entah bagaimana mengetahui namanya.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Pein meneguk _sake_ yang dituangkan oleh pelayan tua sembari berendam sendirian di dalam kolam air panas ukuran pribadi. Dia minta pelayan itu untuk mengisi cawannya yang sudah kosong, dan meneguknya lagi sampai habis. Wajahnya sudah merah karena mabuk. Pelayan itu kemudian disuruhnya pergi.

Tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara. Pein menatap bandul berbentuk patahan separuh hati dari gelangnya yang berkilauan memantulkan cahaya bulan purnama pertama di musim dingin. Wajah Sakura yang menatapnya ketakutan sebelum pergi terbayang lagi. Pein menyeringai.

"Kisame-san," dia memanggil orang yang sedang duduk bersandar di luar sambil minum bir.

"Ya, Bos?" suaranya yang parau menjawab, tapi dia tetap asyik meneguk bir dari gelas besarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kita? Apa sudah siap?"

Pria bernama Kisame terdengar cegukan, kemudian minum lagi. Setelah itu dia baru menjawab. "Semua beres―paling tidak Deidara bilang begitu." Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti orang gila, kemudian cegukan lagi. Dia minum lagi dari botol baru.

"Bagus," Pein tersenyum puas. "Aku semakin tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba."

**Tsudzuku...**


	13. Yang Terpenting Bagiku Adalah Kau

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Yang Terpenting Bagiku Adalah Kau**

* * *

Sedan biru Itachi memasuki garasi rumahnya. Segera dia mematikan mesin mobil. Jam tangannya menunjukkan hampir pukul dua pagi. Di dalam rumah, semua lampu telah padam, kecuali lampu di ruang tamu. Itachi menghela napas. Ibunya pasti sedang duduk tertidur di sana, menunggunya pulang.

Belakangan ini Itachi sering pulang larut. Kasus Akatsuki dan Abura ingin cepat-cepat dia bereskan demi membersihkan nama ayahnya. Apapun akan dilakukannya. Sekalipun menguras tenaga dan waktu. Bukan maunya tidak memberitahukan sang ibu agar tidak perlu menunggunya pulang. Tapi dia benar-benar tak punya waktu walau sekedar mengirim pesan singkat. Menatap wajah ibunya yang telah jatuh terlelap dalam kecemasan, membuat perasaan bersalah berkecamuk dalam hati Itachi. Pelan-pelan dia menyelimuti ibunya dengan selimut yang diambilnya dari kamar. Kemudian naik ke kamarnya sendiri di lantai dua untuk tidur sebentar.

Sasuke memandang kakaknya diam-diam dari dapur dengan jengah. Entah sampai kapan Itachi akan seperti itu.

Ketika matahari mulai menyingsing, Mikoto sudah sibuk di dapur dan menata meja makan dengan menu sarapan pagi kesukaan masing-masing kedua anak lelakinya. Dia sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali supaya sempat menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Itachi. Karena sejak kemarin putra sulungnya sudah pergi saat dia bangun.

"_Ohayou_," sapanya ramah pada Sasuke yang muncul di ujung tangga. Meski sibuk dengan meja makan, Mikoto menyempatkan diri untuk melempar senyuman hangat untuk putranya.

"_Ohayou_," balas Sasuke. Dia mengambil alih teko susu dari tangan sang ibu. "Kubantu," katanya sebelum memenuhi tiga gelas tinggi di meja.

Sasuke menatap menu sarapan pagi mereka hari ini. Sup kacang merah kesukaan Itachi, masih mengebul, harum sekali. Omelet daging saus tomat favoritnya, kelihatannya baru diangkat dari penggorengan. Nasi hangat. Susu segar hangat. Dan macam-macam buah yang telah dikupas dan dipotong-potong di atas mangkuk, ada botol mayonaise dan saus tomat di sebelahnya―salad buah kesukaan mereka berdua.

"Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat makan," kata Sasuke melempar senyum pada ibunya.

Mikoto mengusap lembut kepala putra bungsunya yang sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Sementara Sasuke menarik kursi untuk duduk, mangkuk nasinya diisikan sampai penuh.

"Makan yang banyak ya. Hari ini 'kan ujian masuk universitas," katanya.

"Terima kasih, Bu."

Saat itu Itachi menuruni tangga dengan langkah terburu-buru. Derap langkahnya di tangga kayu memecah keheningan pagi di ruang makan mereka. Suasana hati Sasuke jadi jelek.

"Itachi, sarapan dulu, Nak," kata ibunya.

Itachi melirik meja makan saja tidak. Sampai di ujung tangga dia meloyor pergi ke pintu depan. "Tidak akan sempat, Bu. _Gomen nasai_," katanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyambar kerah kemeja Itachi. Matanya menatap benci, seperti saat dulu.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap kurang ajar pada orang tua, kan? Apa-apaan kelakuanmu ini, Itachi?"

Mikoto cepat-cepat memisahkan mereka. Tangannya menahan Sasuke dan memintanya untuk berhenti. Tapi Sasuke seolah tidak mendengar kata-katanya. Anak itu masih menatap benci kakaknya yang berlagak merapikan dasi.

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu, huh? Kau pikir rumah ini cuma tempat singgah? Kau tidak memikirkan Ibu yang selalu menunggumu pulang sampai tertidur kedinginan di sofa? Kau tidak mau menghargai Ibu yang sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu? Kau tidak tahu 'kan tadi pagi Ibu bangun jam berapa supaya sempat membuatkan sarapan untukmu?"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Pandangannya menunduk.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke," kata Mikoto. "Ibu tidak apa-apa. Kakakmu pasti sangat sibuk. Akhir-akhir ini kasusnya pasti sulit sekali. Ibu lebih senang melihatnya berusaha keras menjalani tanggung jawabnya dalam pekerjaan. Begitu baru anak Ibu." Senyumannya yang selalu teduh menenangkan diberikan pada putra sulungnya. "Itachi, berusahalah dengan kemampuanmu. Tapi harus tetap jaga kesehatan, tidak boleh telat makan dan kurang tidur. _Ganbatte ne_."

Itachi masih belum sanggup menatap wajah ibunya. "Maaf," gumamnya.

"Cih! Kau cuma bisa bilang maaf," amarah Sasuke belum reda. "Sikapmu yang seperti itu, mengatakan aku tidak boleh ikut campur, tapi membiarkan Ibu cemas. Ayah pun tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Mendengar itu hati Itachi sebenarnya sakit. Sasuke benar, bukan hal baik membiarkan ibunya khawatir. Meski sang ibu tidak pernah bilang bahwa dirinya khawatir. Tapi Itachi tidak bisa menghindari itu. Tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar dengan adiknya. Tidak ada waktu untuk minta maaf dan memberi ibunya pengertian.

Dia memilih pergi, dengan mengucapkan maaf sekali lagi.

Tapi permintaan maaf Itachi tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Sasuke. Kebenciannya pada sang kakak yang dulu pernah menggerogoti hatinya kembali lagi. Itachi mungkin menyayanginya, tidak ingin dia terlibat bahaya makanya melarangnya ikut campur dalam kasus yang ditanganinya. Tapi caranya itu yang justru membuat Sasuke tak suka. Sebagai laki-laki, Sasuke merasa punya cara sendiri bagaimana melindungi dirinya. Dan itu sama sekali tidak perlu dipusingkan orang lain, kendati pun itu kakaknya. Itachi hanya egois jika melarangnya ikut campur pada kasusnya karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. Omong kosong, pikir Sasuke.

Hari-hari berikutnya Itachi tidak pulang. Entah dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir, atau ingin terbebas dari pertengkaran dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang diselidiki kakaknya itu. Jika sampai tidak punya waktu untuk pulang, sudah pasti tentang Akatsuki. Dan mungkin penyelidikannya sudah sampai pada titik yang penting. Sasuke sendiri seratus persen yakin Akatsuki terlibat dalam kasus kematian ayahnya dua belas tahun yang lalu. Setelah mengetahui identitas asli Sakura, dia semakin ingin mencari tahu soal Akatsuki.

Sayangnya, Itachi tidak mau bekerja sama sedikitpun dengannya dalam urusan ini. Dan bertambah sayang, informasi dan petunjuk yang dipegangnya masih terlalu sedikit dan tidak mengarah pada apapun. Mengorek diam-diam dari ruang kerja Itachi pun tidak ada gunanya, cara kerja Itachi terlalu hati-hati untuk meninggalkan jejak sekecil apapun. Begitulah polisi penyelidik dididik. Sial! Ditanya secara terang-terangan apalagi, jika Itachi berani buka mulut mungkin dunia akan kiamat. Oke, Sasuke terkadang bisa berpikir berlebihan.

Cara terakhir yang terpikirkan oleh kepalanya yang mulai frustasi adalah membuntuti Itachi.

Setelah selesai menjalani tes terakhir untuk mendapatkan beasiswa masuk universitas luar negeri, Sasuke tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Dia mengirim pesan pada sang ibu, menuliskan bahwa dia akan terlambat pulang karena mampir ke toko buku. Tentu saja dia tidak ke toko buku betulan.

Gedung di seberang tempatnya berdiri saat ini adalah markas Kepolisian Konoha. Ketika sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya ke dalam sana tanpa ketahuan petugas jaga, dilihatnya sedan biru metalik berhenti di dekat gerbang masuk. Itachi turun dari mobil, berjalan tergesa-gesa ke dalam gedung. Sasuke punya ide lain.

Dia menyeberang jalan, melangkah cepat mendekati mobil Itachi sambil memastikan tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Dari saku celana dikeluarkannya sebuah kawat pipih yang dia ambil dari kacamata rusak milik ayahnya dulu. Benda itu dipakainya untuk mengorek lubang kunci kap bagasi sedan Itachi. Sebelum kakaknya muncul di depan gedung kantornya, kap bagasi berhasil terbuka. Cepat-cepat Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya, dan menutup kap kembali seperti sedia kala.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Itachi menghentikan mobil di balik kotak pos di sebuah perumahan. Berjarak tiga rumah dari tempat mobilnya berhenti, seorang lelaki muda keluar dari halaman, melangkah menuju sepeda yang membonceng boks alumunium besar bertuliskan _Haruno Ramen_.

Itachi menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

"Sai?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatapnya. Terlihat begitu tenang, namun menyimpan rahasia dalam sorot matanya. Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum. Senyum yang jelas-jelas palsu bagi Itachi.

"Benar. Ada apa?" dia bertanya dengan suara yang tidak kalah tenang.

Tapi pertanyaan 'ada apa' itu membuat Itachi yakin pemuda itu tahu bahwa dirinya seorang polisi. Pemuda itu memang bukan pengantar ramen biasa. Sikapnya terlalu palsu untuk berbaur dalam masyarakat. Meski orang-orang di sekelilingnya tidak menyadari, sikap palsunya terlalu jelas di mata Itachi. Dia juga pernah melihat pemuda itu muncul di sekitar rumahnya sebelum kejadian penyerangan terhadap Haruno Sakura. Apa yang dilakukannya? Mengantar ramen? Itachi tidak bisa percaya.

Itachi menunjukkan identitas kepolisiannya pada Sai.

"Opsir Uchiha dari Kepolisian Konoha. Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu. Bisa ikut denganku?"

Mimik wajah Sai belum berubah, masih tenang dan terkendali. "Mengenai apa?"

"Mengenai kasus penyerangan yang dialami oleh Haruno Sakura bulan lalu."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Akan kita bicarakan di kantorku."

Usaha Itachi menjauhkan Sai dari sepeda supaya tidak melarikan diri memang terbukti. Meski tanpa sepeda, Sai benar-benar melarikan diri darinya. Tepat sesuai dugaan. Itachi sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk situasi ini. Sambil berlari, Itachi mengeluarkan pistol dari balik blazer.

"Berhenti! Percuma saja lari," teriaknya. "Berhentilah atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berlari lagi!"

Sai di depannya seolah tuli. Dia terus berlari dengan kecepatan yang semakin bertambah. Tidak peduli Itachi akan melakukan apa untuk menghentikannya. Dia terus berlari menerjang segerombol pejalan kaki, melompati tangga menurun, menyebrang tanpa peduli rambu masih menyala merah sehingga dia nyaris ditabrak mobil, hingga sampai di ujung jalan buntu. Dia tidak bisa lari lagi. Di belakangnya adalah pagar beton yang membatasi jalan raya di bawah. Terlalu tinggi untuk melompat selamat sampai di bawah.

"Kubilang percuma, kan?"

Itachi tetap siap dengan pistolnya. Dia berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Sai. Pemuda itu meski terengah-engah, tidak sedikitpun nampak takut. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakannya.

"Kau akan menangkapku, Opsir Uchiha?" dia bertanya, matanya menatap lurus mata Itachi. "Kau akan menangkap seorang pengantar ramen paruh waktu yang tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak melihatmu seperti pengantar ramen biasa. Terlalu pintar. Menaiki sepeda pengantar ramen ke mana saja, sebagai alasan supaya bisa membuntuti Sakura. Bekerja di kedainya, supaya bisa mengawasinya secara langsung."

Sai tersenyum palsu lagi. "Dugaanmu jahat sekali, Uchiha-san."

"Aku punya semua buktinya. Kau ingin lihat?"

Itachi dapat melihat perubahan pada mimik wajahnya. Sai pasti merasa terpojok. Bagaimana pun Sai tetap akan merasa khawatir jika Itachi bisa menyeretnya ke penjara. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga akan menyeret orang-orang yang berada di balik keberadaannya.

"Kau mungkin punya semuanya, Uchiha-san," kata Sai tiba-tiba. "Tapi kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun dengan itu."

Dia tersenyum lagi sebelum melompati pagar di belakang punggungnya. Itachi tak sempat mencegah. Di bawah sana, tubuhnya sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kepala pecah mencecer darah di atas aspal. Suasana di jalan bawah mendadak ramai. Tubuh mati Sai sekejap saja dikerumuni orang.

Itachi tidak ingin menarik perhatian, cepat-cepat dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Berjalan kembali ke mobilnya, Itachi mengumpat kesal. Satu kunci kasus nyaris digenggamnya, tapi lepas begitu saja sebelum berhasil disentuh.

Sasuke bersandar di pintu mobilnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Adiknya menoleh padanya.

"Jadi selama ini ada mata-mata di rumah Sakura?" dia langsung saja melempar pertanyaan. Sengaja tidak mau menyingkir dari pintu mobil meski Itachi sudah berdiri di depannya. "Kau tidak bisa diam terus dariku, Itachi."

"Minggir," kakaknya bergumam datar.

"Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana sampai kau menjawabku."

Itachi kesal sekarang. Kalau saja Sasuke bukan adiknya, sudah lama dia melayangkan tinju pada anak muda keras kepala yang tidak mau menyingkir dari jalannya itu. Anak yang malang. Seharusnya dia tahu usaha untuk mengorek informasi dari kakaknya tidak akan pernah berhasil. Saat ini dia masih menggebu-gebu supaya dilibatkan. Entah seperti apa semangatnya nanti ketika dia sudah tahu masalahnya.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Pulanglah. Temani Ibu di rumah," kata Itachi tak acuh.

"Cih! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ada urusan dengan ini, setelah aku menyaksikan semuanya? Aku di sana waktu Sakura diserang. Aku juga di sana waktu orang itu melompat bunuh diri karena terdesak olehmu. Aku juga sudah tahu bahwa Sakura... berasal dari keluarga _yakuza_."

"Kau tahu atau tidak, tetap saja itu tidak berarti apa-apa," kata Itachi. "Semua masalah ini urusan polisi. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur―"

Tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke jalan. Sasuke baru saja memukul keras wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan. Hidungnya berdarah.

Adiknya menatapnya. Mata itu bukan hanya menyiratkan kemarahan, tapi juga kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan penderitaan yang tersimpan sejak lama.

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Egois! Sakura itu temanku, bukan cuma bagian dari kasus yang wajib kaupecahkan sendiri. Ayah juga ayahku. Aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ayah malam itu. Kau pikir aku akan selamanya menjadi anak cengeng yang selalu menagisi kepergian Ayah? Kau pikir aku tidak pernah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti semuanya?"

"Maafkan aku."

Itachi bangkit berdiri. Darah di hidungnya dihapus dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Dia balik menatap adiknya. Pertahanannya telah runtuh.

"Aku pernah berjanji pada Ayah untuk menjagamu," katanya. "Malam itu, sebelum Ayah menutup mata untuk selamanya, aku berjanji untuk selalu melindungimu. Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terlibat, apalagi dalam kasus yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki.

"Kau salah. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu anak yang cengeng. Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir kau tak bisa dewasa. Aku hanya takut pada sikap keras kepalamu. Sudah pernah kubilang, sifat seperti itu bisa menjadi penggali lubang kuburmu sendiri."

Sasuke tak berkomentar. Pengakuan seperti itu tak pernah dia harapkan Itachi akan menyampaikannya. Tapi mendengar itu semua, timbul rasa bersalah setelah selama ini dia pikir kakaknya egois.

"Aku cuma ingin kejelasan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," gumam Sasuke.

Tanpa menatap lagi mata adiknya Itachi berkata, "Mereka bilang Ayah yang membunuh ibu Sakura."

**~Oujo-sama!~**

"_Irasshaimase!_"

Kakashi menyambut hangat sepasang muda-mudi yang hendak memasuki kedai Haruno Ramen, dia sendiri baru tiba setelah mengantar pesanan ke beberapa alamat. Sepeda langsung dimasukkannya ke belakang rumah lewat gang kecil di samping kedai, karena didengarnya suara Toshiro mengatakan pada pelanggan yang memesan lewat telepon bahwa kedai mereka tidak lagi bisa mengantar pesanan, hujan salju di luar mulai lebat.

Sebenarnya hujan itu hanya alasan. Masalah yang sedang terjadi adalah tidak pulangnya pengantar ramen mereka sejak tadi siang―Sai. Padahal di musim dingin seperti ini pesanan ramen mereka meningkat hampir tiga kali lipat. Kakashi pun dengan senang hati bersusah payah mengantar pesanan menggunakan sepeda biasa. Namun Toshiro tidak tega melihatnya kesulitan. Pas sekali hujan salju turun semakin lebat, ada alasan bagus untuk menolak pesanan berikutnya.

Kakashi masuk ke dapur. "Sudah ada kabar dari Sai?" tanyanya pada Toshiro yang sedang terpaku menyimak televisi―yang diletakkan di ruangan kedai supaya para pelanggan mendapat sedikit hiburan di kedai kecilnya.

Toshiro mendesis tanpa menoleh Kakashi. Matanya benar-benar terpaku pada kotak tua yang menampilkan gambar dan mengeluarkan suara itu. Tidak pernah lelaki ini begitu serius menyimak tayangan televisi. Membuat Kakashi penasaran. Tayangan yang sedang berlangsung adalah berita sore. Judul yang muncul di bawah layar menuliskan _Pemuda Tewas Mengenaskan Di Hoshigusa_. Pada layar televisi diperlihatkan seorang laki-laki yang sudah tidak bergerak diangkut ke dalam ambulans. Kepalanya yang berdarah diburamkan, tapi bagian wajahnya terlihat jelas.

Toshiro tiba-tiba berpaling pada Kakashi. Wajahnya pucat. Pupil matanya mengecil, tanda keterkejutan. Mulutnya yang belum bisa terkatup ditutupnya dengan tangan. Dia nampak ingin berkata sesuatu, namun tak satu katapun berhasil keluar. Kakashi menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Pemuda yang diberitakan tewas di televisi itu jelas-jelas pengantar ramen-nya yang belum pulang sejak tadi siang. Toshiro tak pernah berhasil menghubungi ponselnya. Yang terpikirkan paling jauh adalah Sai tersasar karena alamat pemesan kurang jelas. Tidak ada yang berpikir dia mengalami kecelakaan. Jika sudah begini, Toshiro tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengabarkan pada keluarga Sai soal berita buruk yang menimpa anak laki-laki mereka. Meski kematian akibat kecelakaan di luar kedai itu bukan kesalahan yang menuntut tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemilik kedai, tetap saja Toshiro tidak akan sanggup mengabarkan itu pada mereka.

Tapi yang membuat Kakashi merasa janggal adalah keterangan yang disebutkan oleh berita di televisi tadi, bahwa tidak ditemukan identitas apapun di dompetnya.

Kakashi mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. Dia harus menghubungi seseorang.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Butiran-butiran salju sebening kristal jatuh di luar jendela mobil. Sakura merapatkan syal bulu yang melingkar di pundaknya. Uap napasnya mengembun di kaca jendela. Dengan ujung jari, Sakura menggambar bentuk patahan setengah hati. Gelang yang ditemukan di kamar ibunya masih membayang-bayang di kepalanya. Sakura tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ibunya memiliki benda yang sama persis dengan yang dimiliki pria misterius itu.

"Yamacchi," Sakura memanggil pria yang menjadi supirnya sekarang.

"Ya, Oujo-chan?"

Sakura diam sejenak. Entah dia perlu menanyakan ini atau tidak. Tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya hampir mati. Dia harus tahu sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Oujo?" mata Yamato melirik ke kaca spion tengah, menatap Sakura sesekali sembari berkonsentrasi dengan jalan di depannya. Nampak jelas baginya keresahan di wajah Sakura. "Ada yang menganggu pikiran?"

"Apakah ada anggota Akatsuki yang berambut orange? Wajahnya banyak tindikan. Agak menyeramkan," Sakura pura-pura bergidik. "Kau tahu?"

"Oh! Yang seperti itu pasti Pein. Dia pemimpin Akatsuki." Tiba-tiba kepalanya menoleh pada Sakura di jok penumpang. "Bagaimana Oujo tahu soal Pein?"

"Itu... Aku pernah melihat fotonya waktu lelaki berambut abu-abu dulu menyerangku di dekat rumah Sasuke. Waktu itu orang itu sedang membicarakannya dengan anak buahnya," Sakura mengarang cerita. Untung saja Yamato tidak curiga sedikit pun.

"Hati-hatilah dengan Pein," kata Yamato. "Dia itu orang jahat, lebih jahat dari apa yang kita pikirkan. Dia selalu punya rencana-rencana yang tidak terduga. Makanya Akatsuki selalu bisa lolos dari jerat hukum, itu karena Pein pintar memutar-balikkan fakta. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Benar-benar orang yang berbahaya―Astaga!"

Yamato menutup mulutnya sendiri. Dia lupa pesan Jiraiya untuk tetap menyimpan informasi mengenai pemimpin Akatsuki yang bengis sampai tiba waktu yang tepat bagi Sakura untuk diberitahu.

"Kenapa, Yamacchi?"

"Tidak, Oujo," dia nyengir. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini padamu. Tolong jangan bilang Kumicho, ya? Bisa tamat riwayatku nanti."

Sakura tak bisa menahan tawa. Dia berjanji tidak akan bilang apapun pada Jiraiya. Dalam hati juga dia berjanji tidak akan pernah menceritakan apapun pada Yamato. Benar-benar tak bisa jaga rahasia.

Tapi pria berambut orange itu benar dari Akatsuki. Sakura masih tak habis pikir soal gelang berbandul patahan hati, juga sikap pria itu yang tidak pernah mencurigakan selama dua kali menemuinya di makam. Semuanya berlangsung baik-baik saja. Dia ramah, penuh perhatian pada setiap ceritanya, dan cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Seharusnya Sakura menyadari sejak pertama bertemu jika pria itu benar-benar orang yang berbahaya seperti yang dikatakan Yamato. Atau justru karena itu dia disebut berbahaya?

Kepala Sakura jadi pusing memikirkannya. Mungkin juga gara-gara konde rambutnya.

"Aduh! Bagaimana cara melepaskan benda ini?"

Dia menarik-narik tusuk konde yang disemat pada gulungan rambut merah mudanya. Bukannya tusukan konde yang berhasil dilepas, rambutnya malah sakit seperti habis dijambak Karin saat dulu mereka masih suka berkelahi. Perlu waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit hingga Sakura berhasil melucuti semua asesori yang menempel di rambutnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dibiarkan terulur menjuntai walau sedikit kusut akibat buka paksa kondenya.

"Kenapa pula harus berdandan seperti ini sih? Cuma mau ketemu orang-orang tua saja," gerutunya.

Yamato di balik kemudi tertawa kecil. "Itu bagian dari identitas," katanya. "Pewaris klan adalah status terpandang di kalangan _yakuza_. Oujo-chan ibaratnya seorang putri. Makanya berpenampilan pun tidak bisa sembarangan." Matanya melirik lagi ke kaca spion tengah. "Kimono punya Hina-sama dulu pas sekali dipakai Oujo-chan. Benar kata orang-orang, Oujo-chan mirip sekali dengannya."

"Benarkah? Apa aku juga secantik Okaasan?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

Yamato mengangguk sambil melirik nona mudanya lagi. "Kalau pakai kimono begitu, sekali lihat saja kami tidak bisa langsung bedakan Oujo-chan dengan Hina-sama."

Masih dengan wajah tersipu Sakura memandangi pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela. Saat itu didengarnya suara ponsel berdering. Tapi bukan nada dering ponselnya sendiri.

"Ya, Aniki?" Yamato di belakang kemudi menjawab telepon.

Sakura memperhatikannya karena tiba-tiba saja intonasi suara Yamato berubah. Pertama terdengar terkejut, kemudian suaranya jadi berbisik-bisik. Mata hitam Yamato yang besar meliriknya dari spion tengah, lalu cepat-cepat berpaling ketika bertemu dengan mata emeraldnya. Sakura yakin sekali lelaki itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kakashi yang tidak boleh diketahuinya.

_Jadi mereka mulai berkonspirasi merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, ya?_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memicingkan mata ketika Yamato menutup ponsel flipnya. Dia penasaran Yamato akan mengatakan apa padanya setelah ini.

"Maaf, Oujo-chan. Kita tidak pulang ke kedai malam ini."

Padahal Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidak terkejut. Tapi jika itu yang dikatakan Yamato, mana bisa dia pura-pura tenang.

"Jijii bilang cuma menginap semalam! Aku tidak mau ke sana. Pokoknya antar aku pulang!" rajuknya.

Tapi Yamato tidak mengubah arah perjalanan mereka. Dan mobil sudah hampir sampai ke Rumah Abura.

"Tenanglah, Oujo-chan. Kedai ataupun Rumah Abura sama saja―dua-duanya rumah Oujo," Yamato berusaha menghibur.

Sakura cemberut. "Tapi di sana tidak ada Otoosan. Aku kangen..."

Yamato sebetulnya tidak sampai hati melakukan ini. Tapi situasi yang disampaikan Kakashi di telepon tadi membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti instruksi. Kakashi sudah mengingatkannya soal rajukan Sakura, gadis itu mungkin saja menangis minta belas kasihan. Yamato tidak boleh luluh oleh itu.

"Tolong jangan buat situasinya jadi sulit, Oujo," kata Yamato―kini dia yang terdengar memohon belas kasihan. "Oujo-chan harus pulang ke Rumah Abura. Ini perintah."

"Perintah siapa? Kakashi?"

Yamato tidak menjawab.

Sakura mendengus. "Kalau begitu kuperintahkan dia menemuiku. Supaya aku bisa meninju wajahnya!"

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Berbaring di atas tempat tidur, Sakura menatap bosan langit-langit kamar. Meski seseorang yang merancang kamar milik ibunya dulu itu sangat artistik melukiskan langit malam berbintang di sana, Sakura tak cukup dibuat terpukau untuk bisa berhenti memikirkan alasan Kakashi melarangnya pulang ke kedai malam ini.

Ponsel Kakashi tidak bisa dihubungi. Menelepon ke kedai pun tidak ada yang menjawab. Seolah-olah dia dibiarkan sendirian memikirkan alasan tak jelas itu. Orang-orang di Rumah Abura juga tak membantu. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa Kakashi melarangnya pulang, kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan terkejut dia menginap lagi. Meskipun ada di antara mereka yang mengetahui alasannya, Sakura berani bertaruh mereka tetap akan mengunci rapat mulutnya.

Jiraiya sedang tidak di rumah. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Sakura sekarang. Entah ke mana kakeknya. Belakangan Sakura jarang bertemu, padahal dia di kediamannya sudah dua hari ini.

Sakura berguling menghadap beranda di balik pintu geser kaca. Tatapan bosannya kini terlempar ke kebun aster yang semakin tenggelam dalam selimut putih tebal. Di luar hujan salju sudah berhenti. Wajah pria asing yang pernah menyebut namanya itu terbayang lagi. Kenangan ketika dia dan pria itu mengobrol lepas di depan pusara ibunya, juga bandul patahan hati berwarna perak. Mengingat itu Sakura bergidik. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu menutup rapat tirai berwarna kuning emas. Ngeri sekali tiba-tiba terbayang pria itu muncul di balik pintu kaca.

Sakura tak bisa begini terus, diam saja di kamar dengan kepala penuh tebakan akan apa yang sedang terjadi di kedai. Alasan Kakashi pasti serius sekali jika sampai memaksa begitu. Kakashi juga pasti meminta semua orang di kediaman Abura untuk tutup mulut. Mungkin alasannya ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki. Jangan-jangan mereka menyerang ke kedai. Atau menculik ayahnya. Atau... Sakura menggeleng keras. Dugaan-dugaan di benaknya semakin mengerikan. Dan pasti akan semakin mengerikan jika dia hanya diam saja menuruti kemauan Kakashi.

Pelan-pelan Sakura menggeser pintu. Matanya mengawasi ke sepanjang koridor, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya mengendap-ngendap keluar. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Pada jam seperti ini Ruang Besar sudah kosong. Para pelayan juga sudah sibuk di dapur kotor yang letaknya jauh dari koridor menuju gerbang utama. Cahaya lampu-lampu di seluruh koridor pun sudah diganti dengan cahaya temaram seperti biasa jika hari mulai larut.

Melangkah di koridor, sepasang mata Sakura masih terus mengawasi. Sebisa mungkin langkahnya tidak meninggalkan suara di lantai papan.

Napasnya tertahan ketika melewati ruangan yang dia ketahui milik Nagato, berikutnya Asuma, dua kamar berikutnya Sasori, sampai kamar di ujung yang merupakan milik Anko. Sakura menghela napas sedikit saat tiba di depan ruang tamu. Sedikit lagi saja dia berhasil keluar.

Namun di ujung koridor didengarnya derap-derap langkah mendekat. Cepat-cepat Sakura menggeser pintu ruang tamu dan bersembunyi di sudut ruangan dekat patung dewa, sudut yang paling gelap. Bayangan seorang pria nampak dari balik pintu geser saat lewat begitu saja di depan ruangan itu.

Sakura baru akan bernapas lega ketika pintu mendadak terbuka, Shiranui Genma muncul di ambang pintu dengan wajah curiga. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan. Pelan-pelan dia melangkah masuk, membuat jantung Sakura berdebar semakin kencang. Sakura menahan napas ketika langkah Genma semakin dekat. Dalam hati dia berharap sudut gelap itu dapat menyembunyikannya dari penglihatan Genma. Tapi tatapan pria itu terpaku pada satu titik―sudut tempat Sakura berdiri sekarang.

_Aku ketahuan!_

Tiba-tiba Genma membungkuk, memungut sesuatu dari atas _tatami_. Di tangannya sebuah potongan kecil seperti kulit pembungkus pegangan pedang. Genma nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Sesaat setelahnya dia keluar ruangan tanpa menoleh lagi.

Keringat mengucur di pelipis Sakura. Pikirnya usaha untuk melarikan diri akan berakhir saat tadi juga. Untung saja sesuatu membuat Genma tertarik dan segera pergi. Meski penasaran dengan apa yang ditemukan Genma, Sakura tahu kesempatannya yang tersisa untuk keluar dari Rumah Abura tidak akan banyak. Dia harus bergegas―dan lebih hati-hati lagi.

Sakura akhirnya berhasil sampai di halaman dengan aman. Dia sudah memperkirakan gerbang utama telah ditutup. Kunci gerendel dipegang oleh Ebisu. Meski pria itu termasuk orang yang mudah dikelabui, Sakura tak ingin ambil resiko. Dia harus pergi tanpa diketahui siapapun. Karena itu tidak ada cara selain memanjat tembok beton yang memagari bangunan dengan lingkungan luar rumah. Tembok itu dibangun tidak terlalu tinggi, kira-kira hanya dua meter. Sakura memanfaatkan pohon sakura yang tumbuh di dekat tembok untuk memanjat, tubuhnya cukup ringan untuk ditahan dahan-dahan kering bersalju itu. Hati-hati dia melompat ke atas tembok, lalu merosot turun ke sisi luar. Matanya kembali mengawasi begitu mendarat di jalanan sepi. Beruntung cahaya lampu jalan dibuat temaram. Aman. Menutupkan tudung jaket ke atas kepala merah mudanya, Sakura melangkah pergi.

Sakura tahu berkeliaran malam-malam dalam situasi klan yang sedang tak aman akan berbahaya. Namun Kakashi salah besar jika hanya menyembunyikannya di dalam rumah tanpa memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Kakashi seharusnya tahu sifat alami manusia; semakin dilarang maka semakin ingin dilakukan.

Di persimpangan jalan langkah Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti. Sebuah sedan tua yang datang dari arah berlawanan menepi. Wajah seseorang yang tidak Sakura harapkan muncul ketika kaca jendelanya diturunkan.

"Mau ke mana sendirian malam-malam begini, Oujo?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Keterkejutannya karena tertangkap basah membuatnya ketakutan dan tidak mampu memikirkan alasan apa yang harus dikarangnya dengan cepat. Dia sungguh-sungguh takut meskipun Sasori tersenyum dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kecurigaan.

"_Ano_, ada keperluan yang harus kubeli di supermarket," jawab Sakura kemudian. Dia menelan ludah, tidak yakin Sasori akan percaya.

Tapi pria berwajah teduh itu hanya ber-oh pendek, walau kemudian dia nampak berpikir. "Ada yang tahu kau pergi?"

"Anko-sensei. Aku sudah bilang padanya akan pergi sebentar," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Kalau begitu akan kuantar―"

"Tidak usah," sergah Sakura cepat-cepat. Dia bertambah gugup. "Aku cuma sebentar. Supermarket 'kan tidak jauh lagi dari sini, jadi Sasori-san tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tapi kau tahu terlalu berbahaya keluar sendirian saat ini," ucap Sasori. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Akatsuki, tapi target mereka adalah Oujo-sama." Dalam wajahnya yang ramah, Sasori nampak benar-benar serius. Ada kekhawatiran yang membuat Sakura merasa semakin tidak enak.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Sungguh," Sakura berharap wajahnya cukup meyakinkan.

Sasori memang tidak langsung menyerah. Namun pada akhirnya dia tidak memaksa lagi. "Hubungi siapapun di rumah jika terjadi sesuatu, _okay_?" katanya sebelum menaikkan kembali kaca mobil dan membawa sedan tuanya menyusuri jalan yang tadi Sakura lewati.

Setelah mobilnya benar-benar menghilang di ujung jalan gelap, Sakura baru bisa tersenyum lega. Dalam hati dia berharap tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalanginya pulang ke kedai.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam ketika Sakura sampai di ujung jalan menuju kedai ramen ayahnya. Berbeda dengan komplek perumahan besar Rumah Abura yang siang dan malamnya selalu sepi, di sini masih cukup ramai orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Di daerah tempat tinggalnya banyak berdiri pertokoan. Selain itu letaknya cukup dekat dengan Stasiun Konoha. Tidak heran jika distrik itu tak pernah sepi walaupun hari telah larut.

Sambil menelusuri jalan menuju kedai, Sakura mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu yang menjadi alasan Kakashi melarangnya pulang. Tapi Sakura tak menemukan apapun. Sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendapati dua mobil polisi diparkir di depan kedainya.

Sakura segera bersembunyi di balik bangunan toko tetangga.

Terlindung dalam bayangan gelap matanya mengawasi. Seorang pria tinggi keluar dari kedai menuju salah satu mobil polisi. Pintunya dibuka, orang itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam. Kemudian muncul dari dalam kedai seorang pria lagi yang lebih muda, memanggil pria tadi dengan sebutan Kapten Morino. Dan pada saat pria itu berbalik masuk ke kedai, saat itulah Sakura dapat melihat jelas wajahnya yang dihiasi bekas luka.

_Apa yang polisi selidiki di kedaiku?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Sakura. Segala pertanyaan yang dia tidak tahu harus ditanyakan pada siapa. Pasti inilah alasan Kakashi melarangnya pulang. Tapi seharusnya tidak perlu sampai begitu. Memangnya apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari polisi jika memang tidak melakukan kesalahan? Sakura tidak merasa melakukan pelanggaran apapun sehingga polisi harus mendatangi rumahnya. Dia sempat berpikir mungkin ini soal terbongkar identitasnya di sekolah. Tapi Sakura cepat-cepat menepis dugaannya karena terlalu konyol menyebut soal itu sebagai penipuan―lagi pula meski membohongi sekolah, dia tidak mengambil keuntungan yang merugikan pihak lain, jadi itu tidak bisa dikatakan penipuan. Dan masalah itu sudah berlalu. Polisi tidak akan mau repot-repot mengurusinya.

Jadi masalah sebenarnya pasti lebih serius dari itu. Dan itu artinya dia benar-benar belum bisa pulang. Entah berapa lama lagi dia harus mengungsi di rumah kakeknya. Padahal sudah rindu sekali dengan sang ayah.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Sejenak pandangan matanya dilempar pada sungai di bawah dataran salju menurun yang airnya kini telah membeku. Pikirannya mengawang. Di tempat ini dulu dia dan Sasuke pernah bertukar pikiran. Hal yang paling tidak bisa Sakura lupakan adalah nasihat Sasuke saat dia dulu masih membenci Kakashi. Kata-kata bijak Sasuke telah mengubah cara pandangnya.

Sasuke...

_Kenapa kita harus terpisah dengan cara seperti ini?_

"Sakura."

Gadis itu tersentak. Matanya menatap tak percaya sosok laki-laki yang sebelum ini sempat dipikirkannya, berdiri hanya beberapa langkah saja dari tempatnya. Sasuke benar-benar di sana. Entah sejak kapan, dan entah mengapa. Sakura sedang tidak bermimpi. Tapi dia tak suka ini. Tidak seharusnya dia bertemu Sasuke di sini. Tidak peduli pertemuan mereka hanya kebetulan atau memang lelaki itu membuntutinya sejak tadi.

Sakura berbalik. Dia harus menghindar. Namun langkahnya tertahan karena Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tangannya.

"Tunggu." Mata onyx yang kelam itu menatap lurus mata Sakura. "Kita perlu bicara," gumamnya.

"Maaf. Aku sedang ditunggu kakekku―"

"Aku tahu kau sedang berusaha menghindariku lagi, Sakura," sambar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya membisu menatapnya dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak; entah enggan, marah, atau sedih. Sasuke tidak tahu. Sakura diam seperti itu hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau berpikir apa tentangku," kata Sasuke. "Tapi aku harus memberitahumu soal ini. Ada pihak lain yang mengincarmu, Sakura. Setelah kematian Sai―"

"Kematian Sai?" mata Sakura membelalak tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Gadis itu bersikap biasa lagi, berusaha menahan rasa penasaran. Kini dia paham mengapa polisi menyelidiki ke kedainya. Yang dia tidak mengerti adalah alasan Kakashi menutupi berita ini darinya, sampai-sampai dia tidak diizinkan kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Namun pernyataan Sasuke berikutnya membuat semuanya makin sulit dimengerti.

"Kau ingat Hidan, pria yang dulu bersama kawanannya berusaha menangkapmu sehabis kita belajar kelompok? Orang itu adalah mata-mata yang dikirim Akatsuki untuk mengintaimu di sekolah. Itachi yang menyelidikinya. Kali ini Sai yang tertangkap. Tapi dia berhasil lompat bunuh diri sebelum Itachi berhasil mengamankannya." Sasuke diam sejenak untuk memastikan lawan bicaranya menyimak.

"Jika Sai orang Akatsuki," Sasuke melanjutkan, "seharusnya mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mengirim Hidan untuk mengintaimu di sekolah. Lagi pula saat Hidan masih mengintaimu, Itachi pernah menangkap Sai juga sedang memata-matai. Dengan kata lain, ada pihak selain Akatsuki yang sedang mengincarmu."

Sakura tidak nampak terkejut. Tidak ada tanggapan berarti darinya, kecuali memutar badan dan melangkah pergi. "Sudah kukatakan itu bukan urusanmu," ucapnya dingin.

"Sakura, maaf."

Tapi Sasuke tidak mampu menahan langkah gadis itu. Meski hanya bicara dengan punggungnya yang perlahan-lahan menjauh, Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Maafkan ayahku. Aku tahu dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar padamu. Tapi kata-kata maaf bukan apa-apa, kan? Makanya aku... aku ingin menolongmu. Aku ingin menebus kesalahan ayahku di masa lalu. Tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi apapun padamu. Karena bagiku..." Sasuke menelan ludah, tenggorokannya terasa perih. "Bagiku saat ini yang terpenting adalah kau."

Dalam langkahnya yang semakin berat, air mata Sakura jatuh mengalir di pipi.

**Tsudzuku...**


	14. Pertempuran Di Malam Bersalju

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Pertempuran Di Malam Bersalju**

* * *

"Bagiku saat ini yang terpenting adalah kau."

Sakura tak bisa membendung air matanya. Meski hatinya perih bagai teriris-iris mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia tidak akan sanggup menatap wajah pemuda itu. Sekalipun rasa cinta masih membekas di hatinya, Sakura tidak akan sanggup berhadapan dengannya.

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menghindar. Pergi. Menghilang dari pandangannya, juga dari hidupnya. Itu yang terbaik untuk Sasuke, juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya mampu menatap gadis itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Sosoknya semakin jauh. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya ketika gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta memilih untuk pergi. Masa lalu yang memisahkan mereka. Tapi Sasuke tidak melempar kesalahan pada siapapun; tidak pada ayahnya yang entah benar atau tidak membunuh ibu Sakura, tidak juga pada Sakura sendiri yang menjauh darinya karena luka masa lalu itu.

Sasuke harus menghadapi kenyataan, Sakura telah meninggalkannya. Dia hanya harus merelakannya pergi.

Namun Sasuke menarik kembali niatnya untuk membiarkan Sakura ketika dua mobil yang melewatinya melaju kencang ke arah Sakura. Mereka berhenti di depan Sakura, menghadang jalan gadis itu. Sasuke cepat-cepat berlari menghampirinya, tapi sedan hitam yang pernah dilihatnya tempo hari menyusul memblokir jalannya. Pria berambut abu-abu yang wajahnya sangat familiar turun dari mobil.

"Ketemu lagi, Bocah Uchiha," kata Hidan.

Satu per satu orang-orang bertubuh kekar menyusul turun dari mobil, mereka mengepungnya. Situasi berubah berbahaya. Sakura terlampau jauh dari tempatnya. Mencoba untuk berlari dan membawanya pergi sepertinya tidak akan berhasil, karena Hidan memegang pistol. Ini hampir persis seperti penyerangan Hidan yang sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini dia dan Sakura berada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Dari mobil yang menghadang persis di depan Sakura, turun seorang pria tinggi berambut orange. Sasuke yakin sekali itu pemimpin mereka, Pein. Orang paling berbahaya seperti yang akhirnya diceritakan oleh kakaknya. Melihatnya berdiri di sini, berhadapan dengan Sakura, perasaan Sasuke semakin tidak tenang. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura. Dia harus memikirkan sesuatu. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu.

"_Hisashiburi_, Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu," gumam Pein dengan nada bicara yang ramah seperti yang biasa Sakura dengar, juga dengan wajah _Paman Baik Hati_-nya yang telah membuatnya tertipu.

Tapi Sakura hanya diam. Meski Pein muncul pertama kalinya sebagai dirinya yang sebenarnya, entah mengapa Sakura tidak merasa takut sedikitpun.

Pein tersenyum penuh arti. "Kali ini kita akan punya banyak waktu mengobrol."

Tangannya menjulur pada Sakura, meminta ikut bersamanya ke dalam mobil. Gadis itu paham dia tak punya pilihan untuk menolak dalam situasi seperti ini. Pein memang tidak menodongkan pistol atau mendekatkan sebilah pisau di lehernya untuk memaksanya ikut. Kata-kata dan tatapan mata cukup membuatnya mengerti bahwa tidak ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

"Sakura, jangan!"

Sasuke menendang batu lumayan besar di dekat kakinya membentur salah satu mobil mereka untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Mengambil kesempatan saat pandangan mereka teralih, Sasuke melesat ke tempat Sakura. Namun usahanya gagal total. Hidan berhasil menjatuhkannya tiarap ke atas aspal bersalju. Menahan punggungnya dengan kaki, pistol ditodongkan ke kepalanya.

Sakura menelan ludah. Sasuke tidak seharusnya ada di sini untuk terlibat.

"Kau ingin cepat mati, ya?" terdengar Hidan menarik _hammer_ pistol.

Sasuke tahu tidak akan semudah itu melawan mereka. Tapi tak ada rencana bagus yang bisa dipikirkannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Sakura berhasil mereka dapatkan.

"Lari, Sakura. _Orang itu_ terlalu berbahaya," kata Sasuke susah payah.

"Perhatian sekali. Dia temanmu?" Pein bertanya seolah-olah mereka sedang mengobrol santai. "Kalau begitu dia boleh ikut―"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," sambar Sakura. "Seperti keinginanmu, aku akan ikut. Tapi jangan libatkan dia." Matanya menatap Pein sungguh-sungguh. Sebenarnya itu tatapan memohon, jika Pein masih punya cukup perasaan untuk mempertimbangkannya.

Seulas senyum di wajah Pein berubah menjadi seringai. Dengan senang hati dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

"Sakura! Kau tidak boleh―Ugh!"

Hidan baru saja menendang perutnya.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" Sakura menjerit.

Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya; jeritan takut seorang gadis yang tak mampu melawan. Karena dia Sakura harus pergi. Sasuke menggeram. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah, yang hanya meringkuk tak berdaya sementara Sakura membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Oi, Hidan, santai sedikit. Oujo-sama tidak suka kau main kasar dengan anak itu," kata Pein sembari melempar tatapan sebal pada Hidan. Pria berambut abu-abu itu buang ludah tak acuh di dekat tempat Sasuke meringkuk.

Pein kembali memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk segera naik ke mobil. Gadis itu menurut tanpa berkomentar lagi. Dia kini seperti robot yang diprogram untuk mengikuti semua instruksinya. Di dalam mobil, Sakura harus duduk di sebelah pria berwajah menakutkan yang membawa pedang besar di punggungnya. Pria itu menyeringai padanya, seolah menyembunyikan rencana jahat di balik wajah itu. Pein sendiri duduk di jok depan. Seorang pria lain yang berambut kuncir menjadi pengemudi mereka.

"Jangan buang waktu, Deidara," perintah Pein.

Kini Sasuke benar-benar merasa tak berguna karena hanya melihat Sakura dibawa pergi tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Orang-orang berbadan besar membangunkan tubuhnya atas perintah Hidan. Kedua lengannya dipegangi. Perutnya yang tadi ditendang Hidan masih terasa nyeri sekali.

Hidan mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang tidak memegang pistol, memperlihatkan dua jarinya yang cacat setelah dipotong paksa akibat kegagalannya membawa Sakura tempo hari. Kelihatan sekali dendam dari sorot matanya.

"Gara-gara ulahmu, aku tidak bisa lagi memakai pedang," ucapnya. "Tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku punya permainan yang lebih bagus dari pada adu pendang."

Tiba-tiba Hidan tertawa keras. Pada salah satu anak buahnya dia memberi isyarat anggukan kepala. Si anak buah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mobil yang kemudian diberikannya pada Hidan. Sebuah revolver dan sebuah peluru kini di tangannya.

Pandangannya lurus menatap Sasuke. "_Russian Roulette_. Pernah mencobanya?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Belum pernah sekalipun dia mencobanya. Tapi dia tahu betul permainan apa yang dimaksud Hidan. _Russian Roulette_. Permainan kematian. Dua pemain, satu senjata, dan satu peluru. Tidak perlu keahlian apapun di sini―yang dibutuhkan hanya keberuntungan. Satu peluru dimasukkan ke dalam silinder peluru. Magasin diputar. Tidak ada yang tahu saat pelatuk ditarik apakah magasin berhenti pada silinder kosong atau justru silinder berisi satu-satunya peluru.

Tanpa rasa takut Hidan menempelkan moncong revolver ke sisi kepalanya. Matanya masih menatap Sasuke, menikmati ketakutan yang menyerang pemuda itu saat ini. Hidan menyeringai. Jarinya menarik pelatuk. Sesaat kemudian yang terdengar hanya bunyi 'klik'. Kepalanya tidak jadi pecah.

Kini giliran Sasuke. Tangannya gemetar menerima revolver itu.

"Cepat tempel di kepalamu!" Hidan menodongnya dengan pistol yang lain. "Pilih saja, mau kau sendiri yang menarik pelatuknya, atau aku? Tidak perlu tegang begitu. Siapa tahu kau beruntung hari ini." Dia tertawa lagi.

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan. Meskipun masih ada kesempatan hidup andai saja revolver tidak jadi meledakkan kepalanya, permainan ini tidak akan berakhir karena Hidan pasti akan terus mengulanginya―kecuali dia benar-benar beruntung jika revolver meletus di kepala Hidan. Tapi berharap hanya pada keberuntungan tidak akan banyak membantu. Jika hidupnya berakhir setelah ini, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Sasuke harus lolos dari Hidan dan kawanannya. Dia harus membawa Sakura kembali. Tapi bagaimana caranya lolos dari _Russian Roulette_?

Masih dengan tangan gemetar Sasuke menempelkan moncong pistol ke kepala. Hidan mulai menghitung―jika hitungannya habis dan Sasuke belum juga menarik pelatuk revolver, maka Hidan benar-benar akan menembak kepalanya. Satu per satu hitungan mundur itu terlewati. Debaran jantung Sasuke semakin tidak karuan. Matanya membelalak takut. Jika bisa melihat di cermin, wajahnya pasti pucat sekali.

"Tiga..."

"Dua..."

Tangan Sasuke gemetar hebat.

"Satu..."

DOR!

Revolver di tangan Sasuke benar-benar meletus. Itu gilirannya mati. Dan Sasuke sudah mati betulan jika pistolnya tidak cepat-cepat diarahkan pada Hidan dan peluru tepat mengenai tangannya yang sedang memegang pistol. Pria itu berteriak keras, pistolnya jatuh ke tanah bersalju sementara tangannya bersimbah darah. Bukan main marahnya Hidan. Sasuke mungkin berhasil ditangkapnya jika pemuda itu tidak segera melepaskan diri selagi Hidan lengah.

Tapi usahanya untuk lolos tidak semudah itu karena tujuh orang anak buah Hidan yang bertubuh besar-besar mengepungnya. Setidaknya Sasuke masih memeliki sisa tenaga untuk melawan mereka. Satu, dua, tiga orang berhasil dilumpuhkannya. Empat orang lagi tidak mudah dilawan karena Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah melawan mereka bertujuh sendirian. Staminanya hampir habis. Sudah begitu, beberapa pukulan yang berhasil mengenainya membuat tubuhnya melemah.

"Dia milikku!" teriak Hidan. Dengan langkah berat, juga sakit hati yang semakin dalam, dia menghampiri medan pertempuran Sasuke dengan anak-anak buahnya.

Sasuke masih berusaha bertahan melawan tiga orang tersisa―setelah satu orang pingsan akibat tendangan keras Sasuke di selangkangannya. Dua orang di antara mereka merenggut masing-masing lengan Sasuke dan memegangnya. Pergerakan Sasuke tertahan. Dengan seluruh tenaga tersisa, Sasuke mengayunkan kedua lengannya, membenturkan dua orang berbadan besar itu satu sama lain. Nampaknya benturan itu cukup keras, mereka jatuh di tanah. Tinggal satu orang lagi. Tenaganya mungkin tidak cukup, tubuhnya semakin lemas. Tapi tiba-tiba suara letusan pistol mengantarkan sebuah peluru bersarang di perutnya. Sasuke jatuh.

Hidan berhenti beberapa langkah dari Sasuke. Moncong pistol di tangannya masih berasap. Dia meludah di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Benar-benar merepotkan," kata Hidan. "Main-mainnya cukup sampai di sini. Kau tidak bisa ikuti peraturannya!"

Lengannya yang menggenggam pistol terangkat, mengarah lurus pada kepala Sasuke di atas aspal. Jarinya nyaris menarik pelatuk ketika sebuah kaleng soda melesat cepat menghantam tangannya. Pistolnya melayang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Cepat-cepat Hidan menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja menganggu kesenangannya.

"Hatake!" geramnya.

"Apa kau tidak malu pada pemimpinmu, mengeroyok seorang pemuda di tengah jalan sepi malam-malam begini? Kau menyedihkan," cibir Kakashi.

"Bedebah!"

"Bos!"

Anak buah Hidan yang tersisa melemparkan padanya pistol yang tadi jatuh. Namun gerakan cepat Kakashi melempar kaleng soda yang lain berhasil mengenai pistol itu hingga terlempar jauh ke dataran menurun tepi sungai beku di bawah mereka.

"Sialan!" geram Hidan.

Dia maju menyerang Kakashi tanpa perhitungan. Melayangkan pukulan, tapi berhasil dihindari dengan mudah. Kakinya menyerang di bawah, lagi-lagi Kakashi berhasil menghindar. Pukulan-pukulan berikutnya dilancarkan, hanya beberapa yang sempat mengenai lengan dan wajah Kakashi. Serangan Hidan sekarang diperkuat dengan balok kayu di pinggir jalan yang berhasil diraihnya. Kakashi dibuatnya kewalahan. Sebuah hantaman mengenai keningnya hingga berdarah. Hantaman yang lain mengenai kaki, Kakashi hanya bisa berhasil menahan dirinya sebelum jatuh dengan bertumpu pada lutut. Sebelum Hidan sempat menyerang lagi, Kakashi melepas ikat pinggang. Dengan sekali gerakan saja, ikat pinggangnya melilit kuat di leher Hidan. Balok kayunya jatuh. Kedua tangannya kini sibuk melepaskan leher dari jerat Kakashi.

Satu-satunya anak buah Hidan yang tersisa berusaha membantu. Dia datang menyerang. Tapi Kakashi lebih cepat bertindak, menendangnya jatuh. Ketika dia hendak bangkit, Kakashi menghantam wajahnya dengan lutut. Orang itu pingsan dengan hidung bersimbah darah.

Di tangannya, Hidan sedang meregang nyawa. Kaki-kakinya meronta. Tangannya memegang erat ikat pinggang Kakashi di lehernya. Tubuhnya makin lemah. Sebelum Hidan benar-benar kehabisan napas, Kakashi melepasnya, menghempasnya ke atas aspal bersalju. Kakashi meninggalkannya, karena dia tahu Hidan tidak akan punya sisa tenaga untuk melawannya lagi.

Di tempatnya berbaring, Sasuke terus menekan luka tembak di perutnya. Berusaha agar tidak banyak darah yang keluar. Namun tubuhnya semakin lemah. Kakinya mulai mati rasa. Sasuke tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kemudian Kakashi datang. Merangkul pundaknya dan berusaha membuatnya berdiri.

"Betul begitu. Tahan lukamu," katanya.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Biarkan aku. Kau harus menolong Sakura," kata Sasuke sembari menahan sakit.

"Aku akan menolongnya setelah mengantarmu ke―"

Sasuke merenggut kerah kemeja Kakashi. Mata onyx-nya menatap Kakashi penuh harap. "Jangan pedulikan aku! Kumohon... tolong selamatkan Sakura..."

Kakashi melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kemejanya. Tangan itu dingin sekali. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke di sana. Namun suara sirine mobil polisi membuatnya menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

"Tetaplah hidup," katanya sebelum pergi.

Sirine mobil polisi itu terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Sasuke. Dia menatap mobil Kakashi semakin jauh dan menghilang di ujung jalan gelap. Pandangannya mulai buram. Sekarang tangannya pun mulai mati rasa. Sasuke tidak kuat lagi. Matanya perlahan-lahan terpejam.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

"Kalian akan membawaku ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

Lewat kaca spion tengah dia menatap Pein. Wajah pria itu masih sama seperti wajah pria yang diajaknya mengobrol di makam.

"Kalau kuberitahu sekarang, bukan kejutan namanya," jawab Pein. "Kau penasaran sekali rupanya."

"Ya. Aku juga penasaran, bagaimana bisa ibuku memiliki benda yang sama dengan yang kaupakai di tanganmu?"

Tiba-tiba suasana hening menyelimuti seisi mobil. Atmosfernya berubah. Sakura tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Pein darinya―mungkin pula dari dua anak buahnya di dalam mobil itu, karena tatapan mata mereka terlempar padanya saat pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"Jadi begitu ya?" pria berkuncir yang mengendarai mobil bersuara. "Pantas saja gadis itu tidak terkejut waktu melihatmu tadi. Rupanya kau memang sudah pernah menemuinya, kan?"

Pein tertawa kecil. "Apa kau tidak mengerti arti dari 'rencana yang lebih seru' itu, Deidara?"

"Bos, kau―"

Mulut pistol ditempelkan Pein di kepalanya. "Putar arah. Kita ke _dermaga_."

Tanpa protes lagi, Deidara menuruti perintah Pein. Mereka keluar dari jalan tol dan memasuki jalan sunyi di dalam hutan.

Sakura diam saja di tempatnya. Meski dalam benaknya timbul banyak pertanyaan. Pein jelas-jelas mengubah rencana mereka dari sebelumnya. Entah apa tujuannya. Dia nampak seperti sedang mengkhianati kawanannya sendiri.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, mobil mereka sampai di wilayah pesisir pantai. Terdengar jelas debur ombak menghantam tebing di pinggir jalan. Setelah mereka sampai di daerah berpasir, nampak di kejauhan sebuah bangunan gelap. Sepertinya sengaja tidak diberi penerangan. Tidak jauh dari bangunan itu, ada sebuah dermaga kecil, dua kapal kecil berlabuh di sana.

Pria berwajah seram yang membawa pedang di punggung turun dari mobil lebih dulu. Dia berjalan memutar ke belakang mobil, dan berdiri di sebelah pintu pengemudi.

"Sekarang kau," kata Pein pada Deidara.

Deidara nampak enggan. Tapi dia tahu harus turun secepatnya bila masih ingin berumur panjang. Di luar, pria berwajah seram yang bernama Kisame telah siap dengan pedangnya yang besar jika Deidara mencoba melarikan diri. Saat itulah Deidara semakin yakin bahwa selama ini Kisame bersekongkol menyusun suatu rencana bersama bosnya.

"Kau juga, Sakura."

Sakura turun dari mobil. Kemudian Pein menggandeng paksa tangannya, membawanya menuju bangunan gelap di depan mereka. Deidara dibiarkan tetap tinggal di dekat mobil.

"Aku serahkan dia padamu, Kisame-san. Kalau dia macam-macam, terserah mau kauapakan. Dia milikmu sekarang," kata Pein sambil berlalu. Menoleh ke belakang, Sakura dapat melihat Kisame memamerkan seringai mengerikan pada Deidara.

Bangunan gelap itu ternyata lebih luas dari kelihatannya. Sakura dan Pein memutar cukup jauh untuk bisa mencapai pintu utama yang letaknya berada di dekat dermaga. Di sana ada tiga orang penjaga pintu. Ketiganya berpakaian seperti nelayan, tapi Sakura bisa melihat jelas bahwa mereka sebenarnya yakuza. Mungkin itu semacam kamuflase. Sakura menduga bangunan itu dipakai untuk menyimpan suatu barang selundupan, mengingat Akatsuki merupakan mafia yang telah bertahun-tahun melakukan penyelundupan besar-besaran.

Ketiga lelaki itu menyadari kedatangan mereka. Ketiganya baru akan menyapa Pein, namun dengan sekejap Pein menembak mati mereka semua. Sakura menutup mulut. Betapa mengerikannya kejadian yang baru saja dia saksikan.

Dari tempat yang jauh terdengar suara seperti pedang yang saling bergesekan. Kemudian terdengar letusan pistol.

"Mereka sudah di sini," gumam Pein.

Sakura tidak sempat menanyakan apa artinya itu ketika sebuah peluru bersarang pada tembok di dekat kepala Pein. Terlampau beberapa langkah di depan mereka seseorang yang membawa pistol berjalan mendekat. Dia menembak sekali lagi. Keberuntungan ke dua, tembakan itu bisa dihindari.

Pein menarik Sakura masuk ke gedung. Di dalam begitu gelap. Sakura butuh beberapa waktu untuk membiasakan matanya mampu melihat dalam kegelapan. Bau amis yang mengepung udara membuatnya mual dan hampir saja muntah. Tidak memedulikan itu, Pein membawanya bersembunyi di balik tumpukan boks kayu berukuran besar. Sakura tidak tahu apa isinya. Mungkin ikan hasil tangkapan laut. Tapi di lantai semen dia melihat ceceran bubuk putih. Sakura mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk penasaran dan mencari tahu apa yang ada di dalam boks karena suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Entah orang yang tadi berusaha menembak mereka di luar sudah menyusul masuk atau belum. Tidak terdengar suara apapun, apalagi langkah kaki. Pein menempelkan telunjuknya di depan hidung. Sakura paham dia harus menahan napas. Kesunyian luar biasa itu bahkan membuat desah napas normal terdengar seolah-olah keras sekali.

Pelan-pelan Pein mengintip ke pinggir boks. Tiba-tiba saja tembakan melesat, mengenai boks di belakang mereka. Pein berlari lagi sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Beberapa tembakan kembali dilancarkan. Mereka terus berlari menghindar. Pein tidak sekalipun menembakkan pistolnya. Mungkin dia sengaja menyimpan peluru, pikir Sakura. Mereka bersembunyi di celah tembok ketika serangan berhenti.

"Keluar saja, Pein. Kau tahu tidak akan bisa lolos," suara wanita menggema ke seluruh sudut bangunan.

Dari tempatnya sekarang, Sakura bisa melihat jelas orang yang memburu mereka. Seorang wanita berambut biru yang memakai kimono. Ganjil sekali melihatnya memegang pistol. Matanya mengawasi sekeliling. Itu artinya dia belum tahu posisi mereka saat ini.

"Jangan bergerak satu inchi pun dari sini," bisik Pein nyaris tak bersuara.

Dia mengendap-ngendap menuju tumpukan boks yang terpaut beberapa langkah di depan mereka. Pistol di tangannya siap ditembakkan. Tapi entah bagaimana Konan telah hilang dari pandangan. Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Sakura mencari-cari sosok wanita berambut biru itu. Tidak nampak di mana pun. Pein juga sepertinya kehilangan jejaknya. Dia bergerak lebih jauh. Sakura cemas bila Konan muncul tiba-tiba dan Pein tidak akan siap melawan.

"Paman..." bisik Sakura setengah berteriak.

Pein hanya menggerakkan mulutnya, mengatakan agar Sakura tetap di tempatnya. Sementara dia terus bergerak menelusuri lorong kecil antara susunan boks kayu.

Sakura tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu menuruti pria itu. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Pein adalah bagian dari Akatsuki―Tidak, bukan bagian. Dialah pemimpinnya. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Pein yang menawannya, tapi justru dia yang diserang oleh kawanannya sendiri. Keadaan yang terlalu membingungkan. Sakura bahkan tidak yakin bila saat ini dia sedang ditawan. Bisa saja dia melarikan diri sejak tadi. Pein sedang berada jauh darinya, kesempatan bagus untuk lolos. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa meninggalkan pria itu.

Tanpa disadari, Pein telah melangkah jauh dari tempat Sakura bersembunyi. Namun gadis itu masih dapat melihatnya bersembunyi di balik pilar rapuh. Wanita berambut biru belum nampak juga. Entah bersembunyi di mana dia. Pein memberanikan diri melangkah di antara meja-meja pemotongan ikan. Dia tidak melihat sesuatu mengilat di belakangnya.

"Paman!" suara Sakura tercekat.

Seseorang menyerangnya dengan pedang. Beruntung Pein masih dapat memblokir serangan menggunakan lengannya. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan pedang itu, lalu lengannya dihentakkan dengan keras. Serangan itu berhasil digagalkan. Namun lengan bajunya terkoyak, memperlihatkan sayatan panjang yang mengalirkan darah segar.

Sakura terkejut bukan main setelah mengetahui orang yang menyerang Pein dengan pedang itu adalah Akasuna Sasori. Pertolongan datang! Kakeknya beserta seluruh anggota Klan Abura pasti sudah mengepung tempat ini.

"Tetap di tempatmu, Sakura!" teriak Pein ketika Sakura mencoba menghampiri Sasori. Pein mengambil sepotong besi panjang yang hendak dijadikannya senjata alih-alih pedang sungguhan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya," gumamnya pada Sasori.

Pria berambut merah di depannya menurunkan pedang. Pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di belakang Pein. "Tidak perlu takut, Oujo. Aku akan membereskan orang ini. Setelah itu aku akan membawamu pergi―"

"Dia tidak datang untuk menolongmu!" Pein menyahut.

Pein tidak melihat Sakura di belakangnya menatap mereka bergantian dengan bingung.

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa situasinya jadi aneh. Tidak tahu mengapa Pein terlihat seperti sedang melindunginya. Saat melihat Sasori, perasaan yang dialaminya waktu bertemu dengan lelaki itu sesaat setelah melarikan diri dari Rumah Abura muncul lagi. Rasa takut, gugup, cemas―entah jenis perasaan apa itu. Awalnya Sakura pikir perasaan itu muncul akibat keterkejutannya karena tertangkap basah melarikan diri. Namun jika benar karena itu, seharusnya dia tidak perlu merasakan itu lagi saat ini. Kelihatannya memang ada sesuatu yang ditakutkannya dari Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum singkat. Sangat percaya diri. "Apa alasannya Sakura harus percaya padamu?"

Singkat saja Pein menatap Sakura di belakangnya. Lalu dengan tidak kalah percaya diri dia bergumam, "Karena Sakura punya insting yang bagus untuk mengenali penjahat."

Tawa keras Sasori tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan gelap itu. Wajahnya yang pura-pura ramah kini sirna, berganti tatapan mata bak harimau buas yang kelaparan. "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menanyakan kenapa ucapanmu itu sama persis dengan yang pernah dikatakan Jiraiya."

Lutut Sakura lemas karena syok. Sasori yang selama ini dipercaya oleh kakeknya ternyata punya rencana jahat. Entah itu ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki atau tidak. Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan, punggungnya menabrak susunan boks kayu di belakang. Saat itu juga mulut pistol menempel di kepalanya. Konan tersenyum.

"Oujo-sama aman padaku," gumamnya sambil mengikat kedua tangan Sakura ke belakang.

"Pegang dia di sana. Tidak perlu dibawa pergi. Biar dia menyaksikan kematian mantan kekasih ibunya," kata Sasori tanpa perasaan.

Sepasang mata emerald Sakura membulat.

_Paman..._

**~Oujo-sama!~**

"Kumicho, Anda yakin?"

Kakashi melempar pandangan pada Jiraiya yang duduk di sebelahnya di dalam mobil. Pria tua itu tidak langsung menjawab. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, matanya merenung seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa kita harus yakin," jawabnya kemudian. "Pein sendiri yang menghubungiku lewat telepon malam itu, walaupun dia tidak menyebut namanya selain petunjuk itu―_150 mil selatan, pengalengan massal_."

Di balik kemudi, Kakashi berpikir lagi sambil menatap lampu-lampu penerang jalan yang terlewat. "Bagaimanapun petunjuk itu memang terdengar seperti sebuah tempat. Sepanjang wilayah _selatan_ adalah garis pantai. Jika _pengalengan massal_ yang dimaksudkannya adalah tempat pelelangan ikan, maka yang berjarak 150 mil dari Konoha itu..." Jarinya sibuk memencet tombol navigasi pada GPS sembari membagi konsentrasi untuk menyetir. Tangannya berhenti setelah layar GPS memperlihatkan peta digital wilayah yang dicarinya.

"Hakushi," katanya sambil melempar kembali tatapan pada Jiraiya.

Pria tua itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, di sana ada pelelangan ikan yang nyaris bangkrut."

"Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan?"

"Aku tidak punya ide lain," kata Jiraiya terdengar putus asa. "Kalaupun memang jebakan, apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan? Mereka memiliki Sakura. Pada akhirnya kita harus menghadapi ini."

Kakashi tak berkomentar lagi. Situasi ini lebih buruk dari kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu, karena Sakura ada bersama Akatsuki. Jiraiya dalam pikirannya pun pasti gelisah, tidak ingin terlambat seperti saat menyelamatkan Hinagiku. Hal sama yang ditakutkan Kakashi. Dia hanya takut mereka datang terlambat.

Siluet bangunan di ujung jalan sudah nampak. Dari jauh nampak sunyi. Sebelum sedan Kakashi melaju lebih dekat, gerombolan pria berpakaian serba hitam-merah muncul menghadang di tengah jalan. Masing-masing mereka membawa pedang.

"Akatsuki benar di sini," gumam Jiraiya.

Kakashi menghentikan mobil. "Kumicho tunggu saja di sini. Orang-orang ini biar kubereskan," katanya sebelum membuka pintu mobil.

Tapi Jiraiya ikut turun bersamanya. "Mereka terlalu banyak untuk kaubereskan sendirian."

Tanpa menunggu kesiapan keduanya, orang-orang itu maju menyerbu seperti sekelompok hyena kelaparan. Jiraiya dan Kakashi mempertahankan diri dengan tangan kosong karena mereka tidak membawa senjata apapun. Beruntung kebanyakan dari mereka bukan petarung pedang sesungguhnya, mereka hanya berlagak melawan dengan itu. Cara mereka mengayunkan pedang tidak menggunakan teknik sungguhan; tangan mereka asal menebas, mengayunkan pedang dengan membabi buta tanpa memperhitungkan jarak dan titik sasaran. Sehingga Jiraiya dan Kakashi tidak terlalu kesulitan menjatuhkan mereka walaupun tanpa senjata.

Gerakan Kakashi bahkan lebih gesit dalam menghindar. Tebasan pedang orang-orang yang melawannya tak sekalipun menggores pakaiannya. Mereka kemudian membentuk lingkaran, mengepungnya. Itu juga tak membuat Kakashi kesulitan. Tubuhnya membungkuk saat mereka menyerang. Berputar ke belakang, Kakashi menangkap lengan salah satu dari mereka, mengarahkan pedang di tangan orang itu pada temannya sendiri. Saat tubuh temannya jatuh karena terluka, Kakashi memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk merebut pedangnya. Itu membuatnya jauh lebih unggul untuk membereskan mereka lebih cepat.

Di sisi lain, Jiraiya pun tak mengalami kesulitan berarti. Sama seperti Kakashi, mudah saja baginya merobohkan musuh satu demi satu atau empat orang sekaligus dalam sekali serangan. Dia bahkan melawan dengan tangan kosong. Jiraiya memanfaatkan teknik aikido, pertahanan tanpa senjata. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot merebut pedang musuh seperti Kakashi.

Dua pria itu mungkin jauh lebih hebat dalam pertarungan ini, dengan teknik bertarung pedang dan pertahanan diri yang sangat baik. Namun biar bagaimanapun, melawan entah berapa puluh orang yang tak habis-habis itu membuat mereka kewalahan. Stamina mereka sedikit demi sedikit terkuras.

"Sudah kubilang," ucap Kakashi disela-sela kesibukannya mengayunkan pedang pada musuh yang terus maju menyerang, "Kumicho pergi saja. Urusan di sini biar aku yang bereskan."

"Berisik," sahut Jiraiya yang baru saja memukul jatuh musuhnya. Dia mengabaikan "perintah" Kakashi dan terus asyik menghajar kaki tangan Akatsuki meski staminanya mulai berkurang. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia menyesal kurang berolahraga akhir-akhir ini.

Dari kejauhan jalan terlihat sepasang cahaya melaju kencang ke tempat pertempuran mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian sedan hijau army menepi. Tiga orang pria turun dari mobil; Shiranui Genma, Sarutobi Asuma, dan Nagato. Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut para musuh dari Akatsuki yang beberapa dari mereka memisahkan diri dari pertarungan dengan Kakashi dan Jiraiya.

"Jangan memulai _pesta_ tanpa kami," kata Asuma.

"Berisik! Kalian datang cuma mau bergaya?" Jiraiya menyahut di tengah-tengah kerepotannya.

Asuma hanya tertawa.

Genma melempar pedang padanya, sementara dia sendiri maju menyerang seorang lelaki yang berani-beraninya meninggalkan goresan panjang di mobil kesayangannya. Meski orang itu tak sampai mati terkena satu tebasan Genma yang terkenal mematikan, dia menggelepar di pasir seperti ikan yang lompat dari kolam. Darahnya tumpah mengubah pasir menjadi merah.

"Yang benar saja, Genma," Asuma mencibir.

Dia maju bergabung dalam pertempuran yang sudah dimulai Genma.

Nagato menyusul, dua pedang andalannya akhirnya dipergunakan lagi setelah pertempuran dua belas tahun yang lalu di Kanzen. Bukan pedang yang dibuat khusus secara kembar. Sejarah masing-masing pedang yang membuat keduanya menyatu menjadi pedang kembar istimewa yang disukai Nagato. Satu didapatnya dalam pertempuran besar dengan Akatsuki generasi ayah Pein sewaktu dia masih remaja. Pedang itu sebenarnya milik ayah Pein. Nagato berhasil merebut pedangnya setelah memutuskan lengan kanannya dan mengalahkannya. Pedang satu lagi didapat Nagato lebih lama sebelum pertempuran itu―dia mencurinya dari museum benda-benda kuno di Suna sewaktu belum bergabung dengan Klan Abura.

Dengan dua pedang itu, kekuatan Nagato yang tak pernah terbayangkan semakin bertambah. Ditambah kelincahan dan kecepatan geraknya yang tersembunyi dari penampilannya yang lusuh, pedang kembar itu membuatnya tak tersentuh oleh musuh. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengayun pedang seolah dengan pikirannya sendiri, menoreh luka panjang di tubuh musuh, memotong kaki atau juga tangan; menjamin pertumpahan darah yang sebenarnya. Seperti yang pernah Jiraiya katakan pada Sakura, Nagato adalah anggota Abura yang paling kuat bertarung. Meski begitu, Jiraiya selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak membunuh. Sekalipun itu musuh, jika tak ada kepentingan maka dilarang membunuh―begitulah aturan dan tradisi yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh Abura.

Sementara itu, Asuma juga tenggelam dalam pertempurannya. Seperti Nagato, dia memiliki pedang khusus. Pedang miliknya dibuat lebih pendek, namun memiliki dua mata pedang; atas dan bawah. Dia memiliki kemampuan menentukan titik target dengan hitungan yang akurat, sehingga serangannya jarang sekali meleset. Menggabungkan pedang bermata dua dengan kemampuan otaknya, Asuma tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk melukai lawan. Sehingga dia terkenal oleh musuh dengan gaya bertarung yang santai.

Genma sendiri tipe orang yang tenang. Tidak banyak gaya dan tidak banyak tipuan. Dia tidak memerlukan pedang yang macam-macam. Ilmu pedang yang dimilikinya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan lawan dengan pedang biasa sekalipun. Meski bersifat tenang, dia akan mudah sekali marah jika sesuatu yang berharga baginya dilukai. Jika sudah marah, adrenalinnya memuncak, dia yang tenang pun seketika berubah menjadi petarung buas yang haus darah. Kengeriannya hampir setingkat dengan Nagato, namun dia lebih cepat mampu mengendalikan diri dan menjadi tenang kembali. Genma tidak akan sampai tega memotong tangan atau kaki seperti Nagato. Tapi cukup cerdik dengan mengincar titik kelemahan lawan, sehingga dia berhasil menjadi petarung yang paling banyak menjatuhkan musuh dibandingkan Asuma dan Nagato.

"Kumicho, sebaiknya cepat cari Oujo!" teriak Asuma. Sabetan pedangnya yang sebelum ini berhasil melumpuhkan dua orang sekaligus. Namun serangan mendadak dari seorang pria nyaris mengenainya―pedang itu hanya berhasil memotong batang rokok di mulutnya. Asuma memutar cepat, lalu menggores luka yang cukup dalam pada punggung orang itu. "Sialan!" umpatnya sambil membuang sisa batang rokok.

"Kumicho, Oujo!" giliran Genma yang berteriak.

Jiraiya membanting tubuh musuh pada dua musuh lain yang hendak menyerang. Tiga orang Akatsuki itu tersuruk ke atas pasir. "Aku tahu!" teriak Jiraiya kesal. Serangan yang lain datang sebelum dia sempat menarik napas.

Kaki tangan Akatsuki yang terlalu banyak membuatnya sangat kerepotan. Walaupun terus diserang, mereka tak habis-habis. Mungkin mereka baru akan berhenti jika mati. Tapi Jiraiya memerintahkan anggotanya untuk tidak membunuh satu orang pun dari mereka, karena bukan itu tujuan Abura datang ke sana. Jiraiya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa lolos dari kepungan orang-orang itu. Dia takut jika tidak sempat.

_Sakura, kau harus menunggu sedikit lagi..._

**~Oujo-sama!~**

"Tidak perlu dibawa pergi. Biar dia menyaksikan kematian mantan kekasih ibunya," kata Sasori tanpa perasaan.

Melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Sakura membuatnya senang. Itu akan membuat Pein kehilangan konsentrasi. Dan itu akan membuatnya mudah untuk mengalahkannya.

Sasori mengangkat pedang di tangannya, siap menyerang sasaran empuk di hadapannya. Tentu saja keuntungan baginya melawan Pein yang hanya bersenjatakan sepotong besi tak berguna. Kelihatannya tidak adil. Anggap saja keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak pada pria berambut orange itu.

"Seharusnya sejak awal aku menyingkirkanmu," kata Sasori. Dia menatap Pein dengan jijik. "Bukankah ayahmu pernah bilang, jatuh cinta pada musuh hanya akan membuatmu berakhir dalam kisah yang menyedihkan? Harusnya dulu kaudengarkan dia."

"Bedebah! Kau yang membunuh ayahku!"

Pein maju menyerang lebih dulu. Sasori berhasil menangkisnya dengan mudah. Pedangnya dengan tongkat besi milik Pein berbenturan berkali-kali, menimbulkan suara desing yang memekakkan telinga. Serangan Sasori dengan mudah mengenai Pein, meninggalkan sayatan-sayatan kecil yang mengalirkan darah di lengan, pundak, termasuk juga wajahnya. Sementara Pein dengan tongkat besinya hanya bisa memukul. Meski tidak membuat Sasori terluka, tapi pukulan itu cukup keras dan berhasil membuatnya kewalahan.

Pertempuran mereka berhenti. Pein baru saja memukul wajah Sasori.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Dia kelihatan marah. "Ayahmu mati karena kecelakaan!"

Serangannya kali ini lebih cepat. Pein menahannya sekuat tenaga. Tongkat besi dan pedang itu saling berbenturan lagi.

"Kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak menyabotase mobilnya," geram Pein. "Kau membuatnya seolah-olah itu kecelakaan. Merancang skenario kematian seseorang. Itu keahlianmu, kan? Bukankah kau juga melakukannya pada Uchiha Fugaku? Kau yang menembak kepalanya, benar?"

Sasori mengayunkan pedangnya kuat-kuat hingga pertahanan Pein lepas. Sasori menyerang lagi, namun sekali lagi Pein berhasil menahan.

"Kau menjebak Uchiha Fugaku. Kau membuatnya berada di Kanzen sendirian. Kau tahu dia punya rencana menangkap Akatsuki, dan dia bekerja sama dengan Hinagiku. Itu keuntungan yang bagus buatmu membalik keadaan. Kau buat seolah-olah Uchiha menembak Hina―dia tidak tahu Konan yang waktu itu berada di belakangnyalah yang melakukannya. Kemudian kau datang, berpura-pura terlambat menjemput Hina yang sudah tidak bernyawa, lalu kau menembak Uchiha di kepala."

Di tempatnya ditawan, tubuh Sakura gemetar mendengar pengakuan Pein. Air matanya mengalir tanpa disadarinya. Semua yang didengarnya terlalu mengejutkan.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Sasori mendorong pedang, membuat Pein hilang keseimbangan. Pada saat itu Sasori mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Pedangnya diayunkan, menyayat dada Pein hingga tubuhnya terjatuh. Darah segar mengalir dari luka sayatan yang memanjang itu. Pein berusaha menggapai tongkat besinya. Namun Sasori lebih cepat menendangnya jauh-jauh.

"Bukankah tidak baik membocorkan semua itu pada Oujo-sama?" pandangan Sasori beralih pada Sakura, wajah gadis itu kini merah akibat menahan marah, menatapnya jijik. Sasori tertawa semakin keras.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir," gumam Pein. "Kau tidak sadar kenapa aku ke sini?" dia menyeringai penuh maksud.

Sasori geram, merasa seperti orang bodoh. Pein baru saja mengakui bahwa dia telah masuk ke dalam perangkap. Dia menodongkan ujung pedang tepat di depan wajah Pein yang mulai pucat akibat kehilangan banyak darah dari luka di dadanya.

"Dasar pengkhianat! Jatuh cinta pada putri musuh bebuyutan ayahmu. Sekarang bermaksud menghancurkan klanmu sendiri?"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tidak berdosa," gumam Pein. "Pengkhianat sebenarnya adalah kau. Kau menusuk Abura dari belakang dengan bergabung bersama kami. Kau bermuka dua. Jika saja Hinagiku jadi menikah denganmu, maka Abura akan kauambil alih dan kau akan hancurkan kami. Tapi Hina selalu punya insting yang bagus untuk mengenali penjahat, bukan?" Dia menyunggingkan senyum yang nyatanya membuat Sasori semakin geram.

Pedangnya diayunkan ke udara, bersiap mendarat di tubuh Pein yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"TIDAK!"

Sakura memejamkan mata. Menyesali diri yang hanya bisa menjerit. Keadaan yang serba membingungkan ini mengguncang jiwanya, sehingga tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk melawan. Dia tidak ingin Pein mati. Karena dia tahu Pein memang seorang Paman Baik Hati.

Satu gerakan saja, pedang Sasori terpental. Jiraiya berdiri di hadapannya, mantap memegang pedangnya sendiri.

"Jijii!" teriak Sakura.

Konan mendesaknya dengan todongan pistol di kepala, namun keadaannya sendiri tidak lebih baik. Kakashi yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

"Turunkan senjatamu," kata Kakashi.

Wanita berambut biru itu tak banyak berpikir lagi untuk menurutinya. Pistolnya diturunkan. Ketika Kakashi merasa telah memegang kendali, dengan gerakan cepat Konan membungkuk, menghindarkan kepalanya dari moncong pistol Kakashi, sementara sandal kayunya yang menyembunyikan mata pisau diayunkan tepat mengenai tulang kering Kakashi hingga merobek celana dan meninggalkan luka sayatan berdarah. Dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kelengahan Kakashi untuk menarik Sakura pergi.

Mereka keluar lewat pintu belakang. Sakura dipaksanya berjalan menuju dermaga. Konan menggunakannya juga sebagai tameng, dengan begitu Kakashi tidak akan berani menembak. Selain itu, dia dilindungi oleh orang-orang Akatsuki yang membabi buta menghujani peluru ke arah Kakashi. Kapal yang akan membawa mereka pergi telah siap di ujung dermaga. Dua orang Akatsuki berjaga di atas kapal, memastikan Konan aman membawa Sakura ke sana.

Kakashi berlindung di balik peti kemas usang. Dia mencuri kesempatan menembakkan pistol dari balik peti. Tiga orang berhasil dilumpuhkan―setidaknya jumlah mereka berkurang. Kakashi keluar dari persembunyiannya dan maju tanpa gentar melawan mereka. Sesekali bersembunyi di balik peti-peti kemas, tembakannya berhasil menjatuhkan satu per satu dari mereka. Lengannya sendiri sempat tertembak, tapi Kakashi masih bisa bertahan. Dia tidak boleh mati sebelum berhasil membawa Sakura pulang.

"Hatake Kakashi!"

Teriakan yang mengejutkan membuatnya menyadari musuh yang mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Orang itu nyaris menembus kepalanya dengan peluru, jika Kakashi tidak lebih dulu menembak bahunya hingga jatuh tanpa perlawanan.

Kakashi menatap lelaki yang memanggil namanya tadi. Uchiha Itachi. "_Thanks,_" katanya sebelum menembak jatuh satu orang lagi yang datang dari belakang lelaki itu.

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Impas," gumamnya.

Seketika tempat itu jadi ramai, orang-orang Akatsuki lain yang baru datang mengepung mereka. Kakashi dan Itachi tanpa aba-aba saling memunggungi. Pistol siap di tangan mereka masing-masing. Pertempuran pun dimulai kembali, namun kali ini partner Kakashi bukan orang biasa―ya, seorang polisi. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja mereka kompak melindungi satu sama lain. Satu per satu musuh dijatuhkan, dengan tembakan pistol ataupun ilmu pertahanan bela diri yang dikuasai.

"Maafkan aku soal ucapanku waktu itu," kata Kakashi sembari melancarkan pukulan kerasnya ke perut lawan. "Maaf untuk tuduhan tak berdasar soal ayahmu," katanya lagi sambil menyeka darah di pipi yang dimuntahkan lawannya tadi.

Itachi baru saja menyikut lawannya hingga giginya lepas. "Ya, itu tuduhan tidak berdasar," ucapnya sedikit kesal. Namun kemudian dia tertawa. Kekesalan sesungguhnya yang selama ini, Itachi lampiaskan dengan mengadu dua kepala musuh yang gagal menyerangnya.

"Setidaknya setelah ini nama baik ayahku akan kembali," katanya sambil melempar tatapan penuh percaya diri pada Kakashi. "Di belakangmu!"

Kakashi membalas senyumnya―kepalan tangannya mendarat keras pada wajah musuh di balik bahunya.

Pandangan Itachi beralih jauh ke belakang Sakura. "Kita harus lupakan dulu soal itu. Kau harus selamatkan Sakura."

Konan dan Sakura telah sampai di ujung dermaga. Sakura diperintahkannya naik ke kapal. Namun Sakura enggan menurutinya lagi.

"Cepat naik, atau kupecahkan kepalamu," gumam Konan.

Sakura berbalik menghadapnya. Menatap mata wanita itu. "Kau yang menembak ibuku," kata Sakura.

Konan tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Itu kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu."

Amarah membuncah di dada Sakura. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan dendam. Setelah selama ini dia salah mengira pelaku pembunuh ibunya adalah Uchiha Fugaku, ternyata kekeliruan itu telah diatur oleh Akatsuki. Kini bertemu dengan pembunuh yang sebenarnya, Sakura benar-benar marah.

Konan menodong mulut pistol ke kening Sakura. Jarinya menarik _hammer_.

Saat beberapa detik lagi Konan menarik pelatuk pistol, Sakura berbalik cepat, kakinya memanjat badan kapal, gadis itu salto di udara. Mendarat di belakang Konan, dengan gerakan sangat cepat Sakura menjerat leher wanita itu menggunakan tali yang sebelumnya mengikat kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Waktu yang telah lama berlalu itu membuat gadis kecil yang dulu kehilangan ibunya tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang akan memberimu hukuman," Sakura menggumam.

Jeratan di leher Konan semakin kencang. Wanita itu mulai kesulitan bernapas. Semakin lama, semakin kuat tangan Sakura menarik jeratan talinya.

"Sakura, hentikan!" teriak Kakashi.

Sakura seolah-olah tuli. Dia menikmatinya. Dia senang melihat pembunuh yang telah merenggut nyawa ibunya itu tersiksa. Perlahan-lahan merasakan sakitnya kematian.

"Sakura! Kalau kau lakukan itu, kau sama saja dengannya!"

Tali itu terlepas dari tangan Sakura. Dia berdiri mematung dengan napas terengah-engah. Untung saja Kakashi berhasil menampar kesadarannya. Jika tidak... Kakinya lemas. Sakura jatuh terduduk. Air matanya mengalir.

Kakashi berlari menghampirinya, dan memeluk pundaknya untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat.

Dalam kesempatan itu, Konan mengambil pistol yang tadi terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Tapi Itachi berhasil menembak bahunya. Pistolnya ditendang hingga tercebur ke laut.

"Jangan berusaha melawan lagi. Permainan kalian sudah selesai," kata Itachi.

Sebelum Itachi sempat memborgol kedua tangan wanita itu, dia sudah lebih dulu mengambil belati dari dalam lipatan kimono-nya, dan merobek perutnya sendiri dengan itu―_seppuku_. Tubuhnya yang tak lagi bernyawa jatuh ke lantai papan dermaga dengan perut bersimbah darah.

Itachi menatap menyesal pada Kakashi.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Jiraiya melempar pedang pada Sasori.

"Lawanmu adalah aku," katanya.

Tanpa sungkan Sasori mengambil pedangnya. Dia tersenyum ramah seperti biasa. "Aku merasa sangat terhomat diberi kesempatan untuk berduel dengan Anda, Kumicho-sama," ucapnya.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Aku muak dengan kepura-puraanmu itu."

Sasori berlagak terkejut. "Jadi Kumicho-sama sudah tahu rencanaku?"

Jiraiya mendengus. "Kalau saja mata-matamu tidak mati, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyadarinya sampai semua ini terjadi. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Hina menolakmu."

Senyuman mengembang lagi di wajah Sasori. "Kau akan mengatakan lagi bahwa Hinagiku punya insting yang bagus untuk mengenali penjahat? Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kalian sudah saling sepakat," matanya melirik Pein yang kini bersandar tak berdaya di pilar rapuh.

Pria tua itu menanggapi dengan memasang sikap siap menyerang. Tangannya menggenggam mantap pegangan pedang.

Sasori di hadapannya pun bersiap. Mereka pernah beberapa kali berduel dalam latihan di _dojo_ menggunakan pedang kayu, tapi Sasori tak pernah berhasil mengalahkannya. Ilmu pedang Jiraiya terlalu tinggi untuk ditandingi olehnya. Namun bukan Sasori namanya bila merasa takut sebelum memulai. Tidak pernah ada kata takut dalam kamusnya meski melawan gurunya sendiri. Justru keadaan itu menjadi keuntungan baginya. Sebagai murid, Sasori tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahan Jiraiya.

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, keduanya maju menyerang bersamaan. Pedang dilayangkan pada sasaran masing-masing. Jiraiya mengenai sisi perut Sasori, kemeja hitamnya terkoyak, tapi pedangnya hanya menggores kulit. Di lain sisi, pedang Sasori tidak berhasil menggores apapun dari Jiraiya.

Serangan ke dua dimulai. Sasori maju lebih cepat, memanfaatkan stamina muda yang tidak dimiliki Jiraiya. Pedangnya nyaris menyayat dada kakek itu, jika saja Jiraiya tak cepat menahan. Tenaganya terbilang kuat untuk pria seumurannya. Jiraiya mendorong pedang Sasori, lalu melakukan serangan balasan ketika mendapat celah. Sasori terhuyung ke belakang, pedang Jiraiya baru saja mengiris daging bahunya. Lukanya kelihatan parah, darah mengalir deras hingga membasahi lengan kemeja.

"Anda boleh juga, Kumicho-sama."

"Aku tidak ingin dengar pujian darimu."

Jiraiya dan Sasori sama-sama maju menyerang. Jiraiya cukup terkejut. Kelincahan dan kecepatan Sasori tidak berkurang sedikitpun meski pundaknya terluka parah. Pada kesempatan ini justru Jiraiya yang merasa kurang beruntung. Staminanya mulai habis. Itu berpengaruh banyak pada kecepatan geraknya. Benar saja, Sasori berhasil mengenainya. Lengannya terluka, walaupun tidak separah luka di pundak Sasori. Lelaki itu menyerang lagi tanpa jeda. Dia tahu Jiraiya mulai kelelahan. Nyeri di pundaknya diabaikan. Serangan terakhirnya yang paling kuat sayangnya berhasil diblok oleh Jiraiya. Pedangnya menahan. Tapi Sasori yakin sekali pertahanan itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Dugaannya tepat. Dengan dorongan yang kuat, Jiraiya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung jatuh ke lantai semen. Pedangnya terlempar jauh.

Sasori menatapnya seperti seekor hewan besar yang sudah tidak berdaya. Dia tertawa puas.

"Ini mengasyikkan. Tapi sayangnya harus segera berakhir."

Sasori maju menyerang dengan menghunus pedang.

Tanpa diduga, seseorang melesat ke hadapannya, menghalanginya dari Jiraiya. Pedang itu menembus perutnya.

"Pein..." Jiraiya menggumam.

**Tsudzuku...**


	15. Strawberry Shortcake

all characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Oujo-sama!**

by

**hanaruppi**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Strawberry Shortcake**

* * *

Sasori maju menyerang dengan menghunus pedang.

Namun di luar dugaan, Pein melesat ke hadapannya, menghalanginya dari Jiraiya, membiarkan pedang Sasori menembus perutnya. Pria berambut orange itu menatap Sasori dengan wajah pucat. Rasa sakit luar biasa di perutnya tidak menghalanginya untuk tersenyum. Senyuman yang bagi Sasori adalah sebuah pelecehan.

"Sudah kubilang, semuanya sudah berakhir."

Seakan-akan menegaskan ucapan Pein, serombongan polisi masuk teratur ke dalam bangunan, mengepung mereka dengan senjata tertodong.

"Angkat tangan! Jatuhkan pedangmu!" perintah tegas pimpinan pasukan polisi Konoha, Kapten Morino Ibiki.

Sasori yakin betul kedatangan para polisi itu adalah ulah Pein, entah bagaimana dia memanggil mereka. Sasori tahu dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri. Jika nanti berhasil lolos dari penjara, Sasori bersumpah akan membalas pengkhianatan Pein―itu pun kalau dia masih hidup.

Pedang yang terhunus di perut Pein dicabutnya. Ketika itu tubuh Pein jatuh, tergeletak dengan darah mengalir deras ke lantai semen.

"Paman!"

Sakura memaksa masuk, menerobos polisi yang berjaga di depan pintu bangunan. Kakashi tak bisa menahannya. Gadis itu berlari ke tempat Pein tergeletak. Lutut Sakura jatuh di sisinya. Air matanya tumpah menatap tubuh tak berdaya yang berlumuran darah itu.

Pein menatap mata emerald-nya. "Hai, Sakura..." ucapnya dengan suara nyaris hilang. Tangannya berusaha menggapai, Sakura meraihnya.

"Paman tidak boleh pergi," kata Sakura di sela isaknya. "Paman belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa ibuku memiliki benda yang sama dengan yang Paman pakai?" dia memegang bandul patahan hati di pergelangan tangan Pein.

"Bukannya kau sudah dengar dari Sasori?"

Sakura menggeleng. Air matanya jatuh semakin deras.

"Gadis yang Paman bilang bunuh diri itu, gadis yang Paman bilang menyukai bunga yang sama dengan ibuku... apakah gadis itu memang ibuku?"

Di wajahnya yang semakin pucat Pein tersenyum.

"Maafkan Paman... Aku selalu mencintai ibumu. Tapi kami... tidak akan bisa bersatu." Pandangan matanya beralih dari wajah Sakura, menatap kosong ke udara. "Seperti... _Romeo and Juliet_..." Kedua matanya perlahan terpejam. Genggamannya lepas dari tangan Sakura.

Isak tangis Sakura pecah. "Paman..."

Jiraiya datang memeluk Sakura. Membelai lembut kepalanya, membiarkan cucunya membenam wajah dalam dekapannya. Hatinya ikut bersedih mendengar tangisan pilu Sakura yang mengiringi kepergian Pein.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Sore itu turun hujan salju. Tidak deras. Namun udara dingin menambah pilu di hati.

Sakura berdiri paling depan dalam barisan orang-orang yang menghadiri upacara pemakaman Yahiko Pein. Di balik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya, Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Untungnya ada lengan sang ayah yang selalu menguatkan pundaknya.

Seluruh anggota Klan Abura sepakat untuk memakamkan jasad Pein layaknya seorang keluarga, disemayamkan secara khusus di Komplek Pemakaman Konoha di antara para anggota Abura yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia. Sakura sendiri memintanya dimakamkan di sebelah pusara sang ibu. Karena setelah kejadian penting kemarin, Sakura menganggap Pein sebagai orang yang sangat berarti.

Cerita masa lalu antara Pein dengan ibunya sudah dia dengar lengkap dari Jiraiya. Dan seperti yang sudah didengarnya sendiri dari pengakuan Pein sebelum tewas, bahwa dia dan ibunya pernah saling jatuh cinta. Itu terjadi jauh di masa lampau.

Sejak kecil Hinagiku tinggal dengan kakek dan nenek dari ibunya di Kiri. Jiraiya mungkin tidak akan pernah memindahkannya ke Konoha, jika Hinagiku tidak jatuh cinta pada putra pewaris klan musuh bebuyutannya, Akatsuki. Sebetulnya Hinagiku dan Pein sudah dekat sejak SD, dan pertemanan mereka berubah menjadi perasaan yang semakin dalam seiring usia bertambah. Hinagiku mengaku pada Jiraiya bahwa awalnya dia tidak tahu Pein adalah putra dari pimpinan _kurokuza_―karena dia memang tak pernah suka pada yakuza dan sejenisnya, karena itu pula sejak kecil dia tidak tinggal dengan sang ayah.

Setelah mengetahui status Pein, Hinagiku berharap Pein tidak benar-benar meneruskan bisnis jahat keluarganya. Rasa cintanya yang sudah terlanjur dalam membuatnya tidak ingin melepas Pein. Namun dia tahu mereka tidak bisa bersama. Statusnya sendiri sebagai pewaris Klan Abura tidak akan menyatukan mereka. Lagi pula Hinagiku punya impian untuk hidup sebagai masyarakat biasa, yang hidup bahagia dengan normal, tanpa ada para pengawal, tanpa ada sikap penghormatan, dan tentu saja tanpa bahaya yang terus mengincar. Dia tidak akan punya masa depan seperti itu jika bersama Pein―kecuali Pein bersedia melepas statusnya sebagai pewaris Akatsuki. Tapi ketika itu Pein tidak memutuskan apapun.

Karena itu Hinagiku diam saja saat Jiraiya memaksanya pindah ke Konoha. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Haruno Toshiro yang baik hati. Berusaha untuk jatuh cinta padanya, agar bisa melupakan Pein selamanya.

Tapi Hinagiku sadar hidupnya tak akan bisa lepas begitu saja dari jalan yakuza. Meski telah memilih jalan yang lain, dia dan keluarganya tak pernah luput dari incaran bahaya. Dan pada malam dua belas tahun lalu, Hinagiku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan menghadapi sendiri bahaya yang terus mengejar, hingga berujung pada kematiannya.

Mungkin itu yang disebut Pein dengan "bunuh diri", pikir Sakura.

Perasaan kehilangan dan kesedihan mendalam yang pernah Sakura lihat dari sorot mata Pein saat menceritakan tentang wanita yang dicintainya waktu di makam tempo lalu itu bukan sandiwara. Sakura dapat merasakan kepedihannya. Rasa sakit kehilangan cinta yang memilih jalan hidupnya dengan orang lain. Penyesalan atas dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk masa depan yang diimpikan sang kekasih. Pein telah hidup dalam perasaan seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun.

"_Seharusnya aku bisa melindunginya."_

Kalimat itu diucapkannya atas penyesalan diri yang tak bisa berbuat apapun di malam tewasnya Hinagiku. Penyesalan tiada akhir, yang kemudian membawanya pada keputusan _bunuh diri _yang sama, seperti yang dilakukan kekasih hatinya malam dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh anggota klan dalam perangkap yang telah mereka buat sendiri, menjebak bersama barang bukti kejahatan mereka―sekian ton narkotika dan senjata selundupan, bisnis yang telah bertahun-tahun mereka jalankan―mempersembahkan klannya sendiri pada tangan hukum. Tidak peduli jika dia dianggap sebagai pengkhianat. Juga dengan berkorban nyawa untuk ayah Hinagiku, Pein berharap bisa menuliskan akhir hidup yang indah seperti Hinagiku. Meninggal demi melindungi yang dicintainya.

_Seperti Romeo and Juliet..._

Sakura menatap dua buah bandul patahan hati yang kini menyatu dalam kalung yang dipakainya. Pandangannya mengabur akibat air mata yang mulai menggenang. Sakura bersandar di pundak sang ayah. Memandang sedih peti yang menyimpan jasad Pein saat ditimbun ke dalam tanah.

_Selamat jalan, Paman... Okaasan pasti bangga sekali padamu._

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Sakura menatap bunga sakura yang tumbuh di seberang jalan dari jendela kamarnya. Bunga yang pertama mekar di musim semi. Merah muda. Cantik. Penuh semangat hidup. Lambang keceriaan dan semangat kerja keras. Sakura memejamkan mata, menyesapi aroma bunga yang terbang bersama angin. Langit membiru indah di atas sana. Kicauan burung menyambut pagi yang sangat spesial hari ini.

Terdengar ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya. Kemudian pintu bergeser, Kakashi melempar senyum.

"Oujo-chan, sudah siap?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dia segera turun dari jendela. Kemudian menyusul Kakashi menuruni tangga. Sebelum masuk ke mobil, matanya mencari-cari.

"Mana Otousan?"

"Sepertinya masih bersiap―Ah, itu dia," kata Kakashi begitu seorang pria keluar dari kedai.

Sakura menatap takjub ayahnya. Matanya membulat. Jarang-jarang melihat ayahnya berpakaian serba rapi dan formal seperti saat ini; setelan berwarna krem gelap yang masih nampak baru dengan kemeja dalamnya berwarna putih bersih, dasinya coklat mengilap seperti sutra, sepatu kulitnya pun mengilat seperti habis disemir, rambut merah mudanya disisir rapi ke pinggir. Haruno Toshiro tidak lagi terlihat seperti tukang ramen.

"Wah, Otousan tampan sekali!"

Toshiro salah tingkah. "Jangan menggodaku!" sahutnya dengan wajah merah. "Ini 'kan hari spesial Sakura, mana boleh berpenampilan biasa."

Sakura mengaitkan tangan ke lengan ayahnya. "Tapi Otousan benaran keren deh! Pantas Okaasan berpaling pada Tousan." Dia terkikik setelah ayahnya mencubit pipinya.

"Pakaian ini Kakashi yang belikan. Bagus, tidak?"

"Jadi bagus karena Tousan yang pakai. Iya 'kan, Kakashi?" Sakura melempar tatapan padanya. "Terima kasih ya."

Kakashi tersenyum dengan ibu jari yang terangkat pada Toshiro.

"Sudahlah! Cepat, nanti terlambat!" Toshiro yang wajahnya semakin merah mendorong Sakura masuk ke mobil. Dia sendiri memutar ke belakang dan masuk lewat pintu yang lain.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian sedan Kakashi tiba di pelataran Konoha Gakuen. Sudah banyak mobil yang parkir di lapangan, masih banyak pula yang baru tiba seperti mereka. Ketiganya turun, bergabung dengan murid-murid kelas tiga dan para orang tua lain, melangkah di jalan kecil menuju aula sekolah. Upacara Kelulusan sebentar lagi dimulai.

Kakashi dan Toshiro duduk di barisan kursi para orang tua. Sementara Sakura segera bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasnya di kursi bagian depan.

"Sakura! Kupikir kau terlambat," kata Naruto, memberi kursi kosong di sebelahnya pada gadis itu.

"Itu tempatku, Pink!" Karin tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang mereka. Cepat-cepat dia nyengir. "Bercanda! Selamat ya, Sakura. Kau tidak jadi diusir dan bisa duduk di sini bersama kami hari ini." Tangannya menyalami Sakura.

"Cerewet!" Sakura meninju pelan lengannya.

Setelah aksi pembelaan Karin pada insiden pengusiran Sakura dulu, hubungan mereka jauh lebih baik. Tidak ada lagi perkelahian. Yah, walaupun keduanya masih senang saling melempar cibiran. Tapi itu membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Sakura melongok ke barisan kursi kelas 3-A. Ino melambaikan tangan padanya dengan ceria. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum. Matanya kemudian mencari-cari sosok Sasuke dalam barisan itu. Tidak ada. Tidak ada pemuda berambut raven duduk di sana.

Sakura belum sempat meminta maaf pada Sasuke soal tuduhan pada ayahnya di masa lalu. Hari ini dia bermaksud menyampaikannya. Terserah Sasuke akan memaafkannya atau tidak. Jika tidak pun Sakura mengerti. Tuduhan itu pasti menyakitkan. Sasuke pasti merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali dihindari seperti itu olehnya. Sakura merasa jahat sekali...

Setelah upacara kelulusan berakhir, Sakura meminta ayahnya dan Kakashi menunggu di mobil. Dia mengatakan ingin menemui Sasuke lebih dulu. Tapi Sakura bingung mengapa Sasuke tidak hadir di aula. Sampai acara selesai pun Sasuke tidak sedikitpun kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Ino, kau lihat Sasuke?" tanya Sakura saat gadis pirang itu pamit pulang.

"Eh? Memangnya kau belum tahu?" Ino menatapnya heran. "Sasuke tidak datang. Hari ini dia berangkat ke Inggris."

Bagai terkena tamparan keras, Sakura terdiam. Cepat-cepat sadar dari keterkejutannya, dia berterima kasih pada Ino dan bergegas pergi ke lapangan parkir. Ino yang bertanya heran mengapa dia tiba-tiba jadi peduli sekali pada Sasuke, tak dihiraukannya.

"Kakashi, cepat ke bandara!" katanya setelah melompat masuk ke mobil.

Toshiro menatap putrinya dengan bingung, namun segera ikut masuk dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke bandara?"

"Aku takut tidak punya waktu untuk minta maaf pada Sasuke."

Kakashi menancap gas, membawa mobil melaju seperti keinginan Sakura. Dia paham betul seperti apa ketakutan gadis itu. Penyesalan atas tuduhan yang keliru itu akan membuatnya menderita seumur hidup jika tak dibayar dengan ucapan maafnya.

Setibanya di Konoha International Airport, Sakura tidak menunggu Kakashi atau ayahnya menyusul. Dia berlari. Bingung bagaimana menemukan Sasuke. Dia membaca jadwal penerbangan luar negeri yang terpampang di layar besar. Tujuan London, berangkat siang ini pukul satu. Sakura menengok jam tangan, tiga menit lagi pukul satu siang. Cepat-cepat dia menuju pintu keberangkatan. Namun ketika sampai di sana, Sakura dicegat oleh dua orang petugas pemeriksa identitas. Mereka melarangnya masuk.

"Aku harus bertemu seseorang. Semenit saja. Kumohon..." Sakura memelas.

"Maaf, Nona. Pesawat sebentar lagi _take off_. Semua penumpang sudah naik ke pesawat," petugas itu bersikeras.

"Kumohon. Ini penting sekali."

Tapi mereka tetap tidak mengizinkannya.

Saat itu terdengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat menuju London sedang bersiap untuk lepas landas. Dari dinding kaca bandara, Sakura melihat pesawat mulai bergerak menuju landasan. Dalam hitungan menit saja burung besi raksasa itu terbang ke udara, meninggalkan tanah Konoha menuju angkasa.

Sakura tak kuasa menahan air matanya jatuh.

_Maafkan aku, Sasuke..._

Terlambat. Sasuke sudah pergi, jauh ke belahan bumi lain. Entah kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Entah apa mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Sakura harus menyimpan penyesalan itu dalam dadanya.

Tak ada kesempatan untuk meminta maaf.

.

.

.

"Harusnya Ibu bilang dari jauh-jauh hari kalau mau mampir dulu ke Paris. Setidaknya aku bisa carikan tiketnya. Tidak akan repot seperti tadi," kata Itachi, sembari menawarkan sebungkus roti sandwich yang baru dia bawa dari kantin bandara.

"Terima kasih," kata Mikoto saat menerima rotinya. "Habis mau bagaimana? Paman Obito baru menelepon tadi malam. Tidak enak menolaknya. Mereka pasti langsung siapkan kamar untuk kami menginap."

Itachi mengangkat bahu. Mengingat betapa merepotkannya situasi pagi tadi. Mereka terpaksa mengubah rute perjalanan menuju London, karena seorang kerabat yang tinggal di Paris mengundang Sasuke dan ibunya menginap. Itachi kalang-kabut mencari tiket ke Paris yang jadwal penerbangannya hanya berbeda satu jam dengan jadwal pesawat ke London. Beruntung ada dua bangku di pesawat ke Prancis yang dibatalkan karena salah satu penumpangnya terkena serangan jantung. Sasuke dan ibunya kebagian tempat. Benar-benar beruntung.

"Sasuke," Itachi menawarkan roti pada adiknya.

Tapi pemuda itu seakan-akan tidak mendengar. Matanya terpaku menatap ke balik dinding kaca yang memisahkan ruang tunggu penumpang dengan koridor luar. Sasuke baru saja melihat kepala merah muda di antara barisan orang yang lalu-lalang di koridor itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia bangkit berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang tunggu. "Aku ada perlu sebentar," katanya.

"Sasuke, tiga puluh menit lagi pesawatnya berangkat," ibunya mengingatkan.

"Aku cuma sebentar."

Sasuke berlari ke koridor. Matanya mencari-cari kepala merah muda di antara orang-orang yang malang-melintang. Tidak ada. Sasuke pikir tadi itu hanya bayangan halusinasinya, karena dia menyesal tidak berpamitan pada Sakura. Namun di kejauhan kepala merah muda itu terlihat lagi. Rambut merah muda, berseragam Konoha Gakuen... Kali itu Sasuke yakin tidak sedang berhalusinasi karena gadis itu dihampiri oleh pria berpakaian serba hitam yang pernah menolongnya dari serangan Akatsuki tempo lalu. Sasuke mengenalnya sebagai Hatake Kakashi. Dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

Sasuke dapat melihat wajah gadis itu sebelum masuk ke mobil. Wajah yang murung.

"Sakura!"

Dia berlari sekencang mungkin sebelum mobil mereka melaju meninggalkan pelataran bandara. Tapi terlambat. Kecepatan larinya tak mampu menandingi laju mobil. Langkah Sasuke berhenti. Sambil mengatur napas, dia menatap sedan Kakashi menghilang di jalur keluar. Sasuke mengintip jam tangan. Tak ada waktu untuk mengejarnya.

Tak ada kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

**~Oujo-sama!~**

Musim semi tiga tahun kemudian.

Di atas sepeda Sakura menikmati aroma serbuk bunga yang memenuhi udara. Angkasa biru. Pepohonan menghijau. Bunga-bunga bermekaran. Angin bertiup begitu damai.

Kedamaian seperti ini tak pernah dirasakannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sebelum Akatsuki lenyap. Malam penangkapan itu tak meninggalkan apapun untuk mereka kecuali hukuman. Akasuna Sasori dijatuhi hukuman gantung pada tahun pertama persidangan kasus kejahatan Akatsuki. Sisa anggota mereka dijatuhi hukuman sesuai dengan keterlibatan masing-masing mereka dalam tiap kasus yang telah banyak mereka lakukan. Ada yang menyusul Sasori di tiang gantungan, ada pula yang dipenjara seumur hidup. Tidak ada yang lebih pantas dari dua hukuman itu bagi mereka.

Kini Sakura bebas saja berkeliling kota tanpa pengawalan. Tidak banyak musuh berarti. Jika ada yang menganggu, Sakura bisa sendiri menghajar mereka dengan kemampuan karate yang semakin meningkat.

Ini hidup damai yang diimpikannya.

"_Ohayou_, Okaasan."

Sakura meletakkan seikat bunga aster kuning di atas pusara sang ibu, bunga segar yang baru dipetiknya dari kebun. Dia melempar senyuman pada satu pusara lagi di sebelah pusara ibunya.

"Hai, Paman Baik Hati."

Matanya dipejamkan, wajahnya menunduk. Sakura menikmati doa dalam kekhusyukan, sembari tangannya menggenggam sepasang bandul patahan hati pada kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

Selesai berziarah, Sakura mengayuh sepeda ke pasar tradisional untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Daftar belanjaannya kali ini cukup panjang, karena itu dia berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sebetulnya Yamato menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya berbelanja. Tapi Sakura ingin membeli sendiri bahan-bahan yang akan dia masak. Oh ya, sekarang tidak ada lagi yang mengomentari hasil masakan Sakura dengan raut wajah aneh karena menahan muntah. Berkat Kakashi, Sakura kini pandai memasak. Nagato menjadi pencicip pertama yang menyukai masakannya, dan Jiraiya adalah orang yang paling menunggu-nunggu masakannya dihidangkan di Ruang Besar.

Setelah menjadi pemimpin Klan Abura, tidak banyak hal yang Sakura kerjakan. Urusan bisnis diserahkan pada Asuma dan Genma, sementara tugasnya hanya mengawasi. Karena kurang kerjaan, Sakura akhirnya menyibukkan diri di dapur Kakashi yang menganggur. Sekarang gadis itu benar-benar bisa masak.

Waktu telah membuat banyak perubahan.

Kedai Haruno Ramen yang dulu sudah direnovasi. Sakura membeli dua blok di sebelah kiri bangunan kedai kecilnya, lalu membangun ulang kedai yang lebih besar. Dia dan ayahnya setuju untuk tidak membangun resto baru di tempat lain melainkan tetap di lokasi yang sama, karena bangunan itu memiliki banyak arti bagi mereka. Di sana tempat Sakura tumbuh. Di sana juga sang ayah berjuang mempertahankan hidup dari nol. Mereka ingin tempat itu terus menjadi saksi bisu perjuangan hidup mereka.

Sekarang bukan kedai lagi namanya, bangunan sederhana itu telah disulap menjadi sebuah restoran. Ayahnya tidak lagi memakai ikat kepala usang dan celemek yang ditambal sana-sini. Penampilannya kini sudah seperti koki profesional di restoran mewah. Mereka juga telah memiliki banyak karyawan. Sakura bahagia akhirnya bisa mewujudkan mimpi sang ayah.

Sakura juga membangun sebuah toko kue di samping restoran ayahnya. Toko kue yang tidak begitu besar, namun menyajikan kue-kue pilihan bercita rasa tinggi karya Chef Kakashi. Benar, sekarang Kakashi menjadi seorang chef. Sakura "memecatnya" dari pekerjaan mengawal, sehingga dia bisa memenuhi hasratnya menjadi seorang pembuat kue profesional. Kakashi tidak pernah belajar di sekolah memasak manapun. Bakat itu alami diturunkannya dari kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama meninggal. Dengan latihan terus-menerus, dia mampu menghasilkan kue-kue lezat yang memanjakan lidah, yang rasanya tak kalah bersaing dengan hasil karya koki-koki kue toko sebelah.

_Oujo no Cake Shop._ Nama toko kue Sakura―itu ide Kakashi. Bernuansa serba merah muda, sesuai dengan penampilan _si pemilik toko_. Selain itu pemilihan warna tema juga disesuaikan dengan produk utama yang mereka jual: _strawberry shortcake_. Disediakan beberapa meja di bagian dalam dan teras toko. Sakura membangun tokonya dengan konsep kafe supaya para pelanggannya bisa bersantai.

Hari ini tokonya kedatangan banyak pelanggan. Berbeda dengan restoran ayahnya, di toko kue itu hanya Sakura dan Kakashi yang bekerja. Untung saja Yamato sedang tidak ada tugas dari Jiraiya. Dan latihan Anko di _dojo _selesai lebih cepat―Kini _dojo_ kecil Abura telah direnovasi menjadi sedikit lebih besar. Sakura membuka perguruan karate untuk anak-anak, yang diajarkan langsung oleh Anko dan Tayuya. Dengan adanya Yamato dan Anko di toko kue, pekerjaan mereka sedikit tertolong.

Yamato membantu Kakashi melayani pelanggan di balik konter. Dia bertugas mengemas kue yang hendak dibeli, terkadang juga bergantian dengan Sakura meng-_handle_ kassa jika Kakashi sibuk di ruang pemanggang. Sementara Anko membantu Sakura menanyakan pesanan di meja kafe.

"_Irasshaimasse_!" sapa Sakura di depan pintu tokonya pada segerombol anak muda yang baru saja datang.

"Hai, Sakura!"

Sahabat pirangnya, Ino, adalah salah seorang dari segerombol anak muda itu. Mereka teman-teman kampus Ino. Gadis itu berhasil masuk ke Konoha University, mengambil jurusan yang sejak dulu menjadi ambisinya, kedokteran. Ino rajin berkunjung ke toko kue Sakura. Hampir setiap hari dia datang, bersama teman-teman kampusnya―atau bersama seorang pemuda yang dia perkenalkan sebagai kekasihnya, Shikamaru. Kali ini pemuda itu tidak ikut.

"Baiklah. Pesanan akan segera diantarkan," kata Sakura ramah pada Ino dan teman-temannya, setelah selesai mencatat semua pesanan mereka.

Ino menarik tangannya. "Mengobrol sebentar dengan kami, Saku. Temanku Rock Lee ingin belajar karate."

Sakura melempar senyum pada teman yang Ino maksud. Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat sekali sambil sedikit mempraktikkan pukulan-pukulan ke udara. Aksi dan rambut bobnya mengingatkan Sakura pada aktor laga Bruce Lee.

"Hai, Lee! Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke _dojo_ kami. Anko-sensei punya banyak jurus hebat yang bisa diajarkannya padamu," kata Sakura sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah Anko yang sedang mengantar pesanan ke meja lain.

Rock Lee menggumam tak percaya. "Bolehkah?"

Sakura mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Praktis membuat pemuda itu berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Maaf, kutinggal dulu ya, teman-teman. Hari ini kami sedang sedikit kerepotan," kata Sakura sebelum meninggalkan kawan-kawan Ino.

Dia melambaikan tangan pada Rin yang baru datang. Dokter sekolahnya dulu membuka klinik beberapa blok dari tokonya. Makanya Rin sering datang. Tapi Sakura berani bertaruh meski kliniknya ada di luar kota, Rin tetap akan datang setiap hari ke toko kuenya. Karena sebenarnya yang membuat dokter muda itu rajin datang adalah Kakashi. Entah sejak kapan mereka memiliki hubungan dekat.

"Sensei, mau coba menu baru?" tawar Sakura pada Rin, sembari memamerkan gambar yang tadi pagi ditempelkannya di buku menu. "_Rêves dans la... la so... soirée_―ya, itulah. Sensei bisa baca sendiri namanya," Sakura nyengir. Dalam hati dia mengutuk selera aneh Kakashi dalam memberi nama untuk apapun itu.

Rin tertawa renyah. "Baiklah. Aku pesan itu."

Segera saja Sakura pergi ke balik konter untuk menaruh pesanan Rin―sebenarnya untuk membantu Yamato menggoda Kakashi.

"Lihat 'kan, Aniki? Rin-san repot-repot datang supaya bisa jadi pencicip pertama resep barumu. Jangan sampai mengecewakan hati seorang wanita!" ucap Yamato agak berlebihan. Sakura menyikutnya.

"Beri coklat yang banyak! Setiap wanita suka coklat. Pasti Rin-sensei akan meleleh begitu memakannya," Sakura menambahkan.

Kakashi pura-pura bersikap tenang. Mengabaikan godaan-godaan dua orang itu, sementara tangannya sibuk bekerja menyempurnakan kue barunya. Bersikap sok keren. Padahal Sakura dan Yamato bisa melihat jelas tangannya gemetaran karena gugup. Mereka cekikikan di belakang Kakashi.

Pria yang wajahnya mulai merah itu berdehem keras. Tangannya menyodorkan pada Sakura _Rêves dans la soirée_-nya yang sudah selesai dibuat―sejenis kue krim dilumuri coklat leleh, dipermanis dengan saus karamel di pinggirannya. Sakura menelan ludah, menahan nafsu makan yang tiba-tiba bangkit. Kue yang sangat menggoda.

"Tolong antarkan pesanan Nona Rin."

"Kenapa tidak kauantar sendiri?" goda Sakura lagi.

"Oujo benar." Yamato mendorong pundak Kakashi keluar konter. "Ayo. Berikan pelayanan khusus untuk pencicip pertama resep barumu, Chef Hatake!"

Kakashi tidak diberi kesempatan untuk kembali ke konter. Lagi pula Rin sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Memasang sikap tenang, Kakashi membawa kue pesanan Rin ke mejanya. Mereka saling bertukar senyum, kemudian bicara entah apa. Rin mencicipi kue Kakashi. Dari raut wajahnya kelihatannya menu baru Kakashi berhasil. Rin mengucapkan sesuatu, kemudian Kakashi tersenyum salah tingkah. Yamato dan Sakura yang terus memperhatikan mereka, cekikikan lagi di balik konter.

"Oi, asyik sekali kalian! Bantu aku di sini," sahut Anko yang sedang kerepotan melayani antrian di depan kassa.

Yamato bergegas membantunya. Sementara Sakura menyambut pelanggan yang baru datang.

"_Irasshai―mase..._"

Matanya terpaku pada pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu. Pemuda tinggi yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata onyx. Pemuda yang setiap malam selalu hadir dalam pikirannya.

Anko menyenggol pelan rusuk Sakura. Dia berbisik, "Oujo, itu kan..."

"Sasuke!"

Gadis pirang yang duduk di antara perkumpulan anak muda tiba-tiba berdiri. Ino menghampiri Uchiha Sasuke dan menyalaminya seperti seorang sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau di Konoha," kata Ino.

"Baru sampai kemarin sore," jawab Sasuke, masih dengan nada bicara datar ciri khasnya.

"Seharusnya kau kasih kabar kalau mau pulang. Biar kami bisa membuat pesta penyambutan. Iya 'kan, Sakura?"

Tersentak kaget, Sakura hanya membungkuk sambil tersenyum canggung. Rasa tidak percaya akan sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul bahkan membuatnya lupa menyapa.

Ino mengajak Sasuke ke mejanya untuk diperkenalkan pada teman-temannya. Tanpa bisa menolak, Sasuke bergabung dalam perkumpulan anak muda calon dokter itu. Mereka mengobrol seru. Tapi seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak minat bersuara jika tidak diajak bicara. Dia juga tidak berlama-lama di sana. Sasuke pamit, kemudian menghampiri konter untuk membeli beberapa kue.

"Ibuku bilang, di sekitar sini ada toko yang menjual kue-kue enak. Ternyata kau pemiliknya," Sasuke berbasa-basi di tengah kesibukan matanya menjelajahi buku menu.

"Usaha kecil-kecilan," Sakura menjawab canggung. "Kakashi yang membuat semua _kue enak_ itu."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk saja.

Perasaan canggung membuat Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia jadi seperti pelayan bodoh yang hanya diam menunggui pelanggannya memilih menu. Perpisahan selama tiga tahun membuat Sakura merasa seperti ada tembok penghalang besar di antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Atau itu karena rasa bersalahnya pada Sasuke yang belum juga terbayar dengan ucapan maaf. Dia tidak tahu.

"Aku bingung harus membeli apa. Bisa rekomendasikan untukku?"

Sakura tersentak lagi. Kecanggungan yang tak juga hilang membuatnya semakin merasa seperti orang bodoh. Beruntung Yamato segera datang menolong.

"Bagaimana kalau _strawberry shortcake_ saja?" Yamato menawarkan sembari memamerkan gambar di buku menu. "Ini kue utama yang kami jual. Selain itu, kue ini satu-satunya di sini yang dibuat oleh Oujo-sama. _Recommended_!"

Sakura melempar tatapan sebal. Itu sama sekali bukan pertolongan, Yamato menambah canggung perasaannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pilih itu saja," kata Sasuke, membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"_Douzo_." Yamato menyerahkan _strawberry shortcake_ yang telah dikemas rapi di dalam kotak karton putih bermotif pita merah kecil-kecil. "Terima kasih sudah membeli di toko kami. Silakan kembali lain kali."

"_Arigatou_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Yamato, kemudian pada Sakura. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung, sementara jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sasuke pamit sebelum meninggalkan konter. Namun di depan pintu langkahnya terhenti, dia berbalik. Pandangannya lurus menatap Sakura.

"Kau punya waktu menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Eh?"

Sakura merasa seperti baru saja sebuah anak panah menancap di kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu sedang berada di dunia khayalan atau dunia mimpi. Butuh waktu lama untuk memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

Tapi Kakashi tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berlama-lama. Punggungnya di dorong. "Oujo-sama tidak punya shift sore. Dia punya banyak waktu senggang," katanya pada Sasuke sambil melempar senyum. Sakura yakin sekali Kakashi hanya sedang _balas dendam_. Kemudian prasangka itu berubah menjadi teori konspirasi, karena Yamato dan Anko mengatakan hal serupa dengan Kakashi. Dan entah sejak kapan Ino bersekutu dengan mereka, di mejanya dia melambai-lambaikan tangan dan mulutnya mengucap _ganbatte_ disertai kedipan mata penuh maksud. Sakura berjanji dalam hati akan membalas mereka nanti.

**~Oujo-sama~**

"Bagaimana di Cambridge?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela perjalanan ringannya bersama Sasuke di sepanjang tepi sungai. Sakura membuka suara, karena mereka belum mengobrol apapun sejak meninggalkan toko kue.

"Kau senang di sana?"

Sasuke mengangguk tak acuh. "Ketenangan yang tidak pernah kudapatkan di Konoha," katanya.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa kotanya? Indah?"

"Kota tua. Banyak bangunan yang sudah berdiri sejak abad pertengahan. Museum hampir sama banyaknya dengan asrama anak-anak kampus."

Sakura tersenyum sambil membayangkan gambaran Kota Cambridge dalam kepalanya. "Kelihatannya akan menyenangkan berjalan-jalan di sana," gumamnya dalam lamunan.

"Ya, di dekat Sungai Cam. Kau juga boleh naik sampan. Mendayung arungi sungai sampai lenganmu pegal." Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Tapi itu menyenangkan sekali."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, enggan menatap wajah Sasuke secara langsung. Dia sedang gugup.

Suasana hening kembali.

Berjalan bersampingan dengan Sasuke tak pernah diimpikan Sakura. Setelah tiga tahun terpisah, Sakura bahkan mengira tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa Sasuke telah melupakannya.

Hatinya tak bisa bohong. Sakura benar-benar senang bisa melihat Sasuke lagi. Selama tiga tahun, setiap malam yang dipikirkannya hanya Sasuke. Penyesalannya. Rasa bersalah atas sikapnya dulu. Sakura tak sanggup mengingat semua kebaikan Sasuke padanya yang dia balas dengan sikap menjauh, hanya karena rasa sakit hatinya pada kematian sang ibu. Sakura tak sanggup menahan kepedihan atas kebodohannya termakan tuduhan tak mendasar yang mencoreng nama baik ayah Sasuke. Sakura tak sanggup membayangkan sakitnya hati Sasuke waktu itu.

Semua yang dibutuhkannya hanya maaf. Ucapan maaf yang terpaksa terpendam selama tiga tahun.

"Sasuke-kun―"

"Sakura―"

Keduanya terdiam. Kecanggungan seperti ini pernah mereka alami dulu saat di kandang kelinci. Aneh rasanya mengalaminya lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum menahan tawa. "Katakan, Sakura."

Sudah diberi kesempatan, Sakura malah tak bisa bicara. Dia bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Membayangkannya mudah saja. Mengucapkannya itu yang sulit. Walau hanya satu kata _maaf_, tetap saja itu terasa berat. Bukan berat karena memperhitungkan harga diri. Perasaan Sasuke-lah yang membuatnya ragu-ragu. Mengungkit masalah yang telah berlalu akan membuka luka lama di hatinya. Lalu bagaimana dia punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf?

"Tempat ini tidak berubah," gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba, bosan menunggu Sakura bicara.

Pandangannya terlempar pada aliran sungai yang airnya berkilauan memantulkan sinar matahari sore. Angin berembus pelan membelai rambut depannya. Tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya terpaut pada wajah Sakura ketika gadis itu juga tengah menatapnya. Membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karenanya.

"Kau masih suka duduk-duduk di sini, Sakura?"

"Kadang-kadang. Kalau sedang bertengkar dengan kakekku, atau dengan Kakashi. _Seseorang_ pernah bilang, 'melakukan hal konyol seperti duduk-duduk sekedar menghirup udara segar bisa membuatmu melupakan sedikit masalah'."

Sasuke tertawa mendengar Sakura mengutip kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya dulu. "Kau masih ingat itu?"

"Ya," Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap ke sungai. "Aku juga masih ingat _kertas putih _dan_ bintik hitam._"

Perasaan canggung dan gugup yang membungkus relung hati Sakura sejak tadi tiba-tiba saja lenyap. Kini dia berani menatap langsung mata onyx Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu kenapa aku membuka toko kue dan menjual menu utama _strawberry shortcake_?"

Sasuke bergeming. Dia hanya menatap Sakura tanpa tahu ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

"Supaya kau bisa menemukanku," kata Sakura. "Aku pikir kau akan datang ke tokoku untuk membeli kue kesukaanmu itu. Jadi aku punya kesempatan untuk minta maaf padamu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu. Pemuda itu belum berkomentar apapun, selain hanya menatapnya dalam kebisuan. Entah karena cara bicaranya salah, atau memang sakit hati Sasuke lebih dari yang dia bayangkan selama ini sehingga Sasuke enggan memaafkannya.

Tapi kemudian Sasuke membuatnya terkejut. Tangannya tiba-tiba menjulur membelai rambut merah mudanya―Bukan. Sasuke hanya mengambil kelopak bunga sakura yang tersangkut di rambutnya.

"Kau polos sekali seperti bunga sakura," gumam Sasuke sembari memberikan kelopak bunga sakura itu padanya.

"Eh?"

"Apa aku belum pernah bilang padamu? Aku tidak suka makanan manis," katanya.

"Tapi kau pernah membawanya saat makan siang di kantin. Kulihat kakakmu yang memberikannya."

"Tapi tidak kumakan."

Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajah. Malu sekali rasanya. Dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa bisa mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Kini tujuannya membangun toko kue supaya bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke menjadi alasan konyol. Sakura merasa bodoh sekali. Jika boleh, dia ingin lari sesegera mungkin dari hadapan lelaki itu.

"_Strawberry shortcake_ buatanmu enak."

Sakura tak percaya Sasuke baru saja menggigit sepotong kue yang tadi dibeli di tokonya.

"Sasuke-kun... Katamu tidak suka makanan manis?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Selalu ada yang pertama untuk segala hal.*" Melihat gadis di hadapannya diam saja, Sasuke menawarinya. "Kau mau?"

Alih-alih, Sakura membungkuk rendah padanya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Untuk tuduhan keliru pada ayahmu, juga untuk sikapku yang menyebalkan waktu itu."

Sasuke bisa melihat kesungguhan Sakura. Dia tak sampai hati melihatnya merendah seperti itu.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu ungkit lagi soal itu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Itu cuma masa lalu. _Okay_?"

Sakura hampir sulit dia percaya. Setelah semua yang telah dilakukannya pada pemuda itu, Sasuke memaafkannya begitu saja. Sakura jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Dulu pun saat dia menjauhi Sasuke, pemuda itu tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan sikap yang sama. Sasuke tetap peduli padanya. Dia bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawa waktu berusaha menolongnya dari tangkapan kaki-tangan Hidan. Dan itu bukan hanya sekali. Sudah terlalu banyak kebaikan yang dilakukan Sasuke untuknya. Sakura tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan cara seperti apa.

Air matanya jatuh mengalir di pipi, tak bisa dibendung.

"Kau menangis?"

Cepat-cepat Sakura menghapusnya. Dia menggeleng. Tapi air matanya jatuh lagi.

"Kau sudah jadi pemimpin yakuza, kan? Memangnya ada pemimpin yakuza yang cengeng?"

Sakura tertawa dalam isaknya. "Cuma aku," katanya sambil menghapus jejak air mata. Dia berusaha keras menahan sesal yang tersisa. Matanya lurus menatap Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya bergeming menatap sepasang mata emerald Sakura yang indah. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian dari saku jaketnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan karton berisi kue berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Ada toko ramalan Cina di depan stasiun. Mereka bilang, di dalam kue ini ada secarik kertas yang menuliskan ramalan masa depan."

Sakura menatapnya tak mengerti. "Kau percaya ramalan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak juga. Aku ingin tahu saja, kira-kira apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. Mau membacakannya untukku?"

Sasuke memberikan kue bulan sabit itu pada Sakura.

"Wah, kau penasaran juga," kata gadis itu sebelum membelah kue tepat di tengah. Wajahnya berubah bingung. Bukan kertas yang dia lihat di dalamnya seperti kata Sasuke tadi. Tapi benda lain. Benda berwarna perak dengan mata berlian yang berkilau-kilau memantulkan sinar matahari sore.

"Cincin?"

Sakura memandang pemuda itu.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak tertarik mencari tahu seperti apa masa depanku. Aku cuma ingin tahu―" Sasuke mengambil cincin itu, kemudian menyematkannya di jari manis Sakura. Dia menatap mata emerald-nya. "―maukah kau jadi masa depanku, Sakura?"

Sakura menatap cincin di jari manisnya dan wajah Sasuke bergantian. Sebuah perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan meluap-luap dalam dadanya. Sepasang matanya berbinar bersama bibirnya yang gemetaran tak sanggup mengucap satu patah kata pun.

Menatap mata onyx Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah Sakura lihat dari wajahnya selama ini. Rambut ravennya yang diacak-acak oleh angin tak membuat wajahnya kehilangan ketampanan. Cahaya kemerahan matahari terbenam selalu membuatnya keren di mata Sakura. Dia jatuh cinta lagi pada Uchiha Sasuke, entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Pemuda yang dulu hanya bisa dikaguminya dari jauh. Pemuda yang selalu membuatnya gugup setiap berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda yang telah banyak membuat perubahan dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke membelai wajahnya lembut, kemudian memberinya sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya. Rasa _strawberry shortcake_.

**Owari**

* * *

"Selalu ada yang pertama untuk segala hal."

Ada yang inget quote ini dari film apa? :D

Yang maniak _Transporter_ pasti inget deh Frank Martin pernah ngomong itu waktu dia melanggar 3 peraturannya sendiri. (btw kok tiba-tiba saya jadi maniak _Transporter_ gini yah... *peluk Jason Satham*)

.

.

Credit to my beloved friends, readers, and reviewers **Aya Uccas (Ay)**, **Neng SaGaara Yuki**, dan **Bumbum**

bigs thanks for all support n trust that I would write and write ever after

thanks for being to me :')) *peluk satu-satu, cium satu-satu*

.

.

Terima kasih pula untuk semua pembaca setia dan reviewer setia _**Oujo-sama!**_. Maaf bila ada kata-kata saya dalam ff ini yang mengecewakan atau membuat kalian tersinggung. Semoga tulisan saya bisa menghibur, apalagi bila bisa diambil manfaatnya #ojigi

Sampai ketemu di tulisan berikutnya!

Salam,

**hanaruppi**


End file.
